Bleached Existence
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: Another Bleach twisted version from me! Different story line and such, still YAOI with some hetro in there. Ichigo is hollow after he dies shortly after his mother. Follow his journey through the war between Shinigami and Aizen and his arrancar. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content but its not that detailed.
1. The beginning

**So as promised Bleached existence is here!**

 **So all I asked of all you is that YOU DO NOT COMPARE THIS ONE WITH BLEACHED PATHS.**

 **They have nothing to do with one another other than Ichigo having horns… again… he's a horny lil devil ain't he? As well as his sword… couldn't really see Ichigo with anything other than a sword sadly…**

 **Thank you for all the support!**

 **So Ichigo is seme here and his uke? Well it's a surprise *Grins***

 **Might be a little sad or dark… yeah but I dunno…**

 **This one is long but the others won't be this long.**

 **Also _I DO NOT OWN BLEACH_**

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

 **Date: 17 June 2000**

On a rainy day a mother and child walked side by side as they went their way home.

"I landed a hit on Tatsuki today!" the small boy exclaimed with a happy grin. The small boy's name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He had bright orange hair with wide childlike brown eyes that shown when he saw his mother. The centre of his family.

The woman smiled down at her boy.

She was proud of the small boy.

Her little Ichigo, her protector.

As the two talked a car drove by too close and drenched both Ichigo and his mother. Ichigo looked after the car with a frown and pout. His mother chuckled and kneeled before him wiping his face of the dirty water while holding the umbrella over their heads.

"Come let's go home."

Just as she said this Ichigo saw a girl near the raging river looking like she was about to jump. Being the little protector he was Ichigo ran towards her without a second thought.

Masaki, his mother, ran after him seeing what her son couldn't.

All in a matter of seconds poor little Ichigo's life was destroyed as blackness covered his world. When he came to he was in his bed. Father, a man with short black hair and slight stubble, he stood at six foot one with wide set shoulders. He normally had a goofy look on his face but Ichigo saw only a sad, almost broken look on his father's face.

"Dad?" Ichigo whispered almost chocking in the heavy atmosphere.

"Ichigo… your mother is gone, she's not coming back… she's in heaven." Isshin said looking into his son's wide brown eyes that slowly became tear-filled. They silently ran down his face as he looked at his father with shock.

The next few days Ichigo spent walking along the riverbank looking for his mother, he couldn't accept that she was gone… that he killed her.

He killed his mother.

He took his mother away from this world… he took his sister's mother away, he took his father's wife away. He took away the centre of his family.

It was his fault.

Emptiness grew in his heart as he looked at the river. It was still and calm now, looking up he saw that clouds brew in the distance.

Good.

He went home acting like he did the previous days which worried his father, he could see it. As well as the dark circles under his eyes. Yuzu and Karin begged him to play with them and he did.

The family 'dinner' was take out seeing as his dad couldn't cook, he couldn't even boil water right.

That night when the rest of his family were sound asleep Ichigo remained away waiting for the storm to come, once it did it reminded him of the night he killed his mother. He sneaked out the window knowing he would have to be quick as his father checked in on him throughout the night. Nearly breaking his ankle as he climbed down the pipe beside his window to the ground, he shivered as he only wore his thin panamas.

He started off in a dead sprint knowing well where he was going to even in the dark.

In a few minutes he was in front of the river. It was raging just like that night.

Walking to the river he looked around, he saw no one.

With a deep lung full of breath the small boy, nine years of age…

Committed suicide.

With the rush of water dragging his small body down the river easily. Small limbs thrashed as it was natural instinct even though the mind and heart wanted it. The small lungs couldn't hold the breath anymore and again the survival instincts kicked in making him open his mouth only to get a torrent of water rushing into his lungs.

It didn't take long for the small boy's lungs to fill with icy cold water.

It didn't take long for the small boy's broken heart to stop beating.

It didn't take long for the small boy's soul to leave its shell.

But the violent and negative emotions made it all the more impossible for the small boy's soul to remain positive. In what was almost an instant the small boy known as Ichigo's soul turned negative.

At the age of nine Ichigo Kurosaki committed suicide, his heart heavy with grief and sorrow as well as guilt no small child should ever carry.

What made matters worse was the dormant hollow lying inside his soul made the transgression into hollow all the more quick. It merged as it wasn't fully awakened.

It made the boy's soul more powerful from the start. Its instincts now engraved into his very being as he was swallowed up and spat out into the cold lifeless sands of the world of Hollows.

His body was changed.

As he had a hollow above Gillian level, his own hollow was powerful but never truly woken up to fight for dominance of their merged entity.

So it had its personality merged with the small boy but not all of it.

Just enough to be hollow.

Ichigo was still himself.

His body ached all over when he came to, he could not remember who he was all for a name.

It was a wisp of a sound but he caught it.

Ichigo, his name was Ichigo and he was an Adjuchas.

Looking around him he saw nothing but white sand dunes. Picking a direction at random he followed his gut. When he walked he felt his body was different, different from what? He didn't know.

Looking down at himself he cocked his head to the side.

His legs were oddly shaped and there was something swinging behind him, it felt heavy; looking back he saw he had a black tail tipped with white armour platting all up the top that went up his spine, looking back at his legs they reminded him of some animal but it looked… human… in a way. His toenails were long and pointed. His skin was nearly black; he almost didn't see the hole in his chest, he could feel weight attached to his face and raised his hands to feel but he stopped when he saw them.

They too had long nails pointed and sharp.

They looked deadly.

Continuing he touched his face only to come into contact with smooth hard bone.

Starting at his chin that was sharp and pointed he moved both hands alongside his mask to feel it was smooth till he came to the side's of his face where his temples sat, there was a sharp bump where his eyes where level with. Continuing on his hands bumped into something that came out from the bone like mask. They were straight much like a bull's but they curved upwards near the tip.

Travelling back to the mask he dragged his hands to the middle of his mask near the forehead only to meet a sharp ridge that stood out, he followed the ridge that seemed to go down with his nose. The mask's nose formed at tip where his human nose ended. Lowering his hands he came to his mouth and stopped slightly surprised when he met a row of sharp teeth that made a rather scary grin if what he felt was correct in his mind's eye.

He hummed jumping when his voice was low and raspy.

Shaking his head he continued on only to suddenly feel rather….

Hungry.

And an indescribable need to be… more powerful.

To be stronger.

His hunger drove him forward into the endless sands of Hueco Mundo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isshin walked down the corridor having checked on the twins and was on his way to check on Ichigo, he was worried about his son. He was taking it far too hard and some things he mumbled when he was asleep were rather disturbing.

No child of nine years old was supposed to know those feelings, to feel them even more.

He opened his son's door expecting to find him tucked away in bed sleeping but was shocked to the core when he found the bed sheets on the floor and the window wide open. Barely holding back the scream of his child's name he ran to the window and looked down only to find that there was no small body.

Swearing softly under his breath he grabbed his shoes and keys locking the house up tight before he ran like mad to the only person he knew who could possibly know how to find Ichigo.

Urahara was startled away by the loud banging of someone knocking on his door.

Sleepily he made his way to the front door to see Isshin on the other side when he opened. The man looked scared and that enough had Urahara wide awake.

"Ichigo's missing." Isshin said out of breath.

Urahara felt dread slip into his heart.

Oh no.

Making his way inside while ushering Isshin into the kitchen where Tessai was already making tea having most likely heard it all. Urahara went into his lab nearly stepping on Yoruichi in her cat form. She looked back at the man as he rambled on before he looked to see Isshin with his head resting in his hands looking utterly defeated.

"What happened?" She asked with her normally seductive voice coming out as a man's.

Isshin's shuddering breath was released before he spoke.

"Ichigo is missing and he has been acting weird for the last two days… the things he has been saying in his sleep… fuck I should have been more attentive!" Isshin yelled as he got up to pace. Worry was etched thickly onto his face.

"Isshin… what has Ichigo been saying in his sleep?" Urahara came out asking as he sat down with all sorts of odd looking tubes and devices.

"That he was sorry, that it was his fault… that he deserves to die…" Isshin whispered the words.

Urahara paused in his workings.

"It might be the hollow's influence. Hollows are mostly negative emotions till they reach a higher level where intelligence starts to show." Urahara talked as he worked taking a vial with blue wisp like tendrils inside.

Isshin knew what it was.

It was a sample of Ichigo's reiatsu in case he ever got lost, like now.

He watched he man as he placed the contents of the vial onto the small black device no bigger than his hand. The device made a whizz noise. Urahara stood and returned to his lab to continue.

After a few minutes Urahara came back his head low and hands clenched at his sides.

My sensors can't… find him anywhere in Karakura." Urahara said and fell to his knees. The room was deathly silent.

It all dawned on them at once what the blonde meant.

Ichigo's soul was nowhere to be found in Karakura. There is no way he could be out of the town… which meant that…

"H-h-he can't be dead! Try again!" Isshin screamed while slamming is fists on the table making the tea cups roll off and crash onto the ground.

"I already…did three times…" Urahara's voice was hoarse from keeping his emotions in that made a thick lump in his throat.

Isshin broke down there and then.

He lost Masaki who in the beginning he didn't love but grew to love her and now… he lost his son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days were used to look for Ichigo's body. They found it just as the sun set on the second day. It was an end away from the town and it was pale as a ghost. The look on the small face was natural. There was no trace of pain or even sadness nor was there happiness or peace.

It was a dead face.

Isshin broke down again when he saw Ichigo's ice cold body, his lips were tinted blue and his hair was lank due to the water. He was caught on a shallower end but water still rushed over and around him.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo... I should have been a better father."

A few days after the funeral was held. Tatsuki was clutching her mother's dress as she cried at the lost of her friend while the adults wondered how a nine year old could possibly commit suicide. The police had checked and there were no defensive wounds or bruising. Nothing to indicate that it was murder.

Life sadly went on but Isshin became very protective of his girls watching as they grew.

He only hoped that Ichigo didn't become a hollow.

That would break his heart all the more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed but to Ichigo it didn't feel like it. It was all one endless night. He had in some time reached a massive forest where he saw massive hollows that just wondered around.

He left them alone not deeming them high enough prey but his hunger was nearly driving him insane. After a while he came across other weaker hollows and in a fit of violent hunger ate all who came before him. The hunger lessened but soon new voiced joined and drove him to eat and prey more.

The hollows around him soon began to fear the Adjuchas that was far too powerful.

A year went by and he had all but cleared out the Menos forest as the rest ran for safer grounds. Growling as the voices in his head wouldn't shut up he moved across the sands of Hueco Mundo killing and eating all hollows that were foolish to take him on. He had eaten about just over two hundred hollows yet he still needed more.

More.

He NEEDED to get stronger.

To shut the voices in his head up.

So that's just what he did.

He started to grow stronger and faster the more he killed and preyed on.

It was five years till he met someone of note.

It was a feline looking Adjuchas. It had white platting and blue eyes as well as a gang of other hollows that followed. He was sitting on top of a dune looking down at them with a bored look. He had just eaten five weaker hollows and was feeling just a tad too lazy to go hunting just yet.

The leader of the group being the feline one looked up having sensed something very powerful nearby.

There on top of a dune was an Adjuchas but it felt far stronger. It was two legged judging by how it was sitting down. Its mask had a reptilian feel about it but it didn't remind him of a lizard but something more powerful. The Adjuchas was staring down at them amongst the corpses of five other Adjuchas looking utterly bored where it was. The stark red eyes looked right at him like it was looking down at him. He growled.

"Grimmjow don't, it has been said that he is a freak even amongst us Adjuchas, he is far too strong…" a tall hollow behind him spoke. His voice deep while its arms were long as was his mask.

"Tch, I can take him." Grimmjow growled and stepped forward. They were however interrupted by three shinigami that shunpo'd between them. The one in the middle caught Ichigo's attention first. He rose slowly not caring at all that he was covered in blue green blood and chunks of flesh stuck to his hair. Those surrounding him noticed his hair was orange but it had streaks of white here and there.

The reptilian Adjuchas tilted its head left and right popping the vertebras. With a sniff in the air the Adjuchas gave those below the dune one last glance.

The shinigami in the front had brown hair with thick framed black glasses but those eyes behind the glasses didn't fool him one bit. His gut screamed at him.

A wolf in sheep's clothing.

The one on his left was almost… snake like yet he looked more fox-like. He tiled his head when the silver haired shinigami looked his way. How he knew that he didn't actually know. The man smiled making him look foxier.

Ichigo huffed and looked to the man on the right. He was of darker skin where the other two where pale skinned. This one also appeared to be blind.

"He is very powerful Aizen-sama." The dark skinned one said looking in Ichigo's direction.

This made Ichigo's hackles rise. Oh no they were looking at him now, all of them. He growled lowly, the growl making a soft hiss at the end as his jaws opened.

"Leave me be Shinigami scum." He growled out and turned around. His hunger was back and he had hunting to do.

"I have a way to ease your hunger." The brunette said looking at him with a pleasant smile. Ichigo turned his head back.

"I don't need your help." He growled out and walked away leaving the shinigami and other Adjuchas behind him as he went out looking for more prey yet again. It was all real entertainment of worth here in any case.

Grimmjow looked at the shinigami and growled.

"Because of you he left, I was going to fight him. Such a strong Adjuchas is rare." His growly voice floated to the three shinigami making the silver haired one jump a little.

"My apologies, I am merely looking for strong hollows."

This caught Grimmjow's attention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the world of the living Karin and Yuzu were now eleven and lived their life as best as they could, Isshin had made a poster of Masaki and Ichigo crying out to it when Karin was mean to him or overly attacked him when he did his welcome home kick.

Karin had some reiatsu and thus saw spirits but refused to believe in them. When the twins asked their father how their brother was he would start ranting that Ichigo would have been the best big brother they could have ever asked for.

This pained them a little; they didn't know their brother committed suicide. They were told that he went looking for their mother but fell into the river when there was a storm. In school there was a girl named Orihime Inoue who too lost her brother and they grew a strong bond with the girl.

Tatsuki, Ichigo's old childhood friend tended to visit them when she could, she too still missed the smiling boy in her memories.

Time passed and soon it was the girls sixteenth year of being alive.

What the girls didn't know however was that their lives were about to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _(Two years after seeing Grimmjow)_

Back to Ichigo who was so close to having a thousand souls that the amount of voices in his head were nearly driving him insane. He was now far more voracious and blood thirsty. He made his way to a more cliff like area and saw that there was a Vasto Lorde of all things with three Adjuchas behind her. There was an odd looking hammerhead shark like hollow. The Vasto Lorde was being pushed back and looked like she was losing. Sensing the shark like hollow he saw it was too a Vasto Lorde. His hunger and need to grow more powerful made him act instinctively.

With a boost of speed he was before the shark Vasto Lorde. The other shark like Vasto Lorde behind him stopped dead in her tracks.

This wasn't a normal Adjuchas.

He felt Vasto Lorde level yet he was an Adjuchas. Something was wrong here.

"You… you're all I need." The reptilian Adjuchas growled out before his mouth opened and he charged at the Vasto Lorde. He was faster than the hammerhead shark Vasto Lorde and it was obvious to the other shark Vasto Lorde that her enemy was about to be beaten and most likely eaten. The two traded blows the reptilian one being too quick for Hammerhead to charge a full attack.

The four female hollows watched as the reptilian Adjuchas actually grabbed Hammerhead by the head and slam him down onto the ground before climbing onto him, his body being bigger and heavier easily held him down for the Adjuchas to take a nasty bite out of Hammerhead's shoulder. "Your death is absolute." Ichigo growled before he tore into the Hammerhead Vasto Lorde without remorse eating as he went along.

"Harribel-sama…" One of the Adjuchas behind Harribel said but for the life of her she couldn't tear her eyes away from the gruesome scene. She had to admit that he did save her…

Just as the Adjuchas swallowed his mouth full he paused.

Harribel was about to speak but there was a large explosion of power as the Adjuchas evolved to Vasto Lorde.

"HE ATE A THOUSAND SOULS!" a childish like female voice barked out in disbelief.

When the sand and smoke settled they all stared in shock.

The while mane of orange and white hair was still there, the mask had a broken horn as well as the lower jaw part was gone leaving a strong jaw line and white skin in its wake. The animalistic legs were gone leaving white plated legs while the feet remained clawed. The platting covered all of his body till his neck merging almost with the skin. The hollow hole was in his chest as big as a tennis ball.

The whole being's skin was pale as snow. The only colour was the orange hair and red irises. The warm breath leaving the mouth of the newly evolved Vasto Lorde was seen as small puff of white against the cooler air of Honcho Mundo.

Ichigo looked down at the remains of Hammerhead and huffed.

"Pathetic Vasto Lorde." He said his voice no longer the hollow growl of an Adjuchas.

He looked back to Harribel. "You owe me." He said and started to walk away.

"My, my, my... What a display of pure power." Came an annoyingly familiar voice. Ichigo's head sunk and he growled too softly for anyone but Harribel to hear. He turned around to see the three Shinigami from before standing at the top of the cliff.

The silver haired one's eyes were wide open looking at Ichigo with awe.

"Wel' now ain't ya a powahhouse?" he said bringing his hands up. His long loose sleeves flapped aimlessly as he swung them even more aimlessly back and forth no doubt liking the feeling.

"Who are you?" Harribel asked stepping closer to her three charges behind her.

The three shinigami jumped down from the cliff to land softly on the sands below before the two very powerful hollows.

"I am making an army to fight the wrongs of Seireitei. I need strong enough hollows to do so."

Ichigo frowned and all way of seeing this was the narrowing of his red eyes. It was then when the three shinigami noticed the odd pupils.

They were like a reptile with the diamond shape in the middle with what looked like tears coming from the diamond going up and down, it almost made a wiggle. "Oh?" Ichigo said crossing his arms. It was clear he wasn't biting and that made the other three or more accurately Harribel also a little apprehensive.

All Aizen saw was someone who could possibly be his Cero Espada. This Vasto Lorde was immensely powerful and if he agreed then well… all the more power for his army, all the more power to have against Seireitei.

"Yes." He said with a small smile. Ichigo looked around at the quiet unmoving sands of Hueco Mundo, there was nothing to do and he was getting bored. He knew now that the voices in his head were forever still he would just wander around with nothing to do.

Looking back at the shinigami he shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do." He said looking bored as he leaned back.

Aizen faintly narrowed his eyes and watched as bored eyes zoomed in on his eyes, he felt a thrill go through him. This one was powerful and he needed that power for his army. He also seemed to be very smart which was a bonus as he had more than enough brutes with Nnoitra and Grimmjow as well as Yammi.

"I will join too." Harribel said stepping forward her eyes on Ichigo the whole time. The three behind her shuffled closer and each gave a nod.

"I would like to know your names if you have?" Aizen asked with his friendly smile.

The three Adjuchas went first introducing themselves.

Mila rose looked like an Amazonian with her dark skin and long thick curly hair that resembled a lion, the rest of her gave the same effect.

Sung-sun looked snake like while Apacci was… deer like Ichigo supposed as he didn't care enough to ask.

Harribel introduced herself finally looking at Aizen and his posy.

Ichigo shifted some weight onto one leg leaning a bit. "Ichigo, I can't remember more." He said with a shrug. Aizen nodded and made follow motions. They travelled across the sands till they came to what looked like a massive white structure.

"That is Las Noches." Aizen said leading them closer till they were inside.

A dome was over them making it looked like day. Ichigo frowned at the… fakeness of it.

They were led into a building where after they had to traverse many narrow and confusing halls before they reached double doors. The doors were opened from the inside by lesser Arrancars. Ichigo gave them a passing glance that made them scatter as they felt the power that radiated off of him. "Ho ho ho well looks like we have another powerhouse eh?" an almost snarky voice said making Ichigo turn his attention to those in the room. His first sighting was a man with shocking cornflower blue hair and blue eyes staring right at him with a look of surprise in his eyes. He had a mask fragment that looked like teeth stuck on his face while he wore and open cropped jacket that showed off his well built body. His hollow hole was in his stomach.

Next to catch his eye was a pink haired male that was smirking at him. A faint look of insanity was lurking in those orange eyes. His hair was bubblegum pink and reached his chin. He wore glasses that looked to be made out of bone, probably his mask. He wore a tight fitting top that had long sleeves. Both he and the blue haired one wore normal white hakama pants and some odd black and white boots.

"Hello new powerhouse-sama." The pink haired man said in a snarky voice but Ichigo could pick of faint traces of fear. He huffed and looked elsewhere.

Next was a very tall man, he was easily over seven foot tall and had black hair, his top had some odd spoon like reference and an open chest while the rest of the top was tight fitted. His pants were more billowy and he had boots with curled points. The man's large weapon was resting on his shoulder as the man's lone purple eye took him in. A piano grin formed on his face.

"Heh I hope you're a better sparring partner than Grimm-kitty here."

"The fuck you call me!?" Grimmjow yelled. The name sparked something inside him making him look back at the other man.

"Now I remember you." He said making everyone jump at the sound of his raspy voice.

Grimmjow just looked at Ichigo for a few seconds before his eyes went wide. "You became a Vasto Lorde." He said with wide eyes. Ichigo felt the need to smirk. Why he didn't really know but he did it anyway. Looking around once more he saw a man who looked about ready to fall asleep. This amused him for some reason. He had brown hair that was just past his chin and had sleepy grey blue eyes trained solely on him, his mask fragment was around his neck like some kind of collar.

Next was an old looking man who was sitting down, he had a scar running down his right eye, his eyebrows were bushy as was his moustache. He had a crown like mask piece. Nothing of note there for Ichigo, he moved on to a shorter man. He had pale white skin and big green eyes that had tear marks running down over his cheeks, his hair was black while he had half of what looked like a helmet with a horn sticking out of it. Again nothing really pulled him there besides the lack of anything on his face.

The next man was dark skinned and balled with a row of spikes running down his head. Nothing really made him want to study the man longer. The next one made him want to arch a non excising brow. Some sort of long tube helmet with eight holes on either side while the… thing had a frilly high collar. He wanted to scoff so badly.

The next one was a massive man, all muscle and little brain was all that came to mind.

His mask fragment was still attached to his jaw. The man had bushy orange eyebrows and four ridges on his head and red marking on his cheekbones.

"Mmmm… what now?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms. Aizen took the opportunity to take centre stage.

"I will use this…" Aizen held out a small case with an odd orb like item inside. "To make you all Arrancar. Then we will see where you belong in my army, which rank you will have." Ichigo nodded as Aizen walked to the three Adjuchas first, it was quick and over before anyone noticed three naked women stood before them. Gin being Gin gave them all a robe to hide their nudity.

Harribel was next.

She gritted her teeth as she went though the change. Once the dust settled they all saw a dark caramel skinned woman with ample breast and a jaw fragment over her mouth. Her hair was long and blonde. Her greens eyes moved to Gin when he handed her a robe. She nodded her thanks.

Last to change was Ichigo who watched Aizen with a little suspicion not fully trusting a Shinigami. The changed wasn't painful just uncomfortable due to their already humanlike bodies. The dust settled once more and there stood Arrancar Ichigo. He was six foot two, the only piece of his mask that was left was the part over the middle of his forehead going to the right, the area around his eye and just a small piece lower was covered while the broken horn was a constant reminder of what he had as an Adjuchas.

His hollow hole was a tennis ball size and where his heart should have been. Two dark thin stripes came from the eye socket of the mask and ran down over his cheek. Gin passed him a robe which he slipped and tied without problems, before them all was a sword, the three girls looked relatively normal compared to the stronger two. Harribel's sword was short and broad. Ichigo's was a slightly curved Nodachi.

The handle was wrapped in a crisscross pattern of black and white with a single orange strip going down the length of it; it was also sheathed in a black sheath with a silver end to match the silver end of the nodachi sword's handle. Ichigo bent to pick it up and examined the weapon.

It was heavy but well balanced.

He smirked and swiped the weapon with ease as if he had done so all his life.

"Eh that's kinda cool." Nnoitra commented looking at the long sword. It was just a little longer than Ichigo was tall. Impressive was more like it. Ichigo looked at the large man and said.

"Spar later?" he asked getting a blood thirsty grin from the tall man.

"I suggest you all get clothes first." Aizen said watching the exchange with interest. Gin then held them all to another room with loads of white fabric and lesser Arrancars working on articles of clothing. "Look aroun' an' seh wha' ya like, then ask em ta make it ta yar likin'!" the five nodded and started to look around.

Ichigo ignored the women and looked through all the styles.

He saw a long sleeveless coat with a high collar and slits at the side for leg movement. It was a zip up but only to a few centimeters from the hollow of his throat but that was fine. He saw some normal hakama pants and different coloured obi. Walking to it he grabbed a hakama and orange obi. His hair was orange yes but the obi and the stripe on his Nodachi were paler.

Nodding he grabbed a pair of boots that everyone seemed to wear all the while he had his sword in his hand. He informed the small Arrancar girl that he wanted his uniform form fitting but not too tight.

She took his measurements and started to work. Around him he saw the girls take things. He didn't really pay attention. When the girl who was doing his clothes came forward he rose and went behind a curtain to get dressed. While he was he picked up a small part of the three weaker Arrancars' conversation.

"Oh no he will obviously find me more attractive you flat chest freak." Okay that deserved a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well why would he want a gorilla like you when he can have me?" said another voice.

"You're both wrong, he wouldn't want either of you when he has me." A soft voice spoke before they all started to ramble at the same time. Ichigo just cut the ruckus out and dressed. When he opened the curtain the fighting girls and frowning woman all looked at him.

"What?" he asked looking down at himself. He was comfortable and it didn't look half bad so he was happy with it at least. Running a hand through his hair he noticed that it was very long, a little too long…

He walked to the girl who worked on his clothes and asked her. "Where can I get a haircut?" the girl told him in a shaky voice that she could do it for him. He nodded and followed the girl out the room. She took him to a place with basins and other odd looking contraptions that he didn't pay attention to.

"How would you like it cut?" She asked once he sat himself down in front of a mirror. He looked at the long tresses of orange and white.

"It all shorter but ten centimetres then I want you to…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harribel had her hair cut shortly after Ichigo's but his hair cut took longer so she and her three charges left before him. When they came to the room they were guided to which seemed to be a throne room with a table in the middle.

"Where is Ichigo?" Aizen asked when he noticed the lack of male.

"He seemed to hate his hair and is doing something about it that is taking longer than ours have."

"Heh what is he a girl?" Nnoitra asked barking with laughter.

"I might just kill you for that." Ichigo's voice startled the taller man into silence.

They all looked and took in the man's new look. His hair was just about waist length; all the white strips of hair have been grouped up and sectioned with black beats. Each strand had five beads. He had requested black fingerless gloves as well as a black piece of fabric long enough to made a harness of some sort to strap his Nodachi to his back. It was tied to the middle of the large sword's blade to keep in arm's distance for Ichigo to unsheathe quickly.

"Well you look better!" Grimmjow said with a grin. Ichigo returned a smirk before he looked to Aizen.

"Alright… what now?" he asked with a tilt of the head.

Aizen sat back and looked down at the new members.

"First off, you will call me Aizen-sama." He saw Ichigo frown slightly before nodding once along with the rest. "Second I want you to unleash your reiatsu outside to see where you fall in the power scale." Again all he got was a frown and nod.

They left the dome of Las Noches and stood on the lifeless sand. Harribel went first unleashing all of her reiatsu in her Arrancar form without going into her other form.

Aizen looked pleased before he turned to Ichigo who again looked rather… bored.

Without warning he unleashed it all for a few seconds before he lowered it back to normal levels.

Those few seconds were enough though.

"I seem to have a dilemma." Aizen said looking to Yammi.

"Ichigo I want you and our current Cero to fight for the position."

There was a moment of silence before Yammi flipped and yelled. Ichigo frowned at the large man and hissed. "What? Afraid to fight me?" this got a growl from the large man before he yelled out his resurreccion release.

Ichigo just blinked a few times before looking up at the primate style resurreccion. "So you are just an ape after all?" Ichigo asked with a grin showing off his pearly white teeth with sharp canines both on the bottom and upper row of teeth.

Yammi yelled in anger growing larger before raising a large fist. He brought it down with great speed making the sand and dust burst into the air hiding them. A scant second later an arm flew into the air cut clean off. It landed with a loud thud, the sand and dust settled showing Yammi sitting on his ass holding his stump. Ichigo was grinning at him in a taunting manner.

"Naww, did I hurt the monkey?" Ichigo cooed and snickered. Yammi yelled and jumped up, his anger made him grow even bigger. Ichigo just grinned as he cocked back his long sword.

"Quemar, El fuego" Ichigo swiped his sword releasing a giant wave of fire, it almost looked like the sword breathed fire. It made its mark as it reached Yammi dead on instantly setting the larger man on fire all over. Ichigo crouched and held his blade at the ready. With a jump he got close to Yammi's head and with a heavy downward thrust he cleaved a large gash from the burning man from his face till groin.

Yammi screamed in agony as the fire didn't die down no matter how he rolled around on the sand.

Aizen watched amazed, a fire element?

Oh this was almost too good to be true.

Ichigo looked at the withering Arrancar and cocked his head.

"He's a tough one." Nodding to himself Ichigo walked closer to the burning man and actually kicked him in the head sending the man flying. Nnoitra looked at the distance the man flew and whistled. "Damn."

Ichigo walked calmly to where he kicked Yammi, sword at his side. How he carried the long blade was so effortless to those who watched. Once he was near the man's head he raised his sword high into the sky.

"Quemar, El fuego." When the sword came down Yammi's head went rolling.

Ichigo walked back looking annoyed.

"People who let anger get the better of them deserve to die." He said as he walked back to Las Noches without a care.

The rest followed him. Once they were all in the throne room Aizen smirked.

"Well done Ichigo, as of now you are the new Cero. Harribel you will be the Tres Espada. That is third. Step closer." Aizen said as he beckoned them closer. The two did as asked and watched as Aizen did some hand movements while softly murmuring words.

"Harribel-san picture where you would like your number to be." Once the woman nodded she felt something on the felt her skin tingle on the left side of her right breast. Aizen arched a brow when it wasn't visible.

Shrugging he turned to Ichigo and did the same hand movements and soft murmur. "Same to you Ichigo-san."

Ichigo closed his eyes and thought of where he would want it… he finally decided on the back of his neck, with a clear mental image of the area he felt the skin tingle there.

Again Aizen arched a brow when it wasn't visible. Ichigo turned around and lifted his hair allowing him to see the zero on his neck. A smirk formed on Aizen's face. If they couldn't see the number they wouldn't know how strong he was and most likely won't take him serious.

All the easier to take down your enemy.

With a smile he ordered lesser Arrancar to show Ichigo and Harribel as well as her new Fracción around. Ichigo was reassured that the previous Cero's room will be cleaned by the hour for him. Ichigo shrugged and said as long as it didn't smell like ape and had new bed sheets along with a new bed he would be fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin was walking home from soccer practice, Yuzu and her old man would be home by now. The ghost girl she had helped was waving her good bye.

She sighed and wondered if her older brother would have had the same ability.

Just as she reached home she heard a loud roar and flinched. She had been hearing more and more of that lately. She walked into her home ducking just in time to avoid her father's welcome home kick. She returned the favour by giving the man a hard kick to the side.

She then said she'd be up in her room until dinner. After a few minutes she felt something behind her and turned around to see a woman float into her room clad in black clothes no one in this day and age would wear. The woman spoke softly to herself about something that should appear there completely ignoring Karin.

Well she didn't ignore the kick to the butt that's what.

The brunette looked around still sprawled on the ground with her ass in the air.

"You can see me?" she asked in shock. Karin huffed and frowned. "I can see you perfectly, what kind of a ghost are you?"

The black clad woman looked shock but it passed before she started to go into an explanation with odd drawings. Karin wanted to say something about them but kept her mouth. Once it was over and her eyes could finally heal from the weird ass drawings.

"But why are YOU here?" she asked still sitting on her desk chair with her arms crossed. A troubled look passed over the woman's face.

"I don't know, I can't sense anything. It's as if there is something blacking my senses." Just as the sentence ended another hollow roar sounded though the air making Karin jump. "Hey don't you hear that?" Karin asked but the woman gave her a confused look.

"Hear what?"

A second later another roar sounded in the air making both females jump as it was very close. There was a loud crash and Karin could hear her sister's scream.

"Yuzu!" Karin yelled and jumped up only to suddenly fall after she heard the woman yell something. She couldn't move at all.

"What did you do to me! Release me my sister is in danger!" Karin yelled looking at the woman with angry eyes.

"It's you, I couldn't sense the hollow because of your dense reiatsu…" the woman looked down at Karin with shock in her eyes. Just then the door opened and Karin looked to see Yuzu on the floor bleeding from a wound on her head.

"Sis… something's wrong…" in front of Karin's eyes Yuzu was grabbed and dragged. She screamed as she forced her arms against the invisible bonds holding her down. "Stop no human can break…" the woman just stared as the woman girl broke through her spell and ran out the door taking a baseball with her.

Shaking off her shock she ran afterwards.

The scene she was welcomed to be a shocker. A hollow resembling a fish in the mask was holding up Yuzu. "Let my sister go!" Karin yelled as she swung the bat at the hollow getting it on the hand making it drop Yuzu. Karin caught Yuzu but that left them both open for attack.

Just as she closed her eyes to the blow she knew that was on the way she heard a burst like sound and a grunt of pain. Looking up she saw that the woman who called herself a shinigami had taken the blow as well as dealing some damage to the hollow. The hollow roared and took a few steps back. Karin placed Yuzu closer to their home before running to the woman.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked looking at the hollow now and again. The woman gritted her teeth.

"I am not fit to fight that hollow but you have a way." She said looking at the girl before her. Her dark brown eyes held a look of determination.

"Tell me what I have to do to protect my family?" she asked looking around to see her father on the ground with a nasty wound to the head but she could see him breathing. Same for Yuzu, injured but breathing.

"I stab you with my sword giving you half of my power, enough to take that thing out." She said holding up the sword. Karin nodded and stood so the sword was closer to her chest. She grasped the sword.

"Hey what's your name?" Karin asked the shinigami.

The woman smiled. "Rukia Kuchiki."

Karin grinned.

"Karin Kurosaki."

With that Rukia thrust her sword into Karin's chest but instead of giving her half of her power she nearly took it all. Looking utterly confused she watched as the hollow lost an arm and a leg. Karin now stood in a shinigami shihakusho with a longer than average sealed blade.

"A sealed sword being that long? How much reiatsu does she have?" Rukia asked herself watching as Karin yelled and stabbed the hollow in the mask without her telling her to. Just as she was about to congratulate her she watched as Karin suddenly passed out.

"Yare yare, what do we have here?" a voice from behind her spoke. She looked around and gasped.

"You!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **! PLEASE READ !**_

 **Okay let me quickly make things clear for you all if you intend to read this further.**

 **Yes there will be yaoi scenes but not in a lot of detail due to the rules of this site.**

 **Yes Karin will be in a sense taking Ichigo's place.**

 **No she does not have a hollow.**

 **No she will not be as powerful as Ichigo was in the original.**

 **Ichigo's uke is going to be Shinji. If you don't like this then I am sorry.**

 **Ichigo will be a lot looser in a sense in this one as he will have several sexual encounters before he settles for Shinji, they will all be arrancar and the uke.**

 **Ichigo has a new blade name, El fuego which means The fire and Quemar means burn or in this case scorch. If I got anything wrong please let me know so I can change it.**

 **There is going to be hetero love as well as homo love. Already established couples and soon to be ones as well.**

 **Thank you for reading and supporting me! And if enough people ask me I will draw Ichigo's mask and sword and place it on deviant art for you all to see! I'll even draw his outfit!**

 **Again thank you for reading!**


	2. Getting the basics down

**First things first…**

 **I apologise for my little blunder with Hueco Mundo… wasn't paying attention…**

 **Another thing to Kragh50 (If you are even reading this): I for personal reasons hate writing sexual scenes between a woman and man as I know somewhat a lot about it. Due to myself also being highly uncomfortable writing of female body parts I doubt I will ever do a hetero story with detailed sex scenes, another thing I am not saying that stories with Ichigo and a majority of female characters are bad but I just can't see Ichigo with any of them especially Harribel, Nel maybe but not Harribel.**

 **Orihime is not a favourite of mine so sorry to those as well. I would inform you that I do have a story where Ichigo is a female I want to do, I just need to get the storyline in order. Rukia is someone I can only see paired off with Renji and a few other characters but not Ichigo. They are too sibling like.**

 **I am sorry if I offended any of you but this is purely MY opinion and thus I have full right to it and if you dare flame me for it than you are a hypocrite for attacking me for it as YOU yourself has an opinion.**

 **Another of your questions is about the Quincy Arc. Honestly I don't know yet.**

 **Thank you in any case for all your lovely reviews, you're all sweet and I appreciate it loads.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2: Getting the basics down**

The next day Karin opened her eyes seeing her bedroom ceiling. A frown marred her face, was last night a dream? She rolled over and slammed her fist down at her alarm maybe a tad too hard… oh well she'll buy a new one. Getting up she went to the bathroom and quickly showered before dressing in her uniform.

It was summer so she wore the white short sleeved blouse with the red ribbon around her collar loosely tied. Her shirt was tucked into her shirt while she wore the knee high socks with sneakers, she would be changing them for the school shoes anyway. Going back to the bathroom she brushed her teeth and went down to have breakfast with her sister and father.

Her father was goofing off making Yuzu smile, as he went on he proclaimed that Ichigo and their mother would have been so proud of them. Karin looked at the poster of their brother and again wondered what he would have been like.

Ichigo was still a nine year old boy in the poster with wide brown eyes a shade of two lighter than hers making it look more like a caramel colour.

Seeing both Ichigo and her mother's posters next to each other just made her a little sadder. Even more sad that the date of their deaths were looming, sighing she sat at the table ignoring her father's idiotic rant about how proud he was of his two teenage daughters that hadn't fallen prey to drugs and unprotected sex.

"GOOD MORNING KARIN! I AM SO GLAD YOU DIDN'T GET HURT WHEN THAT TRUCK SMASHED INTO OUR HOUSE!" Isshin yelled while he flailed his arms. Arching a brow Karin looked to see the front of the house was… smashed. Not believing it but thankful none the less for it she just shrugged it off. Yuzu smiled and gave Karin her breakfast which she tucked into with glee.

"While you two are a school they will repair the walls!" Isshin said with a proud goofy smile.

Scoffing Karin ate her breakfast quickly as Yuzu usually eats while she cooks for them. Getting up she patted Isshin on the head as she walked by.

"Bye old man."

Her sister and she walked to school picking up Orihime and Chad along the way, she fought the blush that wanted to run over her cheeks when she saw the taller teen. He nodded to her where she nodded back as was their way of greeting.

Orihime and Yuzu were chatting up a storm about something utterly girly and thus had no real interest for Karin.

"Do you have a game today?" Chad's low tone came from her side. She nodded gripping her bag strap tightly when a ghost started to follow her.

They made their way into school only to stop at the sudden yell.

"YUUUUZUUUUUUUU!" Karin tsked and kicked Keigo before he could reach her sister. "Good morning Keigo-san." Yuzu said with a smile totally use to her sister taking down the hyperactive teen. Mizuiro was busy with his phone not even looking up as he stepped over his twitching friend.  
"Morning Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan." He waved at Chad before greeting Orihime with a chan behind her name as well.

Keigo jumped up and yelled. "Mizuiro-san why are you so meeeaaaan to meeeeeee?" he asked with fake tears in his eyes.

Mizuiro looked over to his friend before he shrugged and went to his seat with a dramatically sniffing Keigo behind him. The bell rang signalling for them all to take their seats. Once they did their teacher came inside smiling broadly.

This got most of the students to perk up.

"Hello kids, today we have a new student. Treat her well now eh?" she said grinning as she placed her clipboard behind her head. Karin who was looking off to the side nearly fell from her chair when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello my name is Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you all!" Karin tried hard to not let her shock show on her face as she watched Rukia come closer, she would have the seat next to her. The girl smiled down at her and held out her hand.

"Hello."

Karin looked at the hand and saw there was writing on her hand.

"Don't speak a word, I need to talk to you." She nodded with a bored look in her eyes. "Karin Kurosaki." She introduced herself like she normally would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was lounging around his room being totally and utterly bored.

"Well I guess I will go exploring…" standing he walked out his room and into the halls, it had taken him a while to get to grits with the confusing hallways and odd rooms. He got outside after a few minutes of casual walking. Aizen was back in Soul Society doing whatever a maniac of his position would do.

He ignored all the weaker squabbling Arrancars as they greeted him or fled from him like he was to eat them. Pfft as if he'd do that…

Walking around the outer area of Las Noches he glared at the sun.

"Tch fake ass sun." He growled before shuffling the sand with his boot as he thought of what he could do, deciding that he needed to get away from the fakeness that was Las Noches he notified a lower Arrancar that he'd be exploring. The weaker hollow nodded and scampered off to do whatever he didn't care enough to think about.

When he made it to Hueco Mundo he sighed in relief.

Looking around he started to walk around aimlessly. A sudden buzz behind him made him look behind to see Starkk and the little loud mouth that followed him everywhere. Arching a brow he waited for an explanation.

"Was bored too, decided to join you for a walk if that's okay?" Starkk said looking at the Cero Espada. Ichigo shrugged and moved to stand beside the man and they walked on in silence.

"So… fire eh?" Starkk said glancing at the Cero. Ichigo tiled his head and looked up into the unchanging sky. "Yup… reptilian too but what kind I will keep to myself for now." A cheeky smile made its way onto Ichigo's face making Starkk chuckle.

Lilynette watched amused as well, this Cero was a fun one, much better than Yammi ever was, hell she was GLAD he was gone. He was a real eyesore as well.

As they walked they suddenly came across an Adjuchas being surrounded by weaker hollows. The weaker ones were trying to take down a far more powerful one. A tactic Ichigo didn't like at all. He growled and walked closer at a very slow pace. The one in the middle was something reptilian as he was but he felt more… snake like.

Surrounding him was a spider-like one, a wolf like one, a bird of some sort and something big and lumpy… most likely a big animal like an elephant or whale… Ichigo didn't know nor did he care. Starkk and Lilynette watched curiously as Ichigo drew his nodachi while he walked as quietly as possible which was rather quiet for such a tall man.

"Grouping on a stronger hollow isn't powerful, it just shows how weak you really are." Ichigo said gaining the attention of those around him. The lesser Adjuchas didn't get a time to reply as Ichigo sonído'd quickly and cut them all down but not killing them. He looked closer at the stronger hollow that was clearly in shock. The large aqua eyes blinked at him.

Now that he could look closer Ichigo saw that this hollow was a water serpent. Interesting… well… Aizen-sama DID say it would be wise to get a Fracción. He walked closer to the hollow seeing it was starting to tremble but it kept its stance, it had a long snake like lower body that had black and pale blue stripes and a white belly. The hollow didn't have arms only a human like upper body with a snake like mask. Ichigo liked what he saw and nodded.

"You come with me." He said and turned around. The lowly Adjuchas followed after quickly not wanting to get killed.

The four of them got to Las Noches quickly as they weren't that far away from the beginning. Walking in Ichigo waved Starkk and his Fracción bye and guided the snake like companion to his room. Once there he ordered the Adjuchas to sit if possible. The hollow looked at the seating options and choose a large couch so most of his lower body could fit and he wouldn't fall off.

Nodding Ichigo took the two seat couch and lounged on it while looking at the Adjuchas before him.

"So…" Ichigo made a rolling motion with his hand to the hollow in a manner for the hollow to give him his name.

"Um… Akira Kitagawa…" the Adjuchas filled in.

"Akira, if I gave you the opportunity to gain power and become an Arrancar would you be my Fracción" he asked with a smirk. Akira looked at the powerful Arrancar before him. This being was giving him a chance to get out of the endless cycle of hunting and eating, he also wanted him as a subordinate? There weren't any cons as far he could tell. Slowly he nodded his head.

Ichigo grinned.

"Good, my name is Ichigo." With that Ichigo started to tell Akira all about how they worked. It took him a while and when he was done he felt the presence of the very man he wanted to see.

"Good Aizen-sama is here." Ichigo rose with a backward glance to Akira to see if he was following they made their way to the throne room where Aizen and his posy where. Aizen and his two fellow Shinigami looked up when the doors opened, he hadn't ordered someone to come but when Ichigo came in with an Adjuchas following he pretty much gathered why he was here.

"Yes Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo looked at the Adjuchas behind him then back at Aizen.

"Can you use that orb thingy to change this one into an Arrancar Aizen-sama? I like him." Gin snickered at the sentence and even the more serious of the three found this rather amusing.

"I don't see why not." Aizen said with a smirk as he rose from his throne and to the snake like hollow below the steps. He took out the crumbling orb noticing Ichigo's curious look aimed at the orb. It was akin to a child seeing something new for the first time.

He used his will on the Hogyoku he made when Urahara disappeared with the original, this one did its job though. It reacted and so did the Adjuchas.

Once the bright light faded they all saw a slim male on the floor, his hair was long and smooth and it was a dark blue nearly black. Looking up the man showed he had a pair of aqua blue eyes. His mask piece was the area around both his eyes making it look like he was wearing a mask. He also had tree thin blue strips just below his bottom lip going down his chin and neck.

Gin handed the man a robe that he must have stocked somewhere in the room as he always seemed to have one at the ready. "I think Ichigo-san can get his Fracción settled with some clothes." Gin said waving cheerily at the new Arrancar who was barely paying attention to those around him, his attention was focused on his newly acquired legs. He stood on wobbly feet.

Ichigo nodded and bowed his thanks to his leader and helped the wobbly Akira to the seamstresses. Once there he was given the same talk as Ichigo. Look around and see what caught his fancies and they would tailor it.

After a few hours they were done with his new look.

Akira had a long button up vest with flowy sleeves made out of a silky material that mimicked water in a sense. He had an aqua blue obi; he had normal hakama pants and boots. His hair didn't change at all. It just got a nice trim. Ichigo nodded his approval and saw the stiff shoulders sag with relief.

Smirking Ichigo led the newly made Arrancar to the main room where most of the Espada and their Fracción spend their time. When they came in all eyes were drawn to the pair. In appearance they almost contrasted fully, their skin tones were the only similar thing.

The blue eyed male looked around at the massive room. One corner was littered with pillows. It made a small mountain. On said mountain of pillows was a brown haired man snoring away. There was a large table in the middle were most people sat playing what looked like a card game… must be Gin's influence…

A woman with yellow blonde hair was sitting on a couch near a window with three other women sitting on the ground near her looking like they were arguing.

"Yo Ichigo-sama who's the new guy?" Grimmjow asked looking the other man up and down with a small frown. Ichigo noticing the small frown and wondering what on earth could have gotten that reaction shrugged it off.

"He is my new Fracción Akira-san." Ichigo grinned and threw his arm around the smaller male's shoulders there was at least six inches in difference between the two. The male looked up at Ichigo with a quirked eyebrow.

"That sleeping guy over there is Starkk he's the Primera, the one next to him is Lilynette his Fracción, that woman there is the Tres, the three around her are her Fracción. That one over there just looking at you with souless eyes is Ulquiorra, he's the Cuatro… that beanpole over there is Nnoitra the Quinto the little blonde always following him like some love-sick puppy is his fraccion. That blue fur ball over there is Grimmjow the five standing all over the place is his. Well the rest are around here somewhere doing fuck knows what." Ichigo said his arm still slung over Akira's shoulder.

"Mmmm…" Ichigo tapped his chin while leaning on his poor shorter Fracción. "I'm hungry, wanna eat?" he asked Akira who looked confused for a few seconds but the sudden rumble of his stomach made him blush.

Grinning Ichigo leaned down and poked a burning cheek.

"Heh…cute." With that they turned as Ichigo nearly dragged Akira out the door with a frowning Grimmjow watching. Seeing this Nnoitra smirked.

Oh this was going to be fun to watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So?" Karin asked with her arms crossed. She and Rukia were outside by the bicycles, Rukia looked unease about what she was to say.

"Last night…" Rukia started but Karin cut her off.

"You had something to do with my family being as fine as day and them thinking that a truck smashed into the house?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rukia nodded before taking a deep breath looking Karin in the eyes. "Last night I only meant to give you half my power but you nearly took all of it. I can't do my duties… until my power returns to me… I need you to do it for me." Rukia looked like she was expecting Karin to decline.

Karin looked to the side.

"Well… you did help me save my family…" A frown made its home on Karin's face. "I do owe you so till your powers come back I'll help you, you'll just have to guide me though." Karin said with a sheepish grin. Rukia smiled back with a grateful look shining in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Looking around the two made their way back to class.

Once break time was on Rukia was introduced to the group and she was accepted with open arms. Talking with Rukia silently Karin asked.

"Where do you even live?" Rukia's face lit up as she looked down at her crossed legs. "I um… don't have anywhere to stay." This was caught by Yuzu. "You can live with us, I doubt are father would mind." Yuzu said looking to Karin who nodded her head.

"Just tell him some sap story and he'll welcome you with open arms." She said with a smirk.

The rest of the day went on fine till they walked home. Yuzu had to walk a different road as she had to get the ingredients for dinner and Karin had a soccer game where Rukia came along and cheered even though she didn't know the rules. Just as Karin and Rukia walked past a playground a beeping sound came from Rukia. She got her phone out and frowned.

"This one is close to us, might as well start training you now." Rukia said getting out a red fingerless glove. Karin watched her with slightly suspicious eyes that went wide when Rukia ran towards her and slammed her hand against her head. A feeling of vertigo passed over Karin as she separated from her living body.

She stood now clad in the Shinigami uniform blinking a few times. "A warning would have been nice." She grumbled when she saw the slumped over position of her body. Rukia had an apologetic look on her face. A petrified scream made both girls look at the play area for children. A small boy was running for his life from a spiderlike hollow.

Looking at Rukia she said with a serious face and voice.

"Defeat it but the final blow has to be on the mask." Karin nodded and unsheathed her blade. Taking a deep breath to balance herself she dashed off and with remarkable ease she sliced the hollow down and sliced the mask making the hollow disburse in a burst of white flecks.

Karin looked to Rukia who was looking at her rather impressed.

"You are good with a sword."

Karin shrugged.

"I took Kendo for a while before I stopped and took up soccer." Karin looked at the boy. Rukia came over and explained to her how to do another Shinigami duty, sending the plus souls to Soul Society.

When Karin was back in her body rubbing the slight bump to her head she spoke.

"I wonder if my brother is in Soul Society…" Karin said this while looking up at the sky. Rukia looked shocked for a moment.

"You had a brother?" she asked curious.

Karin nodded.

"He died when he was nine… ten years ago. It's almost the anniversary for his and my mom's death." Rukia looked even more shocked. "How?" She asked softly.

Karin frowned in thought.

"My mother died while protecting my brother, he died shortly after when he went out to look for her. He struggled to deal with her loss… he slipped and fell into the river when a storm hit and well he drowned." Karin explained long since having come to terms with their passing.

Rukia looked a little sad.

"Do you remember them?" she asked wondering if she could maybe find them when she came back to Soul Society.

Karin nodded with a smile.

"My mom as so sweet and very pretty, she and Ichigo; my brother looked a lot alike while my brother was the typical protective brother, even more when he found out the meaning behind his name." Karin had a soft smile that made her look far younger than her frown or look of indifference.

"I sometimes wonder what he would have been like now." With a sigh Karin looked to Rukia.

"I'm sure they're in Soul Society and if your brother had the same dense reiatsu as you he would probably be a Shinigami soon. It takes a while after all."

Karin nodded.

They reached the house.

"Stay here." Karin said to Rukia and opened the door. Rukia confused but complied watched surprised when Karin's father came barrelling out with a loud yell.

"Executing daddy's welcome home kick!" Karin got a tick at her forehead and slammed her foot into her father's gut. "Geesh old man what are you trying to do?" she barked at him. Isshin was about to reply until he saw Rukia, who was awkwardly waving at him.

Huffing Karin stepped back. "Old man this is Rukia, a school friend, she has nowhere to stay can she stay with us?" Rukia then gave her best teary eyed look before going off about how her relatives died and she had nowhere else to live. Isshin started to cry and hugged Rukia.

"Of course you can stay with us!" Rukia was then welcomed inside. Once she was in the living room she saw two huge posters against the wall. One was of a very pretty woman and the other was of an adorable boy with bright orange hair and amber eyes smiling broadly.

"This them?" Rukia asked Karin who was standing beside her. "Yeah that's them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo yawned and stretched as he made his way from his room, Akira had asked if he could stay back in his room so he could rest a bit. Ichigo didn't mind as he had more than one room so calling it his room was a little bit of an understatement.

Akira had quickly settled and with help from Ichigo he was growing stronger. Ichigo did however push him till he could no longer stand.

He turned the corner and was met with Grimmjow.

"Yo Grimmy." Ichigo greeted with a lazy wave. Grimmjow however stood before Ichigo blocking his way forward.

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed.

"So you seem pretty touchy feely with your Fracción." Grimmjow commented with a look of indifference but his eyes lied just enough for Ichigo to see some jealously.

"Oh? And if I was?" Ichigo asked with a grin. "I gotta get some somewhere." Ichigo lied, he hadn't touched Akira and he never will, he was like a little brother to him.

Ichigo could see Grimmjow's jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth. Ichigo closed up on the Sexta making him take a step back and another till he was stuck between a wall and Ichigo. "If it bothers you so much… how about you take care of my sexual needs… Sexta." Ichigo purred into Grimmjow's ear before giving it a nip. He then took a step closer making what little space there was between them non-existence.

"Hmm? What ya say Grimmy." Ichigo whispered into Grimmjow's ear making him shiver. This was a predator far more powerful than him and he was interested in him. "That sounds like a plan." Grimmjow said lowly before shivering as Ichigo locked up his neck.

"Good… good. Come to my room tonight." Ichigo said and raised his head. Grimmjow's baby blues met with blood crimson. They were so intense that he had to fight not to shiver again. "I'll be looking forward to it Grimmy." Ichigo husked out before giving Grimmjow's neck a hard suck.

Then just like that Ichigo was gone leaving a slightly breathless Grimmjow clutching at the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Rukia took Karin to a small shop after school. Once there they saw a brunette girl sweeping the ground and a red head boy playing with his broom as if it was a sword. The red headed boy looked their way and with a bored expression spoke out.

"Hey you're back… who's she?" he asked pointing in Karin's direction.

"She's with me. I need to see him." Rukia said in a no nonsense tone. The boy huffed and walked into the small shop. It looked like a dingy candy shop and Karin was a little apprehensive. All of a sudden a man with a striped bucket hat and dark green Haori and wooden geta(1) shoes.

"Ah Rukia-san how are you? How is this hmm?" he said as a fan popped out of nowhere and waved in front of his mouth covering half of his face.

Karin looked at the man clearly not impressed by what she was seeing.

Rukia sighed.

"Karin meet Urahara Kisuke. He makes… things we Shinigami use like the item I ordered." She said with an expectant look in her eyes. The fan snapped shut. "Ah yes. Ururu please go and get Miss Rukia her ordered item. It should be there on the lower shelves.

The small girl nodded and ran into the back. Karin was looking at the odd looking candy not paying attention to the world around her at that moment. It was then when Urahara looked at the little sister of Ichigo. She had a good reiatsu on her but her brother had more potential as he could see spirits clear as day at the age of nine. How the young man must have been by now he had to wonder. He also wondered if he truly went to Soul Society. Part of him the ever hopeful wished so but the realistic scientist in him knew that Ichigo was most likely a hollow gorging on fellow hollows.

Once little Ururu came back with the requested item he handed it to Rukia who gave a nod and small smile before paying and leaving with Karin in tow.

"She looked a lot like him doesn't she?" Tessai spoke as he smacked Junta on the back of the head for being mean to Ururu. Urahara nodded.

"That she does, she does look a lot like her father but luckily she still looks like a girl so that must be Masaki's doing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Warning yaoi, but just oral and fingering)**

Night time had settled in Las Noches and thus found Grimmjow standing in front of Ichigo's door. Growling at his own cowardice he swallowed the small dose of fear and knocked on the door. Ichigo was the one who opened the door to his surprise, he was shirtless showing just how low his hakama pants sat.

"Hey Grimmy." Ichigo purred and grabbed Grimmjow by the lapel of his jacket. Grimmjow was pulled into a dark room before he was pushed onto a soft bed. His arms were manhandled to get his jacket off, once that was off he was flipped over and now that his eyes have adjusted he saw the outline of Ichigo with the only light filtering in from the moon from the window.

"I think… I'll play with you for tonight." Ichigo said as his hands glided down the impressive body. Grimmjow's whole body broke out in goose bumps when Ichigo travelled the tips of his fingers around his hollow hole.

"Oh I like that reaction." Ichigo said doing it again and again nearly making Grimmjow cum from it. When his hollow hole was finally left alone he felt his hakama come loose and slide off his legs. "I like this part too." Ichigo said and gripped Grimmjow in a loose grip but it was tight enough to feel. He moaned at it hoping that Ichigo would just get on with it.

"Heh…" Ichigo's breath was right at his pulsing length making Grimmjow shiver again.

Without a warning he was taken in a moist and hot cavern making him arch and buck his hips while he hissed as his ass cheeks were gripped and groped.

He looked down to see the dark silhouette of Ichigo's head bobbing up and down as he sucked at random intervals. Grimmjow was panting and groaning as if he was a bitch in heat and he was loving every second of it. Yeah so he acted all tough in public but he liked taking it. Nothing wrong with that…

Three fingers tapped on his lips making him open his eyes he didn't even know he closed and took the fingers into his mouth; he sucked and mimicked what Ichigo was doing to him. Once they were nice and wet they were tugged out. Ichigo released him and rose.

"Time to return the favour." Ichigo purred, Grimmjow rose as well and came closer as Ichigo removed his own hakama. Grimmjow looked down at the well hung man, Ichigo was an inch or so taller than him but he was also slightly bigger, but enough that it was noticeable.

Come on, on your knees. Suck me." Ichigo ordered with a sexy lop sided grin. Grimmjow followed the order and went onto his hands and knees taking in the head of Ichigo. After sucking a few times while bobbing his head taking more in each bob he felt wet fingers circling his hole. It twitched with excitement, he groaned loudly and long when the first finger was shoved in and dragged back only to be rammed in again. He felt his knees quiver with it all. Ichigo was hissing and grunting here and there with the occasional groan.

Another finger was rammed along with the first making Grimmjow his and buck his hips. The third finger was entered by the next thrust making Grimmjow moan again. The fingers spread his hole as they went deeper while curling at random.

Grimmjow knew what Ichigo was looking for and hoped he found it soon.

As if his thoughts were heard Ichigo's finger tips jabbed the prostate gland harshly. It was more than he could take as he groaned as warning that Ichigo must have gotten as he pulled out of Grimmjow's warm mouth and shoved over to lie on is back, the fingers came ramming in jabbing his prostate harshly. He gasped and yelled out when he came hard all over his chest. A few minutes later he felt more wetness added onto his chest and opened his eyes to see Ichigo breathing a little harsher while he was looking down at him with a cheeky smirk.

"Heh, I think I can say you pass Grimmy. Be ready though. Your ass will soon be mine." Ichigo growled as he handed Grimmjow a wet towel that much have been readied before hand as Ichigo had one too for cleaning his hands.

"You can stay here for the night." Ichigo said pushing the sleepy body to the side and crawled into the bed too with the blankets being pulled up. Grimmjow waited a few minutes before he scooted closer, Las Noches was as cold at night as it was outside in Hueco Mundo. He jumped when Ichigo pulled him closer and rubbed his nose along his neck. His breathing was deep suggesting sleep.

Grimmjow wiggled a little to get a good spot before he closed his eyes knowing that days in Las Noches were about to get more interesting.

If only he knew the half of it he might have thought about his choice a little better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Is that how you spell it? I couldn't remember….**

 **So I though well since you all gave such sweet reviews and followed the story as much in just the first day of its release I thought I might give you a lil something. I hope it was good and for those who didn't like Grimmjow being the uke… sowy.**

 **Ichigo will have others so it won't just be Grimmjow.**

 **Thank you again for the support!**


	3. Mod soul & pervert-ness

**You're all so amazing by the way! I am loving the support I'm getting and it makes me want to write faster, also my one close friends died on the 22de of November so I am also using this as an escape. Again if I make a little blunder that's not so little please inform me where in the chapter and what so I can fix it.**

 **Thank you!**

 **And as the title says a lot of pervertedness but mostly on Ichigo's part… XP**

 **Also the part of Kon is going to be different mostly due to the fact I can't remember much and honestly don't care to go find out. So IF I write something that's not how it happened please remember that… well one) Tatsuki isn't in school anymore for one and two) he's in Karin's body and Three) I was going to make him a girl too but then thought better of it and I name him Kon before Karin does just cause I don't want to keep saying Mod soul.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 3: Mod soul & pervert-ness **

Ichigo stretched out as he looked down at the blue head that was snuggled to his chest. He wanted to snickers but held it back. Grimmjow was a massive cuddler, it was rather… cat-like. Feeling rather lazy himself he looked up at the ceiling as he petted the tousled blue tresses of hair. He paused however when he felt a vibration against his body and looked down shocked at the seemingly purring Grimmjow.

"Well I'll be damned." Ichigo whispered to himself.

After a half an hour Grimmjow started to stir wiggling around slightly as his brain caught up to his body. "Morning sleeping kitty." Ichigo said with a lop sided grin. Grimmjow gave a glare that didn't really have heat behind it.

"You better not call me that publicly." Grimmjow said sitting up. Ichigo shrugged and got out of bed himself. He stretched his body as if reaching for the sky giving Grimmjow quite the show.

"Alright I am hungry, come on let's go." Ichigo said shrugging on a new uniform. He looked at Grimmjow as he got in his old uniform. "Better go get changed before someone else sees you, I don't think you want the teasing." Ichigo grinned as he left the room. From inside the room Grimmjow heard Akira ask if Ichigo had a fun night with an amused voice.

"Mmm yes I did. I think I will keep him." that got Ichigo a chuckle. "Good, I think Grimmjow-sama will be pleased." Grimmjow huffed getting a sneaky suspicion that Ichigo and Akira never had a thing going on.

Oh well.

He checked the hallway before he made a quick dash for his room, took a shower and came to the dining hall where most of the Espada were. Nnoitra and his puppy weren't there yet as was Harribel but she could have finished eating by now.

Ichigo was lounging in his chair seeming to be without a care, Akira was talking to Lilynette about something while the rest either listened of had their own conversations.

Grimmjow sighed and sat down at the seat his Fracción saved for him. Yylfordt placed a plate in front of him, Grimmjow looked up to thank the man but saw those wine red eyes were zoomed in on the lazy yet still intimidating looking Ichigo who was staring right back.

There was a flash of something in Ichigo's eyes that made Grimmjow's remaining abdomen muscles clench, why he didn't know.

Ichigo was the one to break the eye contact as Nnoitra came in complaining loudly that Telsa should stop being such a worrywart.

Smirking at Telsa's face Ichigo ate the last of his breakfast and stood. Without a word he walked out the room at a slow pace allowing Akira to take the last of his bite before he too rose and walked after his leader.

Looking over at Yylfordt Grimmjow saw the slightly dreamy look in the blonde's face. Oh he had competition it seemed but then again Grimmjow doubted someone could fully have Ichigo for themselves.

No it would take someone really special to do that.

Now thinking about it Grimmjow guessed with more partners threesomes and of the sorts were possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Szayel watched from his monitors, oh the new Cero-sama was so much more that Yammi could ever be, seems his initial thoughts of the new Cero being a powerhouse idiot like Nnoitra or Grimmjow were wrong. This Cero-sama had brains as well and as it seems a liking for cats.

The bubblegum pink haired man gritted his teeth.

Sighing he stood and walked to the large tank holding a blob of odd misshapen white goo that was slowly being formed into the right shape. In a day or so it would be done. He looked back at the camera just in time to see the Cero-sama look at his older brother like he was a fine piece of meat. Hunger but of a sexual kind was in those blood red eyes and even through a monitor screen it gave him goose flesh.

A shudder went down his spine as he watched Cero-sama leave. Akira following along with an amused smile as always, the man was a mystery of his own as he always seemed to move like water. Akira was also as he had gathered very pensive and always tells Ichigo-sama what he saw or heard.

The two were polar opposites in looks but personality wise they had a few similarities, such as this sense of aloofness but it wasn't cold it was more like they honestly didn't care. They were easily amused by other people's discomfort and were smarter than people tended to give them credit for; more so with Ichigo-sama.

That man also has a odd sadistic streak in him Szayel believed as he loved to tease and make the lesser Arrancar fidget in his gaze without saying a word. He would then grin lopsidedly and just leave, that left the poor lesser Arrancar a shivering wreck.

Szayel had to admit that was rather fun to watch.

Now Ichigo-sama was just walking around as he did after he ate, Akira was saying something and I cures again that he was unable to get audio. Ichigo-sama was however very amused with whatever Akira was telling him.

Szayel sighed as he went to check on his other experiments.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo walked down the halls two days later without Akira.

He was given a juicy snit bit that he just had to confirm with his own two eyes. He was now in front of Szayel's lab and he could already smell the arousal faintly through the doors. "Oh? Could it actually be true?" Ichigo asked softly as he opened the doors with ease surprising him. He thought Szayel would have had an electrical door of some kind. Once he got inside he saw nothing but a normal looking bedroom with a metal door to the right. Getting curious he got close and saw a hand scanner at the side of the door. Tapping his chin before he shrugged and placed his hand on the scanner that took a small drop of his blood and made a beep noise before the door made a hiss noise and opened, Ichigo arched a brow wondering why his blood was on the system.

The sight he was met with however was one he'll most likely never forget.

The normally aloof although slightly insane Szayel was as naked as a new born riding his dick.

Confused?

Ichigo was.

He was looking at himself getting ridden on by Szayel. The scene was so… out of the blue and not what he expected that he was momentarily shocked.

"Ya know if you wanted to ride me all you had to do was ask." Ichigo said leaning against the closed door. Szayel gasped and looked over shocked where after he blushed to match his hair. It was… a cute picture he had to say.

"Cero-sama." Szayel's voice was a little on the breathy side but it was kinda sexy and Ichigo, wanted to play now more than he wanted before he came through the doors. Smirking he came closer while his eyes held Szayel captive.

"I- c-can e-e-esxplain." Szayel said as she started to shake a little.

The smirk grew to a lop sided grin.

"There's nothing to explain other that why you didn't just come to me." Ichigo whispered into a blushing ear. With one arm Ichigo lifted Szayel off his lookalike and the other arm shoved said lookalike of the surgical table. He lowered Szayel back onto the table and made him lean back so he was on his back.

"Ichigo-sama…" Szayel gasped when he felt fingers tracing his gaping hole. It was well lubed and ready to be filled. Ichigo looked at the lookalike and smirked.

"You got my size wrong." Ichigo said before he roughly slammed into the bubblegum pink haired man. Szayel knew right there and then that he did indeed get Ichigo's size wrong as he was far bigger that the lookalike. He yelled as his prostate was brutally slammed against. His fingers gripped the side of the table as he was rammed into again and again. It felt so good yet he knew he was going to feel it the next day.

"You feel tighter than I thought you'd be." Ichigo hissed as he licked at Szayel's neck making him shiver with delight. He couldn't stop the moan that left his throat when Ichigo made an extra hard thrust. He knew, other than having the ability to walk taken from him, he'll be feeling Ichigo inside him for a while as it felt like the man wanted to imprint himself inside him. He gasped when Ichigo lightly bit him on his pulse. He was falling into delirium and he loved every moment of it.

They continued fucking like animals in heat till they both found completion.

Szayel was lying on his side unable to move at all. He watched as Ichigo cleaned himself and dressed himself as he came in and walked over to him. He was fairly surprised when he got cleaned and lifted up in a princess hold.

"Ichigo-sama?" Szayel asked as he was carried back to his sleeping quarters.

"Hmm?"

"What is your aspect of death?" Szayel was curious. Ichigo could just take Yammi's but Ichigo who got angry yes never allowed his anger to control him, well not yet at least. Ichigo didn't say anthing at first as he helped the eighth Espada into his bed.

"It's absolution." Szayel frowned and looked up at Ichigo when he rose. Those red eyes looked down at him, those eyes were frightening.

"When you die it's absolute. There is nothing that can change it. Nothing that can make it not as such, when we die we die. Death is an unchanging status." Szayel felt dread seep into his system when Ichigo's hand settled around his throat squeezing just hard enough to be felt but not to disrupt his breathing. "If I were to break your neck now, gut you like a fish and then slice off each of your limbs one by one you won't be able to survive. You'll die and that, is that." Ichigo said whispering everything in Szayel's ear.

Szayel was shocked even more when he felt himself stir.

Ichigo must have smelt it because he smirked and straddled the bubblegum pink haired male. "Insatiable aren't we?" Ichigo purred before he squeezed a little harder on Szayel's throat, so hard that Szayel couldn't breathe and was getting the light headed feeling due to lack of oxygen to the brain. He bent over and licked at the now bruised throat.

Gasping for breath and so aroused it actually hurt as well as he throbbed at his hole as it wished to be filled again.

"Neh, I think I can stay for one more round." Ichigo purred as he undid his hakama pants after taking off his vest.

"After all it would be rude to leave you like this." Ichigo said with a slightly mischievous grin that only spelt trouble in Szayel's opinion.

Oh well at least he got to feel Ichigo-sama's lust first had before Grimmjow. The thought made him smirk but the smirk died quickly as Ichigo roughly slammed into him only to move gently afterwards.

"What are you smirking about?" Ichigo asked as he rotated his hips making sure he got that special spot inside the other male. "I- ah- was… thinking… a-b-bout h-how you slept… with m-me bef-ore G-gr-im-jo-ow!" Szayel arched and gripped the sheets near his head as he was flipped around while still impaled and roughly slammed into.

"Mmm this will make Grimmy angry and I think I would like to have some angry sex with the little kitty." Ichigo said more to himself as he drove Szayel insane with the well placed thrusts.

Szayel screamed as he came tightening on Ichigo enough for him to release a second time. He huffed as he dismounted the exhausted Espada.

"Nighty night." He whispered just as Szayel lost his fight to remain awake.

Smirking to himself he got dressed and walked back into the lab to order one of the odd roundish hollow things to lock up behind him. They did so in a hurry. Once in the hallway Ichigo smirked and decided for a shower. He didn't like feeling all sweaty.

On his way there however he passed Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Both men stopped dead in their tracks and whipped their heads back to look at Ichigo who kept casually walking. Grinning a piano grin Nnoitra asked loudly. "Had fun Ichigo-sama?" Ichigo stopped and looked back with a lop sided grin that showed off his pearly whites.

"Loads." He said, Nnoitra must have caught the hiding meaning for he burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ha so I guess I shouldn't expect Szayel tomorrow?" he asked laughter still in his voice, again Ichigo grinned.

"Yup." He said and winked before giving Grimmjow a wicked smile.

"Feel free to come and play any time Grimmy." Ichigo said before he turned around and walked to his room where Akira was waiting for him with a amused smirk on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin looked at the little duck head figure on the candy dispenser and then back at the smiling Rukia. "I wanted Chappy the bunny but this would have to do." Rukia said sighing. Karin glanced at Rukia again after she looked back at the dispenser.

"Yuzu likes Chappy the bunny too." She said in an off handed kind of manner and watched from the corner of her eye as Rukia's face became a happy one.

"But that the hell is this thing?"

Rukia went into serious mode at the question.

"That is a soul candy dispenser. I can't and won't probably always be with you to get you out of your body." she said with a smile. Karin looked at the dispenser and popped one out. She looked at the small 3 centimetre in diameter ball, it was a pale green almost like a frozen pea colour. She shrugged and swallowed it. The odd feeling of vertigo was still there as she separated from her body.

Just as Rukia was about to say something her phone went off.

"Well that couldn't have been better timing wise." Rukia said with a shrug. She glanced at the now occupied body. "Go back to class and act normal." She said while Karin wonder how the pill thing was supposed to know what normal was.

Oh well souls to save and all that. With a determined look she looked at Rukia who nodded and started off in the direction needed. What they didn't see was the smirk taking over Karin's face. "Heh idiots." With a huff the mod soul looked around and saw a group of girls.

"What a lovely pair of heavenly pillows!" the mod soul thought to himself before looking down. "Ah man!"

Well this sucks, he was stuck in a body of a girl with smaller breasts than he's like. He'd just have to work with them. The girls got closer and soon he was faced with the best pair of breast of his short lifetime.

The girl had long burnt orange hair with big grey brown eyes. Her hair was clipped to the sides if her face by two cyan flower hair clips. She looked a little sad while the rest of the girls mirrored her look.

"Hey Karin-chan, it's almost that time of the year isn't it?" she asked with a soft look in her eyes. 'That time of the year? Isn't it that time of the month?" Kon wondered by himself but was stopped thinking when he felt two soft pillows being pressed against his smaller chest and was too shocked to even blush.

"I know it was a while ago but it still hurts, remembering the brother you lost isn't it?" the goddess asked and it dawned on Kon there. "Oh so this girl lost her brother… kinda have to admit that's kinda sad."

Kon was then dragged off just as a bell rang signalling that it was break time. They now sat under a tree with his apparent twin who he was just getting an evil vibe from. The rest of the girls were okay to look at but Orihime as his goddess was a princess by name was far above them but he had to act cool, from the little bit he saw of the real Karin he was supposed to be almost aloof but it was HARD!

Something in the girl scared him, he didn't know why but it did so for now he would play nice.

Till school ends, then he'd scram. Make a run for it. Like hell he was going to get destroyed once they learn what he was. Once lunch was over he made an excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom, he got a few odd looks but he ignored it.

Once the girls were gone he hightailed it out of the school jumping over the fence as if it was nothing. Being gifted with a strong lower body he could easily jump onto buildings, which was just what he did, he did so smiling wondering why smiling hurt his face as it did.

Didn't girls smile a lot?

Just as he jumped onto a high building he heard a loud hollow roar and swore inside his head but when he heard a voice that sounded… a lot like the one he had now he gulped.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Karin screamed as she and Rukia looked at him in shocked. Just then a large hollow crashed near Kon and he looked at it in shock and a little terror as it roared at him before lunging at him. Panicking he did the only thing he knew how to do.

He kicked the hollow hard.

It the face.

Sending it flying a few feet, enough for Karin to come in and cleanse it. Slowly Karin turned around to face Kon and then he finally understood why smiling hurt his cheeks. This girl didn't smile all that much by the looks of it.

"The fuck you doing jumping around like a fool smiling while EVERYONE can see you? You're not even supposed to be here!" Karin screamed as she started to chase Kon but having superior legs he easily jumped away.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly he was pushed out of Karin's body and he was in pill form once more, he never noticed Rukia behind him with her glove at the ready.

Karin growled but stopped when Urahara and his crew came out of seemingly nowhere and he picked up the small green pill.

"Hello Karin-chan, Rukia-chan. I think we need a talk, it seems Ururu made a mistake."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rukia and Karin walked back, Karin who was still pissed was ranting at a not really listening Rukia.

"Hey Rukia?" Karin suddenly said and turned around just as they passed a pile of trash.

"Yes?"

"As Urahara-baka explained it… would it work if I placed the soul mod in any uninhabited body he'll take it over?" Looking confused but nodding all the less just to see where Karin was going with this.

"Could it inhabit an intimate object like a toy or something?" Karin asked looking at the pea sized pill in her hand.

Rukia was stumped. "I-I don't know, we could try…" She said not sure herself. Karin looked around and saw a stuffed lion that needed a little love and care and it' d be fine again. An evil smile made its home on her lips.

"Good." With that she picked up the lion teddy and popped the green pill into the mouth.

At first nothing happened but then the teddy jumped up alive. A cute paw was raised in the air while he spoke. "Ha ha! I have a body! Watch out all you lovely ladies! I am here to please…" Kon looked up.

"Why are you two so tall?" he asked before he looked down. The teddy was dirty and had stuffing spilling out of its tummy. "Wah! What did you do to me?" he asked falling onto his knees before looking up.

"Oh… nice view." He suddenly said making the girls realise that he could see up their skirts. Gritting her teeth Karin stopped on the teddy but paused when there was a faint squeak. Karin snorted and picked the mod soul up making him more eye height.

"This you little bastard is revenge, seeing as we'll be keeping you I guess we'll have to name you huh?" Karin said as the two girls started to walk home. Karin carried Kon by his leg all the way.

On their way they came to the conclusion to call him Kon. Kon himself wasn't very happy but Karin said that he didn't get a choice after the stunt he pulled. When they came home Karin threw the teddy to her sister. "I found this and thought you might like it."

"Oh she's so cute! I'll call her Bostov!" Yuzu said happily as she placed the teddy near her as she cooked, Karin sent Rukia a grin that made Rukia want to laugh finally understanding her term of revenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ichigo was done with his shower he got dressed and was informed by Akira that Aizen had arrived and had called a meeting. Shrugging he grabbed his nodachi and slung into place, Akira walked beside him till they reached the doors to the meeting room.

"Be careful Akira." Ichigo said before opening the door and walking inside. He saw that he was the last one to arrive save for Szayel but he knew that the man was out like a light.

"Ah Ichigo-san, you're hair is wet so I assumed that is why you are late?" Aizen asked with his overly fake smile. Ichigo feeling a little spiteful nodded before saying.

"Yes Aizen-sama and I am also the reason Szayel isn't here."

That got all three Shinigami's attention, Nnoitra looked like he was ready to burst at any moment of laughter, his face was even turning red.

"I fucked him till he passed out." Ichigo said bluntly and watched as Gin spat out his tea while Kaname looked like he was about to throw up.

Aizen however looked oddly amused.

"You…" he said looking at Ichigo with honest curiosity. Ichigo sat down and waited till his tea was in front of him. He took a sip and spoke again.

"I was given a piece of information that Szayel has been watching me, I wanted to ask him about it and when I came into his room it turned into something more and I fucked him till he was unconscious. The end." Ichigo said bluntly again all with a dead pan expression. Nnoitra couldn't hold it in any longer and burst like a seam. He laughed so hard he fell from his chair with a loud thud and clatter. Ichigo looked rather amused by the reaction. Grimmjow however wasn't looking all that happy till he saw Ichigo looking right at him with a very… very sexy look in his eyes over the rim of his cup.

Those eyes…

Said everything.

And he wasn't going to let the chance slip by him.

That night he walked to Ichigo's room with none of the previous time's jitters. He tried the door and saw it was open. Opening the door he saw that no one was in the living area, he walked over to Ichigo's bedroom and slowly opened the door to see Ichigo sitting on the bed looking at him like he was some hungry animal and he was prey.

"Here kitty kitty. Let me play with you." Ichigo purred making a come here motion with his index finger.

Grimmjow was out of his clothes and on the bed in front of Ichigo in a matter of moments. Ichigo just smirked and shoved him onto his back with a foot.

"Prepare yourself. Play with yourself. I have had a lot of release today. You're going to have to make me want to fuck you Grimmy." Ichigo said chucking a vial of oil at the blue haired man.

"To make things smoother, no one likes a dry hole." Ichigo said lewdly with his tongue running over his bottom lip. Gulping Grimmjow did just that, he uncorked the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers before he ran his fingers over his own hole making sure his legs were spread wide enough.

He groaned when he saw the hungry stare intensify.

Taking the plunge he shoved two fingers into his own ass hissing in a mix of pleasure and pain. He kept groaning when he played with himself from both the front and the back, he tilted his head back and gasped when he hit his own prostate. His legs shook a bit as he stabbed his own prostate repeatedly before adding the third finger and scissoring himself.

Ichigo rose to his knees taking Grimmjow's in his one hands making the spread wider. His eyes were locked onto the fingers penetrating his own hungry hole.

"Please… come on just fuck me already!" Grimmjow growled at Ichigo. Crimson red eyes looked up at him.

Almost tauntingly he leaned forward making Grimmjow pause his hands movements. "Come for me Grimmy." Ichigo whispered moved so they were chest to chest with member sliding alone member creating glorious friction.

"That's it, come like a good little slut." Ichigo hissed into Grimmjow's ear making him arch and come onto both his and Ichigo's chests. In an instant Ichigo's fingers were replaced with his straining member. Grimmjow howled in pleasurable pain as he was roughly stretched and fucked straight after without remorse.

He gripped Ichigo's shoulders in a tight grip as Ichigo slammed into him again and again, he knew if he was human his pelvic bone would have shattered long ago. He gasped and howled out in is ecstasy, he even yowled a few times when Ichigo yanked his legs up and onto his shoulders with a lusty grin and half lidded eyes.

His over sensitive body was being pounded and sated, his head felt like it was up in the clouds and he could no longer hear as his blood rushed to his ears.

Ichigo leaned forward sandwiching Grimmjow.

"Gonna cum kitty?" Ichigo purred out as he made a nice hard thrust that made Grimmjow arch of the bed.

"Y-yes!"

"Yes who?" Ichigo growled lowly.

"Yes Ichigo-sama!" Grimmjow yelled arching his back again.

Ichigo grinning leaned down till he was near Grimmjow's mouth.

"Cum for me kitty."

And like he was commanded Grimmjow came, he came so hard his entire body went into overdrive and he blacked out.

When he came too he was cleaned and half snuggled up to Ichigo.

"Wake yet?" asked a low purr, his cheek that was against Ichigo's chest felt the vibrations as he spoke.

He nodded too tired to move.

"Go to sleep, you might have a limp tomorrow." Ichigo smirked but Grimmjow didn't see it, he just nodded again and went to sleep. In the dead of night Ichigo thought back to the meeting, he did actually listen to what the Shinigami bastard said and he wasn't all that convinced.

But he was the boss and he was only here because he had nothing better to do, his loyalty wasn't to Aizen and it never will be but the Espada would have his loyalty. Of that he was certain.

Something about the whole plan just didn't sit well with him, his instincts told him as much and his instincts had saved him countless times before. This was a situation that had to be dealt with carefully. Akira who was a good sneaky spy and could hear rather well was his main source of information.

Nnoitra was here only because he wanted to become stronger and be the strongest, heh like that would happen. Szayel just wanted to do his crazy little experiments. Starkk didn't want to be alone, they were almost in the same boat. He just didn't know where the loyalty of the man sat.

And it made him uneasy.

Grimmjow was in the same boat as Nnoitra.

Harribel wanted the power to protect her Fracción as well as other lesser strong hollows. Baraggan was of no interest to him, he naturally hated the bastard. His Fracción weren't as bad if only they just stop praising the old coot.

Ulquiorra was a tricky one.

Was he loyal to Aizen because the man gave him power or was he just curious to understand more of what he didn't know?

The others he didn't like in general but they seemed to all accept him as their secondary leader. He was in charge after all when the Shinigami bastard wasn't here.

Gin however was a hoot, he liked the man. something about him though…

He was hiding something and Ichigo wanted to know what.

But he could do that tomorrow.

Nodding to himself he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a extremely sated Grimmjow sleeping next to him, it kept him warm at least and it was nice to sleep next to someone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Okay so here was a lot of yaoi in this one for a reason.**

 **Next couple of chapters won't have any so yeah.**

 **Okay to those who wondered about the Quincy war I have my answer. It won't be a sequil as it will be in here. I don't know how long this one will be to be honest so I won't say its 30+ chapters when I myself am not sure.**

 **Next chapter is going to be more on Karin less on Ichigo. Kon's arrival was short played because he's not THAT important to THIS story. I do plan to use him in some odd situations and all that but yeah…**

 **Thank you for reading and all the lovely people who follow, favourite and reviews. Means a heck of a lot!**

 **Love you my readers!**


	4. Shinigami vs Quincy

**Heh… you know while I was at my friend's funeral I noticed something. We all cried and well that got me thinking. If no one ever cries at your funeral then you were never loved.**

 **Just a thought.**

 **I do miss him though. To those who care(I thank you if you do care for a total stranger's pain) but he had Cystic Fibrosis, it's a disease with no cure. The doctors said he'd be dead by age 16 but he showed them that he was a fighter and lived for four more years before his will to fight just… gave up. He was in so much pain.**

 **Try breathing through a straw. That's how he breathed. He never fully healed and was always on the thin side but what was so amazing about him was that he never once since the day I met him complained. Not once.**

 **So if just for a day could you all wear a purple ribbon? Cystic Fibrosis falls under a purple ribbon, you don't have to but… it's hell for the person suffering from it and they ALL die young.**

 **No one lives long with this disease.**

 **On a lighter note I thank you all for the support, I know I say it every time but I mean it every time!**

 **You guys rock!**

 **Also sorry if I screw up the time line of Bleach, it doesn't matter much how it flows here so…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 4: Shinigami vs. Quincy**

Karin looked around.

"Are you sure it said it'd be here?"

Rukia looked at her phone confused.

"Yes it clearly said a hollow would show up here…"

Sighing Karin sheathed her sword and they made their way home, this was the third time and it was getting annoying.

That night there wasn't another call, the next morning was as always and they got up each girl got her ten minutes in the shower, Yuzu first so she could make breakfast for everyone. Then it was breakfast at table with Isshin goofing off as always. Rukia had to admit she liked how fatherly Isshin was.

Ichigo and Masaki were always brought into the conversation at some point before the three girls were off to school. Once at school there were the antics of Keigo who now included Rukia in his morning greetings, only Rukia wasn't against laying a punch or kick now and then when he got too close. The rest just laughed and moved on.

Once she sat down she felt that she was being watched. A slight shiver went down her back as she looked over her shoulder where she was looking at the seats beside hers'.

There sat Uryuu Ishida. The guy with a stick up his ass, Karin frowned at the Ishida. He felt… different.

Now that she had Rukia's powers she was feeling other things, Rukia had explained that she was feeling other people's reiatsu that was always extremely faint in normal humans but Ishida had an odd vibe around him.

She frowned harder when she met the man's gaze, this seemed to catch the stiff teen off guard as his eyes went wide for a few seconds, Karin huffed and looked in front of her no longer giving the brunette teen her attention as their sensei entered the room with her joyful manner.

Later that day while Rukia and Karin walked home without Yuzu because said girl was on an outing with her friends that Karin mostly avoided due to her boyish mannerisms, as they walked Karin asked the question she had been thinking about all day.

"Have you felt the reiatsu of Ishida-san?" Karin asked looking at Rukia who was now frowning.

"I have felt the odd reiatsu and deducted that it came from him but other than that I have no idea."

"Shinigami!"

The yell was sudden and spooked both girls out of their wits. Turning around they saw that it was Ishida.

"Huh?" was Karin's not so intelligent reply.

For some odd reason when Ishida's mouth started to move her mind blocked him out.

All she really caught was. "Quincy, revenge, more powerful, shinigami… yada yada yada." She blinked when she realised that both Rukia and Ishida were waiting for her to react.

"Sorry what did you say?"

Ishida sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I will give you a shorter version then. I am a Quincy a once proud race that was slaughtered by your kind a thousand years ago, there are so little left. A shinigami also killed my grandfather so I will now show you Shinigami the true description of power. I will get my revenge on those who killed my grandfather and I will show that I am stronger than you." He said and all his words just confused Karin more.

"Wait wait wait." She said shaking her hands. She frowned harder unknowingly making a face very similar to Ichigo.

"You…" she said pointing at Ishida.

"Want to fight me." She said pointing at herself. "Because you want revenge on your murdered grandfather, and want to show… shinigami that you are more powerful than them? Did I get the gist of it?" she asked getting a confused nod.

Karin looked at Rukia.

"Seeing as I have most of your power only it's powered by my reiatsu… I can safely assume that there are more powerful shinigami out there in Seireitei?" she asked getting a nod. She looked back at Ishida.

In a deadpan voice she said.

"You are an idiot."

Ishida's jaw dropped but he didn't say anything when Karin's face tightened with a serious look.

"Revenge is a stupid life goal, when you finally kill all the shinigami or show you're stronger what do you think will happen?" She asked but didn't give him a chance to answer.

"I'll tell you. From what I gathered they would join in and destroy you. You're a lone Quincy. What do you think you can do against captains? Rukia here is a seated officer and no higher. I have no inkling where I stand but I can gather that I am nowhere near captain level." She said looking to Rukia who gave a grim nod.

"Quincy's also upset the balance of the worlds." Rukia said grimly, her face looked sad yet serious. "The Quincy massacre and the reason behind it is taught at the academy, When a Quincy shoots down a hollow they don't cleanse it. They destroy it completely. At a time they killed so many hollows that the world's balance was starting to tip. Once it does it is irreversible and would cause the end of us all. We shinigami asked and tried to get the Quincy people to stop but they were just as prideful as us." She gave Ishida a hard look.

"You Quincy kept killing hollows, kept going. We had no other choice, as guardians of the balance of the three worlds we did what we were ordered to. You Quincy took just as many lives of ours. Lives that would never be part of the re-birthing cycle." She hissed the last part making Ishida flinch just a bit.

A hard look suddenly appeared on Ishida's face.

"I don't care." With that said he took out a small cube and crushed it.

"You fool!" Rukia yelled and got out the glove with the flaming skull with a quick palm to the head Karin was in her spirit mode and unsheathed her blade the moment she heard a mass of hollow roars. She looked around in horror as a lot of hollows came out.

"Shit." Karin nervously looked around. She wasn't scared for herself. No she was scared for those who had no idea what was happening.

She gave a poisonous glare at Ishida that made the man twitch minutely.

"You are a sick fuck of a human begin." She hissed before dashing off to help humans and souls alike while Rukia went a different way, she had to get Karin's body in a safe place, they didn't bring Kon with them as he was currently stitched to two other bears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo's head snapped up while in a meeting.

"Something the matter Ichigo-san?" Gin asked opening an eye to see the blank face of Ichigo. The rest of the Espada looked at their Cero the same.

"Wow." Ichigo said after whistling.

He looked to Aizen.

"Lord Aizen there seems to be a mass of hollows all converging at one place." Ichigo didn't look away from Aizen's brown eyes. The man leaned on his closed fist.

"Go and investigate."

Ichigo nodded and was gone with a buzz noise.

At the table Szayel frowned. "How did he sense that?"

No one could answer that.

Once he was in the spot where all the hollows were massing he noticed a male with a glowing blue light bow shooting hollows where after they just vanished. He frowned but decided to remain where he was. He saw a small brunette shinigami who had a rather long sword, it looked like a nodachi. He watched her for a while but noticed something about her movements was stiff.

Like they were not as natural as a shinigami should be.

They had a far better bond with their blades than the Arrancar did. After all Arrancar only had slight shinigami abilities. Theirs were versions of Shinigami powers but not Shinigami powers. It was all confusing to Ichigo so he didn't really dwell on it much. He blinked when he saw an orange long haired female human who was talking to an older looking girl who was sweeping glass that had shattered due to a hollow lurking nearby.

Another soul that caught his interest was a Hispanic young man walking thought a park where a bunch of girls were having a picnic. It was clear to Ichigo that there was a powerful hollow lurking nearby making itself ready to attack.

He watched all with barely contained excitement.

Oh how was all this going to turn out he wondered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki looked around in horror as people came at them like they were possessed, well they did have odd vein like patterns all over them at some spots. Orihime looked terrified behind her and thus she wielded her trusty broom and fought them off to the best of her abilities but she was suddenly hit by something. And with her last bit of clear thinking she whispered to Orihime to run.

A distance away Chad was having a similar problem but his problem was he wanted to protect Yuzu and her friends but his opponent was not visible to him. He punched at air till he hit something. He looked confusedly at the air for a second before swinging again at the air.

Ichigo found this oddly funny yet for some reason he didn't want the human to die.

So with a feeling of mischievousness he sneaked behind the Hispanic teenager and with his reiatsu laced hands pushed enough of his reiatsu into the human making him falter in his step as he was suddenly filled with energy.

His arm pained before his eyes burned, when his eyes cleared up he saw the hollow as clear as day, by then Ichigo was gone to watch from afar.

He gave enough of his reiatsu to kill a human but for some reason this one didn't die, Ichigo was so curious to see how it would end out.

Ichigo sensed he wasn't alone and looked to the side to see a blonde man wearing a green traditional looking outfit along with a white and green striped bucket hat with wooden shoes, what was odd to Ichigo was the fan in front of his face. There was a black cat sitting on his shoulder.

Shrugging he looked back to the fight just as something amazing in his opinion happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see that?" Yoruichi asked blinking owlishly.

"Hmm." Urahara replied still looking at Chad. That Arrancar had just injected in a way, a large amount of his hollow reiatsu and Chad didn't die. The thing was that the hollow didn't seem to be in with the idea to kill. It looked like he was curious as to what would happen.

"Did he look familiar to you too?" the cat asked frowning as she looked in the direction the strong Arrancar's reiatsu was barely felt.

Both their heads snapped back to Chad when his left arm suddenly changed into a black, red and white armoured arm. Its look was vaguely hollow and Urahara didn't know what to make of it or how to feel about it but they watched amazed as Chad gave a powerful punch that sent the hollow flying before it disintegrated.

Chad looked at his arm in shock. Yuzu and her friends had run off when he told them too so they never saw any of this.

Urahara felt the Arrancar leave and move towards Orihime. He cursed and walked to Chad.

After he told him about Karin the man's body went ridged. Ah it seemed that there was something between those two. He smirked behind his fan.

Once they told Chad to go to the bridge they rushed to Orihime's side only to see it was over and the girl was talking to her fairies before the returned to their original form and she passed out. Looking around they saw Ichigo was on the room of the dojo looking down at them.

Something of the man was familiar to him but he just couldn't place it. A lop sided grin made its home on the Arrancar's lips.

"Interesting."

The hollow said before he was gone with a buzz.

He was still in the realm of the living but somewhere in the distance.

It dawned on them both that he was now near Karin and the Quincy that caused this whole mess. They quickly helped those attacked by the hollow's controlling abilities and then woke up Orihime. They told her the same as what they had with Chad and the girl moved to the bridge as well. Nodding to each other they met up with Tessai, Junta and Ururu on their way to the bridge.

When they got there they stood slightly behind the two teens who watched as Karin fought hollows, she had gotten better. Urahara saw this and smirked, it was to be as Isshin was naturally good with a blade. He looked to the side and saw the Arrancar was standing in a tree looking at the on goings of Karin and the Quincy. Urahara was surprised to see a heavy frown in the Arrancar's face as he watched the Quincy destroy more and more hollows.

Karin finally reached the Quincy and sliced through the hollow the Quincy was about to shoot.

She was breathing a little heavy but her face showed she was utterly and completely pissed.

"You FUCKING MORON!" She yelled at the Quincy.

Urahara and the rest watched surprised as Karin walked up to the man and actually slapped him hard across the face. She slapped him so hard he actually fell to the ground.

"Have you even thought about all the humans YOU just got killed?" She said, her anger was clearly getting the better of her as Karin wasn't one to act this violently. The Quincy looked up at her in shock as he held his face.

"You are sick! You're so pathetic!" She screamed at him. She was going to go on but there was a large tear sound and all heads snapped up to the sky where a Menos Grande came through. Urahara cursed, Karin wasn't strong enough to take down a Menos Grande.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo watched somewhat amused as the smaller shinigami actually slapped the odd bow wielding man to the ground. That was one hell of a slap. He snickered when the girl started to yell at the male but his snickers fell short when he felt a Menos Grande appeared. He looked up surprised.

This wasn't right.

Menos Grande were never to set foot in the world of the living. He frowned, he rose from his spot in the tree and jumped down gaining everyone's attention, his masked side was facing the mass so his face was obscured. He slowly walked towards the Menos Grande who was roaring and looking around. The Menos Grande's attention was drawn to Ichigo when he flared his reiatsu. The Menos Grande regarded him before it roared and charged a cero in its mouth. This was odd, Menos Grande weren't supposed to take on stronger hollows. He narrowed his eyes.

Urahara and the rest watched as the Arrancar didn't move out of the way as the cero came his way. He just raised his hand and blocked it in that manner shocking everyone.

The cero faded showing the Arrancar was unharmed and looked slightly annoyed.

"That wasn't a cero." He spoke his voice deep but not that much, just enough to be intimidating. The hand that blocked the cero cocked back as a red ball of energy formed before it was shot at the Menos Grande obliterating it in one clean shot. The explosion followed but the dying roar of the Menos Grande was the last thing that was heard as silence overtook the park. When the dust settled the Arrancar was gone, he wasn't in the realm anymore as Urahara couldn't feel a trace.

Looking at the spot where the Menos stood he was surprised to see a large scorch mark, the tear in the sky had fixed itself and the sky was normal again.

"That one is interesting." Urahara commented looking at the spot where he stood.

"And oddly familiar but I cannot put my finger on it."

Xxxxxxxxx

Back in Hueco Mundo Ichigo was called to Aizen's throne room. Ichigo could see that Aizen wasn't pleased with him and the other Espada were confused as to why. They probably didn't think that their leader was the one that sent the Menos to the world of the living to test he girl no doubt.

"Is there a reason you interfered Ichigo-san?" Aizen asked while Gin had an unreadable look on his face. Kaname looked slightly confused as to why as well. Ichigo guessed that the dark skinned man thought he was under Aizen's spell as well.

"To protect the balance." Ichigo said not taking his eyes off Aizen's.

The balance was easily disrupted in the world of the living.

Ichigo's face was hard as he almost glared at Aizen. "I was merely protecting the balance Aizen-sama. That girl you wanted to test wouldn't have been able to defeat that hollow." He knew that the blonde male could have. He felt the power the man hid but his instincts screamed at him not to tell and being a man who followed his instincts he obeyed them and remained quiet about that part.

Aizen nodded and sighed. Ichigo wanted to growl at the man, oh how the man annoyed the living hell out of him. He bowed and walked out the room. He heard Aizen dismiss the rest of the Espada and with that he walked to where he felt he would calm down the quickest.

He walked till he was where the Fracción relaxed while the higher ups had their meeting. He walked in and looked right at Szayel's older brother.

"You come with me." He said and due to him being higher rank that Grimmjow he could easily out order the blue haired man not that he thought Grimmjow would mind if he borrowed his little blonde companion.

Yylfordt was led to his bed chambers where he proceeded to roughly manhandle the blonde into multiple orgasms by using all methods he knew of, he even used his reiatsu to make it hard for the blonde to breathe.

By the time Grimmjow came to collect his Fracción after a spar with Nnoitra he noticed the lack of one of his underlings. When he asked the rest told him that well… he was whisked away by Ichigo. Getting a sudden flash of jealously he walked to Ichigo's chambers after ordering his underlings to return to his own. When he opened the door he saw no one but heard a hell of a lot as the bedroom door was wide open allowing him to see Ichigo almost brutally dominate Yylfordt. The blonde man screamed his release as Ichigo held Yylfordt's back to his chest by the throat. Without so much as a glance in his direction Ichigo beckoned Grimmjow into the fray. He pulled out of the hyper sensitive man making him fall flat on his face.

Ichigo then guided Grimmjow to stand behind the man, with almost gentle hands he undressed Grimmjow giving a nip here and a suck there. When he was naked he was hard and wanted something, anything the man was willing to give. Looking down he saw that Yylfordt was looking up at him not even trying to hide his lust. Seemed that he and his younger brother shared the strong libido.

"I bet you want to fuck him now don't you?" Ichigo whispered into his ear making both men shudder.

"Look at his hole, it must be soaking wet by now… come on you do him… and I'll do you." Ichigo growled the last part before he shoved Grimmjow onto Yylfordt and in doing so into the blonde man. The thrust of entry was harsh but the blonde clearly loved it as he screamed into the bed sheets while pushing back.

Grimmjow didn't even get a breather before he was harshly entered from behind. He groaned long and loudly. Ichigo was in control the entire time. When he trusted Grimmjow took and gave. Yylfordt was just a mewling mess by then as his tired and sensitive body was brutally struck by a double thrust.

It didn't take long before they all found their release. Ichigo was now looking down at the two panting males, one was far more tired than the other. Grimmjow who was still a little sore from previous escapades didn't even think about asking for more. The day after his first sex episode with Ichigo he had a horrible limp he was teased about by Nnoitra. Even Aizen was surprised by Ichigo's… nightly activities but smartly reframed from commenting.

"Rest here." Ichigo said in a seemingly bored tone and walked off to the bathroom. He returned with a basin filled with warm water and rags, he cleaned them both and dragged the covers over them before he left the room and his chambers.

He was restless.

He opened a Garganta.

Ichigo looked around the world of the living, it was night time now and he decided to hide his reiatsu and just… watch.

He walked around unseeingly; nothing seemed to catch his attention till he saw a blonde haired male. His reiatsu smelled like Shinigami yet there were hollow markers there too, the male was carrying some brown paper bags filled to the brim with what he could guess was food.

"Ah could that be a famed Visard?" Ichigo asked himself as he watched the long haired male walk to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Aizen had informed him of all the experiments he had done and what they produced, the Visards came with a warning. Be carefully. Feeling his interest peeked he sonído'd in front of the man who froze in his step when he looked up at Ichigo.

"Hello little Visard." Ichigo gave his custom lop sided grin.

Urahara who had just entered the lot of the warehouse stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Shinji and the hollow from before. The mask side was facing him again so he couldn't see much of the male's face. Only a strong jaw line and well formed lips that were stretched in a not so innocent grin. Urahara started to move which got him noticed.

The Arrancar looked his way for a split second before he did something Urahara never thought possible. With quick movements he grabbed Shinji the back of the head forcing his head back, his long blond hair fell over his shoulders revealing the stretched out neck.

"Mine." The Arrancar growled and actually bit Shinji. What reaction Urahara waited for, he expected a scream of pain but what felt Shinji's mouth was anything BUT a painful scream. He watched highly fascinated when Shinji went lax dropping the brown paper bags and lightly clutching the white vest of the Arrancar. When the orange haired male released the other's neck he whispered into the ear of the blonde.

"My name is Ichigo, remember it well as you belong to me now, just as I belong to you." Ichigo licked the neck of the remaining blood staining his lips. "Tell me your name little Visard." This Urahara heard and was surprised by the dazed look in Shinji's normally wary eyes.

"S-Shinji Hirako…" Urahara had to arch a brow at the breathless tone of Shinji's voice but the answer seemed to please the Arrancar.

Shinji was now looking into the red eyes of Ichigo. His mind tried to come to terms of what was happening. One this man made him all woozy and feel safe, second his hollow was as quiet as a mouse and three he had heard that name somewhere before.

Seeing the hazy look in Shinji's face as well as the lax body in his arms he knew it would be so easy to just… take Shinji with him but he being a Visard would cause the blonde man trouble.

"Heh… I'll see you soon Shinji." Ichigo purred out before gently lowering him to the ground. Ichigo rose to his feet gave a cheeky grin to Urahara now looking fully at the man, Urahara however couldn't breathe. It had to be Ichigo, the signs were there, the orange hair and even the face still held faint traces of the boy that once committed suicide. He watched as the man disappeared with a buzz noise.

He ran to Shinji who was still in his daze. Hitting the barrier as hard as he could so that Hachigen could feel him, he only had to wait half a minute before the barrier was down and the Visards were surrounding him and Shinji. He was slowly trying to be as gentle as possible to get the man to wake from his daze but he seemed to as if he was high.

"What happened to baldie?" Hiyori asked looking down at their leader that looked like he was on something. Urahara rubbed his face.

"Let's get him inside first shall we?" No one argued as Kensei lifted his leader and carried him inside while the girls picked up the fallen groceries luckily they were all covered and nothing got spoiled.

Once inside their make-shift home they placed Shinji on his cot before packing away the new food, once they all settled Urahara retold everything from his point of view.

"What's his name?" Lisa asked crossing her arms, for once she wasn't reading her manga.

Urahara opened his mouth to tell them that he had an inkling but Shinji's voice broke his opportunity. "His name… he said it was Ichigo." Urahara went stiff. This gained all of their attention. Shinji looked at Urahara with an unreadable look.

"I have heard that name before, I can't recall where. However now I remember it had something to do with you." There was no accusation just curiosity.

Urahara looked down at his hands that were folded over one another. "You all remember Isshin Shiba, what I told you about him after he came here?" Urahara asked looking at those around him. He told them once that Isshin Shiba had fallen in love with the woman he saved. They knew it all apart from what the man did afterwards.

"Well you see they had a son and a pair of twins. When their son was nine Masaki died, Ichigo who had a hollow dormant inside him started to build up negative emotions. He went out one night and when Isshin went to check on his son he noticed and rushed out but no one could find him. We found his body two days later along the river."

Urahara didn't know what the Visard's faces looked like but he could guess sadness and shock would be the more dominant ones. "We hoped and prayed that the child had passed on by some miracle but well I always knew somehow that the child would not be in Soul Society. Seeing him now and having the name I know now. Ichigo Kurosaki became a hollow after he committed suicide."

The room was deathly quiet.

Shinji was sitting bent forward. His hand was placed over the bite mark that healed and was faintly humming with Ichigo's potent reiatsu.

"He said I was his as he was mine." A faint blush crawled its way onto his face.

Urahara was blinking at him in utter surprise.

"He might… he might be able to be persuaded to join our side." Urahara said looking at Shinji like he was the answer to all his life's problems. Shinji blinked owlishly before he uttered a 'Huh?' that got snickers from his fellow Visards.

Urahara however wasn't seeing the funny in the situation. He sighed again.

"Hollows are instinctive. If what I have learned from them is true then you have his loyalties… not Aizen if he ever did. Ichigo wasn't very trusting towards strangers when he was a child."

Shinji looked down at his feet.

"Well if I see him I'll ask him but that can't be why you're here…" Shinji looked up to see a deadly serious face."

"Aizen's getting ready. I can almost guarantee it."

Again the room was swallowed in the tense atmosphere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo killing hollows as he went. He had got far enough that not even Aizen would be able to sense him. Like hell he was telling the man where he was. He was now however bored of killing hollows as most tended to scatter when they saw him. He sighed as he ran his fingers through the sand between his legs. He heard a buzz noise and looked over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra looking at him with mild confusion.

"Ichigo-sama?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied bored. The more he started to screw around the more empty he felt. The sex was great but it lacked something. What he didn't know. Feelings were confusing.

"What are you doing out here if I may ask Ichigo-sama?" Ichigo flopped onto his back looking up at the green eyes fourth Espada.

"Thinking if you must know." He replied.

Seeing the opening for a longer conversation Ulquiorra sat down next to Ichigo. "About? Is something bothering you Ichigo-sama?"

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra for a few seconds before he answered. "Just mixed up feelings." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"Can't seem to put my heart into anything." Ichigo said not mentioning how for just a few moments he felt content when he had Shinji in his arms. "Heart? What does an organ have to do with how you feel?" the pale Arrancar asked with a curious tilt of the head. Ichigo looked at him like he was a child who said something silly.

Ulquiorra felt slightly silly when he saw the way Ichigo looked at him like he was supposed to know. "Well… your emotions don't come from the heart per se but well how do I say this." Ichigo stroked his chin. He sat up and looked at the unmoving moon.

"As far as I know the emotions start in your brain and move on to your heart when they're strong enough like joy, fear and sadness. I don't know why the emotions move to the heart but I could guess it's cause the heart is the centre of the body and a viral organ as well as a symbol for love and life so that might be it. However one's metaphorical heart can be with someone you love or with something you put all yourself into achieving. The term heart is a big thing and can't be so easily classified into terms everyone can understand but did I help a little?" Ichigo asked looking at Ulquiorra.

He was thinking, Ichigo could see it, the wheels in the man's head were turning at breakneck speed and the small frown was highly amusing to Ichigo. "So the heart is one's being?" Ichigo scoffed and he shook his head. He stood and helped the shorter male up. He placed a hand on the pale chest with no bad intentions in mind, after all he had claimed someone and hollows stuck by their mates.

"The heart is important just as the mind is. Think of it like this. The mind is the logical part of a being, it thinks and controls every function like the thoughts, how you breathe and so forth, all your bodily functions are controlled by the brain but the heart it what keeps us alive. The heart is what gives us emotions, hormones and all the scientific shit that I never bothered to listen when I was looking in on Szayel. The heart is a strong organ, in a sense a muscle but when emotions become so strong they effect the heart which makes a lot of people think that emotions come from there, the heart is our centre even though ours don't work as they should know that the 'heart' in a metaphorical sense is essentially you as a person, your likes, hates, the people you care for. Your brain is your logic while your heart is the rest, one can't live without the other." Ichigo looked into Ulquiorra's eyes the entire time to try and get his message through.

Understanding suddenly flashed thought green eyes.

A small smile made its home on Ichigo's lips. "You get it now?"

Ulquiorra nodded looking down.

"Tell me Ichigo-sama, where do your loyalties lie?" the question caught Ichigo off guard and he became wary. "Why do you ask?"

Ulquiorra looked confused again.

"Usually we all show at least some respect to Aizen-sama but you don't, you call him sama yes but you never mean it. You go against him when you can never minding that he would be angry at you. Why?"

Ichigo looked to the side.

"Because he doesn't have my loyalty. He never had. I only joined as I was bored and lonely. Now I'm feeling I made a mistake."

Sighing Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck where his Espada mark rested.

"Following a shinigami… how fucking idiotic were we?" he asked to no one as he started to walk back to Las Noches. His reiatsu was heavy with the dark thoughts running through his mind.

He didn't really know what to do anymore.

Ulquiorra followed after Ichigo with the new information he gained and as well the new light he saw the Cero Espada in. He was more fit to be their leader. He had noticed that Ichigo was always fascinated by the world's balance and was oddly very in-tune with it as most of the Espada discovered when he noticed the Menos Grande long before even Szayel's sensors did.

Ichigo was someone with a big role resting on his shoulders, Ulquiorra would be there for the man when the time came but for now all had to continue as normal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and all that! You're darlings and please remember the purple ribbons if you don't mind?**

 **Next chapter will be more aimed on Ichigo gaining the loyalties of those around him, a silly part with Karin and our favourite tv show host.**


	5. Show time no fun time

**Meh okay so here is your chapter 5!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 5: Show time no fun time**

Ichigo was walking around the hallways like a ghost, Aizen had been informed of his Cero's sudden mood change as well as the sudden stop in his nightly activities. He had been informed that Ichigo hardly talked and would blankly stare at Gin or Kaname when they asked what was wrong.

Wondering what on earth was wrong yet unable to go see or send his fellow traitors he just had to wait for another opportunity to go back. His plans were starting to come together and he would soon reveal himself. It also seemed that Ichigo was right that Karin wasn't as strong as he thought.

Starkk in the mean while was watching their Cero with a faint frown. He had to wonder why Ichigo would suddenly go from unpredictable to downright cold. Those blood red eyes would bore into who ever asked what was wrong. Grimmjow and Szayel did try a few times to coax Ichigo into something more sexual but Ichigo would just shake his head.

What he did suddenly do was train which was odd seeing as the man pretty much had no one he could fully spar with as he wiped the floor with Grimmjow and Nnoitra too many times to count. So he was trying by himself while Starkk and Lilynette watched. For once Starkk wasn't half asleep but watching the predator like moves that Ichigo was doing.

Ichigo was doing long arched swipes with his Nodachi showing just how fast he was with the long blade. It still amazed those who were watching how quickly the man could move the sword that was in all honesty longer than he was tall and Ichigo wasn't a short guy.

With a growl of " **Arde,** **El fuego."** A torrent of flames was unleashed on one of the large red pillars sending it to the ground in a pile of smoking rubble. It still amazed Starkk what their Cero could do with seemingly no effort at all.

Starkk noticed Ichigo's restlessness and for a while did nothing but Ichigo was starting to become more and more agitated. Sighing he rose and dusted off his pants. Ichigo looked over to him his blood red eyes not leaving his approaching figure.

"Something bothering you Ichigo-sama?" Ichigo looked at Starkk, he knew why Starkk joined as it was similar to his reasons. Aizen wasn't in Las Noches at the moment making him in charge. Ichigo frowned. "I have doubts about our… leader." Starkk's eyes flew to Ichigo in shock.

"I thought he had your loyalty?" Starkk watched as Ichigo's frown deepened. With a sneer he growled out. "He never had it. I joined due to having nothing to do and you know as well as I do how lonely it gets." Starkk's face morphed from shock to understanding.

"I see." Lilynette looked between the two men with a worried frown. Starkk was deep in thought.

"What about Aizen-sama bothers you so much?"

Ichigo turned to face the Primera Espada.

"He's plans make little to no sense to me in some ways. He is either not telling the whole plan or he is planning on killing a lot of souls. Problem I have with that is one, why is he doing this? Two, I believe I don't have to broach the subject of too many human souls dying without being moved on will alter the balance and three my instincts tell me that he has an ulterior motive that doesn't bode well for us."

Starkk knew by then that out of all the Arrancar and lower hollows he has ever seen or met Ichigo had by far the best instincts he had ever come across. It was like the man had a sixth sense and it had been useful more than once.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Ichigo looked at the man for a minute with a hard look in his eyes. "For now nothing, I think there is already a snake in our midst." With that Ichigo looked to the left and there was Gin without a smile. He was serious and his eyes were open showing the electric blue.

"Yo." Ichigo commented placing his hands in his pockets.

Gin looked at Ichigo in a new light. He was far more perceptive than any of the three of them gave him credit for, even him. "My my, so smart. Yes I guess you can say I am a snake in the grass." Starkk stiffened and moved his hand to the pommel of his sword but Ichigo placed a hand over his and shook his head.

Blood red eyes narrowed.

"You know something don't you?" Ichigo asked walking closer.

Gin would admit that he was very intimidated by Ichigo at the moment.

But he needed to say this, he needed Ichigo to know the one weakness of Aizen's horrid sword's powers.

"I have always been out to kill Aizen." He said getting a slight widening of red eyes. Ichigo was curious now and that was what he hoped would happen. "You see, when I was young that bastard killed many souls in order to make his Hogyoku. He also allowed his men to rape…" Gin's fists clenched but Gin saw Ichigo look down at them with a blank look before blood red eyes looked back up at him. Somewhere in those eyes he saw that Ichigo understood but he couldn't relate.

"He allowed the woman you love to be raped and you witnessed it?" Ichigo asked with a tilt of the head. Grin grit his teeth and nodded. "On that day I vowed that I would make that man pay by any means. You just happen to be the perfect one and I will give you a tip as well as my aid when you need it." Ichigo's eyes glistered with curiosity and mischief.

"Oh?"

Gin's customary foxy grin came back full swing.

From his large white haori he revealed Aizen's sword. Both men were so shock both their jaws hit the ground. Lilynette was looking at the sword like it would bite her at any moment. "I… borrowed his sword while he is taking a nice long bath. I don't have much time so be quick." Gin said unsheathed the blade and held it broad side up.

"Those who touch the blade cannot fall under its spell." The three understood and one by one they each touched the blade. Once they were done Gin sheathed the blade and nodded. "I better go back before he notices his blade is missing. Good thing he doesn't have a good connection with his blade. If I didn't know any better I'd say the sword hates him." Gin shrugged and vanished.

The sand settled and Ichigo's head was a whirl with plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin's eyebrow twitched before the vein in her head throbbed.

Rukia glanced at her as Karin watched her father and sister walked in front of them.

It all started when Yuzu watched her favourite show along with her father doing the idiotic stance and laugh along with the idiotic man. Ghost Bust TV show was big in Japan and that fact alone annoyed Karin to no end, more so than her father being a public embarrassment as he made goofy poses that made Yuzu laugh. That was alone enough for her to not hit her father.

"So what is this whole show about?" Asked Rukia as they walked with the masses towards the abandoned hospital, as they walked Karin explained that it was about a man who claimed that he was a spiritual superhero that banished bad souls. Rukia looked a little puzzled but held her questions for now. They got good places somewhat to the front but still had some people in front of them so they wouldn't be in the camera shots. Chad, Orihime and the rest joined in with smiles.

Since they found out they have been training together in becoming stronger.

The crowd went silent when the lights flashed on and the very idiotic man himself came jumping onto the stage or in this case before the large crowd. As he babbled and did his trademark laugh and pose Karin and the rest were looking at the earthbound soul covered in chains yelling about how the hospital was his.

Rukia then went on explaining the earthbound souls and something holding them back. They would eventually become hollows if left alone but she assured Karin that he was a while away from that.

Just then Don Kanonji rammed his cane into the hole making both Karin and Rukia freeze with horror. They knew they could make a public sceptical so Karin made her voice as bored as possible claiming she was going to the bathroom. Rukia chirped in she needed to go as well. Yuzu nodded absently before they left to a secluded area to get Karin out of her body.

When they came back it was too late and the chain had broke and the soul vanished with a scream.

"Be ready the new hollow will appear shortly." Rukia said in a serious tone.

They waited ignoring Don Kanonji's loud boast that he cleaned the area of evil spirits. Rukia looked up and pointed at the top of the hospital. "There!" she yelled, Karin looked up to see a hollow form, its body like a frog. Don Kanonji squawked as he yelled that there was a powerful evil spirit on the hospital. The humans were just watching enjoying what they thought was just a show.

Karin gritted her teeth before she made her way to the front of the hospital where Don Kanonji looked at her in shock.

"Who are you?" He asked astonished. Karin ignored the idiot as her eyes remained on the newly formed hollow. It roared at them before it lunged at Karin. She jumped to the side as the hollow slammed into the concrete ground making a spider wed like crack getting gasps of excitement from the crowd.

Don Kanonji proclaimed that he was going to vanquish the truly powerful evil spirit, Karin glared at the man before she bolted and grabbed a hold of his jacket lapel and dragged the man inside the hospital where the hollow followed after with a roar and broken wall.

When they reached the roof of the hospital they both looked at the door to see the hollow come bashing through it. The narrowed eyes focused on Karin. It roared again and Don Kanonji shouted that he would defeat the evil spirit and save Karin. A vein throbbed in her head.

"I DON'T NEED YOU PROTECTION YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Don Kanonji opened his mouth to speak but the hollow roared and spat a slimy green goo at them, Karin dodged at the right time but Don Kanonji wasn't as lucky and got shot and stuck to a wall. Karin blinked two times at the scene before shaking her head and focusing on the hollow.

It was weak and she knew it. Breathing calmly she used the skills he learned from Kendo and with good footwork and precise swipes she took down the hollow.

Rukia came running just in time to see the once hollow's previous soul being engulfed in light as his soul was cleansed. Don Kanonji had stopped in tirade of congratulations and claims that Karin was a sword's master as he looked at the 'evil spirit' from before now looking at peace.

Indigo eyes looked at Karin as she looked at Don Kanonji.

"Now listen here you fucking moron!"

Rukia failed to hold back the smirk as she watched Karin give a tongue lashing to an older man. It was absolutely hilarious to Rukia that it was a wonder to her that she was able to keep her laugh in.

Once they got the man out from the sticky goo he asked or nearly begged of Karin to join him where her answer was a fist to the face.

That night Karin slept soundly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo blinked at Aizen.

"You want me to do wha?" he asked utterly confused.

The look was rather funny so Aizen let the little slip of rudeness slide this once.

"There is a powerful hollow in the world of the living and I want you to catch him and bring him back here."

"Um… okay…" Ichigo was still confused and the Espada behind him were just as confused.

Gin was having a laughing fit in his head while his hands were held in front of his mouth.

"His name Grand Fisher, he looks like this." Aizen held up a piece of paper with a picture of the hollow. Ichigo arched a brow. "It looks like a shaggy voo-doo doll of a cow with chicken legs." That comment alone caused Gin, Grimmjow and Nnoitra to burst out laughing, Aizen, Kaname, Starkk, and even Baraggan couldn't fight the smirks on their faces.

It was sadly rather true.

Ichigo sighed and tightened his obi for some reason and took the picture. "Alrighty then Aizen-sama I'll be off then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia knew the day was not going to be a good one when she saw the day's date.

"17 June." She said softly to herself. She had been informed that they wouldn't be going to school today and that she was more than welcome to come with. She agreed for two reasons.

One to be nearby in case something happens and two she wanted to pay her respects as well. Kon had been freed and was now in her backpack peaking out just enough that Yuzu wouldn't see him. This was Kon's first time seeing Karin this quiet as well. It was a little unnerving but one could see the pain in her eyes as clear as day.

Yuzu was sniffing here and there with a tissue to wipe away a runaway tear. Isshin tried in the beginning to be goofy and get at least Yuzu to smile but it was pointless.

It was the tenth year of their deaths and it was not getting easier.

If anything it was getting harder. They walked up the path till they reached the top. Rukia looked at the gravestones that were well kept till they reached two gravestones. Yuzu went to their mother's while Karin did Ichigo's; they brushed away fallen leaves and other little debris, next they took a ladle full of water and let it run over the top of the gravestone so it could be cleaned of dust. They both bowed their heads and prayed.

Rukia looked to Isshin to see him staring at Ichigo's headstone with a heavy guilt laced face. It made her heart go out to the man as he not only lost his wife but his son in a matter of days. Once the girls were done Isshin asked to be left alone. Yuzu went with Karin to the small temple nearby where Rukia said she wanted to walk around a bit.

Karin nodded and told her to be careful.

Walking deeper into the forested area she looked around. She didn't tell Karin that she felt something very powerful nearby.

She snuck up on the clearing to see the Grand Fisher. She placed her hand over her mouth to keep her gasp inside and unheard.

Kon looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at and made a soft eep noise before slowly getting out of her bag and making a run for it. What both didn't notice was a man wearing a grass hat watching the whole scene with mild interest till he saw what she was looking at and his own eyes went wide.

Her eyes went wide when the notorious hollow was looking around as if it was scared. "Show yourself!" it yelled showing it was a he.

A low chuckle floated over them as the orange haired Arrancar from before dropped seemingly out of nowhere. Rukia's legs started to shake. The watching man looked at Rukia to see something he had never seen in the eyes of the woman, pure unadulterated fear; he had to wonder what this new comer had done to get such a reaction. This one hollow was famous for eluding them as well as killing all those sent out to kill it. The other was strong enough to obliterate a Menos Grande with a single cero. Not that the man watching knew that part.

Looking at him now something nagged in her head that he looked so familiar, she looked at his face and fought hard not to cry. This man looked strikingly a lot like Kaien. "Now now calm yourself Grand Fisher. I was sent to come and fetch you not kill you." The man's voice was nothing like Kaien's but just seeing that face made her tremble.

"Hmm… I don't have a choice here now do I?" the Grand Fisher asked narrowing his eyes. The orange haired Arrancar gave a bone chilling grin. "Got that right fuck face."

Rukia watched in horror and fascination as the orange haired male closed in on the other hollow who seemed to unable to move. "I was ordered and I don't see why I shouldn't follow this order so shut the fuck up and just come along peacefully or I will incapacitate you with force and you won't like that I guarantee ya."

Grand Fisher was shivering in fear now as the red head's reiatsu pressed down on him harder. "Okay okay I'll come with you!" the hollow relented sounding utterly petrified.

The Arrancar swiped at the air and a Garganta.

The hollow stepped into the tear before the red head Arrancar looked over to make eye contact with Rukia. She went stiff as she met blood red eyes. A lop sided grin was all she got before the Arrancar walked through the hole and it closed behind him.

She tumbled to the ground her legs unable to hold her up.

Hearing Karin calling her in the distance she barely made the syllables for the words "I am here."

The man watching was now more confused as what he was when he came to watch at first. He sighed as he took out his communication device and informed his captain that he had found Rukia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the girls were gone Isshin sank to his knees to look at the two gravestones, his guilt was building each year knowing he could have saved both. Could have, would have and should have.

"Come out Kisuke." Isshin said as he took out a cigarette and lit it. Kisuke watched as Isshin took a long pull before he blew out the tar and nicotine filled air.

"Isshin…" the tone of Kisuke's voice made Isshin stiffen.

"What?" He asked looking at his friend. Kisuke was visibly uneasy which in turn made Isshin in edge.

"A few days ago Shinji was on his way back from getting food, when well… an orange haired Arrancar suddenly appeared and well for better or lacking of words claimed Shinji." Isshin felt his stomach drop when the blonde said orange haired. His heart was beating in his chest as if it wanted to break free.

"Said Arrancar… asked for Shinji's name which he gave and the Arrancar gave his in return. I am so sorry Isshin but Ichigo is an Arrancar and most likely in league with Aizen." Isshin gave a shuddering breath as his world threatened to crumble around him.

"However…" Kisuke said getting Isshin's attention.

"From what I have studied and seen… Vasto Lorde and stronger hollows do in fact… mate in a sense and when they do there is an unbreakable loyalty between the two and if this rings true to Ichigo we can possibly… persuade him to join our forces. You could… get your son back in a way."

Isshin stood and up and paced.

"He would still BE Ichigo just with a few extra quirks. After all Arrancar and Vasto Lorde hollows don't need to consume souls anymore due to them no longer fearing regression." Kisuke said watching Isshin. "The fact that Ichigo never was in Gillian stage if I summarised correctly he would have a purer personality of who Ichigo would be just with more hollow like traits most likely easily irritable or sadistic at the worst." Isshin nodded rubbing his face.

"Do it."

Kisuke nodded and turned to leave but Isshin's last words made him freeze.

"But don't tell him about us, that will be my job." Kisuke gave a small smile that the father of the Arrancar didn't see. "Of Course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin was in her soul form as Kon jumped out of Rukia's backpack when he saw the two hollows. Looking around Karin frowned.

"Where are the hollows?"

"T-they left…" Rukia sounded out of breathe and confused.

Sighing with a grimace Karin helped Rukia up, they walked back to where Kon was sitting next to Yuzu in silence. Rukia came to distract Yuzu while Karin got back in her body. Just as she plopped Kon's body into Rukia's backpack their father came with a sombre look on his face.

"Come on girls, we need to go home."

The two sisters were confused, they usually went for ice-cream and dinner before going home. However they still followed and when they came home they were all sat down at the dinner table. Rukia looked unsure if she should be there but Isshin said that she would have found out form the twins and she was like a third daughter to him.

Warmth filled her chest but it was quickly washed away by Isshin's next words.

"I lied to you about how Ichigo died." His words shattered the girls' world.

"What?" Karin asked her fists clenching her jeans, Yuzu looked hurt while both Kon and Rukia's hearts went out to the two girls.

"You two were too young at the time and I didn't want to… sully the image of Ichigo you had." Isshin looked utterly defeated and this made both girls forgive their father. They forgot for a second that he lost his son as well.

"When your mother died Ichigo was… in turmoil, he believed he was responsible and went out to look for her, he searched for days not going to school. He just walked the riverbed hoping he would find her but I think he knew she was gone. He… went into depression. He hid it well most times but near the end the cracks started to show. One night after I checked on you two I went to check on him only to find his bed empty. I ran to a friend of mine and we looked for two days, we found his body on the shore. They didn't find any bruising on his body to suggest he fell or was attacked." Isshin was looking at his folded hands that shook as did his shoulders.

The four listening were shocked.

"Your brother committed suicide on the age of nine and… I am a failure of a father."

Isshin fought hard not to break down but the facts the girls didn't know were eating him apart. He rose and walked to his room, the girls sat at the table shell shocked beyond anything. Rukia's mind however was connecting lines.

People who committed suicide were most of the times those who became very powerful hollows as their hearts were filled to the brim with negative emotions.

Her heart went out for the family.

For once Kon felt honestly sorry for Karin and Yuzu. Getting this information thrown at them was harsh but he guessed that Isshin couldn't live with it alone anymore and just had to come clean in a sense and what a burden that must be on a father's heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Fisher walked behind Ichigo looking around nervously.

There was way too much white.

All manner of Arrancar were looking at him like he was a freak, he growled lowly to himself. He followed the orange haired man into a throne room with a oval shaped table, at the table were other people, eight to be precise and they all looked a little surprise to see them. "Ichigo-san, you were remarkably quick." A shinigami sitting on the throne said with a sly smile behind his thick framed glasses.

Ichigo shrugged looking uninterested as he had been lately. In fact it looked like Ichigo would be anywhere but here and that made Aizen worry. If his strongest Espada just upped and left he had a feeling most would follow. Hollows were after all very odd creatures.

Grand Fisher shifted where he stood gaining the attention of Aizen.

"Good, you may all leave." The Espada didn't need to be told twice as they up and left without a hassle. Harribel watched Ichigo along with the rest as he walked towards his room where he tended to be. He entered and in a few minutes he walked out with Akira alongside him.

The two walked off to their private training grounds.

The rest walked to the common room to just relax and hang out.

Three hours went by before the heard a loud roar like noise before Ichigo came crashing through the walls; Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked into the hole and saw that he had broken through five walls.

"Ow… okay THAT wasn't supposed to happen…" Ichigo said and he slowly got up and tried to dust himself off. His once white uniform was now smeared with dark grey.

The three shinigami traitors came in looking slightly bewildered. Aizen gave Ichigo one look before he asked. "May I know as to why I have a large hole in my building as well as you covered in dust?" Ichigo looked at Aizen for a few seconds with a blank face.

"New technique I'm trying backfired badly on me." He said in a deadpan voice. That got a few arched brows.

"Oh?" This time Gin spoke looking curious himself. Ichigo tsked when he saw that his uniform was ruined and wasn't going to be fixed. Oh well he had spares.

"Uh huh but I think I got it now." Ichigo said absentmindedly.

Akira came rushing in but calmed down when he saw Ichigo was fine.

"One more time?" Akira asked knowing his master by now. Ichigo nodded and walked through the holes back to his training grounds. Aizen and the rest decided to join. They were surprised by how destroyed the grounds looked. The sand in some areas was melted into glass while some had large craters and so on. Ichigo breathed in and out lifting his sword that he picked up when he got back to his training ground.

"Torbellino, El Fuego." Ichigo said as he moved his Nodachi blade in wide arches before he started to move the sword in one continuous circle moving the blade from one hand to the next before the blade started to spew fire in wild flying arches at random hitting the walls and the ground with tremendous force that the walls came tumbling down. The attack didn't last long, ten seconds at the shortest but the damage was incredible. When Ichigo swung his blade down in a frontal stance he looked the picture of calm. He didn't even sweat.

Akira blinked from behind the last standing rock, the rest had ducked for cover as well. Ichigo was frowning.

"It wasn't meant to be that…big." Ichigo said in a flat tone. Nnoitra laughed loudly and walked over his weapon at the ready. "Heh you look like you have too much Reiatsu on you. Wanna spar?" before Aizen could order them to take it outside the two buzzed out of view.

Gin was chuckling softly.

"Mah, mah… he's an interesting one. I wondah who woul' win in a fight between him an' ol' Yamamoto." Kaname had to admit he was curious as well. "If he like the rest kept training he might be stronger than he was when he first joined." Kaname added his two cents. Aizen nodded knowing now that he had his key piece for when he would reveal himself. After all the human running around playing Shinigami wasn't strong enough to warrant her death.

All he wanted was for Rukia to be found and his plan to be set into action.

There was a sudden explosion and a whoop before a massive burst of sand that was visible from where they stood flew into the sky almost like a mushroom cloud. Grimmjow whistled as he stared in awe. "I though he said he wasn't going to use that?" Akira asked himself as he now sat on the rock he hid behind.

They all looked shocked at the falling sand.

What on earth could have dealt that large blow without raising reiatsu?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Soul Society deep into the territory of Seireitei a red headed man followed after his captain.

The man was six foot two with long red hair tied in a high tail making the spiky layers from a rough shape of a pineapple. He had many symmetrical black tribal tattoos all over his body. He had a frown on his face, his captain couldn't see it but he was sad.

His goggles were tucked onto his head ready for use.

The captain was a fair man, shorter standing at five foot ten with shoulder blade length black hair held back by family heirlooms as well as a pale blue scarf. His white haori whipped as he walked.

They were both sent out to find his adopted sister and bring her back.

For trail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Las Noches sitting by the oval table looking at their leader Ichigo's mind was working overtime, something was sorely amiss and he didn't like it.

"My plans have been set into motion. When the time comes to reveal ourselves I want Ichigo to be sent to Seireitei and then Ichigo I want you to find a place to hide then when it comes to show ourselves I want you to be there so we won't get overwhelmed." Ichigo nodded but in his mind he was suspicious.

Ichigo looked at Gin when Aizen turned to talk to Kaname, there was a silent conversation going on that Starkk, Grimmjow, Tier and Nnoitra noticed.

They all wondered what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the world of the living Rukia was looking down at the slumbering Karin, she had duck taped Kon to the toilet and was about to leave. She place her good-bye note on Karin's desk and sighed. She didn't want to go but she knew her time was up.

They would send someone for her now and she had nowhere to run now. She had broken the laws and thus needed to be brought in. She just hoped it wasn't her brother and Renji.

Thinking of her brother she looked at Karin, after the previous day the normally laid back girl was so sad it was heartbreaking to see her just staring ahead of her at nothing while she was in her own world.

Nodding to herself she jumped out of the window and onto the ground before she took off running. What she didn't see was Karin's eyes open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So I don't really have to say what's happening next do I?**

 **Torbellino = Whirlwind**

 **If I have any translations wrong please note me so I can fix it!**

 **Thanks for the support!**


	6. All going to sht

**So…**

 **Here is the chapter I have somewhat been dreading…**

 **I hope it's not as bad as I think it is…**

 **Thanks for the revies, favs and follows!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 6: All going to sh*t**

Karin ran down the streets in a panic.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Kon was in her bed stressing himself to death no doubt. He had grown attached to Rukia calling her Nee-Chan all the time. She ran down the street but didn't find anything. She skidded to a stop when she felt a spike of Reiatsu in the opposite direction she was heading in and cursed while she turned around and sped off like a bat out of hell.

Meanwhile back with Rukia who was frozen in terror looked at Renji who was standing on the telephone line looking down at her. Her heart sunk when she realised that if Renji was here then her brother was too. She hung her head and bit her lip.

Renji looked at Rukia seeing the defeated stance his friend and secret love held and his heart panged with pain. Nothing bad per se would happen as she didn't do something overly wrong but her brother would never let her live it down most likely. The heartless bastard.

"Don't make this hard Rukia." Renji spoke while he lowered himself into a crouch.

Rukia just nodded her head.

"Hey!" Rukia's head shot up in surprise when no one other then Ishida Uryuu himself stepped into the light with his fingers shoving his glasses back up his nose.

Rukia yelled out. "You fool! Leave! This has nothing to do with you!"

Uryuu ignored her; no way would he just stand by while it was clear that someone was in trouble.

Besides if he could defeat this Shinigami his pride as a Quincy would be soothed after the bashing Karin gave him.

"Listen buddy this is official Shinigami business you have no say in this. Just leave before you get hurt." Renji said while Rukia's heart clenched in fear. "Ishida-san just please leave!" Rukia yelled

In a second Byakuya shunpo'd into view just past Ishida and in a horrifying few seconds Rukia watched as Ishida's blood spewed into the air before it landed on the ground with patter like noise. She gasped when his body landed harshly.

"Brother!" She said looking at Ishida's fallen form in horror.

"Pointless." Byakuya said looking at Ishida as well.

"What the fuck?" The loud exclamation came from behind them. Rukia's heart dropped.

"Karin you need to get out of here! NOW!" Rukia yelled as Byakuya turned around to look at the girl. Something about her face made him think of Kaien but it was very faint.

"So this is the human you gave your powers to?" He asked but Rukia didn't answer as she knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Please nii-Sama please don't hurt her, please." Rukia pleaded in a small voice.

"Nii-sama? He's your brother?" Karin asked with a blank face. This got both males to look at her curiously. "Yes I am her brother, what of it?" Byakuya asked narrowing his eyes when he saw Karin grip her sword tighter while her head bowed.

Out of nowhere she darted forward with a rather emotional yell that startled the three.

"Older brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters and brothers! What the hell are you doing making Rukia feel like shit!" as she yelled, as she attacked Renji who had intercepted her attacks. He gritted his teeth at the force behind the swings.

He could see this girl was emotional for some reason and with a harsh push he shoved her back before he spoke.

"What the hell got you so worked up?" He asked but was surprised when Rukia answered with a pained voice.

"Today is the tenth anniversary of her mother's death where after shortly her brother committed suicide. Her older brother would have been nineteen this year." Both Byakuya and Renji's eyes went wide. A nine year old had committed suicide? It was unheard of.

That paired with the knowledge that suicide and murder victims mostly turn into hollows due to an overflow of negative emotions made it all sink in that this girl knew that her brother was a hollow no doubt made the men feel a little sorry for her.

Karin was glaring at Byakuya with such hate he flinched mentally.

"It is out of my hands. I have been ordered to bring her back." Karin gritted her teeth but before she could move Byakuya was behind her and Rukia was yelling out her name. In a few moments she felt nothing before blood erupted from her chest making a faint spray of blood land on the ground. Numbly she fell to the ground. Renji looked down at the girl and saw that his captain didn't give her a killing blow.

"Come. Rukia's powers are now freed." Byakuya said and opened a Senkaimon. Rukia looked behind her to lock eyes with Karin. "Live. Please for my sake. Just live." She knew that her powers were now freed out of Karin's body.

The Senkaimon closed with Rukia meeting the eyes of blood red. Her eyes went wide she spun around only to be too late to yell out. Renji looked at Rukia only to see she was petrified. More so than what she had been while standing in front of her brother.

"… Karin…" now she looked utterly worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara looked at the unconscious body of his friend's daughter. The Quincy had gotten up himself and said he didn't need assistance which was fine with him as he didn't like the younger man's attitude.

As he and Tessai got closer to aid her they got a shiver down their spines and a sudden urge to look around, they did but saw nothing as the rain slowly started to rain down. Urahara heard a small voice in his head telling him to look up. So he did and saw a pair of blood red eyes looking down at them.

Ichigo was masking his reiatsu so well that he only felt him now.

"I…" Urahara started but froze when Ichigo looked him in the eye. A sneer made its way onto Ichigo's face. "Tch, I see now why Shinigami have such bad reputation." Urahara and Tessai shared a look as Ichigo jumped down the street lamp he had been balancing on without a sound.

"As I understand it she gave her powers to a human so she could save her family. So now she's being punished for it? Shinigami are full of shit." Ichigo sneered. Urahara gulped as Ichigo walked closer to Karin. He crouched near her fallen form with a blank face.

"So… what will you do now Kisuke Urahara?"

Urahara went stiff as he looked at Ichigo to see the man looking right at him. Ichigo rose and looked him right in the eye.

"We need to talk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin groaned as she opened her eyes only to scream when she saw a man with cornbreads, thick glasses and a moustache leaning over her. Tessai quickly leaned back startled as well.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to frighten you I was merely checking your bandages." Tessai explained hurriedly, Karin looking down saw she had bandages around her torso. She knew she had to be mad that a man saw her naked chest but it was clear that the man was like a doctor as he had the same look her father had when he was dealing with a patient.

"T-thanks." Karin said as she tried to sit up some.

"I wouldn't advise that~." A cheery voice sing song-ed. Karin looked to the side to see Urahara standing at the doorway hat, cane and fan at hand.

"You need more rest before we start your training."

Karin frowned as she glared at the ceiling. "What training? Didn't that prissy ass say that Rukia's powers were gone now?"

Urahara smiled behind his fan.

"Oh your own what else?"

Karin looked at the blonde man like hew grew another head. "Are you insane? I'm human how could I have my own powers?" Urahara smiled knowing he would have to lie for now. "Ah you see Rukia's powers have seemed to awaked you own that would have no doubt awaked when you died. The reason your sword was longer than a normal sealed sword as it should have been was due to the fact that it wasn't YOUR sword and power you were using but borrowed. I have a way to activate your dormant powers." Karin was now looking at him with a look of pure determination that reminded him of the previous night when he spoke to Ichigo.

Ichigo had the same look on his face.

"Okay. I'm in if it gets me the power to save Rukia."

Urahara smiled more genuinely lowering his fan. "Good, but for now rest." Karin nodded and got more comfortable so she could rest better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji walked along the wooden floor to Rukia's cell. The girl had refused to say a word after she set foot in Seireitei and that worried Renji al little. She wasn't going to get executed or something just a mild punishment at best but it seemed like something else was bothering his friend and secret love.

The doors opened showing Rukia in her white yukata facing away from the door, her head was hanging low as she clutched her hands together in what could have need a praying gesture.

He sighed and looked at the one set to tend to Rukia's needs.

He was a scrawny fourth squad unseated officer but looked nice enough.

Nodding to the jumpy one he looked back at Rukia. "Guard tells me you haven't eaten your food."

Rukia shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't need it."

Gritting his teeth Renji sighed. "Why the hell are you being so stubborn?" Rukia looked over her shoulder. "I feel sorry for Karin." Renji arched a brow in a way of asking why. Rukia sighed sadly.

"When you got me, well it was still on the day her mother died. A few days later her brother Ichigo… like I said committed suicide." Rukia stood up and walked to the bars looking Renji right in the eye. All he saw was a haunted look.

"While I was staying with them I was told amazing stories of a nine year old boy that would have grown up to be a really good kid and brother. I saw the hurt in a father's eyes for failing to protect his son. They have posters of both the mother and the boy. I have seen what real family love looks like. I was so envious until the day of their death anniversary. I saw… a hollow… an Arrancar that looked… like him." Rukia said her voice shaking with emotions.

"I have been adopted by the Kuchiki clan but I am nothing to them. I see that now." Rukia looked down and walked back to her chair. "Please leave."

Renji stood shocked.

"Ruk-"

"Leave!" Rukia shouted her shoulders hunched as she curled into herself.

Renji sighed dejectedly and left as ordered. He walked out the doors only to miss his captain standing just a little away from the door. He heard it all. He lowered his head in shame. He had failed Hisana, his deceased wife of the promise he made her on her deathbed.

Frowning he sighed.

What else could he do?

Straightening he walked to his division.

A day passed before news came that shocked him to his core.

Rukia was to be taken to the Senzaikyū in a few days where after she would be executed.

Renji couldn't hold his anger in and stormed out of the room, Byakuya just watched not knowing what to do even though he looked perfectly calm on the outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Karin asked as she looked down at the very… deep hole.

"Ah good job Ururu-chan~!" Urahara said waving his fan in a lazy fashion. The brunette gave a cute smile and faint blush.

Karin who was still looking down the hole didn't see Urahara behind her but the next thing she knew she was outside her body with chain of fate connecting them. Well they were until Tessai suddenly slammed an axe like weapon that severed the chain. Karin looked at the severed chain in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled but all answer she got was being pushed off edge and into the hole. She landed harshly with a thud and groan. She got up and glared at the sheepishly smiling Urahara.

"Ah my apologies, Kurosaki-chan~."

Karin huffed annoyed before she sat down crossed her arms and looked to the blonde for an explanation.

"You see… the reason I had your soul chain or chain of fate cut was due to the fact that you have to die in a sense to gain your own true powers." The blonde then went into a more detailed explanation where Karin just got angrier.

She wanted to snap at the man but her mind told her that she didn't have time for this.

Sighing she went into a meditate state to try and reach her… mindscape as Urahara called it.

She didn't see Urahara's slightly worried look. He knew she was strong but… he had to wonder if she was strong enough. Somehow he knew Ichigo would have been strong now as well but after meeting the man personally he knew that becoming a hollow had made him sharper than he would have been, not by much probably but there were some things he could link to being a hollow.

One was the distrusting look those red eyes held, second was the fact that he had amazing instincts if what he gathered on his own was anything to go by and lastly the red eyes themselves.

They were a shade of red impossible for a Shinigami or human to have. The colour of liquid blood, they were so predatorily that he got the shivers just from remembering the last glance he got from Ichigo before he went back.

The long Nodachi blade was rather intimidating as well. His red eyes, the orange hair and lighter shade of orange obi and strip on the hilt of his sword made him look like some sort of fire guardian, a small smile made its home on his lips.

Guardian.

It was odd that the red head would make guarding the state of the three worlds his job, a true protector.

The four on the top of the hole looked down at Karin as she breathed deeply trying to gain the ability to enter her mindscape.

Sighing he went to the ladder to get some tea going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later and half the chain gone Tessai had to enter the hole and restrain Karin for in case she failed. More time passed and Kisuke could see that Karin was starting to get angsty. The chain only had a few more links left.

Tessai had added more precautions but was getting worried himself.

At the last moment however everything seemed to freeze for Karin. The world lost its colour and she looked around in a panic before her world became cloudy and as the seconds ticked by the clouds consumed he whole world before she blanked out.

She woke up with a feeling of falling before she hit hard ground.

Opening her eyes she gasped as she looked around. She was lying on a large circle piece of ground with cloudy skies above her, wind was blowing strongly against her skin. Looking around she saw dark brown circle pillars all around her, some so tall they went beyond the clouds. Sitting up with a ground she looked around confused.

Was this her inner world?

Her eyes went wide however when the pillars all seemed to fall apart.

"What the hell?" She whispered in horror.

"Karin."

An airy voice stuck between a man and a woman's spoke out to her making her jump to her feet. Who was that? Her sword's spirit?

"Correct. I am your Zampactou's soul. I am part of your soul. Find me. Claim me." The voice said shifting between a woman and man's voice.

"How?" Karin yelled as the pillar next to her fell to the ground with a loud crash. "You know how, search yourself." The multi-gender voice spoke.

Cursing she racked her brain.

Ishida's voice came into her head; she had asked him how he knew she was a Shinigami after the fiasco of the challenge between then died down.

"Easy. I looked at your soul ribbon." He then went on to show her how to do it.

"That's it!" She said focusing on the ribbons that formed once she concentrated enough on the reiatsu and reiryoku around her. A mass of white ribbons exploded around her but she kept looking for the red one, the red one was the one she needed.

She saw it after a minute of looking. She darted for it discovering she was rather fast in this mindscape of her as well as agile as she easily jumped from the falling rubble.

The red ribbon was leading towards what was most likely the largest pillar in sheer size making Karin wonder if it was the centre of her mindscape. Shaking her head to clear it, she followed the red ribbon; it was lodged in the very pillar itself that was slowly tumbling down around her.

"Be quick. Grab me and claim me, call out my name!"

"But I don't know you name!" Karin yelled as she gripped the red ribbon and yanked hard, the ribbon and the brown ground it was attached to broke away leaving her with the hilt of a sword. Releasing the ribbon she gripped the hilt of the sword and yanked on it. Just as it came free the multi-gender voice spoke.

"Call out my name! My name is…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the world it was all but silent. Karin's soul chain was one link away from entering the last stage, Tessai got himself ready to do the last Kido but Karin's body started to glow a faint purple before a large explosion of power made Urahara jump back and shield the kids from the falling pieces of rock.

Junta looked over Urahara's shoulder to see something coming out of the cloud of dust. "Hey something just came out of the hole." Urahara looked around to see a figure in the cloud of dust. As the dust settled he smiled when he saw Karin clad in Shihakusho wielding a rather pretty sealed sword. She breathed out and looked around her.

Looking down Karin saw the blade in her hand and raised it to her eye level. It was a standard katana but the hilt was pretty to her. It had a grey cloth wrapped around it with a think purple cord running the opposite way making an odd criss-cross pattern. The hand guard was an oval while the pommel of the sword had a small silver chain with a bell at the end to it.

"Kazekarasu huh?"

"Wind raven?" Urahara asked as he got closer. Karin nodded as the multi-gender voice confirmed it.

"Yeah it confirmed it just now." Urahara arched a brow. "It?"

Karin looked at Urahara. "It keeps changing gender in its voice." Urahara looked slightly shocked and amused at the same time.

"Ah well now we train!"

Karin grinned, pumped to get stronger so she could save Rukia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi looked at the two teens before her. Karin trusted these two and they were strong now that they had their own powers activated.

"Are you two sure?" the cat spoke after the two teens got over the fact that they were talking to a cat. Orihime had squealed and gushed while Chad barely held back from glomping the black kitty.

After Karin helped them after the incidents with Orihime's brother and Chad with the bird well they felt that owed her something.

That and Chad that held a flame for the older Kurosaki twin.

They both nodded and so they went to an abandoned factory to train. They had just returned from asking the Quincy boy to join then but he said he had his own training to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Soul Society things were looking gloom. Rukia had refused to eat or even talk now that she knew she was going to die. It didn't matter.

She deserved it.

After all she was the one who killed Kaien; she got Karin into dangerous situations that taught her that her brother was more likely than not a hollow and all because she wasn't strong enough.

It was the last day she would be in her cell before she would spend the rest of her days in the tower of solitude.

Looking up at the barred window she wondered if Karin was alright. If Yuzu made that dress for her or what perverted things Kon was up to. She wondered what odd things Orihime had eaten, if Chad had finally asked Karin out.

She wondered if Mr. Kurosaki was feeling better…

Her vision started to blur as tears formed at the rims of her eyes.

She released a shuddering breathe before the barriers broke finally and all her pent-up sadness slipped through, as it they were a waterfall her tears cascaded down her pale cheeks, she hunched over placing her face into her hands at her knees. Her whole frame shook as she cried softly while whispering 'I'm sorry' to no one and everyone.

Hanataro stood at the bars with the tray of food he knew wouldn't be eaten; he was near tears as well looking at Rukia as she cried to herself all alone. He sighed and placed the tray down softly never making enough noise to be heard. He left the room and walked back to his division as his duties were officially finished with the delivering of Rukia's last meal.

Renji was suddenly in front of him. He quivered as the man looked down at him. "Did she eat?" Renji asked him and for a few seconds he was lost at what he was asked before his mind clicked.

His whole face turned so miserable that Renji was shocked, at the shake of the smaller man's head he frowned. "When I came into her holding cell she was… crying." The smaller male whispered gaining unshed tears in his eyes before he walked around Renji clearly upset at what he saw.

Renji decided that he would go see Rukia for one last time. It hurt his very soul that it would be the last time; there was nothing he could do. He was after all unable to even get a scratch on his captain.

He was standing in front of the door but he could already hear the heart wrenching cries of the woman he loved inside. He gently laid his head against the door.

"Damnit." He whispered to himself. He was unable to face Rukia. After she yelled at him to leave she had asked Hanataro to keep all people away till he was done with his duty. Even Matsumoto was shown away. Now he was unable to find any words of comfort for her and Byakuya was taking this all with that damn icy persona that he hated so much.

Clenching his jaw Renji turned and made his way to the sixth division training grounds. Training till he passed out was all way he could get some sleep in now. Again he missed his captain that was standing an end away. He too was on way to speak with Rukia.

Once Renji was gone he made his way to the door only to freeze. He heard what his lieutenant heard. Rukia was crying while softly saying sorry over and over.

Lowering his head he turned and left knowing that Rukia wouldn't want to be seen. On his way back home he was stopped by Gin who had his ever annoying smile. "Mah mah some cryin ther' how sad ne? Makes one wondah wha pain she been throu. Afta all she had ya as a brother. She musta felt lika failah mos tha time wif ya as a brother." Gin said with a tilt of the head, he walked around the noble as if he hadn't just insulted him.

"How dare you say such things to me?" Byakuya said turning around only to see a very serious Gin looking at him with open eyes. "Someone had to say it to your face. You think acting cold and aloof will save you from getting hurt but you will only hurt yourself the most in the end when you're all alone on the day you stop breathing." Gin hissed out before he walked briskly away.

Byakuya was so shocked he allowed his eyes to go wide.

He had never heard Gin talk properly or so seriously and up front that it was rather scary.

The next day Rukia was taken to the Senzaikyū led by her own brother. She didn't look up once, didn't speak but that was due to her throat being sore from her crying herself to sleep. She even had a bruise on her cheek and shoulder where she fell and landed on the floor when she passed out from crying too much. Her eyes were dull and almost lifeless yet still red rimmed and puffy.

It pained Byakuya to see his adopted sister, sister of his wife so… broken looking.

Once inside the tower she didn't look behind her when the guard spewed harsh words at her, she didn't even flinch when he said she would die in fifteen days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was in the common room with Akira by his side reading a book he had nabbed when he was in the world of the living. Ichigo was busy shining his sword, it was a rather odd thing to do as they didn't need actual care but Ichigo did so anyway.

Whenever he did he could feel the happiness from the sword.

His sword was his weapon, a part of him so why not take care of it? That was what he believed.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra came in with their Fracción in tow; they saw Ichigo sitting crossed legged with his long Nodachi resting over his knees. The blade was beautiful bright silver with a pattern of flames on it but one had to look closely to see it. Ichigo was busy polishing after sharpening it. He did it with such gentleness that the two men and the ones who followed them were surprised at how gentle those hands could be but two of the men watching knew how gentle those hands could be in bed.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" asked Nnoitra as he took a seat on the largest couch. Ichigo didn't even look up as he spoke. "Giving my sword a pampering." He said it all in a 'Duh what else would I be doing?" kind of tone. Nnoitra shared a look with Telsa.

"But our swords don't need shining an all that shit like Shinigami swords." Nnoitra said while the rest watched, as they watched and waited for Ichigo to answer the rest of the Espada and their followers joined them and watched as Ichigo balanced his sword on both palms to hold it eye level.

The long blade shined and almost seemed alive to those watching.

"Our blades are a part of us just as much as the Shinigami blades are part of them. I bet if we try hard enough we would access to an inner world like them too." Ichigo said never taking his eyes of the blade that was now held close to his face broad side facing him.

"Why would we want that?" asked Szayel, they all knew that Ichigo had been spending a lot of time with Gin and Kaname for some odd reason. Ichigo sheathed his blade and patted it gently before looking up. His red eyes looking bored and his frown there in its usual place, they always wondered why the man frowned as much but soon discovered that he just frowned.

"How do you think Shinigami get so powerful so quickly? Their swords are part of them. They can't grow stronger if they don't grow stronger with their blades. Their swords are part of them as much as it counts for us. Without our swords we can't really fight at full strength, without our swords we cannot go into Resurreccion."

Everyone nodded thinking more about it.

"Wonder if we have an inner world like the shinigami have…" Harribel wondered out loud looking up at the ceiling deep in thought.

Ichigo was wondering it too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What…the…fuck… talking cat… okay…" Karin said looking at Yoruichi in slight aw and suspicion.

"Huh I expected a bigger reaction." Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses. Karin looked at him like he was an alien.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked with a heavy frown. Ishida looked a little to the side flashing Orihime a quick glance before looking back at the brunette. "I have a dept to pay and I will never decline an offer to take down a few Shinigami in the process." Karin hummed before she shrugged.

She looked at Orihime who smiled at her in her ever cheerful way. Karin just smirked back.

Making eye contact with Chad made her stomach made odd flutter like motions that she ignored for the moment. "Thanks Chad for helping." She said with a softer smirk. Yoruichi noticed the darkening of Chad's cheeks due to her better vision in night. She failed to hide the smirk.

"Ah we're all here good. Now follow me if you will~!" Urahara said smirking behind his fan as he led the group down into the training basement.

Orihime gasped and clasped her hands together.

"Oh this is so wonderful! How cool!"

Tessai grabbed her hands and thanked her for her kind words with tears in his eyes making Karin smirk at the funny picture.

After that Urahara led then to a rectangular frame that looked to made out of a bunch of papers stuck together, the blonde man started to go into explaining but Karin was angsty and wanted to get a move on. "Oh can it for later will ya?" she barked making the blonde jump. He smiled and nodded his head. "Alright Kurosaki-chan~!" along with Tessai's help they opened the gate and with one final warning for the cleaner they rushed through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Okay so there is a lack of two parts of the story that I no doubt you have noticed.**

 **Karin did help Orihime with Sora and Chad with the bird. The stories will be told just not now.**

 **Also if I translated incorrectly with Karin's word please tell me the correct way and I will be happy to change it. I couldn't find other words, I didn't use Google translate as I know they are iffy with Japanese translations. So please if it is wrong; don't bite my head off, just tell me the right way and I will fix it!**

 **So in regards to the next chapter I want you all to forget what happens in Bleach as this won't work quite like that.**

 **Thanks for the support! You guys rock!**


	7. Welcome to Seireitei

**Thank you for those who support me. I appreciate it immensely.**

 **I will ask again if I make a mistake that is big inform me where and what so I can fix it. I will also remind you all I tend to fix my stories AFTER they are done. I have a friend who agreed to help me by being my beta but only after school is over so HOLD YOUR STINKING HORSES!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 7: Welcome to Seireitei**

The group looked around them, it looked… peaceful for the most part and very very old. Orihime frowned and poked her chin as she looked around.

"Mmm… now thinking about this I don't think going straight to the line between this district and Seireitei would be a good idea." Yoruichi said looking at the border line.

"Why?" Karin asked as she looked at the perfectly open area.

The black cat looked at the teenage group.

"Because once we get near the wall will come down and the gate guard will be in our way. It will take longer so I suggest we use my plan B.

"Plan B?" Karin asked looking confused but the cat just smiled mischievously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo held the cloak in front of him. "So basically you want me to go to Soul Society and just cause mayhem?" Ichigo asked glancing at the still bespectacled man. Aizen nodded watching Ichigo's eyes as they went from confused to suspicious to mischievous.

"Oh… what a great birthday present!" Ichigo drawled out making the three men look at him in shock.

"It's your birthday?" Gin asked while Ichigo slid the cloak around his shoulders and tied it around his neck, he then flipped the hood over his head masking the upper part of his face and his reiatsu.

"Mmm… well it's soon anyway so don't worry. Akira promised to bake me a cake." Ichigo said grinning widely, showing off his sharp incisors.

Gin smirked as the three made a Senkaimon. Ichigo moved with them as they returned to Soul Society with their plus one that wouldn't be picked up. Aizen smirked wondering what his Cero Espada would get himself into.

Once the bright light faded and Ichigo could see the other world he would never see unless he was cleansed. He whistled as he took in the sheer size of Seireitei from where they stood on a cliff overlooking the entire shinigami realm. He could see the white tower where the Shinigami to be executed was, he could see the Execution hill with the strongest blade ever resting in sealed form. He could see the different divisions.

"It's… big and… old lookin." Ichigo said tilting his head making the bones pop.

"Alright so just cause mayhem that would allow you to easily fake your death, keep most captains away from the Execution site and when you do your whole 'Look at me I am an evil overlord' act, then come to the execution site to insure no one gets their limbs cut off. That about it?" Ichigo asked not even looking at Aizen who was looking at Ichigo as if he had lost his mind while Gin looked close to bursting a seam.

"…Yes… that's all you really have to do other than not dying."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. The two seeing Shinigami froze when they saw Ichigo's eyes practically glowing with glee. "Trust me Aizen-sama I ain't easy to kill." With that he disappeared from their few.

The remained there for a minute before the long white wall surrounding Seireitei came down. Gin snickered. "I knew he' go fo tha gate firs'. Goo' way tah show his powah." Gin tilted his head. They all nodded to one another before going off to the other gates that would be opened for captains caught outside the wall when it came down. Each took a different gate to make it less suspicious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jidanbō looked down at the cloaked figure. He was tall for the small ones; he also had a very long sword.

"Halt you may not enter Seireitei without authorization." Jidanbō looked confused when the figure just stood there before him; well he assumed it was a 'he' from the wide shoulders and tall body build.

"Is that so?" the figure asked before he started to glow a bright orange reiatsu that looked like fire. Jidanbō was startled as he couldn't feel a thing. "Sadly for your part I need to get in there. Ya know boss's orders and all." The figure spoke as he cocked his fist back and released a mass of reiatsu in the form of a bala but Jidanbō didn't know that but what he did know was that he was overpowered easily as he was sent into the gate that luckily held up but made a very… noticeable dent.

He could hear the commotion on the other side of the gate as the Shinigami most likely wondered what the hell just happened.

Jidanbō looked down at the figure that had his one hand on the hilt of the long Nodachi. "I assume you have a weapon of some sort?" the man asked making his blood boil with the idea of a challenge.

"Of course I do!" He billowed and hopped up unleashing his two axes making the man whistle. "Damn how much does one of those weigh?" He asked in a friendly manner that caught Jidanbō off guard for a second. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

The man shrugged and unsheathed the long blade with startling ease. By then they had an audience. Ichigo looked behind him to see the people looking worried at the guard as if they were scared he would get hurt. If that was true then he wouldn't kill this guy. After all he was just the gate keeper.

Looking back up at the keeper he went into a defensive stance.

"Come at me!" he yelled with a smile on his face.

Jidanbō grinned before he swung his left axe over his right shoulder and swung down hard but instead of just meeting the ground he was shocked when the small male took the full blunt of his swing in one fluid block. One hand holding the hilt what the other supported the blade on the dull side where the two blades met.

"Nice strength you have there." The man commented before he pushed the giant away.

"Come on show me what you got!"

Jidanbō clenched his jaw and lifted both axes before he yelled out. "Prepare yourself for my Ten Buffalo-Red strikes festival!" he yelled before he slammed his axes down where Ichigo stood counting as he went on. Once he was done he raised his axes and gawked with those who were watching as the man stood there with his sword raised over his head.

"Huh that was way better but you gotta have more than that."

Jidanbō growled and lifted his axes higher and yelled.

"Ten thousand Buffalo-Red strikes festival!" with that he hammered down on the man and the ground around him making the slab of stone lift up and block the few for those watching.

Jidanbō counted the number and those who were watching and the Shinigami on the other side wondered how the man was able to do it. Ichigo just wished he would hurry up as he was getting bored.

Once the larger man finished and lowered his axes huffing a little his eyes went wide when he saw the clocked figure standing without a scratch holing the sword in a block stance all the while.

"Mmm… I see why you are the West side gate keeper but sadly I have things to do people to terrorize." With a battle hungry grin he lowered his sword before both hands gripped the sword's hilt; he moved the sword over his left hip with the sharp side facing away from him. With a hefty upwards swing Ichigo released a mountain's worth of reiatsu from the blade in what was shockingly a lot like a certain spiky haired captain did.

The blast hit Jidanbō full on making him fly into the gate again but this time it came down as the force of the blast knocked into the gate itself and thus making it splinter. When the dust settled Jidanbō looked down at his axes he had gotten up just in time to block only to gasp when he saw his axes had shattered.

"You broke my axes!" he wailed making Ichigo feel a little bad. He hopped onto the large man making him look up at him yet he couldn't see anything besides the man's strong jaw line and deep red eyes. "Can you fix them?"

Jidanbō knew he could but was surprised that the man asked. He nodded dumbly. The man nodded before he bowed and walked over his shoulder to jump off said shoulder. Jidanbō tried to move but found he couldn't move a muscle.

"Don't try to move, you have taken a heavy hit and your body should be given a chance to get rid of the mass of Reiatsu rushing through your system." Ichigo said not bothering looking at the other Shinigami who were looking at him like he was a monster. He grinned when he turned away from Jidanbō.

He was a monster all right.

He bowed before the Shinigami and waved before he sonído'd out of their sight. The cloak making it impossible to follow after him, he chuckled when he ended up on a random roof out of sight for the moment. Oh he would have so much fun now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya was busy with Renji doing some drills with his men when the alarm went off that there was an intruder. They all stood stock still.

Someone had gotten through the gates? Just a minute after it went down?

"What the hell?" Byakuya heard Renji mutter beside him, inwardly he agreed fully.

With the first division things suddenly became hectic as hell butterflies fluttered out in swarms out the head captain's office window.

Captain Yamamoto frowned at his table.

This wasn't good.

An intruder had beaten the west gate keeper just moments after the wall came down, the intruder defeated the giant and ruined the heavy door before captain Gin could even get there.

And all while being hidden behind a cloak that hid their reiatsu completely making them untraceable. He wanted to swear but kept it inwardly. His lieutenant was busy sending out his orders. They had to act quickly.

In the second division Seí-Feng was barking out orders for her men to start scouting in groups immediately. She was angry that the gate keeper had been defeated but at least he was alive for answers. She draped her haori over her shoulders before walking out the door with her fat lieutenant following behind munching on a bag of crisps.

They reached the gate and were shocked to see Jidanbō sitting while being attended to by a medic while his broken axes rested next to the destroyed gate. It was broken into more than two pieces which wasn't easy as it was thick wood. The giant was explaining to Gin what had happened and Seí-Feng frowned when she saw that the man was even smiling now.

"So tha' wa happen'd?" the silver haired captain asked with a tilt of the head.

"Hold on I want to hear this tale too." Seí-Feng said narrowing her eyes at the duo.

Jidanbō swallowed before be retold the tale, Seí-Feng's face remained the same throughout the tale till the end. "So he allowed you to go full out and didn't even get a scratch then proceeded to attack you with one attack after the first one he gave sending you through the gate and allowing him inside yet he didn't kill you?" She asked looking confused as to why this intruder didn't just kill Jidanbō.

Jidanbō rubbed his head.

"I don't know why he didn't kill me either captain Seí-Feng." He said looking perplexed as well.

"Did you see anything about his face?" she asked looking at the giant's face as it scrunched up in concentration.

"Just his lower face and that his eyes were red. Almost like blood." The female captain watched as the large man shivered. "I saw… something in his eyes I hope I never see again." The two captains shared a look. "Oh?" asked Gin.

The giant man nodded. "He looked determined, to do what I don't know but it does not bode well for us."

Seí-Feng frowned when she saw Jidanbō look down at his feet.

Gin looked at the woman he knew he had to be careful of. He was honestly curious as to what Ichigo did and was impressed by what he saw. His orders weren't to kill but to just cause confusion amongst mayhem and he was doing so now wonderfully he had to admit.

In the fourth the Shinigami sent to aid Jidanbō returned relying to his captain that the giant suffered a mighty blow with a potent Reiatsu that made him unable to move. He also suffered a nasty gash that would take a month at least to heal and his axes of course that broke.

Captain Unohara blinked as she took in the information.

"How odd that he wasn't killed." She said with a confused face.

Aizen was smirking behind his folded hands. All was going to plan.

Momo was ordering their troops to mobilise into more organised patrols as they now knew that the intruder was at least strong enough to get through a gate keeper. The petite Shinigami with brown hair styled in a bun looked at her captain. He looked to be deep in thought.

She wondered what he was thinking about.

The sixth division was busy with similar organisation. Renji was throwing himself into his work with everything in him just to take his mind off the execution date that was nearing closer and closer.

Byakuya was watching his lieutenant with hidden concern. Renji was working himself into the bone training harder, working harder and sleeping less. The vibrant mane of red hair was limper as was the healthy skin that was now a little paler added with darker skin under his eyes as if he was struggling to sleep. He knew that Renji held a flame for his adopted sister but now he knew that Renji was fully in love with her and this was killing him inside.

He sighed as he signed a few more documents before he stood to help his lieutenant.

The seventh division was busy as the rest making more use of their group in trying to be helpful but they all couldn't go out and look. Nothing would get done.

The eighth division was put on stand-by which suited Shunsui perfectly as he lounged on the roof of his office. The ninth division captain was busy in his office doing his work while his lieutenant Hisagi did his duty as a lieutenant. Kaname was keeping an ear out for Ichigo's next move curious as to what the man would do next.

In the tenth Hitsugaya was frowning at his lieutenant who was lying on the couch complaining about a hang-over. Knowing well enough that arguing would only give him the headache he just sighed and took on the extra workload before telling his lieutenant Matsumoto that it would be deducted from her pay.

Matsumoto bolted up to yell but groaned when a spell of vertigo hit her along with a nice throb of the head. She just moaned that he was a meanie.

Kenpachi was out and about like a dog with no sense of smell looking for prey with his ever directionless lieutenant sending him whichever way. He had ordered his men to form groups and look for the intruder.

He wanted to face someone new, someone strong.

The twelfth division captain Mayuri was glaring at the screen that showed nothing new. He had tweaked his sensors as many times and as efficiently as he could but they were still not picking up anything… AT ALL. The last bits of left over Reiatsu left on the giant Jidanbō were inconclusive and revealed nothing to him only that it was potent with power.

Nothing more sadly.

Nemu looked at her father and creator and wondered what the man would do now.

Jyuushiro was informed of the situation by his two third seats and blinked at them in shock. "Oh dear is Jidanbō alright?" he asked flipping his long white hair over his shoulder. The two nodded their heads so fast the man wondered how they remained on their necks.

"He was injured but he is alive and well apart from his axes that broke. The last attack shattered them in one blow!"

Jyuushiro blinked again wondering what would happen now that this intruder was inside. He couldn't be much of help as he was bedridden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin and Ishida both had matching looks of utter disbelief written on their faces making it rather funny for the three watching them.

In front of them were two large arms holding a sign.

Under the sign was a small looking house and behind it a long wide chimney.

"What… the… hell…" Karin mumbled as two identical men popped up seemingly out of nowhere. "Halt who goes there?" they said getting into offensive stances. Karin just looked at them as if they were out of their minds. They looked identical and had odd cap like hats on with traditional garbs.

The two men looked down and saw a black cat pointing to itself and their whole mood just changed at the drop of a dime as they slid on their knees to coddle the black cat that was lapping up the affection.

They were rushed inside before shoved in front of a door, the two men went on their knees.

"Shiba-sama! Yoruichi-sama has arrived with guests!" they shouted before they opened the door to show a pretty brunette woman lounging on a very pig pillow missing an arm. Her ample bosom was barely held by a low v neck halter top with a white draped bottom; her head was wrapped with a single strip of white fabric making it look like a headband.

"Yo Yoruichi long time no see!" the woman said loudly chucking a cup of sake down in one gulp. The cat smiled before it was gone and a serious look took its place.

"We need your help." That got the easy going smirk off Kuukaku's face. "Oh? With what?" the brunette asked with an arched brow.

"We need to get into Seireitei."

Kuukaku looked to the side then back at the black cat.

"The walls came down a few hours ago, was that you guys?" the woman asked only to get confused and shocked faces. "I guess that would be a no."

Sighing, the woman stood up and walked over to another door before yelling loudly. "GANJU get your ass here!" after a few seconds a loud series of footfalls before a louder thud of someone landing on their knees and skidding the rest of the way was heard before the door opened revealing a man with a bandana over his head and traditional clothes as well. "Yes Ne-sama?" the man asked still not raising his head. Kuukaku huffed before she ordered the man to show them how to do a Reishūkaku. The man looked up and nodded once he took in the four teenagers before him.

Ganju led the group to a large room, once there he was given a light blue glass like ball with a red figure on it that looked almost like a dragon.

"Right so all you have to really do is channel your reiatsu into this. It will form a sphere around you and this is part of what we need you to know for us to get you into the hell of a place called Seireitei." Ganju said with a grin. He along with the twins gave each teen a ball and watched as they did as instructed.

Orihime and Chad had no problems while Ishida's was very… narrow.

Karin who was still slightly struggling with getting the hang of her reiatsu had to try more and got frustrated. When it was dinner time Karin grumbled that the rest should just go and eat.

Ganju watched the girl who looked somewhat like Kaien. She was looking at the ball in her hands. A haunted look was marring her face as if she was thinking about something bad. "Why do you want to go into Seireitei?" Ganju found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Karin looked up at the man sitting opposite her.

"To return a favour. A Shinigami saved my family by helping me, because she did she got in trouble."

Ganju looked at the girl and saw that there was more to her, something else was bothering her.

"That can't be why you look like you're going to a funeral." Karin looked at him with a blank face.

"Today back in the world of the living is the day my brother died ten years ago. A few days back I found out that my brother didn't die of an accident but of suicide." Ganju felt a bit like an ass. That reason could be why the girl was struggling.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know." He said looking at Karin as she shrugged.

"Sucks more now that I know he is most likely a hollow." Ganju's heart sunk with guilt and the painful remember of his own brother that died.

He was about to say something but a look of pure determination settled onto Karin's face, she rose to her feet and walked a little bit away while holding the ball between her two hands. Her eyes closed as she breathed slowly to calm herself. She imagined her reiatsu as the light purple she had seen it as and visualised it going into the ball.

She wouldn't be a failure; she would make her mother proud as well as her brother. She would honour their memory by becoming stronger, strong enough to protect what she held dear to her.

Ganju watched somewhat amazed as the sphere started to form over Karin, the girl didn't look like she was even trying. The purple glow of her reiatsu was rather… soothing for some weird reason as the girl wasn't a soft girl.

The sphere solidified and there Karin stood in her light blue glowing sphere. Dark brown eyes opened looking at the sphere.

"I did it…" Karin said awed slightly as she looked at the blue walls around her. "Well done." The two looked at the door to see a smirking Kuukaku and Yoruichi who was sitting on her shoulder. Orihime was clapping her hands while Chad gave her a thumbs up.

"Well… let's get to it then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo looked around where he was only to see warehouses filled with rice and other things to eat and he grinned.

"Perfect."

With a careless shrug he unsheathed his sword and charged his reiatsu into the blade before he whispered. "Arde, El Fuego." The sword released a fast amount of fire that couldn't be put out by water alone at the largest warehouse which to Ichigo's surprise was filled with rice… and alcohol. Meaning it blew up into a large fire ball.

Ichigo started at it like a child seeing something amazing for the first time with his mouth making a small 'o'. He grinned and sonído'd off to watch the chaos unfold.

As he predicted Shinigami swarmed the warehouse with buckets of water but nothing worked on the fire. Ichigo watched curious as some of the Shinigami came with odd looking devices that spewed white frothy liquid onto the fire but that didn't work either.

The cero Espada watched as an odd looking captain showed up. He had a white and black painted face with an odd looking headpiece on his head. He had weird knob like appendages sticking out where his ears should be. Ichigo blinked as he watched the man he knew to be the twelfth division captain from what Aizen and Gin told him.

Mayuri looked at the blazing fire that had spread to the next building. It didn't feel natural at all. In fact that his invention to easily stop a fire didn't even work made him realise that it was Reiatsu induced fire. He looked to the side and barked at an unseated Shinigami.

"Go and get me captain Hitsugaya!" the unseated officer yelped and nodded before running off to get said captain.

Mayuri looked back at the fire to see it had spread again and the original building was now just a skeleton of a building. He frowned; this must have been the intruder's work. He got out his sampler to get a sample of the reiatsu of the fire.

The small machine beeped and he pocketed back into his haori that mad many hidden pockets inside.

"What the hell is going on here?" a deep voice said behind Mayuri making him look around to see captain Hitsugaya. The small young teen like captain was looking at the fire as if it were alive but then again Mayuri guessed fire was in a sense alive.

"I need you to use your ice technique on this fire. It is a reiatsu based fire so normal methods will not affect it." Hitsugaya nodded and unsheathed his blade.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens! Hyōinmaru!" with that Ichigo watched fascinated as a large Asian dragon sprouted from the blade and rushed at the fire. The moment of impact was an explosion of steam and hissing noises.

Once the steam cleared they all saw that two of the three buildings that caught fire were burnt completely down while the third was only half way burnt down.

"That was no normal fire." Hitsugaya said looking at the smouldering carcases of once filled warehouses. They had lost a lot of their food and would have to cut back on portions. He sighed rubbing his face. The sun had long since set so there wasn't enough light to actually look at the burnt down buildings. It would have to wait till the morrow.

Now sure that the building is not going to light up again they all left the cleaning for the next day, as they were walking back the shield around Seireitei suddenly lit up as a glowing blue ball made impact with it.

Hitsugaya watched with wide eyes.

"What the…?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kuukaku explained what they needed to do and that Ganju would be coming along they readied themselves.

Each placing a hand on the blue glass ball they channelled their reiatsu into the ball. The blue shield formed and Kuukaku and the twins did the Kakaku Hō technique sending them into the air and straight at the shielded Seireitei. The blue ball made contact with the shield and Yoruichi ordered them to put more reiatsu into the ball so it wouldn't break.

The rest of those inside the shield watched in shock and awe as the shield lit up around the ball, fighting to keep it out. Ichigo looked up from where he sat on a empty warehouse. "Hooo… Nice one Urahara-san." A grin appeared on his face.

"This should be fun."

The ball broke through and stayed whole falling into a lesser used area of Seireitei much to Yoruichi's delight. The ball's walls went down after a few seconds of landing. Knowing that they had to get the hell out of dodge they moved away from where they landed.

"Right what now?" Karin asked once they reached the warehouse district. Yoruichi didn't answer at first but that wasn't what bothered them. It was the look of worry on the black cat's face.

"Someone else invaded Seireitei. Look." The cat jerked its head at a row of burnt down buildings.

Karin frowned; this could complicate things or make this easier.

"For now we take shelter and rest in one of the empty warehouses till morning." The four teens nodded and ran to the very warehouse Ichigo was resting on top of. Said man smirked as he felt them closing in. Sighing he lowered himself to lie on his back. He would wait till tomorrow for Aizen to make his move.

He knew what it as so all he had to do was wait and cause a little more panic, with the human shinigami and her friend it would be a lot easier however he knew she wasn't strong enough to fight a captain. A lieutenant maybe but a captain? No way.

The next morning came and with it…

The news that Rukia's executing would be bumped up from fourteen days away to two.

The news shocked Renji and Byakuya to their cores. Ichigo who had moved early morning so he wouldn't be spotted by the annoying cat, watched with glee as the people were confused. Ichigo saw the head captain and his lieutenant alone and heard that even the big man himself was confused at the Central 46's orders.

He too knew that Rukia had done a lesser offence that didn't need to be so severely punished. He did however growl softly at the nerveless idiots for just following orders blindly, not wondering or even fighting for a fellow Shinigami's life. He frowned heavily.

No he didn't like these Shinigami at all but they were needed.

Karin looked at Yoruichi in shock.

"They did what?" She nearly yelled only remembering that she needed to be quiet.

The cat sighed.

"Her execution as been rescheduled. It is in two days now. We need to hurry if we want to save Rukia. We need to get to the Senzaikyū. That is where she would no doubt be. We have to be careful about this. We do not want to get caught by a captain. None of you can possibly beat a captain."

The look on Yoruichi's face was dead serious.

Karin nodded even though it irked her that she was so weak.

They got out of the warehouse and used lesser used paths and hallways. It did take longer but it was safer.

When they reached an area that looked like it had lots of tall block like buildings with no windows or doors they froze when a heavy reiatsu landed over them. Yoruichi's eyes were wide with panic.

Just then the large man of the eleventh division, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki stood before them with the widest, most insane grin on his face that Karin as ever seen. The man was massive at a six foot nine height, his hair was spiked into long spikes with small bells at the ends. He wore an eye patch that had thee straps all leading to the back of his head. His swords was balanced on his shoulders. The blade was long and in its Shikai stage suggesting that the man had too much reiatsu flow to keep it in check or he just didn't care. The edge was jagged and looked like the blade had been chipped away. The hand guard was a diamond shaped guard running horizontal with grooves running along the hilt of the sword.

A sudden flash of pink make the teens blink. A small child with bubblegum pink hair and dark pink brown eyes with childish happiness in them, popped up out of nowhere from the man's shoulder. She waved at them and asked.

"Are you going to play with Kenny?"

Karin gulped. She understood now what Rukia and Yoruichi said.

Captains were on a whole different level.

Kenpachi grinned as he looked at each teen to try and see who was the strongest. He was about to make his move on Chad when the tall light blue rectangle block beside him tumbled down as a figure broke through with amazing force. Kenpachi was glad he always had his sword out as the figure slashed at him with a nice looking Nodachi. Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's shoulder and landed a few paces away.

The ones watching were shocked when the figure suddenly kicked Kenpachi while still in the air. The kick sent the large man flying. The man landed on his feet allowing everyone to get a look at the cloaked figure. He stood at six foot two and wore a light tan cloak with the hood drawn up so nothing of his face could be seen. What bothered Yoruichi was that she could feel nothing from the figure making her believe that the cloak was also a suppressor.

"Wanna fight?" the figure's low voice asked Kenpachi when the man got back on his feet. Kenpachi gave a blood thirsty grin and laughed.

"Oh yes I wanna fight!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So yea…**


	8. Fight scene

**So I watched the new Star wars and it WAS AWESOME! It inspired me to possibly make a Sci-Fi fic next…. Who knows?**

 **Okay so new chapter**

 **SO I noticed I used the wrong release phrase for Hitsugaya… oops I fixed it (O/O) … I feel like a baka…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 8: Fight scene**

Kenpachi looked at the man before him. He couldn't sense shit from the man but that was nothing new to him who had too much reiatsu to actually have good control over it.

Gripping his sword he grinned and attacked the man since he in all terms attacked him first. What surprised him was the ease the man blocked him. A grin akin to his was on the man's lips showing off that he wasn't the only one with sharp canines.

"Oh…" The word was drawn out in a lazy fashion. With seemingly no effort Kenpachi found himself pushed back. "Hah that is way more like it. This is sure going to be fun!" the male yelled and charged at Kenpachi. The spike haired captain raised his sword quickly to block what must have been the strongest blow he had yet to encounter. He clenched his jaw as he felt his bones rattle with the impact. The light blue block behind them exploded and tumbled down creating large plumes of dust and chunks of falling debris.

Kenpachi had to whistle. It was downright impressive alright.

"What's your name?" he asked grinning.

The figure cocked his head. "Boss man said I wasn't allowed to give that out, I can give you my title though." Kenpachi arched a brow at the word boss as did those watching. Who could be the boss of such a strong man? "Alright it's at least something to call you by then."

The figure nodded and glanced to the side before returning his gaze to Kenpachi. "Cero."

This was a little confusing to those who were watching but to Kenpachi it was enough.

"Okay Cero then. Let's get this show on the road!" Kenpachi yelled and the two fighters went at it like mad, each time their swords met a structure came down making more dust and smoke fill the air.

"We need to leave. Now." Yoruichi said thankful for the timely intervention. The teens were all too eager to get away from the two monsters.

They easily got closer to the tower, the long straight steps leading up to the tower were in front of them but so was Renji.

The red head looked at the group and his eyes shot towards Karin. His eyes went wide when he saw her wearing Shihakusho and a zampactou behind her.

"You still have Rukia's powers?" He yelled but stopped when a fierce glare was thrown his way. "You, just shut up. These are my own. I nearly died for them. I am here to do what YOU are refusing to do."

Renji frowned but his eyes moved to Karin's sword when she stepped closer. "Karin…" Yoruichi started getting the girl to look behind her. "Be careful." Karin blinked a few times expecting the cat to order her to leave. The group moved farther away as to not get in the way.

Karin unsheathed her sword showing the dark grey steel and purple hilt. The small bell chimed as Karin got in a two handed stance with ease. Urahara had after all drilled her hard and it had showed.

The two fighters circled each other as Renji unsheathed his blade as well.

Yoruichi spread out her senses to the fight not far from where they were and her eyes went wide. Kenpachi was hacking away at the man and was using his powers… without his eye patch. The fact that the man was somehow keeping up was frightening. Her attention snapped back when a loud clang of metal was heard.

Karin and Renji were facing one another, their swords being the only thing between them. "How can you just sit by when Rukia is going to be killed in two days?" Rukia asked gritting her teeth. Renji looked ashamed for a few seconds.

"Because I am not strong enough." Renji looked into Karin's dark down eyes and saw what he saw in his own eyes. The feeling of being weak, useless and not strong enough to protect those he loved. Karin sighed closing her eyes for a second before the snapped open and she had a hard look of determination.

"I guess that is where we are different. I won't just sit on my ass. I would do everything and anything to save the person I love." Karin's words were soft. Meant only for their ears, Renji looked at her in shock. He had to scoff. "Only a woman would see it so easily huh?" he asked softly but Karin didn't bother to answer back. She shoved him away and looked at the man.

"I will save Rukia!" She yelled and held her sword in front of her in both hands. She made the blade vertical with herself and whispered.

"Fly strong and true, Kazekarasu." The sword started to glow a lilac purple before it changed shape. The sword broke into five pieces as the hilt and hand guard vanished into the glow. Between the five pieces were thin looking chains that had ten links with five small bells between them. The middle piece was a handle for the weapon that was wrapped in light purple wrap while the next parts on either side were a piece of blade while the end pieces were the end parts of a sword. The weapon was long and floated around Karin all while surrounded in a faint purple glow.

Renji had to admit it was a cool weapon and looked deadly and able to attack from a distance… like his Zabimaru. He gritted his teeth and nodded to himself. "Howl Zabimaru!" the sword was swallowed in a vibrant red glow before it appeared as a bigger sword made out of segments with sharp jagged spikes at the beginning at each segment.

The two fighters watched each other wearily.

Just then in the far distance a large fiery explosion rocked the ground. They even felt faint trembles of the aftershock from the distance they were at.

They all looked back to see a torrent of fire spewing all over the place landing on block structures sending them roaring almost to the ground with loud bangs as they met with the ground. Everyone was slack jawed at the sheer destructive force.

'It almost like head captain Yamamoto did that but that fire seemed… more intense.' Renji thought getting a murmur of agreement from his Zampactou spirit.

"What the fuck was that?" Karin asked in awe of the fiery torrent that was slowly but surely dying out. The attack lasted all but fifteen seconds but it was amazing to watch. "An intruder entered here a few hours before you five did." Renji said not looking bothered that he just released the information and Yoruichi had to smirk when she noticed that she wasn't counted.

The group looked shocked making Renji believed that these five had nothing to do with the untraceable intruder. After all if he was then why wouldn't they be if they were on the same side? Nah he knew these five where on their own to save Rukia while the lone intruder's intentions were unclear. He barely had time to dodge when an end blade came rushing at him. He was shocked at how quick it was. It was far faster than Zabimaru.

Well her Zampactou did have wind in its name so… it was wind and birds which were fast while in the air so… it was wind and fast… well that didn't bode well…

He huffed as Karin suddenly yanked hard and the second blade of the left side came barrelling towards him. Cursing loudly he ducked and growled at Karin who with a flick of the handle called the blades and chains back making the bells chime so softly that Renji barely heard it.

Growling lowly he launched his sword's ability. Karin's eye went wide slightly but she had good reflexes after years of Kendo and soccer. She lifted her weapon and with a yank in different directions on the ends of the handle making the blades do something he thought only Ikkaku's Shikai was able to. The blades retracted and were made whole just in time to block the blow leaving Karin with a double sided staff.

With a quick yank Zabimaru was pulled back and launched again only to be block but the second time the first segment met its mark on Karin's shoulder. The girl hissed and her eyes narrowed. Renji called back the blade just as Karin released the blades and the chains sprouted from the ends, the bells chimed softly. With a pissed off looked she twisted the handle above her head and with that released sharp crescent shaped gushes of wind at Renji that sliced at Renji's skin as Byakuya's Shikai would have. The feeling was annoyingly similar.

One gush got him over the right side of his ribcage cutting till his bones were barely protected by muscle. He glanced at Karin to see her looking at the white tower, Senzaikyū with a hateful look in her eyes.

"This is so fucking pointless! Why are you fighting me when you can help Rukia?" Karin yelled closing her eyes for a second in pure frustration.

Karin's eyes flashed a lilac purple before she twisted her weapon over her head again but this time she didn't let up and kept swinging the blades around and around sending multiple wind slashes all over the place but mostly aimed at Renji who ducked and dodged while sending Zabimaru out here and there where he could. He got clipped and sliced many times as did Karin. When the blades finally were called back both had light gashes and some that needed medical attention. Yoruichi was impressed by what she was seeing thus far. Karin was keeping up with Renji; well Urahara did train her after all so…

Both where breathing harshly and bleeding worse.

Taking deep breaths they both decided to end it all in one blow.

Renji cocked Zabimaru back and launched the sword with all force he had left but was shocked when Karin sent out the left side of her weapon and it actually wrapped around Zabimaru while the other side was launched at him in a wide arch slashing him across the chest. He yelled and fell back on the ground with a thud.

Karin breathed harshly before slipping into unconsciousness as the amount of reiatsu she had to exert was beyond what she was used to. Yoruichi looked between the two fallen warriors proud of Karin. A pebble being kicked made her look up with the rest of the watching to see a small Shinigami looking at the scene with shock. He was a five foot tall male who looked rather young and had a strap around his chest showing he was a fourth division medic.

"Come here slowly and we won't hurt you." Yoruichi said making the boy jump but he did inch closer looking at Renji nervously as the male was starting to bleed heavily. "Give us some bandages and things to treat our friend and we will leave you alone to help your comrade." Yoruichi bargained and was pleased when the little male looked at the fallen Karin and his eyes went wide before he scrambled to hand over the needed supplies assuring them he had more than enough to help Renji.

Chad gently picked Karin up while Orihime held Kazekarasu tightly. They bowed at the male if they could Chad and Yoruichi obviously unable to do so. Yoruichi led them to the only place she knew was safe at the moment. The training grounds similar to the one back in the world of the living. They had to wait for Karin to wake up and then she would help the girl in training to utilise more reiatsu without passing out.

Hanataro watched the five humans and talking cat run off.

Looking down at Renji he started to treat the male

Once he was done the sound of approaching feet alerted him that someone was behind him. He jumped up and looked up to see captain Byakuya looking at him then at the treated Renji.

"Take him to the fourth division." He ordered the two shinigami behind him who nodded before looking back at Hanataro who gulped. "What did you see?" He asked looking into the jumpy man's light blue hues. Hanataro swallowed before he told all of the battle to the man. Byakuya's eyes narrowed in confusion when the small male described the human he had rid of Rukia's powers.

He was confused as to her words that they were her own. How could a human have their own powers?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenpachi dodged another blow that would have no doubt hurt.

"Ha! This is so much fun!" he billows as another structure tumbled down as swords met. Kenpachi's dark green eye saw the smirk on the man's face. "It is, isn't it?" The cloaked figure jumped back and looked at the large captain with a tilt of the head.

"That can't be all your reiatsu. Boss man said you were a freak of nature with the amount of reiatsu you have so…" with the man gathered his reiatsu making it materialise as the orange vivid hue akin to flames. Once the reiatsu was out of the cloak it was faintly easy to sense but it was so weak one had to be close.

The man looked like he was on fire.

With one swing of his arm and a murmur of "Arde, El Fuego." The world was suddenly a hotter place for Kenpachi as a blast of flames rushed at him almost making a roar like noise.

The attack made contact with everything in its path lighting it on fire. Kenpachi's left arm is badly burnt, the attack actually hurt like bitch.

Growling with his wolfish grin back on his face he ripped off the eye patch making his reiatsu soar into the air in a blazing pillar of yellow. The large man saw the smirk on the man's face morph into a shit eating grin similar to the one he was wearing.

"That's more like it!"

With that they started their fight anew with more vigour as Kenpachi now had more reiatsu to manhandle.

This time Ichigo got nicked here and there when the cloak tore with the attack ripping through the material but still his reiatsu remained hidden. Ichigo grinned and whacked the broad side of the sword against Kenpachi's head.

That was when Kenpachi noticed that the man had many opportunities to kill him but not once was he dealt a blow that was life threatening. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" he asked with a frown. The grin didn't leave the man's face.

"Cause boss man said so." Was the bland answer but the attack that came after was fiercer and more bone rattling making Kenpachi focus on dodging or blocking when he had no other option. They had destroyed half of the light blue structures and were still going. People watched from afar way to scared to get closer. Captain Hitsugaya alongside his lieutenant watched in sick fascination as the fight tore the buildings apart.

Then suddenly gushes of flames started to erupt from one centre point as if someone was throwing fire at random.

"Think that is the man who started the fire, Captain?" Matsumoto asked with her arms folded under her breasts. Hitsugaya frowned, he had other things to be doing now but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the destructive force in front of him. He had seen Head captain Yamamoto use his flames once but it always felt in control and… natural fiery but this was unnatural, almost alive like the flames were a part of the one wielding it.

He frowned. He had to get to the bottom of what was going on with the Central 46, something wasn't quite right. Momo who had been acting weird, almost jumpy which made him think of the one captain that never well and truly sat well with him.

Aizen Sosuke.

So both captain Hitsugaya and lieutenant Matsumoto made their way to the thirtieth division captain's home to talk to him about this. After all the man was like a father to him.

Back with Ichigo who had slammed into one of the light blue remaining structures. He slid and down and landed on his feet a little wobbly but regained his balance quickly before looking around and deciding that it was time to end this little fight.

Lifting the long Nodachi over his head with a single arm that showed no signs of being tired which impressed Kenpachi. "Sorry to cut this fight short but…" The man shrugged.

"Places to be and all that." He looked up at the last building on the one side where the pink haired girl sat. "You might want to get a little farther back." He warned and was pleased when the girl jumped away to a building that would be just be out of range.

Grinning like a looney he started to swing the sword passing it from hand to hand over his head as the reiatsu moved to the sword, building and building till it was too much and the sword started to spew out fire in long torrents as it was swung around making crescent arches that flew all over the place making no where safe to hide. Kenpachi was brutally hit with these torrents of fire and sent flying badly burnt. With the last bit of consciousness he watched the fire die down and man was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji groaned as he opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness away. "You're awake it seems." His captain's voice was beside him. Looking at the man from the corner of his eye Renji wondered what the man was doing here.

"I assume you caught the intruders and decided to take them on?" The man's cool tone was grating on Renji's nerves. He nodded his head too tired to speak. Those attacks hurt and were deeper than he thought them to be now that shifted around feeling them stab at his nerve system.

"She's stronger now." Renji mumbled softly looking out the window.

"However I am more scared of the lone invader." Byakuya looked at his lieutenant for an explanation.

"While I was fighting with Karin captain Kenpachi was busy fighting with someone I couldn't sense. This person got him to take off his eye patch and then a few moments later there was this… tornado of fire. It was like a hurricane made out of flames that were alive and so… unnatural." Renji shivered remembering the sheer height the torrent reached.

Byakuya looked at Renji's face. It looked haunted and pale.

"Did the girl say anything to you?" he asked watching as Renji's tattooed brows furrowed. The man had gotten each tattoo as a mark of an achievement he had done, a milestone passed and cleared. He wondered what each meant but never asked.

"She didn't say anything of worth." He said softly, Byakuya could easily smell the lie but the tone of Renji's voice told him whatever was said was personal.

Captain Unohara came in with a serene smile that lessened when she saw the defeated look on Renji's face. Sighing inwardly she walked to the man and did a healing Kido to speed up his recovery. He would be out of the hospital in time for the execution but for more straining activities he was warned to leave alone.

Nodding he looked back outside. The two captains followed his line of sight to the still smouldering ground where Kenpachi had been found badly burnt and in need of immediate medical care. "Captain Kenpachi has been treated; we got the gits of what happened from a very excited Yachiru-chan."

Renji huffed with a faint smile tugging on his lips.

"What was the damage?" Captain Byakuya asked looking at the other brunette.

The female captain sat down on the opposite chair Renji's captain had been sitting on.

"Severe burns to his chest but the worst was his arm, he has deep gashes that will take a while to heal as well as a few broken bones." The two men looked at her in shock. "That guy is a monster." Renji whispered not knowing if he should be scared or awed.

Byakuya nodded his head in agreement. "That fact that we cannot find him makes matters worse."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things had gone quiet as the invaders were at the moment nowhere to be found. It had gotten late and the sun was lowering behind the horizon when a shrill scream shocked most into dropping what they were doing and running towards the source of the scream. Kira, Hisagi and Matsumoto were the first on scene and they couldn't help but gasp and look up in horror.

There was captain Aizen against a wall with a sword impaled though his chest, blood running down the wall as well as down his chin.

Momo who was now frantic in wanting to reach the body was held back by the stronger Matsumoto. Captain Hitsugaya, Gin and Unohara were the next on the scene. They too had similar faces. Shock clearly written all over their faces.

The next moments were a blur to everyone as they watched Aizen's body being removed from the wall; the body was taken to the fourth for examination while Momo was sedated to be safe. Hitsugaya however couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He glanced at Gin to see the man smirking like nothing was wrong. Like a captain wasn't just murdered in cold blood only to be impaled against a wall like some sacrifice.

Gin looked his way before the smirk grew. The man swirled around and left without a word.

The next morning the news was spread and everyone or nearly everyone was grieving. Yoruichi didn't say a word while the teens and Ganju wondered who would have done it and if it could have been the other intruder. Karin was busy training, she would push herself till she fainted and then was ordered to go into the healing hot springs to recharge only to do it again and again.

Ichigo who was sitting somewhere close to the Central 46 building uncaring if he was seen, the old farts were dead anyway. He listened to the chatter of those who walked past and smirked.

One more day before the execution day and everything will start to fall around them. Where the pieces will fall he doesn't know.

He'd seen Gin come in a few times giving him a sleazy wave before he disappeared either into the building before waltzing out and leaving with another wave

Smirking Ichigo just shook his head and settled down to meditate.

Lately he had been hearing a rough growling voice, he couldn't make out what the hell the voice was saying but the more he tried to reach it the louder and more clearly it got. Now he could make out a few words that didn't make sense at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In the captain's meeting everything was silent and sombre.

"Captain Unohara. Report."

The woman looked down. "I have confirmed that captain Aizen has indeed passed from this realm to the next. He has been stabbed by his own sword through the chest."

Silence was thick in the room as everyone digested the information.

"Could it have been the lone intruder?" Shunsui asked tilting his hat down.

Unohara tilted her head in thought. "He had ample opportunity to kill Kenpachi and he didn't so I doubt it, I also doubt it is the others. As to my knowledge they are not strong enough to take down a captain from what Hanataro-san told me."

They captains nodded their heads as the meeting was adjourned.

That night no one slept easily.

The next morning Hitsugaya and Matsumoto went to see Momo but she was still heavily sedated for her own protection, she was also in a sealed room with strong kido making it impossible to get in or out without the proper knowledge.

Next they moved to investigate the Central 46, it was a hunch but that was all they had and as the division that dealt with investigations it was Hitsugaya's job to investigate even the inner workings of Seireitei. When they reached the compound they froze dead in their tracks.

There in the air above the Central 46's compound was the cloaked figure sword already unsheathed. His head was tilted as he watched the smaller male and pretty woman. The slow stretch of his lips as a grin formed on his face gave Matsumoto the chills as she watched the man raise his sword and spin to face the compound.

"Take this ya shitty old farts! Ráfaga! El Feudo!" the man yelled with glee as he swung his blade in a loose circle only to release a torrent of flames that followed the motion. They watched in horror as the Central 46 compound explode on impact with the flames. The fire roared loudly as the entire building was engulfed in mere seconds.

The figure turned around and Hitsugaya felt the man's stare on him.

"Try putting that out with your fancy little ice dragon." With that the man disappeared with a faint buzzing noise. The two just stood in shock as more shinigami came running with buckets but like before it was useless. Even Hyōrinmaru had to do multiple attacks on the flames for them to go down.

When it was over there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the Central 46 were dead.

But the nagging feeling still bothered him.

Another emergency meeting was help just scant hours before the execution would be held. Captain Kenpachi was there by request so he could hopefully tell them something about the man who had now officially killed. Kenpachi looked at the head captain and said something that disturbed the man.

"He knew of my eye patch, he also said he had a boss he answered to."

"Then we have a traitor in our ranks." The head captain murmured solemnly.

The meeting was called to a close as the captains were rushed to get themselves ready, Shunsui looked calm as he walked to his friend's home.

After the man heard of Rukia he decided that something was amiss and he would stop the execution, he had taken more medicine in hopes it would strengthen his body enough for what he had planned. When the floral haori captain reached his friend he slid open the door to see his friend at least sitting up.

"How long?" he asked looking to the side before the two started to finalise their plans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gin twirled his brush in between his fingers as he watched his lieutenant do his paperwork. "Um… captain shouldn't you be doing your paperwork?" The ever timid Kira asked with his head lowered. Gin just smirked at him. "Nah, I don' realleh feel like it." He said with a shrug. He fought hard not to snicker when he thought of what Ichigo had done to the Central 46's compound and dead bodies inside.

That was a good one, as was the warehouse… Kenpachi… heh what a little troublemaker.

Kaname was slightly amused as well as he imagined how joyful the Cero Espada was, the man had been… less of the man that they knew him to be and were used to but it seemed that he was back to himself and making lots of chaos as he did when he was first assigned as the Cero.

Aizen was sitting in his hiding spot ever amused.

He didn't expect Ichigo to be this big of a troublemaker… but maybe he should have.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin was taking her last soak in the springs before they would get a move on. The others had trained as well not wanting to be left behind, once Karin had dressed and moved back to the group she saw Chad looking at her but she couldn't see his eyes from where she was so she couldn't discern what he was thinking.

"Right we better get a move on, the lone intruder had struck again it seemed and attacked the Central 46 directly killing what could be called the ruler of Soul Society." The group froze in shock. What the hell was the man's plan? It had no login, no apparent reason.

It was like the man was sent to cause chaos which he no doubly achieved beautifully.

They rushed towards the execution tower knowing well enough that Rukia was already escorted to the site.

Ichigo was however chased by a large hoard of shinigami. He could easily lose the, but he needed an excuse to do what he was about to do.

Yoruichi curse as she felt the sword being unleashed. "We need to move!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captains all for two, one being dead the other bedridden were there. Their lieutenants at their backs watching as their friend and fellow Shinigami was lead to the execution site, the tall structure looming over them. Rukia kept looking down, one would think she was ashamed and she was but that wasn't the reason her head hung low.

It was her giving up.

It was her believing she was getting what she deserved.

Renji's body was heavily bandaged as was Kenpachi's, they looked like they got into the same fight. it was amusing to Gin who kept giving them glances. Not that anyone would know…

Rukia was lifted up but the white blocks taking her higher and in so allowing her to make eye contact with her friends. Her brother wasn't looking at her; he was probably too ashamed at her to do so. Matsumoto looked ready to cry while the rest looked so… sad…

With her senses numbed to the world around her she didn't hear the captain's words or the ritual that released Sōkyoku. What got her back to reality was the massive fire bird. It was in all rights so beautiful that Rukia felt that she wouldn't mind this being the last thing she saw.

No… there was someone else she'd rather see last before she died. Her eyes travelled to Renji's making eye contact.

Sōkyoku backed up reading itself for the attack that would kill the Shinigami before it.

Shunsui lowered his head cursing silently as he realised that they were too late. They all watched, Byakuya having lifted his gaze to Rukia, as the bird of fire squawked loudly before it rushed towards Rukia but something unbelievable happened.

Just then the five intruders plus talking cat burst through the tree lines to see the fire bird. Yoruichi looked shocked more than the others at what happened next.

In what seemed like slow motion the cloaked lone intruder buzzed in front of Sōkyoku. The figure looked at the approaching and simply raised his hand just as the beak of Sōkyoku made impact with his palm. The explosion was bright and loud. When the light faded everyone looked and gasped, the lone intruder had Sōkyoku by the beak.

That wasn't however why they gasped.

Long orange hair floated with the remnants of wind before settling down. The white beaded strips being heavier didn't move much. Red eyes regarded Sōkyoku, blood ran down his hand and dripped onto the ground but the man didn't look all that hurt. The white mask covering a quarter of the man's face was a great big sign of what their intruder was all along.

"An Arrancar…" Hitsugaya whispered in awe, he had never seen one in the flesh before. The man's reiatsu was a little more readable now but still muddied by the cloak.

"… Ow." The man said before he pushed Sōkyoku back. His hand was already regenerating the damage it had suffered but the blood remained.

Karin's breathe left her in a whoosh. There was no way this man couldn't be her brother. The eye colour might be different but that obnoxious hair colour was too unique to be anyone else and there were faint resemblances of both her parents.

"Ichigo…" Karin whispered making the four around her stiffen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So revealing of the 'Overlord Aizen' is next ^^,**

 **Also if I made a blunder let me know where and what so I can fix it! I will try and hurry with the next chapter as I am excited to write it! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. Sōkyoku Hill show down

**So yeah ^^, like I said I was looking forward to write this piece so I hope I did it justice.**

 **Thanks for the support.**

 **Also a Spanish speaking person( _Stefi123_** ) **kindly helped me out with the translations. They will be different now!**

 **So here they are!**

 **Burn(Was Quemar) = Arde**

 **The attack Ichigo uses that spews fire all over the place is now called Torbellino**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 9: Sōkyoku Hill show down**

Red eyes… blazing red eyes glared at the group of Shinigami men and women who had seemingly chased said lone intruder turn Arrancar up the hill right into the path of Sōkyoku's attack.

With one elegant like swirl the man unsheathed his sword and murmured. "Arde, El fuego." And the familiar by now roar of flames poured out of the sword's tip in front of the men and women while moving up towards them.

"Fuck off you little pansy ass weaklings. Let the big kids' fight." The grin they got was anything but friendly. Yamamoto could see each and every one of them shivered only to turn and flee. He didn't blame them as they were nowhere near this man's level.

The dust settled while the grin turned smug. The loud shriek of Sōkyoku made everyone look at the sword who geared back for another attack. The lone Arrancar didn't look all that fazed. The man turned to face the bird and a look of boredom filtered onto his face. "Come on birdy, show me what ya got!" the man's face nearly cracked in two by the near insane grin that appeared after he spoke.

'Is he insane? Sōkyoku has the power of a thousand zampacktou!' Seí-Feng thought looking at the red head with large eyes. Yoruichi was thinking along the same lines but she had a greater fear. Karin could possibly see her brother dying. Only for real this time.

Karin was shaking while Chad was holding her back. One of his larger hands was over her mouth gentle in its pressure but it did the job of not letting out much noise. Renji however heard and looked around to see her and froze when he saw the sheer panic in those brown eyes that held determination not long ago. Those fear stricken eyes were looking at the Arrancar.

Looking at the Arrancar who was still looking at the large unleashed version of Sōkyoku, the others along with the shinigami girl looked at their friend with great worry; well the brunette male wearing white and blue looked confused as hell.

Just as Sōkyoku was about to move forward the unbelievable happened yet again, the day seemed to be full of surprises.

No one other than Jyuushiro Ukitake and his two third seated officers came charging through. The white haired man stopped dead in his tracks though when he saw the lone Arrancar with a face painfully close to his lieutenant. The red eyes were now trained on him with suspicion heavily painting the red depths.

Unfortunately the pause in Jyuushiro's approach gave Sōkyoku enough time to charge again. Everyone watched as the red eyes moved to the large fire bird. With a slow easy movement the Arrancar raised his sword so the point was aimed at the large beak.

The moment of impact was just like before, a bright blinding light and shockwave of kinetic force.

The bright light went down and jaws dropped. Even Gin and Kaname's jaws hung towards the ground. The lone Arrancar had stopped Sōkyoku, again, by the tip of his sword.

The man's face was bland and emotionless as he looked into Sōkyoku's eyes. "So you do have a mind of your own." the man said making most captains' blood freeze. They looked shocked at the large bird that had stopped and reared its head back so it was now looking down at the one who could hear its voice. Inside the Halfling he sense a roaring fire, reiatsu with no end, no limit. Like an open tab releasing water endlessly.

Those eyes that saw things others didn't.

The man might have a hole in his chest but there was warmth coming from him that was magnetic.

This one…

Frightened him.

Blood red eyes hardened.

"This Shinigami girl you are forced to kill gave her powers to help save a human family. Now she's paying a price for it. The Central 46 sure are some… corrupt bastards… so I put an end to them. You have no rule to follow until replacements are put in. I wonder if you can decide if she has to die… or not." The man said never leaving the bird's eyes with his own.

Stepping back the man vanished with a faint buzz to reappear on the execution pole behind the brunette girl. Sōkyoku slowly moved forward to look deeply into Rukia's eyes. All the majestic Sōkyoku saw was hurt, guilt and so much sorrow. There was some well placed pride, happiness and a small bud of love but no anger, resentment or thoughts of killing. The one that shocked Sōkyoku was the feeling of acceptance he got from the girl but it was the sad kind. The one where one knew there was nothing one could do to change the fate that was in front of them.

There was nothing in this soul that would call for execution. With a loud shriek that shocked the air around it making a large wave of force, it made all those close their eyes of the wind blowing strongly. When teary eyes opened up Sōkyoku was back in it's sealed from refusing to slay a Shinigami who didn't commit a crime.

Looking at the red head on the execution pole in awe they couldn't believe what the just saw.

This Arrancar stopped the execution without any violence so far.

Without a word the man raised his still unsheathed sword and stabbed the execution pole making it explode.

From afar the other Shinigami looked at the hill in fear. The reiatsu that was pouring from the site was… dark with annoyance.

Back on the hill the explosion died down and the Shinigami and intruders looked to see the pole destroyed and the man holding Rukia princess style. Renji felt jealousy and anger build in his chest like an angry vine.

"My my, what a show you put on Ichigo. However I don't recall this being part of the plan." A voice no one expected said from behind them. Looking back the captains with their lieutenants gasped when they saw Aizen in the living flesh, right as rain smirking right at them holding Momo by the neck. The girl was in a clear panicked fright.

Yamamoto looked back and was the only one to see the flash of anger in those red eyes.

Odd.

"I apologise… Aizen-sama." The man said and to Yamamoto's wise ears it sounded as forced as the look on the man's face to remain neutral looked. Aizen tilted his head when he saw Rukia safely tucked in Ichigo's arms.

"Oh well, never the matter I have a plan b." with that Aizen walked closer. The captains not wanting Momo to get hurt allowed them to pass through but once he was a few paces past them he stabbed Momo though the stomach through her back.

Again Yamamoto noticed a bigger flash of anger in blood red eyes.

Jyuushiro was helped with the heavy shield by Shunsui who was keeping his eyes on the only other man he could consider a monster besides the old man. Those eyes were the eyes you didn't want to look into, the eyes that held absolute… anything the man decided. Anger, happiness, fear or even death if he wanted it so no doubt.

The white haired man beside him was looking at Ichigo with a shocked face still etched onto his face. He looked so much like Kaien it actually hurt, reopening old and painful wounds. It was too much stress for his newly recovered body. He went into a violent coughing fit that brought up blood from his lungs.

Red eyes watched the scene of Momo's body being retrieved by a tall silver haired woman and shunpo'd away to get medical care most likely. His eyes locked onto the hunched over figure that was being helped by the fourth division captain as it seemed to be bad.

The coughing fit got under control fast by the expert hands of a medical captain such as this one, who he had learned from Gin is very good at what she did.

"Aizen! What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto yelled enraged, eyes wide open and spit flying out of his mouth in his anger.

Ichigo muted Aizen's dramatically boring speech about becoming a god and getting all that was his by right.

Taking his time Ichigo looked at the rest of the Shinigami, the head captain looked old but Ichigo felt the power under the old façade. His lieutenant looked well in his years as well but the same was there. Hidden well from view to be used only when needed, it was a practical outlook.

The second woman was looking at the fallen over shield with shock and recognition shining in her eyes. She was short and had short black hair with two long pieces of hair on either side of her face wrapped in white with small golden hoops at the end. Behind her was a very… fat man. Ichigo arched a brow at the man. How such a strict looking woman could live with that blubber loaded man as her lieutenant was beyond his knowledge. Next was Gin who was grinning at him. A sign that things were about to unfold, Kira, Gin's lieutenant was also looking at him with fear, his blond hair hiding half his face from view.

The fourth captain was a pretty woman with long black hair braided in front on her chest; her dark blue eyes were trained on the thirteenth division captain who was held up by the eight division captain. Then there was captain of the sixth. Ichigo looked over to see the man was ignoring Aizen as well and looking at him, he noticed that he was still holing Rukia and looked down at her to see she was stiff with fear.

Sighing he looked back at the captain who was looking at him now. He looked into the eyes of the brother of the one he was holding and glared at the man. Byakuya looked a little surprised by the venomous glare but didn't react more to it. The man was… pretty with black hair held in place by some odd white thing on his head that held the hair in three sections. He had a pale blue green scarf around his neck and small white gloves. Looking at the red head behind him, Ichigo felt his eyebrow rise again. That was a lot of bandaging, was there another fight he didn't know about? Huh…

The seventh division captain was a large man with a bucket helmet over his head with a rectangle opening where the man's eyes would be. Other than that Ichigo could tell of nothing else. The man's lieutenant wasn't interesting to Ichigo, just a man with a military style haircut and shades.

The eight division captain was a man wearing a loud flamboyant floral haori over his uniform and a straw hat that was currently hanging around his neck by the string as he was trying to get his friend to concentrate on anything but Ichigo.

A woman with a neat bun and glasses holding a thick book to her chest was looking at the white haired man with deep concern. Kaname was looking calm; Hisagi his lieutenant looked like a cool guy he had to admit with black spiky hair and scars running down his face as well as… a 69 tattoo on his face. Huh interesting.

Tenth division captain Hitsugaya was looking at him with a look that told Ichigo that the smaller male was trying to figure him out but failing. His lieutenant had her eyes firmly set on the girl in his arms.

Kenpachi was looking at like he wanted to fight him and was barely holding himself back, Ichigo mentally smiled at that one. The twelfth division made him growl low in his throat when he made eye contact with a man he knew somehow never had the other's best interest at heart or mind. Only his own gains.

The thirteenth division captain had gotten his breathe back just as Aizen finished his long and… boring speech. Ichigo knew it was to buy time.

Aizen turned to look back up at Ichigo and rose into the air, once he was in front of the two he looked at Rukia pointedly. Ichigo gently much to the surprise of those watching helped Rukia to her feet before he grabbed and held her in the air by her throat but there was just enough pressure to hold her in the air nothing more.

Yoruichi watched as another one of Urahara's stolen inventions being used. The bark like modified hand came closer to Rukia's chest. She saw Ichigo whisper something into Rukia's ear. The moment a large hole started to form in her chest she started to squirm but Ichigo's hand tightened and she remained still.

And there it was.

Crumbling orb, Hogyoku.

To everyone's amazement the hole closed.

"Amazing it got the orb out without harming the vessel, incredible…" Ichigo frowned.

"Couldn't we have done that from the start?" The shinigami were shocked at the sound of pure annoyance in the red head's voice. Aizen smirked at Ichigo before pocketing the orb and removing his glasses. He pushed back his hair and looked back at the Shinigami below him.

"Feast on the sight of the man who will become the new god."

The brunette turned his head. "Ichigo, get rid of her."

It was a clear order. Most expected Rukia's life to end but the man looked at the red head lieutenant and brunette captain. He took his unoccupied hand and gently lifted the girl over his shoulder. The hold was obvious as to what he was about to do.

The red head looked nervous as he kept his eyes on his friend.

"Here, catch." Ichigo said and threw her with a lot of force into the red head making them tumble backwards a few times.

Ichigo smirked as he looked at the sprawled out ending they had. He shook his head just as a loud tear broke the commotion. Looking up the Shinigami troops all over Seireitei looked in horror as Menos Grande appeared in a large tear before beams of yellow light started to shine down on Aizen, the Arrancar… and two other captains. Gasps filled the air as the two captains used shunpo to get themselves to Aizen's side showing them as traitors.

Yamamoto gritted his teeth before yelling out. "Don't just stand here! Stop them!"

Just then torrents flew at them at random hitting the ground as Ichigo released unnamed Arde attacks at the ground and at them to keep them at bay while the Negación charged up.

"Gin!" Matsumoto yelled reaching out to the man who just smiled back, Ichigo however saw the small faint twitch of a frown on the man's lips.

The rest watched in shocked horror as the ground the four men were standing on got broken off as large chunks. Karin who had calmed down in her confusion and shock at the whole scene started to struggle and got out of Chad's hold that had gotten lax.

"ICHIGO!"

The yell was loud and rang in the air. The Shinigami looked over in surprise to see the other intruders with the shinigami one looking at the red head with such sadness that they couldn't move. They all looked back as the red head spoke.

"You yell my name as if you know me." he said looking at the shinigami girl warily.

Karin's breathe was shaky at best as she struggled to breathe properly. Getting enough air into her lungs she billowed out with a breaking voice. "You are my fucking brother!" The shinigami looked even more shocked as did Byakuya, Renji and Rukia who looked at the man.

"Oh god… he does look like an older version on the poster…" Rukia whispered.

Ichigo frowned.

"… how long ago was it that your brother died?" he asked looking the girl in the eye and felt something in him stir.

"T-ten years." The frown deepened.

"I can't be your brother… it takes hundreds of years for hollows to get out of the Gillian stage… it is… impossible." He didn't sound all that convinced himself as he looked to the side.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked as he neared the top with the other Shinigami looking at him confused.

"K-karin." Karin said as her voice broke with her barely held back sobs, again something stirred inside him.

He didn't know what it was but he didn't… not like the feeling…

"Karin…" Ichigo said her name, her chest swelled with the overflow of bittersweet happiness that she broke down and cried for the first time in her life.

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo and saw him looking at Karin with a look of hidden concern and confusion. It seemed that he had no memories of his past life.

The four men vanished behind the blue sky as the tear closed itself leaving to mark in the sky.

Karin cried harder into Chad's shirt while he held her closer. Yoruichi looked at the crying girl and hung her head. This whole mission was a failure; well at least Rukia got saved. Looking up at the approaching Shinigami she looked into Yamamoto's eyes knowing the old man would sense her.

"Yoruichi-san?" he asked surprised but got a nod in return.

"Looks like we need to have another meeting while… some get the rest they deserve." Yamamoto said looking pointedly at Jyuushiro, Rukia and lastly Karin who was shivering as her body slowly lost its will to stay awake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin slowly opened her eyes to see a pale grey blue ceiling and bamboo and rice walls surrounding her. She was lying on a comfy futon in an empty room. The door slid open to show Rukia wearing a more comfortable yukata sans the red collar around her neck. She gasped when she saw Karin awake. With silent feet she moved to the side of the futon and lowered to her knees.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

Karin looked back at the ceiling.

"He…" she started but couldn't finish, she just stared at the ceiling with a lost look on her face. From the doorway Byakuya watched as a painfully blank almost dead look settle onto Karin's face. She was clearly in pain. "He is my brother… I know it… it…" Looking to the side Karin saw her shihakusho neatly folded next to her. She reached over and dug around the one pant pocket. She lied back down when she had a small square piece of paper in her hand. The paper was folded up twice.

Handing it to Rukia, Karin watched as Byakuya enter the room and stand behind Rukia.

Slowly and gently Rukia unfolded the paper only to look in shock at the picture. Byakuya behind her did the same looking at the paper. It was a photo of Ichigo.

"That was taken the day before he died." Karin said looking at the ceiling.

In the picture was a small boy no older than nine sitting on a bed with his back to the wall looking out the window with a blank face. The sun had set and was casting its red orange glow on the boy.

The light played with the boy's eye colour making it almost look like a red orange colour. The boy's hair was on the long side. All in all he was a very cute little boy but there was hollowness in his eyes that no child should ever have in their eyes. Byakuya frowned. "May I ask as to how he died precisely?" he asked gaining both girls' gaze. Karin sighed and sat up with the help of Rukia.

"He and our mother were walking back from karate lessons when something happened and our mother threw herself in Ichigo's place to take whatever would have killed Ichigo. Ichigo was guilt stricken. He went out looking for her and well… he committed suicide by jumping in the same river our mother died by." Karin sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Byakuya took the photo from Rukia and looked at the picture closely.

"He as the eyes of an adult." He commented, he saw that indeed that the lone Arrancar had to be this child. There was no way he could not but then again as the man said himself it was impossible for him to evolve from Gillian to where he was when he first entered Hueco Mundo in only ten years.

"This is very strange." Byakuya said giving the photo back to Karin. "Are you well enough to stand?" he asked her getting a thoughtful look. Karin again with the help of Rukia got up to her feet and took a few steps. She was right as rain.

"Did Orihime help me?" Karin asked the two brunettes getting nods. Nodding to herself she gave a soft smirk. "Yeah I am up for walking. Orihime can heal anything." Karin had seen it as had the others when Orihime healed the first batch of her wounds from her fight with Renji under the execution hill's secret training ground.

The two left the room so Karin could get dressed back in her Shihakusho.

The three walked to the meeting hall where all of the remaining captains and lieutenants waited. Karin expected harsh glares or of the like but all she got were sympathetic looks and looks of respect. It was odd but she accepted it none the less.

"Karin Kurosaki…"

Karin looked around before looking back at the head captain. "Due to your valiant efforts to save one of our own and your aid in our affairs no matter how small… we will allow you to keep your powers in return we ask that you remain in the world of the living and continue to do shinigami duties but as a substitute shinigami. You will be paid for your time."

The captains all looked at Karin's face. It was blank.

"One… condition." Karin said holding up a long finger. "Oh?" Yamamoto said stroking his beard. Karin swallowed round the lump in her throat. "My…brother… I want a chance to talk to him before you go all… 'Let's kill everything we're told to kill'." Karin's tone was far from joking and her eyes held sadness.

A look and tone of voice such a young soul didn't need Yamamoto knew quickly that this one kept her pain to herself. It was a strong mentality to have, until you keep too much locked in and break apart. Thinking on the girl's request he nodded his head and saw a few badly hidden relieved sighs.

He huffed to himself. He DID actually have a heart…

Karin gave him a small smile and bow as thanks.

"Can I go see my friends now?" she asked looking at all those around her knowing well how much older these men and women were than her.

Yamamoto nodded; once she was gone Seí-Feng spoke up. "Are we still going to watch over her?"

Nodding Yamamoto looked around. "We made a mistake once but we will be hoping for the best while preparing for the worse. Besides she might get the lone Arrancar to deviate from Aizen and that would be a very good thing." Yamamoto said.

"Well I bet Head captain Yamamoto could take that punk down." Sajin captain of the seventh said looking at the head captain then at the rest who nodded. However Yamamoto wasn't so sure about that one, something about the man didn't seem all that natural.

"Meeting dismissed." He said not answering Sajin's question or rather phrase and in doing so told the rest he wasn't so sure about that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three shinigami watched as Ichigo looked at the distance sand dunes without a word.

"I'm going to the world of the living." He said and with a swipe of his hand he Garganta and stepped through without waiting for an answer. "Huh seem'd wha tha shinigami girl said bothered 'im some." Gin said as he looked at the spot where the Garganta was just a scant few second ago.

Aizen frowned with concern, if this bothered Ichigo too much and he went to find the girl he could deviate, he knew the girl and her friends wouldn't be back yet though.

A rip in the air around the park was the only sound in the night air; it was all Shinji could hear as he was forced to take a walk by Hiyori. The rip made him look up only to freeze when he saw the very man who had caused him to go into his funk.

Red eyes looked into his light brown hues. At first there was nothing but then slowly warmth seeped into them. Ichigo lowered to the ground and walked the small distance between the two. Shinji gasped when he was lightly pushed into a tree and loomed over. "I see you aren't scared of me, that is very good to know." Ichigo whispered seeing as their faces were an inch apart.

Shivering due to the close proximity, Shinji looked up into red eyes. "I can't be scared. My mind tells me that you are a powerful enemy that could rip out my throat in a second without any effort but my body won't react to it." Shinji said and Ichigo could see the confusion in the brown eyes.

"It's because the hollow in you knows I wouldn't ever hurt you." Ichigo said as per explaining. "You Visards don't know much about being a hollow do you?" he asked tilting his head. Shinji shook his head making Ichigo smirk as the long blonde hair cascaded around slim shoulders.

Leaning down Ichigo looked Shinji in the eye.

"Seems like we both have things we need to think about ne?"

The tone of Ichigo's voice made Shinji blink. Looking into red eyes that threatened to captivate him for the rest of his life he saw warring emotions. "Something's wrong, something is making you doubt something. Tell me." the last part Shinji said softly as it was more a question than a demand. Ichigo sighed and looked around the park and saw a secluded area deeper in the trees. Taking Shinji's hand he led the man to the area and once they were surrounded by trees he flopped down on the soft grass. Shinji looked down at Ichigo as the man looked up at the moon.

"I know all about you Visards. I know because that bastard Aizen told me." Shinji's knees gave in as he sunk down to the ground next to Ichigo. This was what Urahara told him to wait for.

"He was pretty smug about it too… the ass." Ichigo grumbled with a frown.

The frown deepened.

"Something about his plans doesn't… seem or more accurately feel right…"

Shinji scooted closer. "Why did you join him?"

It was a question that had been bothering him for a while.

Ichigo looked over to Shinji and turned onto his side before yanking the blonde down to lie down beside him, facing each other Ichigo pulled him closer and started to run his hand through the long blonde strands. "In Hueco Mundo… the moment you become a Vasto Lorde the world becomes a boring and lonely place. Ichigo spoke while looking at his fingers as they passed through golden strands.

"You were a Vasto Lorde?" Shinji asked astounded.

Ichigo smirked nodding while his hands never remained stationary.

"Yeah, it was then when Aizen asked me to join. At that stage I was just sick of being alone." Ichigo said scooting closer and snuggling his face into Shinji's neck as he held the man around his waist.

Shinji noticed Ichigo was far more relaxed now then he was when first appeared.

"What would it take for you to… join our side?" Shinji asked softly as he returned the favour by running his hands though the orange hair that was soft and well cared for.

"A mate that asked for it… the possibility of a sister…" the last part was said softly, so softly that Shinji nearly missed it.

"A sister?"

Feeling his mate nod against his neck he looked up into the sky.

Ichigo retold the time he was in Seireitei sparing no detail. He felt Shinji snicker a few times before stiffening. "You killed the Central 46?"

"Ah… no I didn't I just took blame for it. They were killed long before then. How do you think Rukia was put on execution?" Ichigo said leaning back to look into Shinji's eyes. Shinji nodded calming down a little although he wondered why he got so worked up about it as they were the bastards who just threw them away not even looking into their case.

Sighing he looked at Ichigo.

"Then what?"

Ichigo then went into the Execution part where Shinji barely held himself back from exclaiming the near impossible fact that Ichigo stopped the most powerful Zampactou in existence.

"Then the shinigami girl called out my name like she knew me…" Ichigo's sentence faded off as he thought about something. "When she did… I felt something in my soul… pulling me towards her like I should know her. When I explained that I couldn't be her brother she started to cry and I had the feeling I had to… protect her…" Ichigo rubbed his free hand over his face.

"I don't know what to do…" The lost look in Ichigo's face made Shinji's heart clench, so he did what his hollow kept yelling at him to do.

He kissed Ichigo fully on the mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Meh… build up chapters are so… needed…**

 **Again if I made a boo-boo somewhere let me know where and what and I shall go fix it!**

 **Also…**

 **I love you guess and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	10. First meetings and times

**Heh last chapter was taken better than I expected to be honest (OwO)**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and such!**

 **So I promised some hetero love and well… ;)**

 **(No sex though you perverts! XD [says the one who's writing this stuff! CX])**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 10: First meetings and times**

Shinji gasped as he was rolled onto his back while his mouth was invaded by a dexterous tongue that had his head spinning and his hands clutching at the wide set shoulders holding his body down to the soft lush green grass.

Ichigo's hands were cupping both sides of his face with a soft touch that sent warmth through his body and heart.

The kiss ended with both gasping for breath while they looked deeply into one another's eyes. Toffee brown met with deep crimson and a shiver wrecked through Shinji's body. "What now?" he whispered unsure of what was going to happen.

Plans and ideas whirled around the red head's mind; soon he came up with a basic idea of what to do.

He kissed Shinji again softly; the kiss was short but deep.

"I will return for now, I need to watch that man…" Ichigo said still looking at Shinji; one hand gently caressed the smooth cheek while the other held up most of his weight by resting the elbow on the ground. "Do you have to?" Shinji asked looking a little worried.

Ichigo returned the stare with a small smile. "I'll be fine. I am harder to kill than most think." With a sigh Ichigo rose and pulled his mate up with him. "Aizen plans something and I must know what. If I can possibly hinder him in any way I will." Ichigo said as he ran his index finger down the man's face as he looked into toffee brown eyes.

"When will I see you again?" Shinji asked looking at Ichigo as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I will come when I can. I want you to do something for me…" Ichigo locked eyes as he watched his mate nod.

"Tell Urahara… that if Karin really is my sister… to please look after her for me." Shinji's eyes went wide. His heart melted at that point. The phrase was so… brotherly it was tooth decaying sweet. With a smile Shinji stepped closer and hugged Ichigo around the waist only to get a tighter hug in return. He felt so… totally and utterly safe.

"I will."

With that Ichigo gave his mate one last scorching kiss that stole the very breath from the blonde man's lungs, he left with a more controlled and calm look in his eyes. That alone made Shinji feel proud for some reason, he chalked it up to being part hollow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momo was hospitalised with the heavy stab through the chest, her right lung was punctured while her spine was just nearly missed and her muscles were torn as Aizen twisted his sword on the pull back. Her head gained a nasty concussion from her fall as well as a broken collarbone.

Hitsugaya was very much worried about his friend.

Kenpachi was… ordered(Threatened with a sweet smile) to stay a week in the fourth division for his third degree burn on his arm that would sadly scar not that the man seemed to mind much.

Renji as to spend a week in the hospital as well but he didn't put up much of a fight. It was more to make sure his wounds didn't get infected as well as to recharge and heal faster. Karin and her friends were given a check up but they were fine as rain.

Now sitting in a small garden in the Kuchiki estate under a large sakura tree that was slowly throwing its pale pink blossoms down at them like pink kissed snow, Yoruichi had disappeared when a woman with short raven hair and two long tails at the sides of her head came and demanded that she spoke to the cat alone.

"So this orange haired male, is your brother who died ten years ago?" Uryuu asked pushing up his glasses with two fingers.

Karin just nodded where she was leaning against the trunk of the tree. Her knees were pulled to her chest making her look smaller. "He committed suicide." Karin said softly after a small moment of silence. Ganju was allowed to return to the Shiba household bearing some small gifts from a white haired captain.

The group went silent as they digested the information.

Chad rested his arm around Karin to show his support and to get closer to the girl that made his heart skip a beat when she gave him her all too rare smile. Orihime watched her friend with a small frown. She never had to live with the pain of losing a brother right after losing a mother… she always had Sora but well Karin lost a large chunk at a young age. She never got to make precious memories and the fact that her brother killed himself was far worse than her brother who died due to being hit by a car.

A sliding sound of wood alerted them that someone had entered the garden. Looking up they saw Rukia and her brother with a servant holding a tray with teacups and a steaming pot of tea.

Rukia gave them a smile while Byakuya gave a polite nod. The group of four moved around to make some room. The tray was placed in the middle while the two brunettes took the two new opened spots. Karin smiled at Rukia who looked refreshed and alive once more.

"Feeling better?"

Rukia gave a small smile as she nodded her head. "Very much so thank you."

Byakuya poured them all a cup and handed one to each allowing them to add sugar if they wanted.

"So… what happens now?" Orihime asked holding her cup with both hands. Byakuya shifted where he sat and looked at the teens. "As of now, tomorrow you will be sent back and continue with Shinigami duties. We here need to repair and fix the damage caused by Aizen. We lost three of our captains and our government all in one day. Your brother however is a different matter."

Byakuya looked at Karin who stiffened.

"We will try and persuade the man to either leave Aizen's side only or to join us as he now has a sibling but we are not sure. Head Captain Yamamoto had informed us that he had a suspicion that Aizen doesn't have your brother's loyalty and may be persuaded to at the very least leave Aizen's army. That would be for the best."

Karin relaxed and leaned into Chad.

Byakuya looked at the pair for a split second and wondered if the two were together or were like Renji and Rukia, danced around one another even though everyone could see the love they shared.

The rest of the evening was spent drinking tea and just relaxing. That night captain Jyuushiro came in and gave Karin her Shinigami substitute badge. It was a wooden diamond shaped block with a flaming skull engraved into the wood.

The four teens were allowed to all sleep in the same large room. The next day they all got the shock of a life time.

A voluminous woman with mocha skin, cat yellow eyes and purple hair clad in black skin tight leggings and shirt with an orange crop jacket and pale tan scarf and boots stood before them.

"Yo." The woman said her eyes narrowed in mischief.

Byakuya who was leading them to their private Senkaimon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yoruichi please hold your games for later."

The teens gave an even bigger reaction, jaws dropped as eyes went wide. "You're a woman!" they all yelled in shock. Yoruichi chuckled while she nodded. "I was captain of the second division as well." Karin and the teens' minds were sent reeling.

After loads more questions they were sent on their way back to the world of the living with bright smiles and waving hands.

When they entered the Shōten they were met with nine people who looked vastly different in their looks.

One was standing next to Urahara, he had long blonde hair wearing smart light brown dress pants with a white button up shirt and darker brown vest, his hair was straight and had a straight fringe, slightly downturned eyes with a straight nose along with neither too thin nor full lips set in a small frown at the moment. Next to him was a small blonde woman or girl as it was hard to tell. She had a red track suit with some flip flops and her hair was tied into short pig tails, she too had a small frown on her face.

The next man was tall and had silver hair; he remained the teens of an army man with large muscles. He looked mean and grouchy while he wore white cargo pants with unlaced combat boots and a black wife beater shirt. The woman next to him was bubbly and cheerful it seemed. She had green hair and had a full body white suit with an orange red scarf and boots, she also had white bug like goggles on top of her head; she had the biggest smile Karin had ever seen on such a small face.

Standing a small distance away sitting on the counter was a woman with a long braid of black hair and she wore a school girl like uniform while she read a yaoi magazine in plain sight. Orihime and Karin blushed faintly.

Next to her was a man with long blonde curly hair, he wore a long black coat and black slacks along with fancy dress shoes. Standing a few paces away was man with an afro, he was wearing a blue and white track suit with some cargo pants and sneakers.

The last man was large and had a friendly look about him with pink hair and moustache.

"Ah Kurosaki-chan~!" Urahara said happily with a wave of his fan. The rest of the group looked at her with guarded looks. Once the sliding door was closed the looks vanished.

"Karin?" the long haired blonde asked stepping closer.

Said girl stepped closer, the blonde man walked till he was close enough to lean down and whisper into her ear. "Everything will be fine, Ichigo will be in our side soon but keep this between us ne?" the blonde rose and winked at her before the blonde man and his party were off.

Karin looked back at the man with a surprised look. Her head snapped back at Urahara who was looking at her with a calmer look. "One day you will get all the details but for now it is better that you do not know." The man said seriously looking into Karin's eyes. Yoruichi looked at her partner in crime, he knew something and well she wasn't all that in the know at the moment.

That was going to change soon.

Looking over her shoulder she shooed the teens back to go and rest and enjoy the last few days of their vacation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sands of the hollow world were unmoving as Ichigo stood deadly still. He made no move, his breathing was so slow one had to look closely juts to see the man breathe. It was unsettling to those who watched. Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde alike watched from a distance. This being was powerful and in control of all his power.

Not an eye twitch or a flare of a nostril was seen as the red eyes gazed almost unblinkingly into the white dunes in front of him. he had been there for two hours just looking in front of him, the wheels in his head were turning and churning coming up with plans to delay Aizen as long as possible and without showing himself to be a traitor to the traitor of Seireitei.

Sighing he looked around, the sudden burst of movement made the lower level hollows scatter and flee while the Vasto Lorde came closer. Before Ichigo stood five Vasto Lorde, one was female while the rest were male. Blinking at them slowly Ichigo tilted his head in question.

"We… know you. We have been watching you since you first arrived here." The woman Lorde spoke. Her voice was deep and soothing, a seductive purr in a way. Ichigo frowned at the female. "How? All hollows enter here must go though the stages of hollow to Gillian and so on. How could you have possibly followed my progress?"

The Vasto Lorde all looked at one another before they looked back at the tall male before him.

"You came when we were close by, we watched as you appeared in the cold lands of Hueco Mundo as an Adjuchas from the very first moment you placed a talon edged foot upon the white sands. You never were a Gillian. We have watched as you hunted with such fearsome hunger and anger. More so than we have ever witnessed, you took ten years to go from Adjuchas to Vasto Lorde. You were stronger from the start. You are not a normal hollow. You are too strong to be a mere being here. You have a purpose."

Ichigo frowned at them… these century old beings just told him that he had only spend a meagre decade in the lands of hollows. Yet he was stronger than all he had come across. Something wasn't right. Sighing, the red head rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why tell me this now?"

This time a male spoke. Looking closer Ichigo saw the woman was some kind of bird, she reminded him of an owl and the male that walked forward was tall and bulky. He in a sense reminded Ichigo of elephant. The other male was burly and bear like. The two standing a small distance away were oddly identical. They looked like wolves.

"Because the time was right." Ichigo frowned harder and rubbed what parts of his face he could. "Well whatever reason you deemed to tell me I thank you. Some things are… clearer now to me." The Vasto Lorde all nodded and started to slunk away, Ichigo watched till they were small dots on the horizon. Sighing deeply he turned around and started to walk back to Las Noches without a sounds being made.

When he entered the vast white building he was surrounded by servants who asked him millions of silly questions such as was he thirsty, hungry tired or did he want them to fetch something for him. It was a normal occurrence as most lower level Arrancars wanted to be a personal servant of the Cero but as far he hadn't taken one other than Akira.

"Please leave me be." He said in a low voice as he walked past them slowly and unhurried. He wanted to go to his room, take a shower and sleep.

That was all he wanted to do at the moment.

The halls were bare with no life in them. Ichigo remembered Seireitei and how… full of life it was, how happy people were talking and working and even training together. He felt a small bud of envy grow in his chest. Sighing again he entered his suit to see Akira on one of the many couches reading a book. He looked up and stood once he saw it was Ichigo.

"Finally decided to show your face?" The man jested with a smile that faded when he saw the look in the normally aloof eyes. "Something the matter?" Ichigo shook his head. "Just tired. I'm taking a shower then sleeping so no one is to bother me alright?" Akira nodded and watched as Ichigo walked to his room and closed the door softly.

Ichigo was NEVER tired. The man had boundless energy; he wasn't a jumping mumbling jumbling fool who was everywhere and yet nowhere. No Ichigo was just never… sleepy or tired.

Frowning with worry Akira sat back down on the couch and read his book.

Inside Ichigo's room he undressed slowly and folded his clothing to be washed, he walked as naked as a babe into his bathroom and into the shower. The first burst of cold water helped clear his mind as the warmth slowly seeped into his skin as the water turned from cold needles to warm soothing caresses.

Ichigo ran his fingers over his lips, even after all the hours that passes they still tingled.

A small smile made its way onto his lips as he thought back to his mate. He was happy he got Shinji, the male was attractive and smart but there was a hidden sadness in those brown eyes that he saw. Thinking on it Ichigo wondered if the male would have like to return to Seireitei as it was his home before he got royally fucked over by an egotistical god wannabe.

Growling at his body's own tiredness that was foreign to him he quickly scrubbed down and rinsed off, he washed his hair and made sure he didn't miss a spot before he got out and dried off. He rubbed his hair till it was only slightly clammy. He flopped down on his bed with just enough energy to drag his blanket over him.

He was fast asleep but right before he fell into sweet slumber he felt the oddest sensation of being pulled down and falling.

He opened his eyes only to blink owlishly and sit up abruptly.

Around him was… well…

Looking around he saw nothingness. Blackness surrounded him, he felt a presence behind him and whirled around only to see masses of flames with no sound coming from them. Utterly confused and scared for the first time he could remember he looked into the fire.

"So you finally came to me." a growly voice spoke making Ichigo shiver.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Ichigo asked looking around only to see nothing. There was a low rumbling noise Ichigo soon discovered was the voice laughing or rather chuckling.

"This is your mindscape you had been trying to get into for so long and I am well I am your sword's soul."

Ichigo was stunned.

"So Arrancars do have mindscapes?" He asked

"No."

Ichigo blinked confused at the flames.

"But I am an Arrancar, you just said that this is my mindscape how can only I have this?"

The flames made a hum noise. "Arrancar may have mindscapes. I do not know. You however are not just an Arrancar." The voice said. Ichigo sank to his knees in confusion. "I am not just an Arrancar? What on earth are you talking about?" he asked looking into the flames that moved closer and closer, slowly surrounding him.

"You are only part hollow."

Ichigo froze.

"What?"

The fire was now surrounding him with its warmth. "You have more than hollow in your soul's make up. There is Shinigami in you, there is something more but what I cannot detect as it slumbers."

Ichigo was shocked. "There is shinigami in me?"

"Yes, in your original make up. When you died… the hollow in you fought for the reins far more than the shinigami in you thus you became a hollow." Ichigo rubbed his face harshly.

"How is it that I know your name the moment I touched your hilt?"

"Because I gave it to you, I sensed that you were powerful enough. Strong enough for me to slowly rebuild our connection, it was made easier when you accepted that you may have a human sister still alive."

Ichigo nodded as he thought about it. "Do you remember when I was alive or were you dormant as well?"

"I was dormant but always aware of you, I did not know of what you were as a human but I felt what you felt. The last moments of your life were filled with sadness and guilt as well as absolute emptiness. When you died it was cold and wet, the feeling of being suffocated was large. I could guess that you drowned."

Ichigo shuddered.

Drowning wasn't an easy death. It was painful as lungs were flooded with water and breathing not possible till the heart stopped.

"So that girl, Karin could have spoken the truth." Ichigo said more to himself.

"Yes."

"Is this what you look like? Is this what my mindscape looks like?" Ichigo asked looking around him.

"No, we are not fully connected yet, it will take a few more tries before we are fully connected and then you will gain your shinigami abilities." Ichigo blinked owlishly again and rested his hand on his mask fragment while the other went to where his hollow hole rested.

"… I am not just a hollow…"

Something in him clicked, he felt… happy?

Frowning he closed his eyes for a moment to just take everything in but he felt a sense of flying before dropping again, he knew he was in his body again.

Outside his body his reiatsu had fluctuated so badly that the walls groaned and cracked. Akira was standing at the door looking in horror as his master's reiatsu materialised into the normal flame like appearance. A few minutes the door was opened and the rest of the Espada and three shinigami came in with shocked looks as they saw Akira at the door to Ichigo's room yet he did not enter.

"Don't go inside." The smaller male said looking over his shoulder at the ones who entered his master's loft, the room was suffocated to the bring with reiatsu that crushed the rest of the furniture in the room, the bed, bed tables, wardrobe, couch and coffee table were all smashed to the ground by the oppressive force being unleashed.

Aizen looked at Ichigo where he laid on the broken bed with only a blanket covering his lower half as his reiatsu covered him like a security blanket. The man looked like he was on fire. He looked like a god of fire, the man's face was calm as a lake on a windless night.

Just as it started it ended.

The reiatsu stopped and was called back.

Akira took a hesitant step into the room and was met with nothing like the first time. He slowly made his way to Ichigo and looked him over. "He's sleeping. I wonder if he may have dreamed?" Akira looked to Aizen who looked at Ichigo with a contemplating look.

"Whatever he dreamed… he had most definitely gained strength since the first time he unleashed his reiatsu to me the first time. What had he been doing all this time?" He asked the blue haired male who had moved the blanket over his master's godly body.

Grimmjow looked at the body and shuddered slightly remembering what it felt like to feel those hard abs and chiselled chest against him when he was so… dominated. Szayel shoved his glasses up his nose as he took in the Cero's reiatsu. It had somehow gotten more potent than before.

And clean, in a sense much like a shinigami's would be.

Akira kindly asked them to leave so he could clean and wake Ichigo. As they walked out Aizen gave a backward glance to see Ichigo sitting up right with his hand over his hollow hole and mask fragment with a heavy frown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the world of the living life went on as it does. Karin had asked numerous times of the man with long blonde hair but Urahara was hard in telling her that she would know one day but it wasn't now and that all she had to focus on was school work and gaining strength for the upcoming fights that were sure to happen.

So they trained, Chad had asked to train with Karin and the girl was all too happy to train with her friend and secret crush, they were training in Urahara's secret underground area.

Right now they were taking a small break, they had ventured deeper into the training ground for better space as the blonde explained that deeper inside the less rocky the terrain got.

So they got themselves a nice large open space and trained. Now they were sitting side by side against a large rock drinking some water from bottles they brought along. "Do you really feel that that man is your brother?" Chad asked looking down at Karin as she tilted her head back to take a glug of water. He watched with fascination as her throat bobbed with her swallows.

"Yeah, you have never seen the poster in my house have you? In fact have you ever been to my house?" Karin asked looking at Chad who shook his head negative. Jumping up with a fist in the air she looked back and smiled at Chad. "Then let's go!"

Chad rose and watched as Karin jumped into her body, she had gotten the hang of it and was quick to jump out and into her body.

They walked back to Karin's house, they had finished school for the day and had trained for two hours so it was a good time to go home as Yuzu would be busy with her sewing group and her father would be busy in the clinic.

Entering the house they removed their shoes and walked through the small hallway and into the living room, there Chad saw the poster of both Karin's mother and brother and right there and then he knew that the orange haired man was Karin's brother.

The small boy was looking at the camera with a large happy smile while his amber eyes shined with happiness. There was a large resemblance with the woman next to him. "Ichigo is a pure mix of both my parents whereas Yuzu and I looked like either parent."

Chad nodded as he was pulled into the kitchen where he watched Karin make them tea, they then went to the living room to sit down and drink tea while they watched TV. The tea was tasty and went down fast, Karin got up to make more but tripped over the TV remote only to fall on top of Chad to had raised his hands to ease her fall onto him.

When they finally took in where and how they landed both cheeks blazed with pink. Karin had fallen onto Chad perfectly in lined with his body with her breast pressing against his chest.

His hands had ended up on her lower back keeping her from toppling over one of his sides as her legs slipped between his. Looking into her deep brown eyes Chad couldn't help himself. He had been keeping it in for so long, here was the one who made his heart skip beats when she just looked his way. Made his palms sweat when she was close.

Sliding his hands up her back Chad gently cupped Karin's face brushing a thumb over her lower lip. His hair that usually hung over his eyes had been swept to the side so Karin could see the deep soulful green brown eyes looking deeply into hers. Her heart threatened to beat itself out of her chest as she felt Chad's hands lower so they wrapped around her as the larger teen sat up with her still in his lap. Blushing faintly he watched as the boy who made her feel all girly inside close in.

Knowing what was coming and feeling the excitement she met him half way.

The moment their lips met in what was a clumsy sweet teenager's first kiss that sent their pulses racing. It was just a touch of lips yet it meant everything. When they separated Karin lowered her head to rest it on the larger teen's chest, Chad scooted back so he was leaning against the couch while rubbing Karin's back.

What they didn't see was Isshin behind them watching with a small smile, he slowly backed away thinking he'd just go out and get something to drink. He didn't want to ruin his daughter's first kiss. He was glad it was Chad; he knew he could trust his daughter's welfare in his large and steady hands.

The two spent the rest of the day like this till Yuzu came in and gave them one good look before squealing happily and demanding that she bake them a cake to celebrate and that Chad was nearly ordered to stay for dinner. The two teens tried to get out of it but when Isshin came in and Yuzu told him that they had 'finally' started to date the two were locked in for a dinner with the family.

Chad was secretly very very happy he was so openly accepted but he was a little wary of Isshin as he was rather… odd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara looked at Yoruichi.

"Ichigo as I have no doubt you by know figured out… well he is an Arrancar but that is not all."

The purple haired woman looked at Urahara with suspicion.

"He has claimed Shinji as his mate."

The reaction was rather funny to the two men watching. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide like a child's. "He claimed Shinji as his mate? But isn't that wonderful news?" she asked looking back and forth from one man to the other.

Urahara smiled.

A true and happy smile she had not seen in a long, long while.

"He had met up with Shinji just a day before you returned. He had informed Shinji that he was on our side but…" A slightly worried look filled the grey eyes. "He said he would remain in the world of hollows to know more of Aizen's plans and stop or hinder them in ways he can." Yoruichi nodded and smirked at the blonde.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you… has anyone told you of what happened in Seireitei?" she asked looking at her life-long friend.

"No I was waiting for you to indulge me and Tessai." He said with a laid back smirk and wave of his fan.

Grinning like the sneaky cat she was she lifted her hand in a fist where she raised a finger as she ticked things off that Ichigo had done.

"Just scant few minutes after the walls came down Ichigo had defeated the west gate keeper, he then set three warehouses on fire, he then fought Kenpachi and gave him a third degree burn that would scar, he destroyed the Central 46 chambers which I do not feel bad about and lastly he stopped Sōkyoku… twice then he spoke to it and it looked at Rukia before it make some bird like noise and returned to his sealed form… oh and after Aizen used one of your little inventions to get the orb he threw Rukia at Renji." All this was said with a straight face.

Both Urahara and Tessai had their mouths to the ground.

"So that is what my son has been up to?" Three heads snapped to look at the door to see Isshin with his arms folded in front of his chest with a smirk on his face that looked oddly proud. Junta and Ururu were standing next to him explain how he got inside. Urahara chuckled and lowered his head to the table.

"It seems I do in fact have nothing to be worried about."

Isshin gave a bigger grin with more fatherly pride.

It warmed the ones watching's hearts that the goofy Isshin was slowly returning to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Heh so some fluff there…**

 **Pffft mushy stuff… it felt like a plot to a manga XD**

 **…** **O_O***

 **Okay so…**

 **Hope it wasn't bad!**

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as I can!**

 **Again if I made a mistake let me know!**


	11. Growth beyond endless white

**So… Heh…**

 **Thanks for all the lovely support!**

 **Again if I make a blunder let me know!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 11: Growth beyond endless white**

The white room was starting to bother him, Ichigo growled at the endless white.

It was really starting to get to him. His skin crawled with the fake-ness of all that surrounded him; again he was reminded of what a nice place Seireitei looked like and felt like compared to this dump.

He felt like a caged animal, one small mistake on Aizen's part would probably make him snap.

There was a knock on the door before Akira opened the door; by the sound of his voice Ichigo could gather it was one of the three shinigami. Aizen had allowed his full ego to emerge pissing off a lot of Arrancar it seemed as Grimmjow had started to follow in Ichigo's lead of being borderline rude and yet still in the boundaries of respectful although one could easily hear the disgust and distaste in Grimmjow's voice. Nnoitra had begun to do the same.

"Is Ichigo-san up yet?"

It was Aizen.

Must be important.

Sighing Ichigo lugged himself up out of bed and walked bare chest to his living room, behind Aizen were the other two shinigami. Ichigo just gave them a glance before moving to a couch and flopping down on it. He stared at Aizen in a manner he would usually stare at the lower level Arrancar who pestered him. The look was unnerving to say the least.

What was more unsettling was each time Ichigo went to bed he woke up stronger.

His reiatsu had grown in bounds, so much so that he had asked Szayel to take the cloth of the cloaking cloak and make it into strips that he could wrap around his body. Now without them his reiatsu was unrestrained and it screamed feral animalistic power. Gin shivered as he looked down at Ichigo.

All Aizen saw was the key pawn to his fight against Seireitei, only problem was that Ichigo had shown he had no respect for him nor did Aizen have his loyalty.

Those two things he NEEDED.

"Ah Ichigo-san, good morning. I have a task for you and two other Arrancar." His only reply was the tilt of Ichigo's head.

"I want you, Starkk and Ulquiorra to go and spy on those in the world of the living. More accurately the female teenager with long orange hair, I believe she has a skill that would be of use to me." Ichigo nodded and stood.

"Alright Aizen-sama." He said and walked into his room with the soft click of the door closing behind him. After a few awkward silent minutes Ichigo came out with his new uniform.

The cloth was asked to be made black by Ichigo's request, was wrapped around his stomach area; starting from his hipbones till just below his pectorals. His new coat had sleeves now, they were tight fitted yet loose enough to allow movement and the coat was also longer now ending just above his ankles. The coat had a high collar that was fastened with a wrap around fastening while the coat was allowed to remain open displaying the black bandage like strips that were skin tight showing off the godly physic.

The orange obi was still there as was his hakama pants and black and white boots, Ichigo had also replaced his black fingerless gloves for gloves that covered his entire hands.

All in all he looked rather… deadly.

With a nod Ichigo walked out the door not bothering to look of the others followed. Akira sighed and rubbed his face. Something was wrong but Ichigo didn't want to tell him, saying that he would be put in danger if he knew. Growling at the frustrating position he found himself in Akira rose to clean Ichigo's room that was never actually dirty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ripping sound was all that was heard when the Arrancar entered the world of the living. Both weaker men looked at their group leader and wondered why Ichigo was sent when there was a chance that the Cero Espada had a living sister.

Well the chances of Ichigo being only a ten year old hollow was impossible when one looked at how powerful he was. Frowning Ichigo pulled his reiatsu back, the two followed suit and they sonído'd out of the small clearing just as patrolling Shinigami came rushing.

Grimmjow swore under his breath as they watched the Shinigami looking around afraid.

'Newbies then.' Ichigo thought to himself.

They just moved on, moving farther away from the spot. Feeling the area around him he noticed then that most reiatsu was to be found in large buildings as if all the humans where smooshed into them. He closed his eyes and felt between them for a shinigami reiatsu that had a human tint to it.

He found it.

"She's in that large building." Ichigo pointed at what they didn't know was a high school.

"She?" Ulquiorra asked confused.

"The shinigami girl, we are to watch one of her friends. Quickest way to find the red head friend is through her." Ichigo's face gave nothing away, this was…

Well if it were true this was his sister's friend he was going to spy on, he felt guilt settle on his stomach but forged on. They got closer moving to high standing trees that allowed them to see into the lower three levels of the building.

Inside they saw teenagers all dressed the same with grey bottoms of some kind and white shirts with ties and they all looked very… bored as they looked at an older human up front who was talking. Not caring about what was being said Ichigo looked through the six class rooms they could see into and in the last room being the one of the third floor closets to them he saw Karin looking at the older human while she rested her chin in her hand as he looked on bored.

Looking next to her Ichigo saw a girl with blond brown hair with the same colour eyes as Karin, something about this girl made his soul cry out that he knew her once. Frowning slightly he moved on to the Hispanic teen he saw holding Karin back in Soul Society. Next was their target.

He supposed the girl was pretty in the typical sense.

Large breast, cute face and from what he could see long legs as well.

Yet he didn't feel a thing as he only saw Shinji in that light now that he had a small taste of the man and boy did he want more.

Sighing in annoyance he looked back at the group in a whole as a bell rang loudly and all the teenagers got up and grabbed their bags stuffing the paper books and pens into them. They filled out of the room only to come out the large entrance of the building.

Predatorily eyes quickly locked onto the large group. A scrawny male had joined them and Ichigo knew he was the bow wielding teen from before.

Slowly yet carefully the three followed after the group of four as the paler haired girl waved and walked in a different way with some other girls.

The group of four moved to a residential area full of homes. They stopped at a house that read 'Kurosaki clinic'. Karin opened the door only to suddenly jump back as a black, white and red blur whizzed past her with a loud yell of:

"DADDY'S SPEACIAL HELLO ATTACK!"

The three Espada watched in surprise as Karin kicked the blur, she sent it flying to the small wall surrounding the house. A hand arranged into a thumbs up sigh was held high in the air. "Well done my daughter!" the blur now revealed as a man looked at his daughter with a proud look in his eyes as he regarded the group of teens.

Karin rolled her eyes while the rest just waked awkwardly. They all entered the house but what Ichigo didn't miss as the quick looked the father sent their way. It could easily be a look back to make sure he closed the door right but Ichigo saw the man looking in their direction.

"Interesting…" Ichigo drawled where he sat on a tree branch crossed legged with his chin resting on his closed fist.

Starkk and Ulquiorra looked at him confused.

"That man is a class A nutball." Ichigo drawled out again not taking his eyes off the building.

What he didn't say was that he felt the man's power just lingering beneath his skin. It was warm like fire, it felt painfully familiar to his own. Sighing in what could be counted as a bored sigh the three accepted the task of watching the house for now as they waited for their target to come out of the house.

It was a few hours later when the whole group came out alone with a… moving lion plush toy? Okay that was weird the three agreed on. Never the less they followed after the group and watched as they ran to a lesser used park where a soul was being chased by a very… ugly hollow.

Ichigo cocked his head.

"Well that thing looks like a featherless chicken merged with a dog." Starkk choked back a laugh while Ulquiorra looked at the hollow and silently agreed.

The mask of the hollow was bird like, more accurately a chicken where the body was four legged and shaggy fur encased.

The three watched as Karin jammed her hand into the plushie's mouth and pulled out a small green pea sized orb and swallowed it.

Karin's shinigami form popped free while the body ran some distance away.

The fight was boring even to Ulquiorra but Karin did miscalculate and got hurt, it was a minor wound nothing to worry about but a stab of panic flared in Ichigo's soul as he watched her fall down just as the hollow was dealt with.

Their target came closer in a slight panic and yelled out. "Shun Shun Rikka! I reject!" Ichigo watched fascinated as her teal hairclips glowed before two of the five petals turned into… fairies? Said fairies made an orange bubble around Karin and right before their eyes the wound healed without leaving a scar.

"Interesting." Ichigo murmured and rose into the air with the two lesser Espada following his lead knowing they had seen what they needed to. They also stopped holding their reiatsu in and that got the attention of the five beings on the ground. Karin looked up in shock as she saw Ichigo looking down at them, well that what she thought till she realised that Ichigo was looking right at her, it was only a few seconds before his eyes darted off to each teen's face. He idled at Orihime but didn't have the usual lusty look in his eyes that most guys had when they saw her.

No… the look was calculating, he was probably trying to figure out what he just saw. That made more sense to Karin.

She took in the new look of Ichigo as did the rest of the group. For some reason he looked more scary now that his chest was revealed. The hollow hole painfully obvious, Orihime blushed faintly when she saw hard packed muscle on the man's stomach. The long Nodachi blade loomed menacingly over Ichigo's shoulder.

Ulquiorra opened a Garganta while Ichigo gave them a lop sided grin. "Thanks for the show." He almost purred and stepped into the rip in the sky as the two with him had done so while he spoke. Karin's voice was stuck in her throat.

What the hell was that about?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting room's inhabitants all looked their way as they walked in and took their seats.

"Ah good, you're all back." Aizen said with a pleased smile. Ichigo just nodded before allowing his head to fall backwards in a bored gesture. Aizen frowned minuscule but didn't comment on it.

Looking towards Ulquiorra Aizen nodded his head and waited.

The small raven haired male gouged his eye out where after he crushed it allowing all to see what he saw. Once the last scene was done and dusted they all apart from Ichigo looked to Aizen for orders.

"In five days I want Ichigo to go to the world of the living and kidnap Miss Inoue." Ichigo snorted and rose. "Hai, Aizen-sama." Ichigo drawled and shuffled his way out without being dismissed. The man seemed… agitated for some reason, Aizen wondered if it was due to him having to go all the time.

Ichigo stalked the hallways gritting his teeth, that fucking bastard!

He had OTHER Espada to send WHY the hell was HE constantly sent out? He knew he was strong and had the least chances of getting killed but fuck it he was getting tired! His sword's spirit wasn't much help as each night he was called back to the empty black world only to stare at fire and talk to his sword as they grew to know more about one another.

Another pesky Arrancar was pestering him about something he didn't pay attention to; it was that moment when he snapped and rammed his fist into and through the lesser Arrancar's gut. Giving a loud yet low growl he yanked out his fist and walked away. He didn't even look back to see the shocked faces of the Espada and shinigami traitors.

"What the… hell…" Grimmjow murmured where Nnoitra just nodded. "What he said."

"He's far more tensed lately… I wonder why…" Kaname said with his stronger sense of reading reiatsu, he head felt the unstable feel of Ichigo's reiatsu and wondered what on earth it could be.

In his room Ichigo had nearly given Akira a heart attack from seeing his right forearm covered in blood but when Ichigo explained that he just killed an annoying Arrancar, Akira just nodded understanding that well… they were rather persistent.

Ichigo had shrugged off his coat and glove, giving it to Akira who would pass it on to be cleaned for him as he went to take a shower.

After that he laid down in his head closing his eyes he knew El fuego would pull him in again but for some reason his instincts told him it would be different.

He was proven right as the moment he opened his eyes he saw a blood red cloudy sky, looking closer he saw that the clouds were actually rising smoke.

Bolting into a sitting position he gawked at the sight before him. Tall pillars all different in height surrounded him, looking down he saw he was sitting in what looked like black liquid, said liquid didn't stain his clothes though. Didn't even make him wet.

Rising on wobbly legs he noticed that each pillar had a raging fire on the top. He was so engrossed he didn't notice the brighter flames behind him at first but when he did he whirled around and gasped.

There in front of him was… a majestic dragon looking like it was purely made of fire but there was some odd white bone like platting over his face and down his neck and belly going down his tail while the rest was black skin that blended well with the dark surroundings all for the masses of flames. The dragon wasn't of Asian origin but rather more mediaeval with the jutting spikes and four long limbs with huge wings flapping as the beast was up in the air.

"So you see me."

Ichigo rose and looked up.

The dragon's maw didn't move as the gravelly voice spoke. Ichigo nodded feeling a little overwhelmed, the dragon lowered closer to the ground and stopped flapping its wings making it land on the ground with a loud thud and splash.

"Well, what do you think of me know?" EL fuego asked lifting his head high in a proud gesture, his eyes were a fiery yellow that glowed brightly.

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed the mask-less areas of his face.

"Are you kidding me? You're a fucking flaming ass dragon! Of course I'm going to be impressed!" Ichigo said laughing as he fell back to sit on his ass.

He could faintly see the dragon's mouth twitch and guessed that was kind of what a smile would look like. "What now?" Ichigo asked pulling his knees up to his chest so he could res his chin on his knees. El fuego looked at his master.

He was ready.

"Wake up and go deep into the sands of Hueco Mundo, far enough that those here won't sense you unless you raise your reiatsu. Then unleash me." Ichigo looked a little confused but didn't have time to ask more as he was pushed out of his inner world and sat up with wide eyes.

Looking around he growled and huffed as he got dressed and stomped out of the room telling Akira who looked like he had lost his mind that he was just too tense to sleep and he was going out into the white sands to blow off some steam. Akira nodded having calmed down halfway into Ichigo's explanation.

"Alright Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo gave a smirk and lazy wave as he walked out the door. Down the hallway he was sure to not go close to any of the reiatsu signatures. He finally made it out after a while and sonído'd at his fastest rate till he was miles away from Las Noches. Breathing deeply Ichigo unsheathed El fuego and held him horizontal in both his hands.

"How am I to 'unleash' you?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Rush all your reiatsu and I mean all of it right before you pass out, into me and unleash it in our basic attack." Ichigo nodded and looked around for a target, he was near the rock shards that looked like they were raised from the ground and they looked hard and sturdy. Good enough he supposed. Taking a deep breath he pull all of his reiatsu out of his reserves pushing it into El fuego. The ground trembled around him as the power built higher and higher. He was amazed his blade wasn't even bending under the massive load.

Back at Las Noches Akira was sitting on top of the dome looking out wondering where Ichigo was and if he was okay.

"Yo what are you doing here?"

Looking around Akira saw it was Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Starkk and Harribel all with their followers looking at him confused. "I am waiting for Ichigo-sama's return."

"Huh didn't he go to bed?" Nnoitra asked narrowing his eye in his confusion.

"He tried to sleep but said he was still too tense and went to blow off some steam, as he said."

Just then there was what was the biggest flame torrent they had ever seen, exploded into the distant rocky spikes of ground, the torrent of fire made impact with the rocky spikes and exploded into one large explosion; everyone froze as they felt the aftershock of the explosion hit Las Noches from the distance.

It was downright scary.

What was more frightening was the animalistic roar that echoed in the distance, it was like some large beast roared in anger.

The Arrancar who were on top of the dome stared in horror as the flames didn't die down.

"Well guess we know where Ichigo-sama is now…" Akira said while his eyes looked like they would pop out of his skull at any moment.

The rest of the inhabitants of Las Noches came to the roof to stare at the fire in the distance. Gin looked in awe as the flames seemed to spread engulfing a large chunk of the white dunes scorching them black.

"What on earth did he do?" Aizen asked utterly flummoxed.

Back with Ichigo who had passed out the moment the attack for lack of better words exploded in his face. His body laid on the sand dune as the fires raged on, the flames roared they consumed more ground. This fire would burn for a long, long time.

As the fires roared and consumed it heated Ichigo's entire body making him warm verging on hot, his body temperature rose as the fires grew; the heat became too much for the sand as it slowly turned to glass forming around Ichigo as he sunk into the fiery red glowing liquid glass.

Suddenly Ichigo's power was called back, the flames themselves reacted. They all converged around him till it was a loose circle surrounding him. Inside Ichigo's mindscape where he was called into he looked at El fuego in shock.

"What the hell?" He asked confused.

The moment he had forced out most of his reiatsu El fuego had called him back in and he was shocked to see that well… EVERYTHING was on fire yet it didn't bother him. When the dragon ordered Ichigo to pull the released flaming reiatsu around him to himself he did as ordered only to be shocked when the flames moved like little snakes, slowly coming towards him till he was… well engulfed in the flames as if he was on fire.

The flames seeped into his skin, he slowly begun to feel very hot and was sweating like mad.

He fell to his knees when it felt like he was being burned alive. Gritting his teeth he refused to scream, he refused to show more weakness than he already was.

El fuego watched on with seemingly indifferent eyes yet when one looked closer into the glowing yellow eyes they would see great concern for his master who was unknowingly fighting against his own powers. "Do not fight it, let it out. Allow yourself to express all your pain and anger in this place where no one will ever know. Accept who you are." El fuego's gravelly voice boomed inside Ichigo's head.

Not being able to handle it anymore he screamed loudly while going limp allowing the flames to spread deeper inside his very soul. The pain oddly enough didn't worsen as he expected but lessened as if the power was pleased with him for allowing it inside.

In all but a few seconds it was over and the power now so new hummed under his skin making him feel so… ALIVE! He gasped and looked up at El fuego who looked like a proud parent.

"You have accepted who you really are. It was easier than I expected it to be but seeing your sisters and father must have solidified the idea into your head making it easier to accept." Ichigo rubbed his face and nodded. Being one who followed his gut feelings, Ichigo knew that Karin, her words were true and that she was his sister. With the added confirmation of the Vasto Lorde…

Well it was rather easy to accept actually as he always felt… different amongst his fellow Espada.

El fuego raised his head and looked off into the distance.

"Your fellow Espada are coming, the flames have died down when you called your power back." Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes knowing how to get himself out of his mindscape by now.

He felt the odd sense of vertigo and bolted up into a sitting position just as the group came into view seeing the melted glass around him. He was breathing calmly, for some reason he felt so…

Calm.

Like he was back to how he was before he heard El fuego for the first time.

"That is because you were feeling my annoyance of being unable to reach you which turned into anger due to what was going on around you; you felt my feelings as your own. Now that we have the proper bond you won't feel my emotions so strongly." El fuego explained getting a faint nod from Ichigo.

Akira and the rest looked on as Ichigo rose from the cooled down glass that had encased him, the glass had an imprint of his body where he laid. Looking back Ichigo burst into laughter. He laughed so hard he bent over holding his stomach.

"I should have made a glass angel."

The group just looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What?" Ichigo asked with the melted glass and slightly charred rocky spikes behind him.

"What on earth did you do Ichigo-sama?" Akira asked coming closer to see that Ichigo didn't even have a hair out of place. What scared him was that Ichigo didn't even feel weak after releasing such a massive attack. In fact it felt like he had more than before.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

"I released all my reiatsu." The frank answer had most sputtering.

"That was you releasing all of your reiatsu?" Nnoitra barked out, eye gone wide. Again Ichigo tilted his head to the opposite side. "Not ALL of it but a large chuck of it, well all of it before I would pass out." Ichigo blinked owlishly at them when their jaws dropped.

Aizen frowned.

"Then why do you feel like you lost nothing if not gained more reiatsu?" Ichigo's red eyes looked his way. "I called it back." Was the bland reply, Gin frowned.

"Ya can't call back reiatsu Ichigo-san."

Ichigo looked utterly confused. "You can't?" Again everyone was wondering just what the cero Espada was really. He was like anything Aizen had ever seen. Something in Ichigo reminded Aizen of the white hollow experiment he had released a long while ago.

"No Ichigo none of us have ever been able to call reiatsu used to release attacks back." Understanding glowed in Ichigo's eyes.

"Oh I get it! No see, that wasn't an attack."

Once again jaws dropped.

Just then Ichigo gave his lop sided grin making everyone suspicious.

"That was me just releasing it."

"WHAT!" Grimmjow and Nnoitra yelled at the same time. Ichigo's lop sided grin morphed into a devious grin showing off sharp teeth. "My reiatsu has always been… deadly." With a gleeful laugh Ichigo walked alongside Akira who was giving Ichigo awe inspired looks.

Who knew reiatsu could be so potent?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin and the group all looked at Urahara who looked just as worried as they felt.

They had just told him that three Arrancar, one being Ichigo had been caught watching them. It was a sign something was going to happen. "I want you all to be more careful, no one goes anywhere alone. Sleep over if you have to. Chad will bunk with Uryuu while Orihime with Karin. Don't argue with me on this."

The teens nodded, they still had worried looks in their eyes.

"Urahara-san…" Urahara looked at Karin.

"He was looking at Orihime longer than the rest of us, he wasn't looking at her like most men do…" Orihime then started to blush crimson red making Yoruichi snicker beside Urahara.

Karin was frowning trying to get the right words together in her head. "He was… looking at her like you look at your experiments."

That made the blonde man went stiff.

"That cannot be a good thing then, be more attuned to Orihime from today on, I suggest taking Yoruichi with you in her cat form for added security." The mocha skinned woman nodded with a serious face. "It would be safer. I out of all of you teens have the best sensing abilities so I could detect him faster than you could."

They all nodded and got ready. In a poof of smoke Yoruichi was back in her cat form. On the walk to Orihime's place so she could pack Orihime asked a question she had in her mind since Karin told Urahara about how Ichigo looked at her.

"How… do guys usually look at me?" The hesitant question came once they were inside the red head teen's room. Karin sat down on her bed looking up at the ceiling as she thought.

"Some look at you and I can see they REALLY want to approach you but are too scared, some look at you like you're a piece of meat." Karin wasn't going to lie to her friend of it could save her hassles in the future. "How did your brother… look at me?" the question was quiet and Karin knew what was going on in Orihime's head and sighed mentally.

She couldn't REALLY blame her…

Ichigo had after all grow into quiet the heart-throb and with the new outfit he donned, even more so.

"Hum well I guess like I said before, he was studying you. After all he just saw you heal an injury of mine leaving behind no scar. Your abilities are unique and he was most likely sent to watch us by his boss… Aizen." Karin said Aizen's name with pure disgust.

"Would you be mad at me if I told you I find your brother attractive?" Orihime asked shyly as she zipped up her bags. Karin tilted her head. "Nah, I'd understand it really but I would advise you to stay away, not because he's my brother. That has nothing to do with it." Karin stood and grabbed one of the duffle bags.

Orihime grabbed the other one and they were off out the apartment and on the way to the Kurosaki residents. "Why then?" If Karin wasn't paying so close attention to her friend's tone of voice she could have sworn she heard annoyance in the ever submissive teen's voice.

"He's an Arrancar… a very powerful hollow; Orihime, he can't live in the world of the living. He will outlive you ten times at least and who's to say he doesn't already have someone? After all he didn't even give you one suggestive, hungry or perverted look." Karin said rolling her eyes glad that it was too dark for Orihime to see.

The red head teen frowned while pouting.

Inside her head she replayed the moment Ichigo had risen from their hiding spot. Man she thought he was attractive before but now…

Damn.

Those long toned arms were cover this time but the torso was on display, why would a man show off his chest and stomach if he had someone? It didn't make sense in her head at least.

They were wrapped in black clothe but were skin tight showing off perfect blocks of his abs, she wondered how it would feel to run her hands down the hard toned torso. Sighing inwardly she looked up as they reached the Kurosaki clinic and home.

Opening the door they were met with the typical greeting by Isshin where Karin smacked the man hard on his head where after she explained that due to a pest problem Orihime would be staying with them till it was solved. Isshin jumped up and hugged Orihime and welcomed her to the dinner table that had just been set.

When Isshin spotted Yoruichi he made a odd manly squeal noise before picking the black cat up and hugging her, he had a role to play after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kinda boring I guess but it was needed…**

 **If you're confused about Ichigo's deal with El fuego don't worry explanation will come next chapter. Also from now on I'll only update my fics on Saterday. I will be starting collage soon so I won't have that much time anymore so I need to start getting my schedule ready. I still have loads of fan fictions I am going to write so I won't be going anywhere soon.**

 **I also might start a second fanfiction as I am scared I will forget most of the details I have for it, it was requested by two people, well one just asked for the pairing while the other was a little more detailed.**

 **It will be a Ichigo x Hichigo story with VAMPIRES! (Yes I know I have already written one with them in but this one will be taken more serious.) Ichigo is the seme(Again.) and I will warn you all NOW that it will have incest so beware!**

 **If you're interested please let me know. If I have enough people interested I will start it and write it alongside this one.**


	12. Conflictions

**On with the show!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 12: Conflictions**

It had been two days since Ichigo had spied on the teens and he had gotten an idea, he asked Szayel for the clocking cloak, went to tell Aizen what he planned to do only to get a smirk and nod and he was off to the world of the living.

Looking around once the rip in the air closed he smirked gleefully when he noticed that the teens were still inside the big ugly building.

"Perfect."

Using Sonído he quickly rose to the roof of the building in time to see his very target walking alone, granted she looked alert but that wouldn't help her all that much. Grinning he jumped down and landed right behind her.

With a quick hand around her mouth he sonído'd a far end away from the school. Orihime stood dizzy leaning against the body that was behind her. She had never felt anything like that before and she didn't want to anytime soon.

She went stiff when she heard a deep chuckle behind her. The hand that was around her mouth released her and she spun around to come face to face with Ichigo. Now being so close she realised how… tall the man was.

"Hello little girl." Ichigo grinned down at Orihime relishing in her fear, she might be a friend of his sister but heh… he was part hollow after all. He lifted his finger to her lips when she opened her mouth to speak. Orihime just blushed ten crimson shades of red but that only made Ichigo huff in the irony.

"No speaking, just listening. Got it?" Ichigo asked still grinning lopsidedly.

Orihime nodded her head against the pale finger.

"In three days I will come back and take you with me, either come willingly or make me take you by force hurting those around you. It's your choice princess-y." The smile grew a little less intimidating.

"Take these three days to say good-bye in a sense. Just know that I will know if you tell someone, and that will force my hand. Are we clear?" Ichigo asked no longer smiling. Tears were building in her brown grey eyes.

Another nod made Ichigo give one in return. With that he placed both hands on her shoulders and used Sonído to get them back to where they were and he was gone just as she got her bearings. Her legs wobbled as she tumbled to the ground.

Three days?

Ichigo smiled smugly as he walked down the hallways, those who watched wondered what the Cero had done now that he had the face of a naughty child that just pulled the perfect prank.

Inside Ichigo's head he was snickering. He liked feeling like himself again, moodiness wasn't his style after all. He liked being devious and in general a smart ass. The look on that girl's face was hilarious. Snickering to himself he walked into the meeting hall. All heads turned his way as he grinned deviously.

"Heh she nearly shat herself but she's gonna follow through. She's the kind that would put themselves up without thinking much about it." Ichigo shrugged getting a pleased smile from Aizen. Once the meeting was dismissed and Ichigo retired to his room where he had a nice soak in his tub he wondered how his sister would react.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji looked up from the book he was reading when there was a knock on the barrier.

Confused the blonde man looked to his pink haired friend who was busy concentrating on who was outside. A frown marred the man's face. "It's Isshin."

Hyori burst out laughing, she laughed till she fell out of her cot.

"Father of your mate is here!" She cackled and made Shinji pale rapidly. This made the rest of the Visards break down in hysterical laughter while Hachigen went to allow Isshin inside the barrier. Once the brunette stepped inside the laughter died down.

Once Isshin looked around and spotted Shinji he smirked.

"So… you and my boy eh?" he grinned good heartedly making the blonde relax faintly.

Shinji nodded as he watched Isshin looked for a spot to sit down; he sighed and leaned back on the large block of collapsed wall he was sitting on. "I don't have a problem with it if that's what you're worried about so calm down."

Blinking like an owl, Shinji looked at Isshin as he looked around.

"In fact, I am here to thank you."

The whole room was deathly silent.

"Thank me?"

Isshin smiled.

"Because of you, well Ichigo would have no doubt just gone along with Aizen's plan hadn't you showed up and well allow him to claim you. I get that it's all to do with being hollow or half hollow so I won't try and understand but never the less thank you."

Shinji gave a small smirk. "Heh can't actually take the credit for it, it's all Ichigo but I have to say you have… a strong son so you should feel proud."

To that said father raised a brow. "Oh? Urahara hasn't told me about what Ichigo did in Seireitei."

Shinji grinned his piano grin and recalled all Ichigo told him, while he told this the rest of the group watched barely holding their laughs in as the man's face grew more astonished as the list grew.

Suddenly a lopsided grin very similar to Ichigo's appeared on Isshin's face while he laughed heartily.

"That's my boy." He said like any proud parent, he rose from his seat and nodded to the Visards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days passed and Orihime had tried to act as normal as possible but it wasn't easy with someone as attentive as Karin.

On the third and final day while walking back Karin huffed out.

"Alright what the hell?"

Orihime shook her head while panicking in her head. Ichigo didn't say when he would get her only that on the third he would. It was the third day so it would be today.

Just as she was about to say it was nothing a tear was heard by the group, they all had decided to try and get Orihime to speak but they didn't even make it to the house.

"Well well princess held up her end of the deal." A cocky voice spoke making them all look up and see a man with blue hair and eyes with a jaw fragment on his face while he wore a cropped jacket and normal hakama pants. Ichigo was standing in front of the group of three while a man as pale as snow with arctic green eyes as dead as a corpse with a high collared coat and hakama pants stood on his other side.

"Distract them." Ichigo ordered and the two nodded vanishing with buzzing noises. In a blink of an eye Karin was out of her body keeping a grinning Grimmjow at bay while Uryuu and Chad had a hard time with Ulquiorra.

Ichigo grinned when he saw Orihime look right at him, not a look of anger, so she understood that they were only to keep them away from her.

He jerked his head back, telling her in a way to come closer. She did but she was shaking like a leaf, he did pity the poor girl. This was not her world, she didn't belong in this fight but her powers were too good to give up in Aizen's opinion.

He lowered as she got closer. When she was just in front of him, Ichigo whistled and gripped Orihime's arm. "Just to make sure ya don't fall." He said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Orihime was confused but nodded anyway. Two buzzing noises notified Ichigo that his two teammates were beside him.

"Let Orihime go!" The bow wielding teen billowed and aimed right at Ulquiorra. The man didn't move as he watched Uryuu aim and release the glowing blue arrow. In a span of a few seconds Ichigo lifted his fee hand and released a nameless bala blasting the arrow into nothingness.

He grinned at the group meeting his sister's gaze last. His eyes softened and he winked at her before he ripped open a Garganta. His two lesser Espada went in first before he joined in after them. Karin just stared utterly confused, what the hell did that look mean?

They rushed to the Shōten accidentally breaking the door down in their haste but when they explained to a frowning Tessai and gawking Urahara they were quickly forgiven. When Urahara asked where Yoruichi was, he was told that she was called by the head captain.

Just then said black cat came in looking riled up.

"I was called to Seireitei and when I got there they told me that no one called!" Yoruichi looked around as saw the distinct lack of red head and her eyes grew wide.

"They did it so I wouldn't be here…"

It dawn on them all that someone somehow got a message to Yoruichi making her, the strongest protector absent long enough to get Orihime without a fight.

"Damnit! And my brother actually smiled and winked at me!" Karin yelled looking confused and hurt.

"He's telling you that Orihime will be fine."

Heads snapped to the broken door to see Shinji looking at the door as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Shinji looked up and into Karin's eyes. "That's what the smile said, the wink was his way of probably just being his teasing self, hollows are in a sense a little fucked up in the head."

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Uryuu who had yet to calm down and looked like a highly strung bow string.

Shinji smirked.

"My name is Shinji Hirako and Aizen Sosuke's failed experiment as well as your brother's mate." The long haired blonde bowed and grinned at the shocked look on all the teens' faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orihime followed after Ichigo's larger form as the two others walked ahead. Ichigo had yet to say anything; she wasn't even tied up not that she could get away…

They reach a pair of double doors that were opened by the blue haired man with a hole in his lower abdomen. The room was dark and large while the middle was lit with an overhanging light; a large table with ten seats, only seven filled while an end away was a throne were Aizen sat himself like he was a king. Ichigo heard El fuego growl in his head.

Sighing he walked Orihime till she was in front of Aizen. The man smiled a slimy smile that made Orihime shiver. "Ah hello Orihime-san, so good to see you. Ichigo for now take her to the room in the tower and wait there with Miss Inoue till I come to speak privately." Ichigo gave one nod and gently turned Orihime around and walked back out the door.

"Sir?"

Aizen looked at Harribel.

"Why are you so insistent that we have this girl?"

Aizen smirked smugly. "If trained right she could undo the will of gods, if trained right she can even bring someone back from the dead." The room was deathly silent as they digested the words. With that said the brunette nutcase rose and walked to the tower to speak privately with Orihime.

Once he reached the door leading to the room prepared for Orihime he listened for any voices inside but got nothing. Shrugging he opened the door and saw Ichigo standing next to the door while Orihime sat on the couch like a lost child looking around for their parents.

Her eyes snapped to him when she closed the door.

Orihime listened as the egotistical man went on about her powers being so unique she could undo the work of gods, her eyes snapped to Ichigo wondering if she could turn him back into a human. "Ah Ichigo you have instant regenerate abilities correct?" Aizen asked the male red head once he saw Orihime looking at him.

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Go fetch me someone who doesn't." Ichigo nodded and was gone in flash. Aizen sat back in his seat; he didn't say anything but Orihime saw why soon as just a minute later Ichigo was back with the blue haired man from before.

"Now Ichigo-san I want you to cut off Grimmjow's arm, destroy the arm. Completely." Aizen's face was serious as he looked into equally serious red eyes. "Alright." Ichigo said after a pause. He turned to the blue haired man who was looking at them both like they were mad. Orihime didn't blame him.

Sighing Ichigo gathered his volatile reiatsu into his hand. Orihime watched in awe as the reiatsu seemed to look just like fire. She watched then in horror as Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and said a small sorry before gripping the arm in the middle of the bicep. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as his arm was burned off and into ashes.

When it was done he was sweating and leaning heavily onto Ichigo, who didn't seem to mind and helped the blue haired man remain upright.

"Now Orihime dear, bring back his arm."

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked doubtful at Orihime and for some reason she felt annoyed by that, she was strong. Maybe not in the physical sense but she was strong. Face set in determination she rose and stood before the two men.

"Please release Grimmjow-san, he needs to stand alone." Ichigo gave her a look that made her shiver.

It said 'Hurt him and you will be hurt.'

"Shun Shun Rikka! I reject!" the orange bubble surrounded Grimmjow.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow yelled but remained where he was, after a few seconds the arm materialised to the two Espada's amazement.

"I want you to do this on the Hogyoku."

Ichigo's back was facing Aizen so he didn't see Ichigo's eyes go wide, Grimmjow did.

Gritting his teeth Ichigo forced himself not to act.

"But not now, we will do this once you have rested. Today must have been a stressful day. Grimmjow you have first watch. No one is to get in here lest they are myself, Gin, Kaname or Ichigo. Understood?" the blue haired man nodded and walked out with Ichigo.

Grimmjow had to nearly run to keep up with Ichigo as he walked down the hallway like a raging bull.

Lesser Arrancar fled at the sight of him, some even tripped in their hurry to get away. Once Ichigo was in his room with the door left open for Grimmjow who was inside just a few seconds after him, Grimmjow closed the door to see Akira looking at Ichigo with concerned as said red head paced in the room looking much like a caged animal.

"That power… is unnatural, it shouldn't exist." Ichigo growled as he paced, his fist clenched and unclenched. "Power that can bring someone back from the dead is unnatural and will upset the balance as we are all meant to die."

Akira nodded, he agreed. That power was unnatural. If it was just a very strong healing ability it was fine but… to have that power…

"If she can bring someone back… she can probably kill someone too, good thing she's such a timid little thing." Grimmjow said leaning against the wall, he watched Ichigo move. He was far tenser than he first thought.

"That bastard is up to something." Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth, his sharp teeth looking all too dangerous.

"What ya mean?"

A voice no one expected came through the door.

The door opened to show Starkk and Nnoitra, well Nnoitra's body till his chest as he was taller than the door.

Once they both entered the door, with Nnoitra bending low to get in they closed the door. Ichigo looked at each male in the eye. "My instincts are telling me that this whole thing is gonna end badly."

Red eyes landed on Starkk. "Especially for you."

All the men shivered when the meaning of his words dawned on them, when Ichigo's instincts told the man something they tended to be true. Ichigo sighed and flopped down onto a couch.

"Shouldn't you be on guard duty?" Ichigo asked without looking at Grimmjow who cursed and scampered out the room. Nnoitra snickered but stopped when he saw the look on Ichigo's face.

"We need a plan." Akira said looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and began to rub his mask-less forehead.

"I know that Karin and her friends will come to get Orihime, Urahara is smart enough to know that much… I have an idea…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamamoto looked down from his position as Karin looked back up at him, she was clearly not standing down, then there was Urahara who had surprisingly showed up to explain why they needed to get Orihime back.

The news was worrisome.

"Alright. In twenty four hours I will sent two captains and their lieutenants along with those of their choosing to come along with your group."

Urahara blinked in surprise.

"With the Central 46 still unavailable I am in command. I will not let this situation escalade."

The captains then perked up as the head captain would order the two captains.

"Captain Byakuya and Captain Kenpachi will go."

Captain Mayuri growled.

"I demand that I am to go with!" He barked making Yamamoto sigh in annoyance. 'Might as well…' he thought to himself.

"Alright, Captain Unohara is to go along as well for medical support."

There was a chorus of 'Hai, head captain." Before all of them left the room, outside Renji walked up to Karin with Byakuya in tow.

"Yo Karin!" He said with a grin, Karin gave a duplicate grin.

"Confess yet?" she asked and barked out when Renji turned the same shade of red as his hair. Karin barked out laughing while Byakuya smirked faintly. "Yo Karin." A deep voice said behind her, looking up she saw captain Kenpachi looking down at her with a small Yachiru grinning happily while hanging on his shoulder.

"Think Ichigo will be up for a rematch?" Kenpachi grinning like the battle hungry loony he was.

Karin thought about it some before shrugging.

"No way of knowing to be honest, he may be my brother but I don't **know** him all that much."

'And that he has a male mate and apparently super scary when he's angry.' Karin thought to herself.

Karin walked a little while claiming that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She felt her zampactou in the front of her mind as if it was looking for something or trying to get her attention. Kazekarasu rarely talked as it preferred Karin learn herself. However it seemed to REALLY want her attention she looking around she spotted a small patch of green grass and plopped down to meditate and enter her mindscape.

What her zampactou spirit told her however made her train harder then she woke up again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Garganta closed behind Ichigo as he looked around. He frowned heavily; he sensed something here, pulling him closer to the home of Karin. Walking there slowly he looked around at the homes. He was surprised when his instincts lead him to the clinic part of the home where the lights were still on.

Walking around the house he saw the window was open, taking a gamble he slid inside and gave Isshin a good fright.

Isshin who turned at the sound screamed and fell off his chair. Ichigo tilted his head in confusion, his instincts led him here?

Whatever for?

Looking around Ichigo saw pictures of an orange haired boy. His eyes went wide when he saw the woman holding him. His body moved on its own, he was so focused on the picture he didn't see Isshin's eyes go to the photo then back to him repeatedly. Once he was in front of the picture he lifted his hand and with a single finger caressed the glass over the woman's face.

Looking to the side at the other photos he saw one with a whole family with the small boy in the middle while both man and wife held a small baby girl. They were all smiles.

"So you are my father." Ichigo stated getting a jump from Isshin as he heard his son speak for the first time.

Slowly Ichigo turned around and faced Isshin.

Something inside Isshin crumbled when he saw the lost look in the being before him. Ichigo's brown eyes were gone, replaced with blood red crimson but they were still Ichigo. This was still Ichigo, Urahara's words echoed in his head. He stepped closer seeing Ichigo tensing up and the look in his eyes changed to a mixture of mistrust and fear.

"Ichigo…"

Said red head looking into the man before him, in his eyes he saw acceptance.

His knees gave way and he fell to the ground looking up at Isshin in shock.

Isshin although surprised by the suddenness of the move took it in his stride and sank down into a kneeling position on front of Ichigo who was looking at him with wide eyes, the eye behind the mask more striking due to the darkened area around it.

"Ichigo… you grew up so well…" Isshin said softly, he didn't have to worry as he was alone at home as Karin was in Soul Society and Yuzu was at a friend's place. Ichigo blinked owlishly at him, his head was in turmoil. He didn't know what to do or say. "How… can you even see me?" Ichigo whispered looking at Isshin in awe.

Smiling at his son he stood and held out a hand for Ichigo to take, slowly he did and was helped up and lead into the house where Isshin made tea for them. now they say at the dinner table looking at each other.

"I was a shinigami when I met your mother. I was out patrolling when she was attacked by a white hollow, you see she got hurt and in order to save her I became human in a way so I could link her soul with mine to stop the soul corruption happening to her due to her getting bitten by a hollow. She and I fell in love over time and… had you."

Ichigo scooted closer nearly on the edge of his seat. "How did we die?"

Isshin blinked a few times, he saw the desperate look in Ichigo's eyes, the hunger for the knowledge he didn't know but had full right to. Sighing deeply he looked into his son's eyes.

"You and your mother were on your way back when a hollow attracted your attention, in so lead you into danger. Your mother was spiritually strong so she could see spirits, she saw what was about to happen and threw herself in the way getting herself killed protecting you. Due to her having been attacked by the hollow those years ago it was passed down from her to you. You woke up and took full blame, your emotions were fuelled by the hollow inside you and in the end…" Isshin sighed and rubbed his face before downing his tea.

"You committed suicide by drowning in the river." Isshin looked up to see Ichigo looking at him in shock. Slowly a trembling hand moved to cover the hollow hole in plain view.

"El fuego said something like that…"

Isshin cocked his head. "Who?" Looking up Ichigo met his father's eyes. "My sword." As he spoke he took the sword still sheathed and placed it down on the table. The massive sword was far longer than the table was wide but it had enough space to balance out. Isshin took the blade in. the black sheath and interesting hilt.

"What does it mean?" father asked son.

"The fire." Confused Isshin looked at Ichigo who was looking at the sword. "... He explained that he is my sword's spirit, much like a shinigami. He was there since I was born. He told me that all he could sense of my death was being unable to breathe and coldness." Ichigo ran a hand down the sheathed blade.

Unable to suppress the shivers Isshin looked at Ichigo who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Can you… tell me more about my mother?" Ichigo asked in a small voice. The picture made Isshin's heart melt a little.

"Your mother was the sun of this family, we all gravitated towards her; you loved her so much. No one could make you smile as much as she could. Her name was Masaki and you too look a lot alike but I'm glad to see some of me in there too." Ichigo looked up to see Isshin smiling at him like a proud father.

"Do…you know who… what hollow killed her?" Ichigo asked again with a desperate look in his eyes. Isshin sighed and sat back.

"Yes, I believe he is called the Grand Fisher." The brunette father jumped when Ichigo stood abruptly.

Ichigo was looking unseeingly ahead of himself gripping the table edge so harshly it splintered in his grip, he was breathing haggardly as if he had just fought every hollow in existence.

"That… piece of shit…" Ichigo growled lowly.

"I know where he is and he is dead." Ichigo continued to growl out as his reiatsu was barely held in check by the black cloth wrapped around him. Isshin was blinking at him owlishly now, he saw the pure anger in the red eyes of his son.

"Ichigo…" Red eyes snapped to him and just like that the anger vanished. Isshin was impressed by the control his son had over his anger. "Karin… she's planning on coming to get Orihime back… please make sure she doesn't get hurt." Ichigo smiled at him.

"She won't, not under my watch. I have plans already set into motion. I have one more thing I need… all I ask of you is… well just don't die on me old man." Isshin gaped as Ichigo grinned at him but his eyes were soft. Standing up, Isshin walked around the table to stand in front of Ichigo who looked at him curiously. He gripped both strong shoulders and gave Ichigo a hard hug. Ichigo stood stock still for a few moments before he returned the hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara jumped a mile high when the wooden door that was just fixed got smashed down. Ichigo looked down at the door in shock, he looked back up and grinned sheepishly. "Heh… sorry didn't mean to do that…" with that said he walked in and looked right at Urahara.

"But you and I have some talking to do."

The blonde shop keeper sat deadly still as Ichigo slowly came closer. Just as Ichigo was halfway into the room the other three inhabitants came charging inside but skidded to a stop when they saw Ichigo looking at them with a blank look.

"Don't interfere."

Junta looked in shock at the monster in front of him. Those red eyes were so…intense.

Looking back Ichigo met grey eyes that have calmed down, "What can I do for you Ichigo-san?" Red eyes narrowed. "You are probably the one who helped my parents, aren't you." Those words made everyone's eyes go wide.

"So you know now?" Urahara composed himself first. Ichigo nodded and walked deeper into the room, Urahara had been drinking a late night cup of sake before bed. Ichigo took a seat at the table and looked Urahara in the eye. The look was so calculating it put Byakuya to shame.

"When Aizen got that fucking orb out of that little shinigami, he used something he claimed he got from you. I want to know if you can make it again.

Urahara thought about it and nodded.

"When do you need it?" he asked looking at Ichigo who had yet to take his eyes off of him.

"Tonight if possible."

Urahara nodded and stood, good thing he wasn't tired.

Ichigo remained seated, he ignored the three staring at him, too deep in thought about ideas of revenge.

It took Urahara three hours to remake the bark like hand. He showed Ichigo how to use it and was thanked.

"Ichigo." Urahara called out when he was about to leave. Looking over his shoulder Ichigo looked at Urahara.

"The hollow that attacked your mother and so on, was made by Aizen."

Ichigo stiffened and gripped the wooden doorframe, the wood broke and shattered under his grip as his body started to tremble. A low growl filled the silent air of the night. "That fucking bastard will pay." Ichigo snarled showing off his impressive teeth. The trembling stopped as Ichigo got control over himself again.

"He will pay, as well as the Grand Fisher. That little fucker will be dead beneath my foot in the near future. I bid you all a good night." Ichigo said in a deadpan voice.

He walked away leaving a shell-shocked group behind him.

"What the hell? Is he bipolar or something?" Junta asked with a frown. Urahara shook his head, he looked at the broken door and sighed. "He has two warring sides to him now. I wonder if the third will ever show itself."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo walked down the halls, the dark aura around him was nearly suffocating. His breathe got more haggard as he walked, more like stalked the halls. He homed in on the reiatsu he was happy to have sensed quickly.

Grinning menacingly he growled lowly as he closed in on his target, Grand Fisher had been changed into a large hulking man with brown hair, stubble and a tribal garb. He towered over everyone even Nnoitra which annoyed the tall man greatly.

Grinning wider Ichigo even had a perfect excuse for when Aizen would ask him, Grand Fisher was a very arrogant man and would sometimes openly annoy the Espada claiming he was stronger than them.

Was Ichigo walked down the hallway where Grand Fisher was busy pestering Harribel and her three followers, however when Grand Fisher saw him his smile grew more smug. "Well if it isn't our pathetic Cero-sama, what went to go and deal with your feelings like some woman?"

The four women saw the loom in Ichigo's eyes and knew shit was about to go down, Grand Fisher took Ichigo's silence as being unable to come up with a snappy comeback.

"Naw did I hurt the little cero's feelings?" He cooed mockingly.

It was the last insult Grand Fisher would ever make as Ichigo gently lifted his hand just as the rest of the Espada came around the corner. They stopped when they saw Ichigo raise his hand and with quickness that still took them off guard, Ichigo slammed the hulking man thought the wall and onto the white sands of Las Noches.

"I'll show you what fear is, I will show ya what pain is and I will be the last thing you see." Ichigo hissed out as he stepped out the hole and onto the sands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I am so sorry for being late! I know I said Saturday but I had a hectic week. It was my birthday party yesterday and my birthday today so I am very sorry!**

 **But all is back to normal now so yeah, if I am late again it will be Sunday too so if its not on a Saturday it will be the day after!**

 **Thanks for the support you guys rock!**

 **Again if I made a bad mistake somewhere let me know~ My beta is working on this but she's working on the earlier chapters!**


	13. Unlucky, ain't ya

**So I was a thinkin, the vampire fic will be next as I will not have enough time.**

 **That's all I gotta say to be honest so here is the next chapter and warning there will be some gore, don't personally think it was too bad but I can be wrong…**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 13: Unlucky, ain't ya**

Grand Fisher stumbled up; his head rang loudly after it had impact with the white wall. Looking up he couldn't help but gulp as Ichigo stalked towards him slowly.

By now everyone was in view to see what was going to happen, even Aizen and his fellow traitors were on one of the lower red columns watching. Gin was swinging his legs back and forth like a child while Kaname looked straight ahead.

"What too scared to attack?" Grand Fisher said covering his fear with cockiness. Ichigo didn't react but the look in those red eyes was scary enough. Those red eyes narrowed the closer Ichigo got. "I don't usually react to insults as I believe that they are below any true warrior. You however are a piece of shit that is too low for the sole of my shoe." Ichigo hissed.

Grimmjow whistled as Nnoitra looked stunned along with the rest.

Grand Fisher opened his mouth to retort but Ichigo beat him to it. "A real warrior doesn't have need to brag, oh no you see… a real warrior isn't afraid to show his monstrous side. A true warrior isn't above admitting he is weaker than someone else, a true warrior knows there is always room for improvement. A true warrior…" Ichigo gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"Isn't scared of a good fight!"

Ichigo's hand moved to the black cloth and rubbed the edges. "However I will kill you without even using a quarter of my power. You are far below the Espada." Ichigo hissed before a grin came back onto his face.

"I'm not even gonna draw my sword."

Those words made Grand Fisher snap and scream at the red head and unsheathed his sword, he charged at Ichigo who made no move to dodge. When he swung his sword Ichigo smirked and raised his hand and gripped the blade not getting a scratch doing so.

"Heh that was pathetic." Ichigo growled as his eyes glowed with glee.

With a swift movement Grand Fisher's arm was gone, burnt to a crisp by the very volatile reiatsu, it was so painful that Grand Fisher started to sweat profusely. Looking into the eyes of a true killer was something Grand Fisher never thought he would ever have to do.

Near perfect lips pulled away to show sharp teeth.

"You're gonna die, I'll make it slow and as painful as possible. I need to blow off some steam ya see, my power is so much that if I don't let it out… I get very very angry…"

"Well that explains a few things." Kaname said wondering what on earth was actually happening as Ichigo was barely using his reiatsu.

Aizen just made a hum noise as he watched Ichigo. It was true. The man looked as tense as an over-pulled bow string. The visible muscles in his arm and abdomen were tight with tension as if Ichigo was barely keeping himself back.

Grand Fisher started to run now no longer being held by Ichigo but he didn't even make it far before a sudden pressure kept him where he was. He gasped as he struggled to look behind him where a livid Ichigo was glaring down at him.

"Did you just try to run from this fight your own words started? Like some little worm huh? Well… Unlucky ain't ya?" Ichigo was visibly pissed off but he didn't charge at Grand Fisher like Yammi would have, Ichigo walked closer while his reiatsu was still pushing the man down. Even from where everyone was standing they could feel the power, that with the knowledge that the black bandage material was keeping most of his reiatsu in check made most wonder what the hell the man was.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb." Ichigo growled lowly.

With that Ichigo gripped Grand Fisher by the foot and flung the larger man into the air before he released a low level bala that sent the man higher into the air, with a pain filled scream the large man crashed into the ground a few feet away from Ichigo.

The man had lost bits of skin from the attack but was over all still alive and that was what Ichigo wanted.

Getting ready for this Ichigo thought of his mother, the woman this fucking man took away from him and the family he would have been part of. The family he would have been privileged to be the big brother of. This man took it all away.

Growling as he felt his anger and pain mix, this was dangerous. He was close to losing it and that meant he would kill the man quickly in his anger so he took deep breaths to calm down. He thought about Shinji and the peace he felt when he was with the man.

It worked as he calmed down, his muscles seemed to relax as his shoulders became less tense. With deadly calm eyes Ichigo again slowly walked to the crawling Grand Fisher.

"You're a freak!" Grand Fisher yelled looking back again to see calm red eyes, a calm that scared him more than the anger that was there just scant a few seconds ago.

A long fingered hand rose as fire like reiatsu gathered round it, in an almost gentle touch Ichigo ran the hand over the other arm instantly setting it on fire, this fire however didn't burn as quickly but slowly, the pain was longer as Ichigo made sure it would take as long as possible for the arm to slowly burn off.

Grand Fisher started to yell in pain as his arm was slowly being burnt off but rolling on the sand didn't help as the flames refused to die.

Ichigo looked down at the squirming body that rolled around while screams of pure agony coloured the air, the sight brought no satisfaction for him but this needed to be done. This fucking thing took his mother from him.

Looking around him Ichigo saw all the people watching, none of the Arrancar looked angry. Hell some looked happy as a kid at a circus. Smirking Ichigo shook his head and looked back at Grand Fisher who was now armless.

He was sweating badly but there was no blood as the fire cauterised the wounds shut, he was as pale as the sand he laid upon and it made Ichigo wonder. Something about the white skin made an image flash inside his head.

A girl with a black bob and pale skin, shaking his head he frowned at the mental image that flashed inside his head.

Grand Fisher shouted loudly. "No! Don't!"

Hearing this Ichigo heard another voice suddenly in his head, it was echoing but it was a woman's voice. "No Ichigo! Don't!" Ichigo suddenly stumbled, it was just a faltered step but it was enough to send those watching into shock as they watched red eyes go wide as he stared into nothingness.

Inside his head he saw it all, the rain soaked pavement, the beautiful woman that was his mother, the girl at the bridge, a blur and then his mother's cold body over his bleeding heavily.

Outside even the Grand Fisher was looking at Ichigo who was standing as still as a statue.

All of a sudden Ichigo's pupils dilated before they shrunk into pinpoints.

When a far from human growls vibrated in his chest, slowly a hand rose and without a sound, no buzz what so ever Ichigo vanished and reappeared in front of Grand Fisher. The man gasped at the look in Ichigo's eyes.

They were wide yet the look was so… dead.

"Die." Ichigo hissed before reiatsu gathered in the raised hand, said hand was used to punch Grand Fisher a few meters into the distance. There was a distinct sound of bone snapping. No one made a peep as they watched Ichigo who looked like he snapped himself.

A hand rose and gripped the hilt of the long sword. "I changed my mind, I think I will be using my sword." The sound of the sword being unsheathed filled the silent air as Ichigo moved towards the man who was now on his back and could watch Ichigo come closer, his jaw was broken and unhinged just from one punch.

The end of the Nodachi dragged in the sand behind Ichigo making a deep grove in the sand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Large wheat grey eyes watched from the distance as the red head man walked closer to the armless man who was whimpering louder the closer the other got.

"Nel-sama we shouldn't be here." An ant like man whispered in a hissing tone yet he too could not take his eyes off the predator-like movements of the red head.

They were just passing by to play a game of hide and seek when they saw a man fly through the walls of Las Noches. Nel however stopped and was unable to move when she saw the red head man that came out of the hole.

So they sat and watched. They all were unable to look away as the red head tortured the other, it was scary as Nel didn't know who the man was but when he made his move to appear before the larger man she froze when she saw the zero mark at the back of the red head's neck before the curtain of orange and white hair fell over it.

"He's the Cero…" She said softly as if saying the word would get the red head to look their way. The small girl looked up and saw Nnoitra. She made an 'Eep' and scurried away not looking back, her two followers scurried after her wondering what she saw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The long sword was lifted into the air, two hands held the blade by the hilt in the air.

"I should just kill you, put you out of your misery." Ichigo said softly, only Grand Fisher heard him.

"But I will make you pay for all the pain you brought to those still living, the balance you disrupted with your hunger and greed." Ichigo said louder.

Gin frowned.

'There is that word again… Balance… why is he so sensitive with the balance?' Gin asked himself as he watched Ichigo walked around the man's head with the sword still held high. "I will make it right." The almost dead words were spoken before the sword was jabbed into the man's gut, the long sword was long enough to go through the man's stomach and into the sands below.

Grand Fisher howled in pain.

Ichigo released the blade and stepped onto the man.

Both hands rose and undid the knot holding the black bandages to his stomach. Szayel sat up straighter and looked utterly scared when he understood what Ichigo was about to do. "Oh no! He shouldn't be doing that!" Grimmjow and the rest looked over.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked but was interrupted when a large column of fire shot into the air. The fire torrent actually made a roar noise that suited something like a dragon. The ones watching had to block their eyes from the white light that blinded them all with the fired heat and brightness.

The sound of Ichigo screaming loudly with the undertone of a hollow rasp made all shiver as the intensity of the column of fire went up and up making a bright white light.

Another scream only far more animalistic shattered the air as the tower of power exploded and knocked every living soul back.

When everyone got their breath and wits back they slowly sat up and gasped. Ichigo was standing in the middle of what looked like a butcher got mad scene. Ichigo was standing with his back facing them, he had tied the bandages back as they were only partly undone. His body was covered in blood, not a piece of him was left clean. Around him were bits and pieces of what was once the Grand Fisher's lower body. A foot with some tendons still attached was the farthest piece of body, closer was large splatters of blood, that wasn't the bad part. Gin swallowed the bile that rose in the back of his throat.

What was worse was that Grand Fisher was still alive. The only remaining parts of him was his chest and head, his lower body was only a gaping area with small bits of his bowels still hanging limply onto the sand bleeding heavily. Chunks of muscle and bone littered the impact zone of whatever Ichigo did, mauled organs and long ropes of what was ones the Grand Fisher's intestines littered the ground, some bones were not as badly shattered while there were dark bits of bone no bigger than a pinkie nail lying on the sand. Growling Ichigo's face came alive when he looked up just as the sky turned red and a hell gate appeared. The two skeletons hugging the door looked just as intimidating as the man covered in blood glaring at the door.

"Enjoy hell." Ichigo growled just as the door opened and the sucking vortex started as a large skeleton hand reached out and grabbed the remaining part of Grand Fisher even as the man yelled for them not to take him. Ichigo watched all this with harsh glaring eyes.

When the doors banged close and vanished did Ichigo tumble into himself, he fell almost boneless onto the ground. Akira was first at his side turning him onto his back to check for any injury but found none. Ichigo was just out like a light.

"He's fine just bloody and asleep." He said when he looked up to see Aizen looking at them both with an expectant look in his eyes.

Gin looked around one more time.

It was like the body just… exploded.

Nnoitra came forward and picked up the red head, he arched a brow when he felt how… light Ichigo was, he wasn't light as a feather but he expected the man to be heavier. However that being said he wasn't the only one to notice the man getting thinner. His muscle mass was still the same but Akira and those who were close to Ichigo notice the loss in weight. Ichigo's lack of shirt made this easy to see.

No one spoke as the lower level Arrancar were left to clean the mess. Szayel looked at Ichigo with a scientific eye; he couldn't phantom where all that power came from. Ichigo wasn't normal. Just like that orange haired teen in the tower… they both were freaks in their own right however Szayel was still more scared of Ichigo. Even more now than ever after that display, the man's sensitivity with the balance was also something odd as hollows didn't have a good bond with the worlds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin looked around her, they were in the world of the living again, they decided to have a sleep over at her house the night before they would go.

Her father was…

She couldn't explain it but it looked like he had the world of weight from his shoulder, he looked so… relieved. He didn't even give her a welcome home attack. That made her suspicious.

However she had other things to worry about, her training for her bankai was going so slow, Kazekarasu said it took the Shinigami years to do what she did in only a few days but it wasn't enough. Karin knew what they would be doing tomorrow would be life or death.

That night they all got together in the living room, they had a school holiday so there were no worries of missing school, they got some sweets and popcorn and watched a few movies to tire themselves out and it worked as Isshin came down the stairs to see the group fast asleep.

Karin was cuddling into Chad's side; their relationship was running smooth so far. They both had personalities that suited the other. Chad was calm and collected while Karin wasn't an airhead or had a temper that snapped at the slightest friction but she was more alive than he and that worked for him as he didn't want her to change just as much as she didn't want him to change. It worked and Isshin somehow knew that there were wedding bells in the future for those two and he couldn't be happier for his daughter.

The next morning was slow to begin as the teens all took a quick shower, got dressed and walked off to Urahara. Karin gave her father a hug, she wish she could tell him the truth and not a lie that she and the group were off to a camping trip.

She hated lying so much.

Sighing the walked to Urahara's Shōten, the walk was slow as they had to wait for the Shinigami to arrive, they got there and was treated to a breakfast after Karin got out of her human body.

Soon the Shinigami came. The group was large, Kenpachi with Yachiru, Byakuya along with Renji and Rukia, Mayuri with his daughter and Unohara along with a face they didn't think they would be seeing again. Karin's face lit up with recognition.

"Hey I know you." She said gaining the rest of the teen's attention onto the small quivering male.

Hanataro looked up seeing happy faces; he nodded and looked up at his captain who smiled gently down at him. "I decided to take Hanataro with us so he can gain some field experience outside of Seireitei. He is an apt healer."

Said man blushed as red as Renji's hair. Karin snickered at the cute male.

"Alright are we all ready to go~?" Asked a happy go lucky Urahara who was… a little too happy for Byakuya's taste. The man was only like that when he knew something the rest didn't.

Getting nods from everyone Urahara then went about opening a Garganta. "What on earth are you doing?" asked Mayuri as he watched the man and his friend and fellow exile Tessai as they both stood in the underground training grounds.

"Oh just opening a rift in space to make a Garganta." He said in a nonchalant way that pissed the blue haired man off big time.

"Wait…" Karin said all of a sudden. Everyone looked at the worried look on her face.

"What about Karakura? What if they attack when no one is here?"

Renji gave her a grin while Rukia gave a smile. "No worries, Yamamoto sent some Captains and seated members to hold the fort. They'll be here in a while." Karin visibly relax. A determined look flooded her eyes as she nodded to Urahara who nodded back.

He lowered to a one knee kneel and held his cane.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

A gaping hole appeared in the middle of the air, the rip sound was unmistakeable and everyone watched in awe as the hole opened fully allowing everyone to see the almost static background in the hole. Stealing themselves Byakuya walked first followed by Mayuri and his daughter. The teens were in the middle where Renji and Rukia were and ten there was the rest who walked behind them.

Once they saw the ending light the shielded their eyes as they felt the shift in atmosphere.

The group blinked and looked around. Cold endless sand dunes were all that the eye could see.

"I hope someone has a way of knowing where the hell we are to go…" Karin mumbled just then there was a loud explosion of sand and a high pitched squeal. Everyone looked over and was shocked to see a small Arrancar child being chased by a large worm like creature.

Karin's frown was all warning everyone got.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was lying on his bed with a worried Akira at his side. Aizen and his posy came in to check on him and where out the door when Akira told them that there was no changed. It was almost as of Ichigo had slipped into a coma.

A coma that suddenly broke as Ichigo sat up bolt straight with a chocked gasp.

Akira's aqua eyes went wide when he saw Ichigo's eyes actually glow bright orange as his reiatsu before it vanished as fast as it showed. Heaving Ichigo stumbled off the bed and ran to his bathroom where Akira heard the man vomit what little food he consumed.

Sighing he got up, he didn't need to know that Ichigo would ask for water, he would be damned if he didn't get Ichigo to eat at least a little bit and so went to the kitchen where he ordered some of the soup that was made for Orihime, there was enough for a second bowl luckily and with a glass of water Akira took the tray to Ichigo's quarters.

Farther in the complex was the tower Orihime was kept in. She didn't see what happened but she felt it and boy was she scared.

No one would tell her what happened, not even Grimmjow who was her guard most of the times. There was a knock on the door. Grimmjow opened the door to allow the lower level Arrancar into the room to set down the tray with food for them both. Soup and a hot bun for Orihime while Grimmjow got his meaty dish with a bun as well, both got some tea to wash the dinner away.

The two sat in silence as they ate. Grimmjow was looking far more worried than she had ever seen him.

"Is something wrong Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked just to end the silence.

Grimmjow looked up at her before sighing. "Nothing for you to worry about ya pretty little head about woman, its Espada business." Orihime shifted in her seat and Grimmjow saw she was burning to ask something.

"What?" he asked finishing his meal and tea off quickly, Grimmjow then got up before going back to the door.

"Well… I just wanted to know more about the… E-espada." She said looking out the one window of the room. She thought back to when Rukia was in her own tower looking out that thin window wondering when she would die. Orihime knew however she wouldn't be killed.

Grimmjow gave her a flat look as he thought about it.

"We are ten going from nine to zero. I'm sixth in rank. Each of us has an aspect of death, we all bow to Aizen but as well as the one above us in rank. I won't tell you all of them just who you should know. Nnoitra is that tall bastard, be a smart woman and stay away from him. He has a strong dislike to women. Next I guess is Ulquiorra he's a little short shit with pale skin and black hair; you know its him if he has large green eyes and no personality what so ever. Then there is Harribel she would protect you just because you're weaker and in need of a protector. Then there's Starkk he's a lazy ass and looks half asleep most of the times. Then there's Ichigo…"

Orihime's eyes took in the distant look in the blue eyes.

"He's the strongest among us, the gap between him and Starkk the second strongest is far and wide. No one, not even Aizen knows just how strong he is as he has never shown us or had the need to." Orihime looked out the window again. Just then the door opened and Aizen stood at the door.

"Ah Orihime-san, I have come so you can restore the orb, I suggest you do lest I need to take a large amount of innocent souls to do it. The choice is yours." The man had a smug look in his eyes that Grimmjow hated with every fibre of his being.

Aizen gave Ichigo one look and he knew he was dismissed; he nodded and stalked off towards Ichigo's quarters.

When he came in he saw a rather pale looking Ichigo downing a glass of water while a half empty bowl of soup was on the coffee table.

"Threw up again?" The blue haired man asked with a tilt of the head.

All he got was a nod.

"Aizen just gave that human woman a choice between restoring the orb or making him use human souls to do it, I think we both know what she's gonna choose." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo started to pace, just then Akira came in with a clean coat, it was then when Grimmjow noticed the stain on the coat he was currently wearing, so Ichigo refused to eat again.

"Akira I need you to go and be my eyes, I need to know what Aizen is up to. Please be safe." Akira gave a soft smile before nodding and leaving the room.

Just then a lower level Arrancar knocked and said that Aizen had called an emergency meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the whole situation was explained that Nel was not in fact in any danger they agreed to the girl's offer of help as she led them to Las Noches.

No one asked how she knew as they had no other choice as they had no idea how to get to Aizen's stronghold.

It took a short while before the vast scale of white buildings appeared before them. "So that's his stronghold?" Byakuya asked the small girl who was hanging off of Karin's shoulder much like Yachiru did to Kenpachi.

The bigger man smirked at that.

"Yep! Tha whe'a Aizen has his a'my an all. Be ca'ful tho as the-a a lo of t'aps!" the small girl said. The barely understood her with her speech problem.

The ant like man named Pesche took this as a cue to tell them what she meant. "She said yes, that is where Aizen has his army and all, be careful though as there are a lot of traps."

Most made a long oh sound while Nel grinned at then in her childlike way.

They made their way to a long patch of white wall before Kenpachi just slashed at the wall making one large gaping hole. The rest blinked at him but decided to say nothing. Kenpachi was hell bent on getting his rematch with Ichigo after all.

Walking inside they walked the long winding hallways till they reach a three way fork in the way.

"Damn what now?" Renji asked looking at his captain.

"I say we split." Kenpachi said looking at the three ways.

Pesche shifted and gave Mayuri a glance. "There are labs…" he said and that was all he needed to say to have the blue hair man's attention.

They ended up splitting up in four groups. Byakuya went with Renji and Rukia, Pesche agreed to go with them so they wouldn't get lost while the teens when one way with Hanataro and Dondochakka, Kenpachi and Unohara went the other. Mayuri went back the way they came where the labs were.

The hallways were filled with traps like Nel said but they were easily dealt with.

Karin and her group came into a large room where a man was standing; the man was tall and had a curly end moustache.

"Ah you're the intruders Aizen-sama told us to stop." The man said looking at the group with a bored look.

With Byakuya they came into a room with odd raised blocks, a woman with far too much make-up was looking at them smugly. "Oh ho took you're sweet time. Don't you know it is rude to keep a lady waiting?"

Kenpachi came into a long length room to see a man with a large orange afro looking at them through his star shaped glasses. "Yo." The man said looking pointedly at Kenpachi.

"Aizen-sama told us to stop you from ruining his plans and we the Privaron Espada will follow his orders to the death!" The three shouted and got into position to fight the intruders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo looked at Aizen. His eyes were still blow into small pupils that were slowly going back to normal. "Ichigo-san are you well?" Kaname asked the man who was looking at Aizen with a blank look.

Nodding he took his eyes off the brunette and looked at the blind man. "I'll be fine in a few minutes." He said in a monotone voice.

"Alright meeting will begin now." Said Aizen as tea was served. Ichigo looked at the tea as if it was poison and chose to ignore it.

"The intruders are currently inside Las Noches being held back by the Privaron Espada." Said Kaname as the middle of the table showed three different groups. "One group has gone the opposite direction leading to the living quarters of the Espada." Kaname continued.

Ichigo gave a sarcastic sounding chuckle.

"Those three will be killed easily." Ichigo said not taking his eyes off the groups being displayed on the table. "They have captains with them after all." Ichigo remarked while leaning closer to the table while accidentally bumping his cup off the table.

He didn't react to the crash of the cup breaking.

"Those with them are rather good and will give us a run for our money if they were to get back to one large group. They are here for the girl but as I know it you got her to do what you wanted and she is no longer needed." Ichigo said looking over to Aizen.

"Right Aizen-sama?"

Aizen nodded.

"Well then I say stall them." Ichigo said as he locked eyes with his leader.

"I agree, when the Privaron Espada fail I want you Aaroniero and Zommari to stall Byakuya's group with your fraccion, Szayel stall Mayuri, he is no doubt after your lab. Ichigo you remain behind and watch. Ulquiorra I want you to stall Karin's group while you Nnoitra I want you to go and stall Kenpachi." They all nodded while the rest were ordered to watch and help when needed or called for their assault on Karakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So fighting scenes start next, well the whole fight starts…**

 **Again if I make a big blunder let me know where and what so I can fix it, if it's small it will be fixed at a later date.**


	14. It's on

**So a lot of fight scenes…**

 **I hope I didn't screw up somewhere… if I did please let me know!**

 **I will say that I had skimmed Rukia/Renji vs** **Aaroniero Arruruerie** **due to me not really liking the fight and knowing that the two could easily kill the guy if they fought together. I just didn't feel like writing that fight in much detail… sorry if I disappointed ya'll...**

 **Also if i made a mistake let me know please!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 14: It's on**

Kenpachi blinked at the man and snorted, within a few seconds the orange afro male was dead at his feet with a quick clean strike.

"Well… that was pathetic…" The large scarred man growled and hefted his sword back onto his shoulder. He would prefer to go to blade with Ichigo but he guessed he would just have to take what he got.

"Come on let's get going." Kenpachi said jerking his head to the only way forward, the two females with him nodded their heads. They ran along the seemingly endless white corridors till they reached a door that lead to a large sand area between the buildings, in the distance there was a long tower.

Just then a very tall male and smaller blonde male buzzed into view, Kenpachi grinned.

"Oh?" he said with a tilt of his head. Yachiru knew already that a fight was going to happen and jumped off the large man's shoulder onto the sand. Unohara looked down at Yachiru who squealed and jumped up into the woman's arms.

Kenpachi regarded the taller male, he was taller than him which was something he wasn't very used to… he had long black hair that was just past his collar bone, he had a white coat with a spoon hood, his pants were puffed but his boots were curled at the end. Yet the man didn't look ridiculous but it oddly suited him. his weapon was what got him excited to face the man, it had two crescent moons mirroring as the blades while it had a long pole for a handle, a long black link chain was hanging from the end.

Nnoitra looked at Kenpachi and grinned.

"Heh I might have to thank Aizen-bastard for this, the only good fight I've had in a while was with Ichigo but he rarely spars with us as he's too strong now." The man's one narrowed as his grin widened.

Kenpachi gave a mirroring grin. "Tch he's a firecracker turned firework turned blazing inferno to the rest of the Shinigami. He made quiet the impression." A hearty laugh followed as the man lifted the long jagged blade from his shoulder.

Nnoitra gave a knowing grin. "Heh, you haven't seen him here. He has a sadistic side that loves to scare the living shit out of the lower Arrancars. He also has a… habit of being unpredictable."

With that said the two men gave each other a look and got into stance.

They charged at the same, the deafening clang of metal meeting with faint glows of the sparks that flied where nothing compared to the grins the men had on their faces. Going at it for a few minutes the men got no ground as they seemed to be evenly matched, well for now as the men seemed to try and make the fight last as long as possible.

As they fought Telsa looked at Nnoitra in wonder, sure he was nowhere near as powerful as the Cero but the way the man moved his long and lanky body was very arousing to him, he knew he was getting excited and that the taller man would smell it the stronger it got, he breathed deeply to try and calm himself but it was hard as the two men started to fight harder, challenging the other to up his game.

With a deft move on his part Kenpachi's long blade went thought the patched eye. Nnoitra just looked down at Kenpachi and grinned as the man looked on with a little shock in his lone eye.

"You know every hollow has a hole somewhere…" with that Nnoitra took a step back and revealed by ripping off the patch that his hollow hole was where his left eye should have been. Kenpachi's laughter billowed as he ripped off his own patch; he threw it to Yachiru who caught it with a smile as he looked on excited.

Nnoitra whistled when the power of the man rose significantly.

They didn't say anything as the fight continued, some more brushes where clothes were torn as well as skin they two men again stood a distance from one another. That was when Nnoitra saw the torn sleeve reveal a badly burnt arm that healed.

"Ichigo?" he asked pointing at the arm. Kenpachi looked down and grinned.

"Yea that was him. Best fight of my life so far."

Nnoitra grinned at him.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

Nnoitra gathered his reiatsu and it creates a yellow glow around him, he raised his battle axe like weapon over his head as his reiatsu makes a small shockwave.

"Pray, Santa Teresa."

The blast covered the change. Once the dust and sand settled they all looked to see Nnoitra in his released form. Kenpachi was clearly impressed and grinned. "This just got interesting."

Nnoitra now had gained a second set of arms with an insect-like carapace look, both sets of hands were clawed and held large axe like weapons that now had curved 'T' like blades, they looked like praying mantis's arms while each weapon had a golden yellow tassel at the end. He had also gained a pair of horns that resembled a crescent moon.

The two bloodthirsty men went at it again, this time with more gusto as Nnoitra found his hierro wasn't that strong against Kenpachi without his eye patch but it was exhilarating. His memories of Nel and what she said to him made his blood boil but he had moved on and learned. Now he was stronger and could fight the strong enemies without cheap tricks. Kenpachi growled with joy was he lopped off Nnoitra's right lower arm and grinned even wider when it grew back. Nnoitra saw the grin and had to admit he liked the man's love for a fight.

Telsa was worried now; he looked to the big man who was fighting Nnoitra's companions. The small girl was clapping her hands each time one of the men got a good blow it. The lower hollow looked scared to death yet couldn't stop watching.

The blonde male snapped his head back when Nnoitra was sent flying back, a deep gash over his chest, he was nearly cut in half while he was missing three arms. "Nnoitra-sama!" the smaller male yelled and ran to stand before the taller male who had a little trouble getting up. He was about to go into his own release from when a large explosion rocked the ground. All heads snapped in that direction when the those who could sense sensed that it was Ichigo and he was…

Furiously pissed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya, Renji, Rukia and Pesche ran down their corridor that was slightly darker, it also felt like they were going down, Pesche was leading them down a route that would lead then to the tower where he guessed Orihime would be kept; he didn't know if she was kept as a special prisoner or a regular one.

Their hollow looked at Byakuya, the man didn't even give the female Privaron Espada a chance, with brutally beautiful grace the stoic man cut Cirucci Sanderwicci down after she yelled her last words. The man didn't want to waste time on weaklings. That was what he said when the red head with them blinked at his captain.

Just as they entered the last room that held the exit of the room they stopped when they saw two figures in front of them, the room was windowless and had little artificial light. Pesche squeaked and hid behind Renji. "T-those two a-are Es-spada members!" He squeaked out and peaked over behind Renji.

"Which ones?" Asked Renji although his fellow shinigami wanted to know as well, Pesche looked at who was in front of them and gulped. "Seventh Zommari Rureaux and ninth Aaroniero Arruruerie…"Byakuya looked at the two males.

One had a long cylinder like head with two floating heads while he had a frilly high collar that was attached to a tight long sleeved coat, the rest was normal, the other male was dark skinned and had large lips and a heavy frown while he had small spikes in a row on top of his head. He also had three small triangles bellow his lower lip as well as four thin stripes above his hairless eyebrows going from small to big before going one smaller near the ends of his hairless eyebrows. He had a necklace made out of teeth and that made him look all the more like a witch doctor.

He wore a tight long sleeve top with black stripes at the back and front down the middle while said stripes had horizontal stripes going through the lone vertical stripes.

"By order of Aizen-sama we have come to stop you." The bald man said glaring holes into Byakuya.

The two men agreed without words that they would face one another and used their own techniques to put distance between them and the rest.

Rukia looked at the tube like head and wondered if she and Renji could maybe do this together.

Back to Byakuya who was now doing a slow circle with Zommari as they eyed each other like two wide cats ready for a fight. "What is your name?" Byakuya didn't answer, he just kept looking at the bald man and Zommari gritted his teeth. "I am Zommari Rureaux, seventh Espada."

Zommari disappeared and Byakuya just barely blocked the blow. The move shocked Byakuya though he didn't show it. "What technique did you just use?" He asked once they put distance between them again.

"It is called Gemelos Sonído. I am the fastest among the Espada." The man claimed arrogantly but Byakuya doubted that as he somehow. That arrogance wasn't there for reasons of truth but of ego protecting. "It is so fast that it leaves a clone behind; don't be embarrassed if you get fooled by it."

The bald man did it again but to his shock he got slashed in the chest.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Byakuya said face never once changing. "The only one of you Espada who I see can have such confidence is Ichigo."

Zommari stilled and lowered his sword.

"Ichigo-sama is… a monster in full control of himself. You shinigami have no idea what you are up against."

Byakuya tilted his head. "What makes you think he's on your side? Frome what I saw he barely kept himself back from attacking Aizen in Seireitei." Zommari frowned. "Aizen-sama has all Espada's loyalty." He said confidently but Byakuya knew better. He saw the look in Ichigo's eyes when Aizen wasn't looking at him.

"Hmm." Byakuya said as they began their fight anew. Zommari used his Gemelos Sonído to make many copies of himself.

"Like I said, I am not limited to one copy."

Byakuya's eyebrows frowned slightly as he raised his hand and said. "Hadō #5 Byakurai." The blinding blue lightning like attack shot though Zommari's chest. As he fell more clones of Zommari appeared.

"You see your downfall will be your pride, you refused to give your name."

Just then Byakuya appeared behind him and slashed at his back.

"Your downfall will be the vast difference in our power."

The bald man visibly reacted to the blunt jab and rose and yelled out. "Suppress Brujería." The man held his sword up and there it stayed horizontal in mid air there it bent abruptly at four points while his hands slammed together, his head turned at a 90 degree angle making Byakuya grimace inwardly. The man's pupils blew wide before he was in a purple glow and grey goo like substance covered his body.

Zommari's release form was odd to Byakuya as he looked on, his entire body was covered in eyes, fifty if the quick count was accurate, they were all a golden hollow colour. His lower body was replaced by a pumpkin like structure surrounded by Cyclops like eyes that somewhat resembled those on his face. His neck was covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings appeared on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangles added to those on his chin and jaw making what looked like a beard.

Byakuya pointed out that he only had two on his head. Zommari however didn't explain himself. The seventh Espada made to attack Byakuya but nothing happened. When Byakuya inquired as to why he wasn't attacking the man replied.

"Because it already happened."

Looking down Byakuya saw a sun mark appear on his left leg, he couldn't move his leg at all. Zommari went on to explain the ability of Amor. Each one of the fifty eyes could control a body part as it took the sovereignty of whatever it sees.

Zommari used his power to move said leg but Byakuya did the unthinkable to Zommari as he cut the leg's tendon making the leg useless.

Just before anymore could be said Ichigo's reiatsu burst through in the distance, the feel of it was… menacing like no one had ever felt it before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji and Rukia looked at each other and got into stance.

They didn't want any unexpected surprises from this man.

The two heads were looking pointedly at Rukia, not a word was said as the tube like head glowed brightly before the last face the two ever expected to see was in front of the. Kaien Shiba, perfectly fine.

"Hello Rukia-chan."

Even the voice was perfectly the same. Rukia started to tremble but the hand on her shoulder made her look up into russet red eyes. Renji was looking at Rukia.

"He's not the real Kaien, remember okay? The best we can do is kill this guy so his soul can finally pass on." Rukia's lower lip trembled but her shoulders squared out. Kaien's face turned sad, his eyes going slightly downturned as he regarded Rukia. "Aw Rukia would you really kill your old lieutenant?"

That made Renji growl, he hated this, he knew Rukia had some sort of feelings for her old lieutenant but what kind he didn't know and was jealous.

"Come on Ruk, you wouldn't hurt me right? You love me right?" the man taunted, Rukia looked at the face, something about the facial expression wasn't right, something in those eyes were rotten.

"Who are you and why do you have his face?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the man. The cruel smirk didn't fit Kaien's face and Rukia swore to herself that she would help Kaien find peace. The thing wearing Kaien's face grinned evilly.

"Because I hate the hollow that absorbed his soul." The two shuddered at the evil tone the man used to say this.

"I am… was a very unique hollow you see…" the man leaned back. "I am the only Gillian class Arrancar. I found this spirit body after it was dumped here; I consumed it and in turned gained the hollow's powers that were inside the body. Now after all the hollows I have consumed I have endless evolution potential. You won't hurt me. I have his face…"

Before he could continue his tirade they all felt the massive surge of reiatsu.

"Ichigo-sama?" Aaroniero looked off to the distance where the large reiatsu was coming from.

"He seems very… angry…" The two shinigami looked on as a fearful look passed over the man's face.

"Nothing good comes out of his anger…" the man wearing Kaien's face said softly to himself but Rukia and Renji still caught it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad looked at the man and wondered what on earth was up with him, no one really took in what he was saying. His mouth moved but nothing seemed to be understandable. Chad looked to Karin who nodded and stepped back. He released his armoured arm and charged a punch.

The man didn't have time t finish his long speech about his kind that were the first and in his eyes more superior. The punch met its mark and Karin took the chance to make sure he was dead by delivering a finishing blow to the man's chest. Getting up they made their way to the tower where the two hollows said their friend would be if she were a special prisoner.

Knowing that she would be, they made their way up the tower. Sadly half way up the stairs the wall in front of them exploded and a man Karin vaguely remembered stepped in front of them.

The man was short, pale skinned and had ebony hair matched the most dead looking green eyes Karin had ever seen in her entire life. "I cannot allow you to pass." With that he unsheathed his sword and came to arms with Karin who barely got her sword out.

"I am to stall you by orders of Ichigo-sama by Aizen-sama's request." The sentence confused the living hell out of her as she frowned at the man. "Do you answer to Ichigo or Aizen?" She asked confused as was her travelling companions.

Green eyes looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I would prefer Ichigo-sama." With that the small man used strength the belied his body and catapulted Karin out the tower and onto the sandy area just outside of Las Noches. Nel who had jumped off as the two crossed blades, she was now looking down frightened beyond belief.

"Who is that man?" Uryuu asked looking down at Nel.

"He's Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro Espada…" Dondochakka said knowing Nel couldn't pronounce his name right at the time.

"Fourth?" Chad asked sounding worried as well as he looked down at the fight about to take place. Nel nodded her tiny head.

"But at least he's not the Cero…" The small lip trembled in fright, memories still fresh in her head.

"Cero? Who is number zero?" Chad asked again having no trouble to understand what each Spanish word she said meant but didn't know what it meant to the hollows. Nel's small wheat grey eyes looked up at the taller man. "Espada ai't numbe fom one to ten bu fom ze'o to nine." The words sent chills down their backs.

"An tha ce'o Espada is sawy…" just then Karin released her sword and attacked Ulquiorra with her determined face on. She was clearly however out of her league as Ulquiorra had no issues with blocking her attacks however it was clear that the man wasn't out to kill her as all he did was block her.

Karin yelled harshly at the man but they couldn't make out what she was yelling from where they were. The pale glow told them all that she was pissed and in unison they all rushed down the stairs.

When the burst through the door.

Ulquiorra regarded Karin with critical eyes.

"I do see a resemblance." The green eyes narrowed. "Ichigo-sama said stall. I suspect that meeting you had awoken his memories of the time he was still alive as well as the family bond he has with you, no doubt made Ichigo-sama finalise decision to refuse Aizen-sama his loyalty."

Karin looked at the brunette.

"Actually what made it so was his mate." Green eyes went wide.

"Ichigo-sama has a mate?" He asked honest shock in his eyes.

Karin nodded and raised her sword as did Ulquiorra.

"I will honor you with your request."

"Enclose, Murciélago."

In the blast that sent sand flying they all watched as it settled and the winged figure was shown. His half horned helmet was now a hole without the lower part while the horns were whole and made a low 'v'. He looked deadly with his new thicker lines down his eyes.

The pale figure raised his arm but before he could charge a cero they all startled at the sudden explosion rocking one part of Las Noches to the ground in a mess of debris. Ulquiorra looked in shock as he whispered the one responsible. "Ichigo-sama…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Szayel looked at his door with a frown, he sighed. Sure he had a back up lab with all his real experiments in them but this was his ROOM but oh well Ichigo asked him to do this he would.

He sonído'd just as Mayuri entered the hallway.

"Look for number eight." Mayuri said to Nemu who nodded and pointed out the door before the bend to another hallway. Mayuri grinned as he walked closer. He looked at the door and scoffed. There was a DNA sampler as well as a voice code he could easily gain access to.

However before he could he felt the ground rumble as the thin space between the double doors started to glow brightly along with the outer rim that allowed air into the room. The two only had a scant millisecond to dive away from the door before the doors blew off its hinges as roaring flames spewed out as the explosion that caused said flames continued to wreak havoc on the once pristine lab, the harsh chemicals added to the explosion making it harder and harder to remain close by.

"I would rather start over than had my research to you." A voice said on the side of the corridor they came from.

Looking back they saw a man with bubblegum pink air and spectacles. He was wearing tight white clothes, only his face and small part of his neck was on display. "I would love to fight you but…"

Szayel couldn't finish his sentence as Ichigo's reiatsu that was very close by exploded and the building threatened to come down.

"Oh dear."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was casually making his way up the tower. He was in line for guard duty in case one of the teams reached Orihime. He didn't know why the girl even needed a bodyguard but oh well.

He opened the room and froze, a loud growl tore itself from his chest.

"Loly and Menoly…" The two girls froze in fear, a badly beaten Orihime looked up with her remaining good eye that went wide when she saw Ichigo. He was angry and that was easy to see as his reiatsu was visible. "Didn't Aizen specifically order that not a hair on her head be harmed?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. The two shivered as they released Orihime who tumbled to the ground as she was unable to hold herself up.

"He got what he wanted from the bitch so we thought be…"

Menoly couldn't finish as she was grasped by the throat the next moment. Ichigo's eyes told her he smelled what she hoped he wouldn't.

"Why do I smell Akira's blood on you?"

"A-aizen-sama ordered us to… kill…"

The sentence never finished as her windpipe was crushed. Ichigo was looking ahead with a wide eyed look, his eyes flicked to Loly and a low growled vibrated the air.

The girl didn't have a chance as she was cut leanly in two. Just then Grimmjow came in with a tray of food. He looked around shocked. "What the…" The tray in his hands tumbled as Orihime was thrown his way. Looking up he froze when he saw the look in his eyes.

"Take her to Karin. Aizen just betrayed me…" with that he buzzed out of sight. Grimmjow not liking the feeling followed after Ichigo to his room that was far away from the burning room of the eight. Bursting through the door Ichigo took a shuddering breath as the smell of Akira's blood floated all around him as well as painted the wall in one great splatter. He moved around the couch. This was the scene Grimmjow and Orihime stepped into. Grimmjow's hold on Orihime loosened allowing her to get onto get her unsteady feet. They both watched Ichigo's face as he came to the back to the couch. His knees gave in as he fell to the floor and scrambled forward.

Looking worried as hell Grimmjow stepped closer but stilled when he saw what was on the other side of the couch.

Akira was no longer breathing, the amount of blood pooling around him was clue enough. His once beautiful hair was in ruins as it was hacked at some places and pulled out at others. His clothes were ripped and the wound to his back was all Ichigo needed to know that the two double teamed him. Ichigo gently held the man's head to his lap, not caring that he was staining his uniform. He didn't care.

"Hey Akira, Akira!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow has never heard the man's voice so broken sounding, Orihime felt tears going down her cheeks as she looked at Ichigo was gently slapping the man's cheek.

Eyes went wide when a sudden heave of breathe came from the man. Aqua blue eyes opened, the zoned in on Ichigo's red ones.

"I-ichigo…" Ichigo moved closer and held the cooling hand to his chest.

"A-aizen… did… this…per-sonally…" the man gasped as his lungs struggled.

"S-sorry…" Ichigo went to speak but Akira had stop breathing. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo rose smoothly, both his arms were covered in blood as was his chest and stomach. "Grimmjow, get that girl to my sister… it's time I show that bastard what power really is." With that said he left the room.

Grimmjow looked at Akira and lowered his head. "Come on." He said and yanked Orihime over to him and Sonído'd out of the room. Just as they made it out of the building the entire wing on the side of Ichigo's room near his training grounds caved in as he released a large expanse of power that frightened both of them as they saw the fiery reiatsu rocket into the air.

Gulping Grimmjow sense out and found Karin's reiatsu along with Ulquiorra's and sonído'd to their location.

They appeared above them just as Ulquiorra was about to continue his cero.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Surprised Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow carrying Orihime in a princess hold, she was badly beaten but didn't look scared in the blue haired man's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked looking into Grimmjow's blue hues.

There was something off about those eyes that usually had a cocky air about them.

"Aizen betrayed Ichigo. He killed Akira…" Ulquiorra was so shocked his resurreccion deactivated. "What?" he asked taken aback by what he heard out of Grimmjow's mouth, the look on his face told him that he saw the body. "I don't know what Ichigo told you but he had a plan from the beginning for when this happened. You have a choice." Grimmjow didn't elaborate on what said choice was, he had no need as Ulquiorra knew full well what it would entail. Lowering his head he thought about it.

Nodding to himself he looked up at Grimmjow. "I pledge myself to Ichigo-sama."

Karin wanted to speak but she couldn't as her worries were with her brother and Orihime.

Grimmjow gave a grin but it lacked the usual spark.

"Come on, we better move." He looked at Karin who was looking at Orihime in horror while giving him glances here and there showing she was listening, the raven haired male with her was glaring at him. Raising a brow he said. "I didn't do it, Ichigo killed the bitches who did though."

Lowering to the ground Grimmjow allowed Orihime to stand again.

Just then in the distance the roof of a building blew up into the air. In between the dark grey rubble and debris was red telling them that blood had been spilled and someone was dead. "Rukia and her group are that way." Chad said. They all made their way towards the area. Nel was happy that Grimmjow wasn't part of the Espada when she was still in it. He might have recognised her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short moment after the reiatsu explosion there was the faintest buzz noise before Ichigo was before them, his eyes were ablaze with so much anger yet there was a hurt in there too; along with the blood covering his arms and abdomen that added to the frightening look. All eyes looked at him as Ichigo locked his sights on Zommari, the man's sick admiration for Aizen made him the first target.

"Aizen… is a dead man." Ichigo hissed before anyone could fully digest the words Zommari found a sword sticking out of his gut with Ichigo as the holder of the sword. "I will kill all those loyal to that bastard and then I will rip his heart out of his chest and shove it down his throat!" Ichigo shouted as he threw Zommari up into the sky where he broke through the roof with the massive amount of force he was hit with by one mighty swing and released the technique frighteningly familiar to Kenpachi's kendo attacks he liked to whirl at strong hollows that pissed him off.

When the attack hit the man was torn apart and his blood tainted the debris mid air as well as Ichigo in a mist colouring him in a tint of red.

The body thumped to the ground lifeless. The ease of the attack was downright frightening. Ichigo gave Byakuya's leg one look before he looked over at the others standing a few meters away blinking owlishly at him.

Ichigo moved towards the shivering Aaroniero.

Without a word Ichigo was behind him and literally ripped his arms off without any outside show of force. He was about to rip the man's spine out before Rukia yelled. "Wait!"

To their surprise he did and looked over to her while Aaroniero rolled around of the ground screaming in pain.

"Please let me cleanse his soul… please he…" Ichigo looked at the tiny shinigami he saved and nodded walking away from the scene. He was making his way towards Nnoitra who was still alive much to his surprise. When he sonído'd to the space between the two males he looked at Nnoitra and in that moment he knew something was up.

"Aizen killed Akira."

Both Arrancar's jaws dropped in shock.

"Our plan is as of now in play." Ichigo looked over to Kenpachi and his followers.

"Sorry to interrupt but this is important; you can finish your fight later. Kenpachi looked into Ichigo's eyes and nodded. He knew better than to piss someone off with that look in their eyes.

Just then there was a mass of reiatsu signatures around them. Looking behind him Ichigo saw everyone, Arrancar, Espada and Shinigami as well as the few humans, Orihime looked better no doubt thanks to a medical shinigami and Byakuya's leg was fine as rain most likely due to Orihime's weird power. His eyes caught Karin and the girl couldn't help herself anymore and burst forward and tackled Ichigo to the ground in what was one hell of a hug.

"Ichi-nii…" He murmured into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Yeah… I'm here." He said softly as he rose with her still clutching to him. Chad and the rest smiled as they saw a family reunion. He patted her head making her release him. Slowly his gaze wandered to the largest building in the middle of the compound. "Come on, I want to crash Aizen's party." Ichigo said with a grin that was far from friendly.

Everyone just nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So… Hopefully that wasn't bad…**

 **Oh and I cried when I wrote about Akira… sniff…**


	15. Kill or be killed

**So I got a new laptop(But I'm writing this one my old one for now as that one doesn't have Word on it yet.**

 **I was really surprised by the response Akira's death got.**

 **I kinda feel bad now, I have ever since I killed him… I feel so heartless…**

 **Oh well… okay fair warning, next chapters MIGHT be late. Collage started and I have a lot of new things to take in so please be kind to be. I didn't write much details about the fights in this one as the only fight worth writing about in this one is between Ichigo and Aizen. For those of you who think this story is shorter than my other Bleached tale don't worry I am planning on using all of Bleach fillers and all just not in the same timeframe as the original… well I'm not using the movie part where Ichigo goes to hell…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 15: Kill or be killed**

In the throne room up the stair was the Garganta was open, only two more men stood in room before the massive hole with its static inner. Starkk and Aizen where just about to enter when they felt Ichigo's reiatsu flair, and it was pissed; they waited a few minutes to try and figure out what the man was up to.

"Such a shame." Aizen drawled and lightly pushed Starkk to the hole. "It seems someone has angered our Cero. Come he will handle it and come. Szayel come you too." The pink haired male was about to ask to be left behind when one part of the main building of Las Noches came crumbling down in masses of debris and dust clouds.

"Aizen you son of a bitch I will kill you!" Ichigo's angry voice ripped through the air as said man made his appearance.

Starkk had no time to question for he was pushed into the Garganta, Aizen quickly following. The hole closed but it was then when Aizen remembered that he left Szayel behind and that he could easily undo the barrier he had on the dimension.

Ichigo growled loudly and paced the room, his hair swished in wide arches as he turned sharply. Szayel swallowed just as the massive group of shinigami/human/Arrancar came into the room. "Ichigo-sama…"

Szayel stiffened when Ichigo's red eyes looked his way, they looked angry but the anger wasn't directed towards him. "I can bring the barrier down… it will just take a few minutes…" Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds before he gave a curt nod. The pink haired male was about to go out the massive hole so he could get to his secret lab when Mayuri came in looking singed around the edges and a miffed look on his face.

"You!" He screamed as he pointed at the pink haired male, Szayel looked smug.

"I couldn't salvage anything! So now I will just have to salvage you!" Mayuri moved one step closer; Nemu opened her mouth to warn her father of the seething red head only a few paces away but sadly the man didn't get farther than one step before his throat was in a steel iron grip and boiling red eyes glared at him. "Touch any of the Espada or Arrancar and for that matter humans and I will maim you so badly that no one would recognise your pathetic corpse." Ichigo then proceeded to throw the blue haired male rather far and into a wall sending it crumbling down around him

Sneering he gave a nod to Szayel who continued his way out into the sands of Las Noches.

Karin moved closer to Ichigo as he glared at the throne Aizen sat at when it was meeting time. Without a warning Ichigo charged a cero and launched it at the throne, it was obliterated as was the five steps leading to it.

Looking in her brother's eyes she saw along with anger there was so much sadness in them that it was heartbreaking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fake Karakura was a very good tactic, Aizen would admit that…

So when he was faced with Yamamoto, his lieutenant absent flanked by Seí-Feng, her lieutenant, Captain Hitsugaya along with his lieutenant, Sajin with his lieutenant and Kenpachi's lap dogs Ikkaku and Yumichika. Directly to the left of Yamamoto was Jyuushiro and on his right was Shunsui who had his lieutenant at his side as always.

So without another thought he sent out Baraggan to deal with Seí-Feng, Starkk with Jyuushiro and Shunsui, Harribel with Hitsugaya, Yamamoto was his while Sajin quickly made Kaname his foe, Matsumoto eyed Gin with a sad yet determined stare that tore at his heart.

Baraggan sent his lackeys to take out the tall white columns to make the original Karakura town appear. The stakes were high as were tension. All looked at their opponent till like a unified agreement they all started at once apart from Aizen and Yamamoto who for now simply watched as the leaders they were.

The fights were brutal and it was clear that most shinigami were losing badly.

Just then one of the white towers fell and the real Karakura slowly came back.

It was then when the Visards stepped in and gave a helping hand, their words were that they weren't doing it for Seireitei but for their own reasons.

The moment Shinji took a sword to the gut the tell tale sign of a Garganta opening drew heads up. Aizen's eyes went wide. He swore and ripped his sword out of Shinji making said man yell in pain.

Everyone watched shocked when Ichigo's head moved slowly to the two men, he was motionless for a moment before the man's volatile reiatsu burst into view as his eyes flashed the orange shade of his reiatsu. The power built on and on reaching a level close to Yamamoto himself.

A well sculpted upper lip lifted in a snarl as white teeth were grounded against each other. The loud growl turned into a scream when the flame like reiatsu became almost too dense to see through. A long fingered hand reached for El fuego's hilt.

"I am going to kill you… slowly." Ichigo hissed.

"Ah but Ichigo I have done nothing to warrant this reaction." The man said and with quick moves gave Shinji another slash to the chest before he moved away and took out the Hogyoku. Just then Urahara appeared along with his gang, behind Ichigo the last of the humans and shinigami just entered the world of the living as Ichigo ordered the others to stay behind.

He used his speed in sonído to get to Shinji quickly and gently placed him down on a rooftop where the rest joined him, all the while he kept his eyes on Aizen. Shinji in his pain looked up at his mate and felt safe when he was in the man's presence.

In a few moments Aizen had the orb in his hand and the next it was in his chest. The man's smug smile only caused Ichigo's reiatsu to rise. The change happened quickly. Ichigo with hard eyes watched as Aizen's boy was swallowed by white plating. In the next half hour the rest watched as Urahara and Yoruichi tried and failed to do damage on the completely white plated male.

When it broke off Aizen stood with a new look that didn't impress Ichigo what so ever.

His hair was longer, not as long as his but close, his outfit had changed as well but what was more noticeable was his hand that was still covered in white plating. The sword was all white and infused with the white platting. His eyes were odd as well with a diamond shape on his forehead between his eyes, the white was purple and the iris was an off shade of white.

"You know Ichigo-san I still have my sword's ability after all I tricked Gin into believing he had my blade, I could easily fool you…" he couldn't go further due to Ichigo vanishing before his eye and reappearing before him to grip the white blade. Aizen started in shock as red eyes locked with his oddly coloured ones.

"I will kill you." Ichigo said with a low soft voice before he hefted the man up by his sword and flung him into the distance. Ichigo then looked at Unohara who nodded in understanding. She used shunpo to get to Shinji who was looking at Ichigo with worry filled eyes.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo looked down into toffee brown eyes. A gentle look overtook the red hot anger that was boiling there, the change caught Unohara off guard as she kneeled beside Shinji to heal him. The other Visards had joined when their fights were done for medical attention too as soon as they were sure Shinji was fine. They all looked at Ichigo who was looking down at Shinji.

"I am after all harder to kill than most people think." With a wink the man was gone with a buzz and in front of Aizen once more.

"Let's go." He said in a bored tone before grabbing Aizen by the head and both vanishing in a buzz.

Gin blinked from where he stood, he had a cut on his cheek where Matsumoto got a little too close with her Shikai but he was impressed.

"What was that about?" Said woman asked beside him. He had caved when the love of his life begged for answers. He only gave her his reason and overall plans. The woman's lower lip quivered as she fell to her knees. On instinct he launched forward and caught her holding her as she cried into his shoulder. That was how Hitsugaya found them; he didn't need to ask when he saw an open eyed Gin looking down at his lieutenant.

"… Ichigo never liked Aizen. With good reason I suppose but well… Aizen killed Ichigo's fraccion; the man was like a brother to Ichigo and what no one else knows… Shinji and Ichigo are mates." Hitsugaya blinked owlishly as he started at the man down below getting his stomach and chest wrapped tightly.

"Huh… Well… I didn't see that one coming." He muttered but when a large explosion far away shook the ground all heads turned.

Starkk had stop fighting when Ichigo appeared. He lowered his weapon and looked at the orange haired man. Harribel and her three followers who just barely got away showed up next to him, the Espada were totally engrossed with what was happening. Clearly the fight was over.

It confused the two older Shinigami.

"What now?" The pink floral haori wearing captain asked with a tilt of the head. Starkk was the one to answer.

"Ichigo… is the one we truly follow. We agreed when the day comes when those two would fight we would side with Ichigo-sama; his orders were not to engage in combat with the Shinigami. We are simply following orders."

The two captains looked up just in time to see Ichigo speed off with Aizen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen made contact with the ground harshly as he skidded to a stop as he crashed into one of the mountain like rock formations all around them. He was quick to get back onto his feet. Looking up he saw Ichigo was still in the air looking down at him with the same eyes he did at the Grand Fisher.

"Did you know… that the hollow you made named Shiro… attacked my mother before I was born. A certain shopkeeper helped her with the help of a man named Isshin Shiba. You see they bounded her soul to his so soul corruption wouldn't happen. In time they fell in love. In time they had a baby." Ichigo said as he lowered to the ground. All throughout the tale Aizen's eyes grew steadily.

"And that baby was me."

Aizen stared in wonder.

"I was a perfectly human boy when I died. I had a dormant hollow and shinigami side in me. I died when I was nine." Ichigo shrugged and glared at Aizen.

"You started all of this."

Ichigo took the hilt of his sword and unsheathed the long blade.

"And I am going to end it."

The reiatsu that had lowered suddenly spiked up and with a mighty swing Aizen was flung back into another rock formation.

Aizen took a little while longer to get out but he had a heavy frown on his face, it was one of frustration.

"You died, you shouldn't have any more feelings for those of the living.

Ichigo grinned wide and slightly unhinged.

"The shinigami part in me never died."

Aizen looked on in shock.

"But enough talk, I am to kill you after all." Ichigo said raising El fuego above him with both hands on the hilt before the blade was flipped around to face the ground.

With a wide grin that didn't suit his face at all Ichigo growled out.

"El dragón de fuego." Ichigo's body was swallowed by the massive blast of force his release caused. Aizen had to shield his eyes from the dust and sand. When he looked back to where Ichigo stood there was no one, confused he heard a flapping noise above and looked and gasped.

Ichigo's hair was still long but the sides were tied back to make the man's ears more observable. The normal human like ears were now elfish in nature, the large mask piece that once covered the one side of his face was gone allowing a perfect view to see both eyes in clear view. Where the mask piece sat now was over his mouth much like Harribel when she wasn't in her resurreccion but Ichigo's was different, hers was shark-like while Ichigo's was far more… dragon like. The sharp chin sharp and had a small horn pointing out and downwards, while what was standing out the most was the teeth; the majority was like all hollow teeth, sharp and all one length but Ichigo had longer canines that looked far too dangerous. Ichigo had while platting all over him, not a piece of skin was on show as his hands and feet had talons that looked sharper than most blades. Ichigo's horns were on full display as the elegant curve of the horns pointed in front on the man. The massive white wings behind Ichigo were in line with the name of his resurreccion. Ichigo had also regained his tail that swung lazily from left to right.

The last tendrils of flame like reiatsu waffed off of Ichigo as he looked down at Aizen. In his head Aizen begged for Hogyoku to infuse with him faster as he had a worthy foe before him. Those red eyes looked down at him with dead eyes as he had with the Grand Fisher.

When Ichigo was in front of him again in a split second Aizen just had time to lift his sword for a block. The rock structure behind them exploded when the clawed hand made contact with the white blade. Aizen stared behind him in shock. He looked back Ichigo.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ichigo blinked once before red eyes looked back to the town.

"You are upsetting the balance that is so fragile, as fragile as a child's heart. It is easily tipped in the world of the living because these people have no place among the world of the dead ones yet. Shinigami must keep the plus souls safe as well as protect the balance. Hollow are negative, they consume. There is no dark without light and there is no light without darkness. A positive needs a negative to balance out. It is the way of the world. Why I am so sensitive in the three world's balance is unknown to me."

Gritting his teeth Aizen block every blow but just barely. Each time the area around the crumbled or exploded, the mass of destruction was amazing.

They separated when Aizen felt the orb infuse fully with him.

"Now is the time to show you that you are outmatched!" Aizen yelled as the small diamond on his forehead split open revealing another eye. In what was a gruesome display of blood and flying skin Aizen's final form was revealed. Ichigo arched a brow.

"Oh yay look it's the butterfly boy." He said with a tilt of his head.

Aizen snarled as his inverted eyes glared at Ichigo. The six wings flapped revealing the mouths at the end. The bug like legs and clawed hands were all in black. "I am not a butterfly."

Ichigo continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Where's your sword?" Aizen sighed. "I don't need the useless thing anymore. I have moved beyond the limitations of a sword." Ichigo frowned inertly, well that wasn't right. A sword was part of shinigami and Arrancars alike; they both needed them to be stronger, if Aizen had discarded his sword it meant he was using power that was not fully his. It dawned on him that the orb was giving Aizen power now.

Aizen suddenly appeared before Ichigo and grabbed him by the throat and his six wings moved to surround him revealing their eye like symbols, they went wide and a purple circle appeared around Ichigo while three larger white ones going bigger surrounded them. The red head just looked at him in a bored fashion.

"This is Ultrafragor, you will feel this I am sure." Aizen hissed as the attack began and a tall pillar explosion rocked the ground and created a giant hole in the ground.

When the explosion ended Aizen couldn't believe it. Ichigo was just singed here and there other than that he was fine if a little miffed. "That's all? I should have challenged you for the position of leader. You are unfit to rule the Espada." Ichigo growled out as his eyes flashed vivid orange for a second.

Snarling Aizen raised his hand and yelled out. "The oozing crest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of madness. Deny the seething urge… stun and flicker… disrupt the sleep. The crawling queen of iron. The eternally self-destructing doll turn of mud. Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth and your own powerlessness! Hado Number 90: Kuroshitsuji !"

The black coffin with crosses all over formed over Ichigo who looked around him in mind fascination.

The black coffin didn't last more than a few seconds before it was smashed by one powerful swipe.

"What… was that supposed to do?" Ichigo asked confusion clear in his eye.

"No matter. I will have your death by the end of today."

Ichigo's eyes went serious and sharper than any sword.

"You can count on it."

"You fool, I have merged with the Hogyoku fully. I am immortal. I cannot die, it has chosen me! It bends to my will!" The arrogant man yelled raising both his arms wide. Ichigo looked at him as his wings started to flap faster.

"I guess I will have to show it that it made a mistake."

Aizen's eyes went wide before he was once again in battle with Ichigo whose attacks became faster and faster as he gained momentum.

Without either man knowing they began to inch closer to Karakura, the attacks got more powerful as the two men brought up more and more reiatsu. They entered the town and started to destroy that as well. Ichigo noticed this and knew that he had to act fast lest humans get hurt or worse killed.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo used his wings to vault himself forward and spear Aizen, he didn't let go or stop as he flapped his wings and shot into the air. By then everyone could see them and they all gasped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orihime had slowly inched closer to Shinji and offered to heal the all. They reluctantly accepted when they saw the look in the girl's eyes. The dire need to help; to be useful was too strong to decline. As she started Unohara watched closely in wonder as they wounds just… disappeared.

Just as she finished the last one the two figures on everyone's mind shot into the air. Shinji's breath caught in his lungs as he gazed at Ichigo. "Well I never would have imagined that to be his resurreccion form." Starkk commented from behind him. The Espada had moved to Karin. Starkk who had been informed of everything knew of Karin and Shinji.

"But then again thinking about it, maybe I should have. What is stronger than a dragon?" he asked to no one.

"What the hell is Aizen? A fucking butterfly?" Karin asked where she sat next to Shinji with Chad beside her; he had to nod as he gazed at the winged men. Everyone looked on as the duo stopped in the air as Ichigo grabbed Aizen by the hair and hurled him towards the abandoned area of the town under construction.

"Wow…" that voice made Karin and the rest of the humans whirl around and look in shock as Keigo and Mizuiro. Chad shifted unsure of what to do. Karin just blinked like an owl.

Orihime not liking the silence slowly told them the story. All of it. Karin who had decided to help began it after her first very hesitant words. She told them everything. The death of her brother that turned him into a hollow, she went to quickly explain what they were and luckily the boys understood easily enough.

Just when Karin got to where they were to go to Seireitei the two winged men emerged again but this time going at one another with sharpened claws. Keigo looked at the one Karin said was her brother and gasped in awe. He looked like someone that should be in a video game or something. The white armour was a nice touch as were the wings but the dragon like mask and horns was killer.

Mizuiro was impressed as well, this was amazing. The two watched from where they stood as the two monsters in front of them destroy the street they were fighting in.

None of the observers moved, too afraid to get caught in the cross fire of raging blows and reiatsu lashes.

Again Aizen was thrown into the air, he couldn't gain a foothold against his enemy as he matched everything he threw at Ichigo. Ichigo would just shrug or smack it off and return with a harder hit. He was growing tired and he was constantly asking Hogyoku for more power.

It was like Ichigo was playing with him, toying with him as a cat would with a cornered and doomed mouse. He was having doubts about this fight for the first time and drew up more power, he felt the orb react and he had more power and yet again Ichigo just raised his reiatsu to match his perfectly.

Keigo and the rest watched as Ichigo's eyes lost the slight playful hint when a building tumbled down. Luckily there were no humans inside as Yamamoto quickly ordered the rest to clear them. Ichigo however didn't know that. Those red eyes hardened as they gazed at Aizen.

"Play time is over." He stated matter-of-factly and in the next heartbeat his reiatsu soared higher, too high to even feels, the ground shifted and broke under the pressure before it became too much to feel or even effect the world around it.

Aizen was wide eyed now and staring at Ichigo who had an orange glow about him, the new look along with the flame like reiatsu… the man looked like a dragon deity.

The moth like man growled as he saw all he could not be. He yelled out.

"You are far more powerful than you led on!"

Ichigo's eyes showed that the man had his lopsided grin on as an almost sadistic gleam entered them.

"I got more powerful when I woke up my shinigami part, my sword and my inner-world. After all I am part Shinigami part hollow from the moment I was born, the human side in me died when I died."

Aizen stared in shock.

"I am what you tried so hard to be."

The brunette didn't have time to retort as he was gripped by the throat and lifted off the ground by Ichigo as he shot into the air. Once airborne he threw Aizen with such force he bounced a few times before he skidded a few meters. Shocked eyes snapped back to Ichigo and saw a light form in front of his now fully opened mouth. Keigo was about to ask what he was doing when the ball of light turned into a torrent of energy that slammed into the ground and spun off to fit its mark fully.

Aizen felt the impact of a fully charged normal cero and it hurt… a lot. He rose on shaky legs as he looked up into the sky. Ichigo was looking down at him with hard harsh hues of crystallized crimson. They made his heart squeeze in terror.

This being was higher than him.

Ichigo might actually succeed.

Glaring at the man in the sky to hide his true terror he opened his mouth but Ichigo appeared closer and opened him mouth again, expecting another cero Aizen made ready to dodge this time but was shock when Ichigo's reiatsu rushed forward to gather in front of his mouth.

"Arde…" Ichigo breathed out and the normal fire torrent that came from the sword came from the front of his mouth, he looked like a dragon breathing fire. The spectators were shocked at the ability and gaped openly to various degrees.

Once the flames died Aizen stood badly burnt on some places and breathing harder, again Ichigo's eyes showed the sadistic gleam only most hollows had.

With frightening speed Ichigo was before him and again his throat was gripped and he was thrown into the air only with far more force than last time as he soar into the air higher but what he didn't see was Ichigo's hand moving to his mouth and said mouth biting down in the hand spilling blood all over the white teeth.

The humans and Shinigami were confused but eyes went wide when a larger cero started to form; only this one was heavily tinted with orange.

"Grand Ray CERO!" Ichigo yelled out and the heavy blast landed its mark perfectly, it dealt massive amounts of pain to Aizen who couldn't hold back the scream of pain.

He fell to the ground unable to cope with the flairs of pain that shocked his body. His land back on solid ground was a hard thump. Ichigo looked down at the body knowing he had one finally attack before he would unleash his release's full potential if he needed to do that was still to be seen.

Mizuiro blinked as Ichigo looked to the ground in thought before his head lifted and his red eyes fell on the still horizontally facing man. The man was in an otherworldly way utterly breathtaking. His phone was forgotten in his hands as he looked at the dragon like man. To think that Ichigo was Karin's passed on brother. It made him think more about what the afterlife was like and he was now more curious than ever.

They watched as Ichigo walked over to Aizen. This time he was gripped by the hair and once again taken in the air. This time he was thrown ahead of Ichigo.

The words made Aizen and Gin's eyes go wide.

"Cero Oscuras." The black orb tinted with orange shot out and made its target and the impact was nightmare material that the humans and some Shinigami would remember for the rest of their lives.

The black beam of power imploded before it exploded in a massive explosion that rocked everything in a wide radius. The shockwave was visible as was the aftershock.

Brightness blinded them for a few seconds as the air was filled with raging fires of the strongest cero the Espada could use and boy was it a heavy hitter.

Aizen fell to the ground, he looked different now, eyes reverted back to how they were and he had lost his wings, his chest still had the opening with the small orb floating mid air.

"You cannot win!" The man yelled as he looked up at Ichigo.

"I still have the Hogyoku!" the man's voice was hinted with hysteria and it made Ichigo laugh loudly, his chest contracted and expanded as he heaved his dying laughter. "Then give me your best shot." Ichigo goaded and Aizen fell for it only to realise that the orb in his chest was no longer acting upon his whims. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he smiled.

"I told you I would show that orb that it made a mistake."

"What did you do?" The man yelled hysteria now stronger in his voice.

"I can answer that~!" A jovial voice said behind them. Ichigo lowered to the ground as Urahara talked waving his fan in a cheery way, hell he felt like he was walking on clouds at the moment. Ichigo… he was amazing and with the item he had requested so long ago the whole nightmare could end…

"Ichigo-san here did just was he said he would, the orb no longer sees you as its master as it has been shown someone who is stronger than you thus it sees you as unworthy~." The fan moved away from the suddenly serious face.

"As simple as that. Ichigo if you will."

The small sadistic gleam vanished for a second before it was back full force, the man's pupils shrunk as his blood boiled.

"Gladly."

Aizen blinked and found himself held against a wall. Ichigo's had rose and his blood ran cold. The same thing he used to get the orb out of Rukia was staring him in the face.

"Say bye-bye to your little orb." Ichigo hissed and held the hand before the hole in his chest. He felt agony as the orb obeyed the man and broke free of his body. He felt his power leave him as he now was back to what he had without the orb.

He gasped for breath when it was over and he looked with blurry eyes as the orb. It now no longer reacted to his call. He felt utterly abandoned. His eyes flicked to Ichigo who was looking at the orb with a strong look of distaste.

"This fucking thing is a piece of shit." Oddly enough the orb shone and flickered as it tried to get Ichigo to accept it but he wouldn't. He saw what it did and what it could do and he was against anything that altered the balance. It was one of the main reasons he didn't like or trust the orange haired teen.

Who gave her the right to choose who to live and who to die, if it was a strong healing ability he wouldn't have minded but bringing someone back from the dead? Who was she to decide that?

"Here take back your mistake." Ichigo said and threw the orb back to Urahara who scrambled to catch it. He looked on as Ichigo looked back at Aizen. "I am going to kill you now." He said in tone of voice that Urahara never wanted to hear again.

It was so… dead.

(Author's note: I was going to end it here but then I thought nah…)

Aizen was thrown to the street adding his skin to the tar surface.

He was now in full view of the others. They gasped as Ichigo walked over to him. "So mister Overlord-sama how does it feel to be utterly weak and defenseless? How does it feel to be weak and knowing that you're going to die?" Ichigo didn't give him a moment to speak as he was grabbed by both feet and lifted and slammed back harshly into the ground, this was repeated a few times and those watching compared it to a child whacking a doll on the ground repeatedly.

After the seventh slam he was released as one of Aizen's feet got ripped off and Ichigo walked till be was standing with Aizen between his legs looking down at the man. Blood was leaking out of his mouth and he had a broken arm and most likely a few ribs as well.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he grinned and his wings spread wide before he vaulted himself into the air. Aizen couldn't stand and had to watch as Ichigo opened his mouth wide and the reiatsu gathered into a large ball.

"Infierno…"

The attack was brutal. It was like hell had opened when the large orb of flame like reiatsu hit the prone man, he didn't even have the mental capacity to scream as the entire area around him was engulfed in flames that burned hotter than anything Yamamoto could have thrown at him.

Said man watched as this young male decimated their enemy with an attack that made him shiver faintly. This was a true fire based attack. When the fires died down only a charred skeleton remained. With a flash of light Ichigo deactivated his release and he was back in his normal form. His fists clenched as he looked down at the charred remains of his enemy.

It still wouldn't bring Akira back but at least his protected the balance, his sister and family as well as his mate. Looking at the spectators he smirked when he saw two new humans looking at him in awe.

He walked towards them with Urahara at his side, he felt so proud at the moment. Ichigo… his friend's child was a hero in his eyes. A hero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So… I know I skipped a part of Aizen's awakening do dad but I didn't really want it or liked it so I left it out… I hope that wasn't as bad as I think it is… meh oh well there will be more.**


	16. Conversations

**So…**

 **Have I mentioned how awesome you all are?**

 **No?**

 **Well you are all so awesome! Thanks for the great support!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 16: Conversations**

Shinji was near bursting, his whole frame shook as he held himself back as they all watched Ichigo walk back to them slowly but stopped when Karin ran towards him and tackle hugged him down. Ichigo had reverted back to his normal form with a blast of reiatsu. A clearing of a throat brought all attention back to Yamamoto who was looking down at the Visards. It was obvious now that Aizen was to blame for all the misery that had befallen the visards.

"This day will be known, we will know this day as the day when our eyes have been opened and forgiveness was asked, it depends on you of that forgiveness is to be given." Yamamoto looked at them all, he looked them all in the eye as he spoke.

Hiyori grew a tick on her forehead and barked out as she crossed her arms. "Yeah yeah we forgive ya." the rest of the Visards nodded, Shinji was only listening with half an ear as he kept his eyes on Ichigo who was talking to Karin.

"I would welcome you all back to have your old captain positions back." That got their attention.

"That is very admirable of you." Ichigo's voice behind them made some jump. Looking back everyone saw Ichigo looking at Yamamoto. Shinji's stomach sunk, how he wanted to hear those words a few months ago, he would have jumped at the chance to go back home but now…

He didn't want to leave Ichigo.

"I decline the offer, thank you but…" Shinji released a not so manly squeak when he was picked up by the waist. Ichigo who still had his eyes on Yamamoto said

"I'll reason with him." and they were gone in a buzz.

"Have I missed something?" The older man asked the remaining Visards.

Lisa was the one to answer. "They are mates." She said with a straight face. Yamamoto and those who didn't know as well went wide eyed.

"Well damn…" Iba said looking around him seeing an agreement of nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji stumbled when Ichigo lowered him to the ground gently. They were in the Visards' abandoned warehouse. Turning he looked up into Ichigo's confused red hues.

"Why did you decline?"

Looking around the rubble and the cots they slept on for many years now he sighed and looked back up."I would have jumped at the opportunity had it been given a few months back but… I don't want to be away from you." Ichigo frowned.

"You…" He sighed and shook his head. A hand gently ran its way down the long neck before it gripped the collar of Shinji's shirt.

 **(Warning Yaoi scene! Warning Yaoi scene!)**

Shinji was pulled closer before his mouth was caught in a searing kiss that stole his breathe out of his lungs. His knees threatened to give as the kiss heated up his blood while sending it downwards.

He was released of the kiss and looked up at Ichigo.

"Which one is yours?"

Shinji motioned to the one farthest from them and he was again picked up and carried as if he weighed nothing.

Being deposited on the bed he watched as Ichigo looked down at him with hungry eyes, eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He was helped out of his close as his skin was kissed and teased with bites here and there. Just hard enough to leave bruises.

He was breathing harshly when he was finally removed of his clothes, his chest heaved up and down as he watched Ichigo oh so slowly remove his own clothing. He couldn't believe the man's body before him. Oddly enough Ichigo kept the black fabric around his lower abdomen tightly wrapped around his chest but before he could ask as to why he was pushed back and his mouth claimed.

gasping Shinji's back arched when warm hands slid down his sides, thighs then spread them apart so Ichigo could settle between them. He could hardly get a good gulp of air before Ichigo's hot breath was at his entrance.

He couldn't quite stop the yelp that escaped his throat when a warm dexterous tongue wiggled inside of him. He squirmed as he was opened up, a finger soon joined in on the fun and he was trying hard not to scream for Ichigo to just enter him.

The man was doing something no one had ever done to him. Embarrassingly enough he was a virgin.

Something about his sensitivity made Ichigo raise his head but the three fingers inside still pumped in and out while randomly jabbing his prostate. "Have you ever?" His answer was a quick near violent shake of the head, blond hair was sent flying in wild tendrils as Shinji arched his back and with a scream he came.

His body was shivering with the aftershock of what was the hardest and most intense orgasm of his entire afterlife. With shaking arms he pulled Ichigo down and moaned into the kiss they shared.

"Please…" He said in a husky voice. Ichigo knew what the man wanted and spat into his hand. it would have to do. He wished he had more than spit but well…

Coating his straining member he lined himself up and slowly pushed into the blonde man below him. He did a good job stretching the man as he barely felt any pain. That and Shinji had a high pain tolerance as any Visard or Arrancar would have. When fully hilted Ichigo lowered himself to wrap his arms around Shinji. Confused Shinji wrapped his legs around the man's waist and yelped as Ichigo sat back and in doing so sunk in deeper as Shinji sat on his lap fully impaled.

"I-Ichi…" Shinji moaned as he used his grip on the man's strong shoulders to help him lift himself up and would allow gravity to pull him down. This continued till his legs started to shake of the strain. He yelled out when he was pushed back to the bend and trust into hard. His spine bent at the pleasure that was coursing through his blood.

Their harsh breathing, moaning, grunting and slap of skin on skin paired with the occasional gasped or moaned out name the two men knew of nothing else besides the other.

Sadly it had to come to an end as they both found release.

 **(It is over! It is over!)**

They both panted as they waited for their breath pattern and heart rate to return to normal. Ichigo stood and walked to the bathroom where he found it very good condition. It was obvious that the Visards fixed up the bathroom. He got a washcloth and cleaned himself off before cleaning the cloth and going back to Shinji to clean him up as well before returning the cloth to the bathroom after cleaning it again. He slowly got dressed back into his hakama and looked down at Shinji who was looking up at him confused.

"What are you doing? Come here…" He said motioning Ichigo to come closer.

Ichigo did and sat down next to Shinji and he swiped sweaty hair from his face. "Accept the offer Shinji. I could feel the joy in your reiatsu when you heard it." Shinji tried to sit up but gasped as pain flared up his spine.

"No I want to be with you."

Ichigo gave a small smile, the smile was so gentle and sweet that Shinji didn't know what to say for a few seconds. A few seconds were all that Ichigo needed. He leaned in close and kissed Shinji, the kiss distracted Shinji enough that he didn't feel the sharp pain on his shoulder where it met his neck till he lost consciousness. Ichigo looked down at the peaceful face and moved his fingers over one of the black beads on the nearest strip of white hair. His reiatsu activated the bead making it expade. Running his hands through the hair Ichigo took enough hair and smoothed it out between his forefinger and thumb before he ran the hair through the hole and used his reiatsu to make the bead contract around the hair. The black looked nice against the warm blonde hair. It made him smile.

The cero espada dressed Shinji and picked him up in a princess hold. He walked a little while before he used sonido.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The group looked up when they saw Ichigo appear with the buzz noise. He walked over to Kensei. "Make sure he takes care of himself. He might fight it but it is where he belongs. He… you all are to go home." The group watched as Ichigo ran a hand down the man's cheek.

"I hope you planned on saying goodbye to me as well boy." more heads snapped up in shock as Isshin Shiba ex-captain to the tenth squad who just vanished stood proud in his shinigami form.

Ichigo blinked at him a few times before a sneaky smile made its way onto his face.

"Pfft as if old man."

Gasped filled the air as eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto asked allowing his confusion to lightly colour his voice.

Isshin grinned roguishly before slapping Ichigo on the shoulder as a father would to a son he was proud of. "That is a long story but for now all you need to know is that Ichigo is my son and Karin…" He turned his head to look at the shell-shocked teens.

"Is my daughter."

Karin was shocked as she looked at her father.

Ichigo just smiled and nodded.

"As much as I love family reunions we must return to Las Noches, start rebuilding and do what we were supposed to do." Yamamoto looked at Ichigo who was looking at the sleeping form of Shinji.

"And what would that be?" He asked, Ichigo and the other Arrancars stood behind him got looks from everyone.

"Keep the balance right." Ichigo replied with a shrug as he swiped at the air and opened a Garganta. Ichigo smirked at Chad. "Keep her safe." If anything Chad felt his chest swell with pride and joy as he got Karin's brother's blessing.

Ichigo looked to Urahara.

"Thanks."

With that said the Espada and four remaining Arrancar walked through the gaping hole.

"Dad?" Isshin looked down at Karin and smiled.

"Ah yes… storytime isn't it?"

Karin nodded never taking her eyes off her father who looked oddly right in the captain's uniform. Isshin sighed and sat down on a piece of debris. He locked his fingers together as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"It was when I was on one of my not so permitted trips to the world of the living." That got him a snort from Hitsugaya. It made him grin as he remembered all the good times he had with his third seat.

"I saw a girl close to adulthood get hurt by a hollow, she got bitten and she was spiritually aware so she saw it all. I… couldn't let her die so when a certain shopkeeper offered a way to save her I listened, I could save her but it would cause me to lose my Shinigami form as I would be bound to her in a gigai. Well we… fell in love after a while and had Ichigo. Sadly the hollow that was inside her went to Ichigo… he was… smarter than most kids in spiritual sense. Sadly… Masaki died throwing herself in Ichigo's place as he was about to fall into Grand Fisher's trap. When he found out he went into depression and committed suicide." Isshin's face was contorted into pain only a parent would ever feel after losing a child.

"I knew he would be a hollow, there was no way he wouldn't be but when I saw him the other day in my study… all I could see was my little boy grown up."

A ruthful smile made its way onto his lips.

"I am proud of him."

Yamamoto looked at his old tenth captain and saw that the man had been through much. He nodded.

"You are excused as are the Visards and Urahara and Tessai. Yoruichi is welcome back anytime she wishes as are you all."

Smiles filled the air but Kensei looked down at their leader and wondered how he would take it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo blinked owlike at what he saw.

The last time he was in Las Noches the walls were crumbled down and everything was a little… dirty. Looking around he saw that those who were left behind had cleaned and actually repaired everything that was broken. He was impressed to say the least.

"Well…" He said as he looked around in awe at the fully fixed throne and meeting room, even the throne had been fixed.

"Pleased Ichigo-sama?" came Szayel's voice from the doorway. Ichigo looked over and blinked.

The pink haired man smirked.

"We wanted to fix your new palace. As of now you are our leader and we couldn't be more pleased." All the Arrancar and remaining Espada looked and him and one by one they slowly kneeled. Ichigo looked around and looked back up at the throne.

A thought hit him then making everything bitter.

"Where is Akira's body?"

Szayel and those that stayed behind looked down sadly.

"We made him a grave and buried him, we also constructed a monument for him over it." Ichigo looked down, inwardly he was happy he didn't have to bury the man. It was… a weight off his shoulders as he didn't think he could stomach seeing Akira as he was.

He sighed and nodded at the pink haired man.

Slowly he made his way up the five steps leading to the throne and looked down at it. He would visit Akira's grave when all had calmed down and he had a minute for himself. After all he had in a sense even lost his mate, he wanted Shinji to be happy and where he belonged. Amongst friends and in a world that was not as mundane as this one.

Ichigo sat down on the throne and looked down at the many eyes looking at him. Slowy they all rose and erupted into cheer as the true leader was on the throne.

Slowly the Arrancar left the room leaving just the remaining Espada. They took their old seats leaving open spots.

"I will start looking for new Vasto Lordes who would be willing to work with us while we will help them become strong enough to become Arrancar themselves like Starkk had." He got a full table agreement. It would help filling in the gaps.

With that said Ichigo dismissed them all and asked to be left alone. All he wanted to be now was alone but really all he really wanted was to be with Shinji.

The new ruler of Las Noches moved to where Szayel said Akira's grave was and he knew he found it when he saw the statute with his likeness standing over a slab of stone in the middle of the inner compound. His heart lurched as he saw the statue of his fraccion, the one he failed to protect.

Growling softly to himself he walked to Aizen's old rooms that had been cleaned and changed to his old room's style. He was thankful for that.

Stepping inside the main room he arched a brow at the lavish furniture and decor. Scoffing Ichigo moved to the rooms to see what there was. He had a main bedroom, guest room and each had their own bathrooms. It was all he really needed and he promised himself he would look more closely when he woke up.

The bedroom had changed. The deep purples were switched with black silk and hints of red and orange. Ichigo stripped and he walked to the bed letting the clothes fall where they landed uncaringly.

All he wanted was to sleep.

And sleep he did while having nightmares of Akira's death playing over and over in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji blinked his eyes open and saw the all too familiar ceiling of the fourth division medical ward.

The last he remembered was kissing Ichigo but now he woke up in Seireitei.

A sick feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. The sliding of the door to the room was barely caught by him but he caught it and looked to the side to see who it was. Unohara gave him one look and her eyes turned a sad downturn. It was all he needed.

"He went back… didn't he?" He asked with a small voice. The woman nodded and looked back over her shoulder. Soon the room was filled with the Visards. They had all decided to accept and find a place. Shinji, Kensei and Rose were given captain position while the rest were spread about.

Hyori looked at Shinji who wasn't looking all that happy but didn't put up a fuss.

She never would admit it but she wished that Ichigo could just have taken Shinji with him but she understood his reasoning. It was just unfair, the look in Ichigo's eyes when he left.

A look of pure longing aimed solely on Shinji's sleeping face.

Shinji was given his new uniform but of his old squad and was told that they were more than happy to accept him back with open arms and large smiles. It brought a small smile to the normally cocky man but the fire that was always there had been blissed slightly and it saddened the Visards but they knew that there was nothing they could do about it as Ichigo made it clear that Shinji should go back to where the man thought he belonged.

Urahara claimed that he wanted to remain in the world of the living for now as Karin needed help if she was to continue her job as a substitute Shinigami.

Shinji slowly dressed as his body still complained of his lost virginity.

Once done they all made their way to the meeting room. Mayuri was absent which didn't shock anyone.

What shocked everyone was said man bursting into the room a look of fury and confusion in his face.

"I cannot enter Hueco Mundo."

The group stared in shock.

"What?" Asked Shinji confused as to why the man even wanted to go there but kept his questions to himself. Mayuri looked at the head captain. "I tried to get a path set up to The world of the hollows but I am unable to. It is as if there is a wall in the way. A barrier."

Yamamoto frowned.

That was odd, did Ichigo order this?

If so, why?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin looked at her father who got into his own gigai and was near bursting with her questions.

Isshin looked at her and smirked. His daughter was nearly vibrating with her need to ask her questions. It warmed his heart that he had found a way for her and him to grow closer. After all he didn't have that strong bond with her as he did with Yuzu.

It was good but he wished he could spend more time with Ichigo but he had gone back to the world of hollows.

There was a knock on the door, Karin got up and answered it, she was surprised to find a serious Urahara on the other side of the threshold. "Urahara-san?"

The blonde man blinked as if he was shaken from his thoughts. He nodded at Karin and fiddled with his fan. "Is your father home? I need to speak to the two of you." Karin nodded and stepped back to allow him to come inside.

"Have you included Yuzu-chan yet?" he asked as they walked to the kitchen where Isshin was about start eating. Karin shook her head. "No, dad said he wanted to wait till we could have Ichigo here." She looked to the blonde man only to see his head was bowed and she couldn't see his eyes.

The reached the kitchen and Isshin looked up and smiled when he saw his friend but it vanished when he saw the taut line his friend's mouth was pulled in.

"What's wrong?" he asked gesturing to the chair. He looked at Karin who took her seat as well. Yuzu was upstairs in the shower and would be down in a few moments.

"As you asked I tried to make a more permanent way for us to go though to Hueco Mundo but… I was unable to." Urahara frowned as he removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair making it a little more messy.

"There is a barrier, a wall so to speak. I even asked Mayuri if he could but he faced the same problem. It seems as if someone in the world of hollows has put up a barrier that keeps all non hollows out. I have seen a few hollows open Gargantas easily but we cannot seem to enter the world."

Isshin looked at his fluffy pancakes suddenly not so hungry anymore.

"So we can't see Ichi-nii anymore?" Karin asked in a voice that sounded very young.

"Ichi-nii?" Three necks nearly snapped when they moved to see Yuzu standing at the bottom of the stairs with a confused look on her face. Isshin rubbed his face and motioned for Yuzu to come over. She did and cast curious looks to Urahara.

Once the fair haired twin was seated beside her sister Isshin started.

"Yuzu… I have kept much from you and your sister and i see I should have said more but I wanted you and your sister to choose your own paths but it seemed that Karin had followed in my footsteps anyway." He said and looked at Karin with a proud smile.

Yuzu looked between the three feeling that she was very out of the loop. Seeing this Isshin gave his daughter a comforting smile. It worked well enough to calm her down.

Urahara took over here after giving a small smile at the light brown haired teen.

"I know you might not believe me Yuzu-chan but the afterlife you no doubt thought about doesn't happen to be like what the people alive think it is. You see… the myth of Shinigami are real. Your father happens to be one."

Yuzu looked at her father in shock as he rose and held out his hand for Karin who deposited a small diamond shaped object. She gasped when her father pushed the diamond shaped object against his chest and then there were two of them. Well one was lying motionlessly on the ground.

The one standing looking down at her was dressed in black clothes that looked very… traditional and he had a white piece of fabric hanging from a shoulder while a sheathed katana at his hip.

"Yuzu… I was… am a shinigami. I met your mother when I visited the world of the living and saved your mother. I had to remain here in a gigai, the body on the ground which is just a shell. I fell in love with your mother, we had Ichigo soon after then you two."

Karin took over explaining to her sister of the three worlds and what happened to her that she became a shinigami at first, hollows with some held from both males when she didn't quiet know how to explain something.

Yuzu sat amazed, she believed them, why would they lie to her after all.

A frown marred the space between her eyebrows.

The three watched her with baited breath.

"What does this have to do with Ichi-nii?"

Isshin sighed and rubbed his face, it was still a sore subject.

"Your mother was attacked by a hollow, it bit her and her soul was in danger of destabilizing so with the help of your father here who bonded his soul with her to save her, it is why he stayed in the beginning but just as he said they fell in love. Sadly the hollow that attacked your mother was still inside her, it however moved from her to Ichigo when he was born. It… was dormant as was his shinigami genes he got from your father. It had some influence over him as he grew up he was more mature but he seemed to hide it from most looking like any other child. It would also explain why your brother committed suicide."

Yuzu's mind was in a whirl of new information. It all oddly made sense to her.

"So Ichi-nii is in… what was it called? Seireitei?" Karin sighed and rubbed her arm.

"No, see sis people who are murdered or commit suicide tend to have too much negative emotions on the moment of death. They become hollows. Our brother Ichigo became a hollow. No see hollows like we told you before have a system where they evolve and Ichigo had reached the highest stage where he looked almost human and well… I… we saw him the other day."

What surprised the three was her reaction. Big brown doe like eyes looked at her sister' darker hues and she fired off a barrage of questions.

"What does he look like? Is he strong? Is he kind like he was when he was little? Is he as tall as dad? Is he a bad guy? Does he still look a lot like mom? Does he still have orange hair?" The questions were fired off too quickly for anyone to answer.

Smirking Karin answered her questions as they were asked.

"He's quite a looker actually, He is very strong, he can be kind when he likes the person, he is as tall as dad, no he is not a bad guy, he looked like mom and dad combined and yes he still has the obnoxious orange hair." Yuzu sat back.

"Can I meet him?" She Asked in a small voice. Isshin's face told her what her answer was as the man looked down sadly at his hands. "We cannot reach him in the world of hollows. No one can seem to get in.

Yuzu's lower lip quivered as her breath hitched in sadness.

No one knew how to console the poor girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Szayel shared a look at Grimmjow, they watched as Ichigo talked with a group of Vasto Lordes, one was owl like, another bear like and the other more like an elephant along with two identical ones who resembled wolves.

The owl like one was female while the rest were male.

They had four spots to fill, Second, seventh, ninth and tenth as Ichigo was still their Cero but was also their leader and would not be sitting at the table.

Ichigo nodded as the Vasto Lorde all bowed down at him.

Slowly one by one they all reached for their masks and ripped them off. the explosion sent most back, all but ichigo who remained grounded as he looked on at the new members of the Espada.

The owl like Vasto Lorde was now a stunningly beautiful woman, her hair was a pale blonde and reached her bum, her eyes were a shocking orange like that of an owl. Her facial features were sharp, all for her eyes which were large almost round eyes. The remaining mask fragment was to small horn like spikes on either side of her head that where on her mask before. She was naked but didn't seem to care.

"Name?" Ichigo asked as the other Vasto Lorde came closer.

"Sofia Bello."

Ichigo nodded and held out the white robe out for her. She accepted it with a nod of thanks.

The bear like man was much like he was in Vasto Lorde. Large muscles and a burly face. His hair was brown and short and he had a thick well cared for beard. his eyes were a deep grey green colour. His facial features were strong and straight. His mask fragment was a piece over his nose that resembled a nose of a bear.

"Name?" Ichigo asked as he held out another robe.

"Adelmo Del Bosque."

Again Ichigo nodded and jerked his head to where Sofia stood.

The elephant man was large, very large. He towered over Nnoitra, his face was hard and he had a large nose. His hair was a peppered black and curly with some length to it while he had his mask fragments stuck to his jaw near his ears that looked like cut off husks.

"Name?" Ichigo asked handing another robe over.

"Elonso Aiza."

That left the twins. They were frighteningly identical, two differences, one was their height. One was an inch or so shorter. The other was hair colour.

They both had long shoulder blade length hair that was pure black and the other pure white. Both had facial features that reminded them all of a wolf, sharp eyes in wolf like yellow. Thin lips and long noses. Their mask fragments was a piece over an eye each having the opposite eye. The one with the white hair had his piece over his left while the brunette had his over the opposite.

"Names?"

"Gregorio Espinosa." said the taller black haired male.

"Humberto Espinosa." said the shorter white haired male.

They were both given robes and helped to the stylist so they could be fitted with clothes.

"Okay I need to know, how did you know of those Vasto Lordes who were so close to achieving Arrancar status?" Asked Szayel as he pushed up his glasses.

Ichigo looked back at the Espada. "They knew of me when I first came here. They approached me once and well I could easily find them again afterwards." Szayel nodded accepting the answer for what it was.

The Espada were ordered to the meeting room, they all took their seats. Ichigo had ordered them to take their previous seats before he had joined their ranks. So when the rest came back they looked in shock as they took in the old seats. Sofia took the second seat her number visible at her shoulder of her one sleeved cropped jacket. Underneath she wore a tight black tank top with her hakama pants tied with a rust red obi and the boots they all wore.

Adelmo wore an outfit similar to the Shinigami just in all white. His obi was a mustard yellow, they both had normal katanas at their sides.

Elonso had a long sleeved coat that had a round collar and the rest was normal uniform, his weapon was almost like a warhammer.

The twins wore the same outfit, tight sleeveless vest with deep 'v' necklines, hakama pants and pale blue obi. Their weapons were wakizashi style blades with a black hit for Humberto and a white hilt for Gregorio.

A male Arrancar carried in a chair and placed it next to Yammi's old chair and the twins took their seats in his old place. They both had their ten number on opposite shoulder. Humberto on the left while Gergorio on the right.

Elonso sat where Aaroniero sat and Adelmo sat where Zommari sat. Both's number wasn't visible.

"Well…" All eyes drew to Ichigo who sat on the throne, he leaned to the left side of the chair, chin resting on his raised fist. He looked far better on the chair than Aizen did they all thought inside their heads.

Their true leader was where he belonged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Okay so…**

 **This was needed as the next part of the story is going to start next chapter.**

 **I am not saying anymore on the matter other than I am sorry for the little delay.**


	17. Archer vs Arrancar

**So… new chapter new enemies.**

 **I am so sorry I am two weeks late but I got swamped with assignments!**

 **Heh, so I COMPLETELY FORGOT I HAD A POLL ON THE GO FOR SNOW PRINCE! I am so so sorry about that… feel like a moron now...**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 17: Archer vs. Arrancar**

Nel ran along the sands playing with her friends, Ichigo had said that she was welcome whenever she wanted to stay and could go as she pleased as well. Nel liked Ichigo, he was scary but he screamed out safety to the rest of the hollows.

Pesche was behind her laughing along with her as she squealed with delight as they played extreme tag.

Dondochakka ran a little bit behind them having just as much fun.

Said fun was abruptly ended when Nel ran into a tall man's legs.

Looking up she saw the man was thin and had round glasses, his hair was shaven mostly but a crop of black hair remained on his head. Something in her told her to run and run she did. Pesche followed her lead feeling the man's reiatsu and that it was something he had never felt before.

Sadly Dondochakka didn't make it as the man unsheathed his blade and cleanly cut the hollow in two. Nel screamed as she saw her fraccion being cut down but Pesche continued to run as he carried her. He was thankful that the man in white didn't chase after them as he was barely holding his own sobs in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was walking around the grounds of Las Noches, trying to avoid being asked and hounded for a romp between sheets. He sighed and rubbed his cheek. He missed Shinji and wondered if he was happy. With the new barrier over Hueco Mundo no one who wasn't fully hollow could enter. It was just for a while till everything cooled down.

A sudden weight crashing into his back made him turn his head to see Nel being held by Pesche. What got him worried was the state of the two. They were both crying hysterically as Nel kept trying to tell him something.

The noise attracted Grimmjow and Nnoitra who were busy sparring. Nnoitra looked at Nel and saw that the normally happy childlike Arrancar was hysterically trying to make her way to Ichigo. Once Pesche released Nel she stumbled and wobbled her way into his outstretched arms. No one could really make out what Nel was trying to say through her sobs, Ichigo just patted her back and looked at the ant like Arrancar.

"Where is the other one?"

That caused Nel to cry even harder. Ichigo moved her closer to his chest so she could place her head over his shoulder muffling her cries of anguish.

Pesche sobbed softly before he explained what happened. The three men looked in shock as Pesche passed out cold as the last word left his throat. Standing up Ichigo motioned for Nnoitra to pick up the fallen male.

Grimmjow was sent out to gather all Espada for an emergency meeting.

When they finally made it to the meeting room all other Espada was already seated and looked at their leader sharply when he came in carrying Nel and Nnoitra carrying the passed out ant-like man.

Nel was now blindly looking ahead of her. Nnoitra deposited Pesche next to the step at the throne while Ichigo took the five steps to get to his throne and sat down all while cradling Nel to his chest gently patting her on the back.

It took a while before Nel came back to reality and when she did she looked up into red eyes that didn't look so scary anymore and started to cry out what happened. No one but Ichigo seemed to hear what she was saying but when she was done the look on Ichigo's face made all of the Espada know something was up.

His face was not angry or confused.

It was determined.

He rose and handed Nel to Harribel.

"Starkk you, Harribel and Ulquiorra will be in charge till I get back. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Sofia and Adelmo will be coming with me. The rest of you will stay back and wait. Keep Las Noches safe." He got nods from everyone. Once the four Espada were behind him he walked out the door and down the winding hallways till he was at the largest door leading to the front of Las Noches.

Once outside the five used Sonído to go to the space Nel mentioned. It was bare and lifeless but a reiatsu trace lingered in the air. It was enough to follow, what they found when they reached the end of a cliff looking down sent blood boiling through all of their veins.

Hollows were chained and being led like cattle to a small settlement of sorts and Ichigo knew he wanted it gone.

Only thing was he didn't know who the enemy was. That made it a little more tricky.

"I vote that we watch for now and see who and what these people are. They look human but feel nothing like shinigami in fact…" Ichigo stopped as he zoned in on the reiatsu signature of the men and women in white.

His eyes went wide and a low growl filled the air.

"Quincy."

The rest of the group looked at their leader confused but the look of pure anger made them all shiver in fear. They might be friends in a sense with the man and respect him greatly but they all feared him to an extent.

Ichigo lowered. "We watch for now as much as it irks me that we cannot help those but we cannot rush in blind. We would be fools and greatly at a disadvantage." He got nods again, even from Nnoitra who saw the seriousness of the situation. He too after all didn't like going in blind.

So the group of five sat back in cover to watch the group of white clothed Quincy people with barely held back disgust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All was in peace in Soul Society.

It was sadly all an illusion as a captain's only meeting was interrupted by alarm bells going off.

When everyone found themselves again they were in the first division's office with a dead first lieutenant covered in blood.

A guard explained that it was Quincy soldiers who assassinated the man. Yamamoto knew right then and there that the Quincy king had risen and a bigger and far more dangerous war was now ahead of them.

He wished now more than ever that the way into Hueco Mundo was not blocked by the barrier. There had been no improvement on the subject and it worried Yamamoto that it might not even be Ichigo who ordered the barrier up.

For all they knew Hueco Mundo could be under attack at the very moment as well, although he didn't have such big fears for them as they had Ichigo and Ichigo was a powerhouse capable of taking down Soul Society he reckoned almost single handedly.

Yamamoto arranged for Chōjirō Sasakibe.

The funeral was fitting for a true warrior and the anger was thick in the air as they watched the casket lower into the ground.

The Quincy took one of their own, it would only be fitting to return the sentiment.

After the funeral Yamamoto made his way to the twelfth division. mayuri was already waiting for him, he might not have liked the man much but Mayuri still felt the anger of having one of his own kind brutally killed.

Behind Mayuri was a large screen. Once the older man was standing beside him he turned to the screen, in a few seconds there was white noise displayed before it cleared and the blonde shopkeeper named Urahara Kisuke was looking at them with a serious look on his face.

"Any luck?" The older man asked looking into Urahara's shaded eyes. A sigh escaped the blonde's mouth as he removed his hat and rubbed his face. He looked tired and disheveled with a thick layer of stubble on his jaw and cheeks.

Slowly a smile made its way onto the tired man's face.

"I have, it was a very well made barrier. I have a way into the world of hollows. Only problem is… well it needs time to charge up. As it is it will take two days."

The man's face had an apologetic smile on it but Yamamoto was smart enough to know that Urahara had tried already to speed it up was much as possible. He nodded and looked at the man beside him then to the man on the screen.

"Do you know the origin of the barrier?"

The two shinigami looked on as Urahara shifted a little as if he was looking through papers before he nodded again. "It was coming from inside Hueco Mundo. As far as I can tell the barrier is coming from the centre of the world of hollows. How put it up I do not now."

Yamamoto nodded.

"I will be sending a squad to enter Hueco Mundo shortly." The blonde nodded and the signal was cut giving way to a black screen. They needed Ichigo, it was a blow to the shinigami pride but this was more than their pride at stake. This was the balance of the three worlds at stake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your highness?"

A blonde male with waist length hair looked up at the seated figure.

Black hair fell forward as the figure leaned forward onto his knees resting his elbows there.

"Report on Hueco Mundo." The deep voice floated through the air into the eardrums of the blonde who nodded and rose to his feet. "All is going to plan. Soon we will have enough soldiers to take on Las Noches and capture the first special war potential.

Ichigo was the one they were after, he would shift the balance in the war. He could easily annihilate all of Soul Society. That and the Quincy blood that was yet to be awakened would no doubt make him even stronger.

There was no other option than to get the man on their side.

Killing him wasn't an option.

They had a few plans that could work but the stage of Las Noches is key and of the man finds out before they have the strength to form an assault the redhead might catch wind of what is going on and that would spell bad news for them as far as they know Ichigo has a fierce protectiveness about those around him he cares about.

Ichigo who was Masaki's son, one of his pureblood who got tainted. He thought it was a waste of such good a bloodline but it seemed that all was not for naught.

All problem was that Ichigo was more hollow than anything else.

However with some training the Quincy in him could come out and be trained to be stronger than even the ever growing shinigami side.

A being that was hollow, shinigami and quincy. It was a shame that the boy died at such a young age. He had to sit and watch as the boy faded away after Masaki's untimely death. When he heard that Ichigo had committed suicide he knew that his plans for kidnapping the boy were no longer possible.

Now his plans have been deluded as he had to wait for Ichigo to surface. He was just as surprised as Jugram Haschwalth when they spotted Ichigo's reiatsu only heavily tinted with hollow filth but instead of a lowly Menos Grande or Gillian he was already an Adjuchas.

They decided that they would watch and wait and when the war with Aizen was over he regretted the decision due to the fact that Ichigo had more ties to the shinigami now with the knowledge of his father and sister as well as his mate being on the shinigami side.

The mate was their best bet but he was also the worst as no one knew how Ichigo would react to his mate being kidnapped. The same went for his father and sisters.

Sighing the dark figure on top of the stairs and sitting on the throne nodded to Haschwalth who bowed and walked away. He too was in deep thought, their information and spies all say that the man named Ichigo was keenly in tune with the balance of the three worlds. Being the 'B' ranked Quincy made him the holder of balance as well but it seemed that Ichigo was far more in tune with all three. It could be due to him being part Shinigami, Hollow and even Quincy. What bothered him was all those who followed Ichigo.

The Espada was instantly rebuilt and even stronger now and taking Las Noches was not going to be easy.

In fact as much as he trusted his king he felt the balance of this war was on neither Quincy or Shinigami's side but on Ichigo's. Whomever had his loyalty would win the war.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara sighed as he rubbed his face, he looked to the side to see the Kurosaki brood looking at him as he stepped into the main room of his house.

"They are sending a squad, once that is done they will go into Hueco Mundo." Urahara looked at Karin. She had wanted to go in with them at the beginning and the two men agreed that if Yamamoto would send someone to go through she could go along.

She was smiling now and stood. She waved goodbye to her father and sister before walking past Urahara giving him a friendly pat before she was out the door.

"I like this Karin-chan." Urahara said jollyful with a smirk as Isshin chuckled. Karin was still her loud mouth tomboyish self but well… love did funny things to humans and even those of the afterlife.

Chad had mellowed her somewhat, he liked her spunk and loudness that was opposite to his more silent and supporting role. He didn't mind. He liked Karin with her strong personality, you like someone and then love if it's there and if it is then why would you want that person to change?

Karin walked along the sidewalk till she reached a small café. The tall teen was already waiting for her, the man was getting looks as he always did due to him being hispanic.

Chad had cut his hair in the front making his eyes more visible. Karin liked that as now she could easily look into the dark eyes of her boyfriend.

"What did Yamamoto say?" Chad asked looking at the waiter and frowned slightly when the male, a young teen goin on adult kept giving Karin looks but thankfully she didn't look away from him as she quickly mumbled what she wanted after looking through the menu and sending the waiter off.

"They are sending a squad soon, when they do we will go through." Karin stopped talking when the waiter placed her drink down in front of her, she mumbled a small thanks before looking up at him when he didn't leave. She just arched a brow at him but iy got the point across as the male left.

They looked around a little bit before Chad looked at Karin. "You look a lot like him." Karin looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Ichigo, you looked like a female version of him only with different colours."

A soft smile Chad could easily get addicted to made its home on her lips as she looked off to the side. "He is rather attractive, I'll give him that but that power he has…" She shivered.

Chad had to agree.

When the fight was over the power the man had around him still kept going, it was like the man had too much reiatsu to ever actually run out. The man's release form was also something that inspired awe.

A dragon…

The man was also… in an odd way very… charismatic. He had a magnetic feeling about him that just made you want to get closer. That and his power was rather… oddly addictive in a sense it was dark and alluring.

That coupled with the man's very attractive outer package Chad could see how the man was so popular and looking back at his girlfriend he could see her having the same traits just not as strongly and for that he was thankful.

He didn't want to spend the rest of his life batting away the competition.

All that bothered him was that he hadn't actually had the chance to talk to Ichigo. Once Aizen was dead Ichigo took Shinji somewhere and he really didn't need to guess what happened and was more obvious when Ichigo came back with a passed out Shinji.

Then he was gone.

It took Urahara a while to actually get a way into Hueco Mundo and it would take another two days for the gateway to open. He just wondered what they would find there. Would the barrier be the Espada and Ichigo's doing or are there other forces at work.

He was broken from his train of thought when their food came.

They ate in silence for a while before Karin looked up and sighed.

"I wish he could have met Yuzu before he left." Chad nodded, Yuzu had been a wreck the first few days getting to grips with everything she had been told. She had asked so many questions that it was hard to not just tell her everything and so that just what Isshin and Urahara did before the teens took over.

Now she knew.

It was odd at first when Isshin stepped out of his gigai that she could see him but the large massive surge in spiritual energy all over Karaura probably made a lot of people more sensitive… well they would have been if Mayuri hadn't stepped in but Karin refused to allow that man near her sister.

So she remained uneffected.

Now the girl was anxious to meet her brother but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

The pair walked out the café after paying their bill.

Chad had walked Karin home where he got a goodbye kiss that still made his stomach flutter.

Two days later the shinigami squad arrived. The faint knock on the door made all the teens' heads go up. Uryuu had claimed they would need his abilities and that didn't fool Karin one bit, Orihime seemed to finally notice the raven haired teen but not in the fashion he wants.

It seemed that she still had her eyes set on Ichigo. Afterall only Karin and Chad knew of Ichigo's mate. It was okay for now though. So it seemed anyway.

The squad sent consisted of Shinji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Hyori, Renji, Yachiru, Rukia and Hanataro. They all smiled and said that they were ready to go. The humans all gathered themselves up and Karin said goodbye to Yuzu who was babbling happily with Rukia and her father who looked mighty proud.

Once they reached the Shotēn only to find it was empty inside, they all made their way inside and down the ladder to the underground training room. It was there were the group found a large black archway made out of what looked to be small black squares.

Inside the arch was a static background that looked identical to that of a garganta.

"Have you even tested this thing?" Asked Renji who gave a skeptical look at the black cubed archway.

Urahara nodded as he stepped closer.

"Yes i have tested it out myself."

That got everyone to stop any further questions about testing.

They were ushered through as the gateway wouldn't last forever, Urahara gave a tip to keep their reiatsu paths as strong as possible.

Then they were off and through the portal, it was quicker than the shinigami way and it still amazed them who much quicker it was. In a matter of minutes they were in Hueco Mundo.

"What… the… hell…" Mumbled Renji when he saw the carnage that was once the white sands of the world of hollows. It was now a bloodbath.

"I guess they are havig problems of their own…" Mumbled Rukia who looked at her brother who nodded as he looked around in confusion. Hollow blood was blue, the only alive beings with red blood were Shinigami, Arrancar and humans. So where did all this blood come from?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Espada watching the Quincy base finally got some answers on the second day.

And it made Ichigo react far worse than any of the Espada ad ever seen.

The leader of the group was a tallish man with an odd haircut, his black hair was shaven off the sides but had been left somewhat short on the side and top making an odd bowl like cut. He wore round glasses and a military style white and blue uniform.

As they sat and listened they learned that their main target was Ichigo himself but not to kill but to capture. It made those around Ichigo bristle. Ichigo paid no mind to that part yet as he wanted to know what they needed so many hollows for.

On the second day they learned that the hollows were given a choice, join them or be killed.

Ichigo had heard enough and slowly rose. He ordered the remaining Espada to attack only once the Quincy were fully distracted by him and free the captured hollows while killing those who had betrayed their own kind.

The four nodded and didn't bother to ask how he was going to distract them. They were surprised however when the man slowly walked a long way around and stood in front of the base looking bored as he normally did while sitting on the throne.

Everyone froze when he came closer, the Quincy looked shock at seeing their target in front of them. They should have expected this however as the man seemed to know when something was wrong.

They watched as the man looked around him and came closer to a chained up row of hollows, they seemed eager when he came closer to inspect the chains. The bored look remained on his face as he picked up the chain and yanked on it a few times.

The Quincy were getting nervous as they watched the man walked around with an air of calm but something was off. He was too calm for the situation.

Quilge Opie finally stepped forward gaining Ichigo's attention. Red eyes that resembled frozen blood looked at him from the corner of sharp angled eyes.

"What is going on here?" Ichigo asked already knowing but wanting to see what the man would say.

Quilge swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"By order of the Quincy king we are here to recruit hollows into the Quincy army against our fight with Soul Society." He was glad his voice didn't waver as his knees did. Ichigo nodded having smelled the fear on the man's reiatsu.

"Is that so… and pray tell what happens to those who refuse?" Ichigo asked looking at the Quincy people head on. His head was cocked to the side showing a faint amount of curiosity.

"Our orders were to… kill them… if they refused…"

Ichigo nodded again and took two steps closer.

"And what are your orders regarding the Espada?"

He didn't get an answer.

Ichigo tsked and walked away a few paces before he spun around and a look of cool indifference was painted on his face.

"So that's all you're doing here? Recruiting hollows for an army against the Shinigami… and those who refuse get killed. The Espada are your main target myself being the highest. You want us to join the fight against the Shinigami using the hollow's own hatred against the Shinigami to fuel their motivation by promises of power and opportunities to kill Shinigami."

Quilge Opie's eyes went wide when he realised that Ichigo knew of their plans all along and they were in serious trouble.

Hollows and Quincy alike watched in awe and fear as Ichigo unsheathed his blade and held it high above him in both hands before the blade was flipped at a 180 degree pointing to the ground before the flame like reiatsu burst around Ichigo in a heated embrace.

"El dragón de fuego."

Reiatsu as hot as fire exploded in a wide torrent melting the glass as it spiralled into a wave like shape. The reiatsu torrent imploded and gave the white hot melted sand a chance to cool before a sudden gust of wind cooled it down fasted.

All eyes went up and gasped at the dragon like human figure in the sky. Wings flapped making strong winds in the always windless sky. The crescent moon behind him illuminated him just enough for all to see the faint details.

Quilge gulped in fear. The king had said that Ichigo was key in their takeover but he never said anything if Ichigo was to attack them before they even had a big enough army.

With a heavy slam Ichigo landed back on the ground shattering the just hardened glass into splinters making it look like rain as it shimmered in the night light. The Quincy troops prepared to take on their biggest foe ever when Ichigo vanished with a buzz noise and the next moment the chains that held the hollows together snapped in a crunch noise as if the chain was crushed. the link that help the hollows now severed gave the hollows the needed break to break free from their chains.

Just then Grimmjow, Sofia, Nnoitra and Adelmo took to their given task and helped the hollows escape while cutting down those who stood in the way but the larger portion of the Quincy were focused on Ichigo who was having a ball massacring them all in a great display of power as he tore them apart.

It was gruesome and the four lower Espada felt rather useless as Ichigo killed every Quincy he was. Blood ran in rivers as well as splattered every living and nonliving being. Grimmjow felt his stomach tighten when Ichigo lifted Quilge with one arm without any trouble.

"I will let you go so you can give your king a message."

Quilge nodded as best he could looking around Ichigo at the bloodbath he had mane on his own.

"Stay out of Hueco Mundo, the hollows have nothing to do with your war until now. Your kind made it our war now. Any Quincy found in Hueco Mundo will be slaughtered like sheep and used as ornaments in the Menos forest. Mark my word I will have vengeance." Ichigo hissed through his mask and threw Quilge far into the distance as the man skidded and got up on wobbly legs before he bolted as shadows consumed him and he was gone.

Ichigo looked at the four and jerked his head to the buildings. They understood well enough and went to investigate and came back with a few more hollows after killing those who chose to join the Quincy.

After they were a safe distance ichigo shot into the sky and released a cero obliterating the buildings into rubble.

As they made their way back to Las Noches Ichigo reverted back to his normal form and walked in the front of the long line of hollows who were grateful to their savior.

There was talk, it was in hushed tones but Ichigo heard it all the same.

Talk about making him the new king of Hueco Mundo.

he didn't know how to feel about that one…

When the reached the cluster of white buildings Ichigo ushered everyone into the large buildings to recuperate before they could go back into the endless night.

Ichigo walked to his room with the idea of showering and getting clean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin looked around.

"There is no one alive…"

She looked around once more before looking to Byakuya.

"Should we go to Las Noches now?" The man looked around as well then nodded before the group hurried off to the mass of hollow reiatsu in the far distance. When they came to they were surprised when it was intact and heavily packed with hollows who all snapped their gazes towards them, some even roared but it all stopped when a large reiatsu came closer. All the hollows stopped moving as if they were scared that even breathing would upset the higher level hollow.

That was when Ichigo showed his face. He was flanked by eleven people some who the Shinigami recognised.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin yelled as she ran towards Ichigo, Ichigo raised his hand to keep the hollows and new Espada wh tensed at bay as he opened his arms wide for Karin to hug him tightly.

A small smile crept up his face as his arms wrapped around Karin, the ones around them all looked at the scene with a variety of emotions. The Shinigami all smiled as they looked on the small family reunion.

The Espada smiled as well as they saw the small smile on their Cero's face.

While the hollows looked on confused.

"What happened? When he got here there was so much blood and… and… what happened?"

Karin felt Ichigo sigh before he gently pushed her away.

He was about to answer before he sensed a Quincy.

A low threatening growl filtered through the air before Ichigo disappeared and was before Uryuu gripping his throat while red eyes were alive with unrestricted anger.

"You do not belong here!" Ichigo growled almost inhumanly. Uryuu blinked owlishly at the redhead and was deathly scared for the first time in his life.

"A Quincy is not welcomed here. Quincy are vile and even more corrupt than any other being." Ichigo continued. No one made a move to interfere, they were too shocked or scared.

"W-what?" Uryuu wheezed out gripping the hand around his throat.

"Your kind kidnapped hollows and either forced them to join your kind's army or die. It is Quincy blood. I will kill all Quincy, the fact that you are a friend of my sister is all that is staying my hand. However I do have to wonder… You are a Quincy with a mighty big ego… how long will it take you to stab my sister in the back?" Ichigo growled as his eyes turned cold as ice.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Again I am so sorry I was late!**

 **I was just so… busy! I was super busy so I didn't get a chance to reread this and check for mistakes so if I made any please let me know where and what so I can fix it.**

 **Thank you dears!**


	18. One day in Las Noches

**So last week was my presentation week, it's basically hand in week and this weekend I slept through most of my time away.**

 **I now have three weeks break so I will write and post as I finish the chapters not each weekend as a form of apology for my late updates.**

 **So here is the new chapter!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 18: One day in Las Noches**

Uryuu was honest to god scared.

This was not what he thought would happen, he imagined to come to Las Noches and possibly finding these hollows in trouble and they would offer their aid and Karin could see her brother once again and everyone could be happy but no…

Here he was being held by the throat being glared at by venomous red eyes, then he finds out that the blood-soaked grounds was Quincy blood followed up by a story of how they captured and either forced them into servitude or killed.

He didn't have the guts to argue.

Why would Ichigo lie about it anyway?

Karin slowly stepped closer.

"Ichi-nii, what's going on?"

Red eyes flickered over to her before they snapped to the blue haired man standing an ends way from them.

"Grimmjow, do we still have that shit Aizen had, those shackles and collars?"

Grimmjow looked up I thought as he tried to remember if they trashed it or kept it.

"Yeah we still have them, why?"

His answer was Uryuu being thrown in front of his feet. "Chain him up and take him to the dungeon."

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled and grabbed his arm as Uryuu was roughly dragged up to his feet.

"Grimmjow…"

There was a warning tone in his voice that sent every hollow and Arrancar stiff in fear. "He is not a prisoner, it if for his own sake." That got the red head a mountain of confused looks. Sighing Ichigo walked till he was standing in front of Uryuu once more and was looking down at the dark haired teen.

"You are a pure Quincy, what is to stop them from coming after you? They would want you to fight for their cause. I will not allow you to hurt my sister in any way. Me killing you would no doubt sadden my sister. I am keeping you here under lock and key so that you won't do anything stupid." Ichigo said never taking his eyes from the dark blue hues of the Quincy.

"Think about it, if they came to you, you and your pride would have chosen them over your friends." Ichigo stepped closer. "You would have even given up the chance to be with the one that makes you smell like a male in a rut." The whisper was hissed and Ichigo's eyes were hard making them look like rubies.

Ashamed Uryuu looked down, he knew he would have done so.

Grimmjow nodded when Ichigo looked at him and turned around.

"Come on, the dungeon isn't that bad. It's actually clean as we haven't even used it once."

Well, that made him feel a little better, Uryuu thought as he followed the blue haired Espada as the rest watched him like hawks.

The rest looked back at Ichigo who was now looking off into the distance deep in thought.

"Come." He said after a few moments and turned around. The group followed after looking all over the place now that they could in peace.

"Ichi-nii?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Karin who was just behind him, with a jerk of his head Karin came to his side and looked up at her brother.

"Did the Quincy really do what you said that did?"

Ichigo hummed as he led the group to the throne room, once they got there he went to his throne and sat down with a slump. He rested his chin on his fist as he looked down at the group of humans and Shinigami.

"Yes, they were here to gain a larger army to attack your precious Soul Society." Ichigo looked bored as he spoke up his eyes were alive as he looked down at the group.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you tell me they already attacked you."

Shinji who remained quiet till now shifted a little and walked forward.

"Ichigo…"

Hard blood red eyes did an 180 and softened.

Ichigo sighed and made a wave motion to those in the room and everyone including the Espada left.

Ichigo rose from his seat and walked down the five steps till he was back on the same level and then walked right up to Shinji and raised his hand to gently run in over the man's cheek.

"They killed head captain Yamamoto's lieutenant," Shinji whispered as he looked up into red eyes. Ichigo nodded and rested his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I need to think about this… You are all welcome to stay here." Ichigo said looking at the other who looked a little unsettled.

"I will need all the details before I decide what to do." That seemed to get their spirits higher and they all nodded.

"Las Noches has many rooms, I'll let your friend stay with you in one of the many suits for the time being." That got the group of friends to smile thankfully.

Ichigo spiked his reiatsu and the Espada and a few servants came in. Ichigo instructed the servants to get the rooms ready as well as get Uryuu who by now had to have his cuffs on. After that, he led the group to what seemed like a large room used for gatherings.

Everyone found a seat somewhere as the room had many large cushions that looked more like beanbags, there were couches here and there and an occasional armchair here and there. Ichigo walked to the largest couch holding onto Shinji's hand.

Falling onto the couch and dragging Shinji down with him Ichigo motioned for everyone to find a seat. He then shifted on the couch so his back rested against the armrest with one leg on the couch and Shinji was on his side snuggled onto his chest with his cheek resting on Ichigo's chest near his shoulder due to the man having a large hole in his chest.

The human/Shinigami group watched as each Espada took a seat here and there, the most amusing one was the First Espada who walked to the one corner where a mountain of pillows was and unceremoniously flopped onto them face first and started to snore.

Shinji looked up at Ichigo when he felt Ichigo's chest move up and down with a low chuckle.

Ichigo looked down and stroked his cheek again.

"Starkk can fall asleep in an instant, it is rather amusing," Shinji smirked and snuggled into Ichigo's side uncaring about who saw.

What the two love birds didn't see was a shocked Orihime, she blinked and looked at Karin only to see her smirking with a gentle look in her eyes as she looked at the scene before her. What was going on? Ichigo and Captain Shinji seemed to know one another, worse they seemed to be in a relationship.

This wasn't right…

Looking back at the scene Orihime watched as the two spoke softly, Ichigo's hard look seemed to have melted and he was looking at Shinji as if he was the most beautiful person in the world.

Byakuya was looking at the scene but not with the same feeling of confusion, he just couldn't believe that such a frightening man was capable of such a face but the protective hold Ichigo had over Shinji was enough to tell him that there was real emotion.

"So what happened in Soul Society ?" Ichigo asked still looking at Shinji.

Byakuya was the one to answer.

"It was a normal day when we were attacked and when we were notified it was too late and they had already attacked and killed Head captain Yamamoto's lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. When we found out that the Quincy king has woken we knew we would need your help but we were unable to get to Hueco Mundo, we were in fear that it could be the Quincy so we had Urahara look into it. Two days later here we are."

Kenpachi grinned and narrowed his eyes.

"Your turn, what made that blood bath?"

Ichigo gave Kenpachi a blank stare before a cheeky lopsided grin made itself known on his lips. "I did."

Kenpachi barked out his laughter as he eyed Ichigo where he reclined on the couch with Shinji snuggled against him.

Hyori snorted and shook her head.

"That doesn't surprise me." Her eyes held amusement.

"How did you do that?" Renji asked from where he sat on one of the large pillows, Rukia was sitting next to him on another pillow looking just as interested. In fact, all of the guests looked to be near sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Simple really, I just went into my release form and killed them all."

Renji and all those who had seen it blinked. Well… that surely explained it.

"Did you just attack them or do you know why they were here?" Byakuya asked as he looked around to see most of the Espada bristle at his question. Odd.

"We did wait them out till we knew what they wanted."

Byakuya sat forward resting his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"And what did they want?"

Ichigo sneered showing off his teeth as his eyes flashed a fiery orange.

"They wanted us."

The room was deathly silent. "They wanted you?" Shinji asked as he looked up at Ichigo who's hand that moved to his hip tightened.

"They wanted us to convert…"

"What?"

All eyes turned to Uryuu who had a red collar around his neck and two red cuffs, one on each wrist.

Ichigo leveled him with a bland look.

"Sit."

Uryuu sat down quickly, ironically it was right next to Orihime.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. "They wanted to get a big enough army to… overwhelm us and to capture our five highest rankings and lower if possible, then they were to force change onto us. Make us into something I don't want to think. It probably would have made us stronger but I wasn't even going to give them a chance to ask as they had been killing hollows just for wanting to be left along."

Eyes all looked at Ichigo as he looked down at the blonde haired man looking up at him with toffee brown eyes.

"Why?" Uryuu asked and this time, it was Shinji who answered as he was older than Byakuya.

"Because it is mostly to do with revenge, after all, we did kill many of you Quincy but you didn't give us any other way. You were killing so many hollows that the balance between the worlds began to shift into instability and that would cause the end of the world. We didn't like it let me tell you but we had to. Now with a serious lack of soldiers they wanted to bulk up."

Uryuu looked down at his hands with a frown on his face.

"Quincy is the enemy of the balance." Ichigo said in a monotone voice as he stared off into the distance.

Uryuu looked up at Ichigo ready to snap at the man but when he looked into the man's eyes he saw sadness.

"And sadly… you Quincy have pride that is worse than Shinigami, you all think you are right when you are not. You kill countless innocents who have nothing to do with your wars. Your wars are to force your viewpoints and morals onto the other. You are so similar in your duplicitous ways that it almost makes me sick. There is, however, one thing that makes the Shinigami better than you Quincy."

By the middle of his speech he had stood and started to walk to the side of the room that sported windows, the light shone through making his hair light up making it look as if it was on fire.

"And what is that?" Uryuu asked looking at Ichigo who was stalking back and forth.

Ichigo stopped and looked at Uryuu.

"Shinigami have showed me that they are willing to change."

Uryuu blinked as he looked at Ichigo who had a sad look in his eyes again.

"Quincy have pride that will send them to their deaths, if you join the Quincy I will kill you. I know Karin and her friends will be hurt by it but I will not let the Quincy harm those I love and the balance."

The whole room chilled at the threat as Uryuu gulped at the look in Ichigo's eyes. He wasn't joking, he wasn't playing around. He was serious in his threat and Uryuu liked living thank you. Even if he was a pureblood Quincy he wouldn't be that stupid to go against Ichigo. They all knew Ichigo was still holding back on what he truly had in power.

He nodded accepting his temporary stay in Las Noches.

Orihime looked uncomfortable as she too looked into Ichigo's eyes.

This was a man she knew she would never have, he was far too strong and well just out of her league as well as… well dead.

It made her a little upset, the man was just so… alluring.

Ichigo then sent the group off into separate groups being a Shinigami group sans Karin and the Human group with Uryuu to two suits that would have enough rooms for them all.

Shinji stuck to Ichigo refusing to leave when Byakuya asked if he was coming to.

He was lead to Ichigo's room that was eerily quiet, it felt like there was something missing. The room looked so… unlived in. "This is my suite; do you want to take a bath or shower?" Ichigo asked as he looked over his shoulder. Shinji shifted where he stood looking around at the bland white walls, white couches, white everything.

"No… I…" Toffee brown eyes locked with red.

The red head seemed to understand what the blonde wanted and walked till he was in front of his mate. Gently Shinji was lead by hand to the largest double door. Inside was a room that looked far better than the main room, it was still neat but there were a few things here and there to show that Ichigo more or less lived in this room.

He was then pushed down onto the large white bed, his hair fell around him like a sheet of liquid gold.

 ***Warning Yaoi starts! Read till the next bold text if you want to skip it!***

Shinji gasped as cold hands smoothed over his cheeks, something in Ichigo's eyes bothered him, it was a haunted look.

"I sometimes regret making you go back to Soul Society." Ichigo said softly. Shinji frowned as he looked up into Ichigo's face. "I… with this war you will be in danger, I know you are not weak but I still worry." Cold fingers gently made their way down his neck, over his clothed chest to the white obi.

It was undone with ease and with no restraints his outer layers were removed leaving him only in his underwear which was a pair of boxer briefs. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What no traditional underwear?" He asked with a smirk.

Shinji blushed scarlet and looked off to the side.

"They're comfier."

A thought came to him, he looked at Ichigo remembering he hadn't even seen if the other male wore any undergarments.

Ichigo grinned as he caught on.

"I don't wear underwear."

Shinji gasped as Ichigo crawled over him and rested his full body weight on his making him feel how much Ichigo wanted him. His blush grew as Ichigo ground his hips against his making a lovely sensation of friction soothed over his frazzled nerves only worsening his lust for the man that was slowly becoming his world.

"Please…"

Ichigo looked him in the eye, waiting to hear what he wanted.

"Take off your clothes."

Ichigo smiled more gently and nodded before he rose and slowly undid his clothes, it wasn't a full on strip tease but the slow movements and hungry eyes made Shinji shiver as skin was revealed.

Again the black bandages around Ichigo's stomach remained on, Shinji had to wonder what they were for, clearly they weren't just normal bandages for looks but they did something. He was about to ask when Ichigo removed the last bit of clothes and slithered his way up Shinji's body peppering it with kisses and bites here and there at random, each time he got a small jump.

Once they were face to face Ichigo claimed Shinji's mouth in a slow but passionate kiss that sent his mind spinning.

He felt slightly warmer hands slowly slipping his briefs off and the feeling of pure skin against skin was heavenly to his Ichigo starved body.

He arched as he was driven mad by teasing touches, never going where he needed to be touched the most. He nearly whined when Ichigo pulled back but he watched as the man reached over him, his longer body making the distance to the bedside table. The long strong muscles stretched and his mouth waters at the sight of the pale skin just above his face.

Unable to resist he leaned forward and gave the chest before him a long languid lick making Ichigo pause in whatever he was doing only to shiver slightly.

"You shouldn't stir me up Shinji." Ichigo warned with a breathy growl. It sent shivers up his spine and goosebumps over his skin.

When Ichigo was back from his stretch to his bedside table Shinji saw that Ichigo had gotten lube. A small fear came over him.

Had Ichigo taken another while they were apart?

Ichigo looked into his eyes and saw the sadness and doubt as he looked at the half-full bottle. He quickly put two and two together and sighed as he placed the bottle next to Shinji's head.

"I had sex yes but when I finally had you, the day I claimed you as mine I never touched another, I had no need to. I had you." Ichigo said as he gently ran a finger down the side of Shinji's face.

That raised his spirits somewhat, yes he may have had sex before but so did he.

"That's good, I don't have to kill anyone then." Shinji said as he stretched his arms around Ichigo's head and wrapped them around the broad shoulders of his mate. "I don't share." That got a lopsided grin from Ichigo as the heat returned tenfold into those eyes melting the cold frozen ruby like irises into molten blood flowing out of an open wound. He shivered when Ichigo leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"I don't share either."

He didn't get a chance to say another word as his mouth was thoroughly claimed and invaded by a devious tongue.

To the side, he heard a faint click but in his hazy mind, he didn't put much thought to the noise till he felt a chilly finger slicked with lube probing at his entrance. He shifted to a more comfortable position and gasped into Ichigo's mouth as the finger pushed in.

Ichigo broke the kiss to look down at Shinji who panted as he looked into red eyes.

"Do you play with yourself?" He asked is a breathy whisper.

Shinji moaned as the finger was joined with another, it wasn't as hard as it wasn't at the first time. He moaned again when the fingers started to move, remembering that Ichigo has asked a question he nodded.

"When I was alone at night, thinking of you."

That got him the reaction he was hoping for. Ichigo slipped his fingers out and coated his member with the lube and positioned himself at the small hole.

"You said that just to rile me up didn't you?" Ichigo asked with a smirk as he tilted his head making the waterfall of hair fall over on of his shoulder. The white strips standing out in the moonlight. Shinji caught the sight of one of the strips with a bead missing and flushed as he remembered the bead still in his hair.

He nodded and gasped as Ichigo pushed himself inside and didn't slow till he was sheathed deep and brushing against his prostate.

"You asked for this." Ichigo hissed as the tight heat surrounding him tightened. He began to thrust at a slow but hard pace, he changed his angle with each thrust looking for that spot that would put stars in his eyes and he knew he had it when Shinji gasped and clung to the sheets.

Leaning down he growled into Shinji's ear.

"Scream. My. Name." With each thrust, the words came and Shinji had not reason to deny his mate as he started to moan the name of the man that was making him see stars and feels as if he was high enough to actually touch them.

As each thrust came, his voice became louder, his pleasure was too much to hold it in as his body was pounded into. "H-harder!" He screamed as Ichigo nailed his prostate over and over again. His body was heating up; his mind was solely focused on the man making love to him. He yelled and panted as his body was pleased by heavy thrusts that sent it closer to the edge of oblivion.

Forcing his eyes open Shinji looked up and moaned at the sight. Ichigo was looking at him, his eyes glowing faintly in lust as he took in each and every reaction Shinji made. The gaze was fixed on his face as Ichigo made the occasional grunt or soft moan but Shinji's favourite was when Ichigo groaned his name.

It all soon became too much for Shinji. "Please…um t-touch m-m-me!" He screamed as Ichigo increased the tempo of his thrusts. A now warm hand wrapped around his member as he was pounded into at an inhuman speed that matched the hand wrapped around his stiff member.

He screamed Ichigo's name to the fake sky as he came tightening around Ichigo, that sent the man off the edge along with the look on Shinji's face as he came, the kiss-swollen lips stretched out as it formed his name before they went slack along with the rest of the body with the small quiver here and there.

Shinji moaned as he felt the hot release of semen into his body and panted as Ichigo stilled over him. He was out of breath and felt so sated he didn't think he could move even if he wanted to.

He moaned when Ichigo pulled out and allowed a small trail semen to follow.

Heavy eyelids fluttered open.

 ***Alright! Yaoi scene is over!***

The near slumbering blonde watched through heavy lidded eyes as Ichigo got up and walked to another door, it was shown to be a bathroom. Shinji heard a faucet open and the rushing sound of water before it was closed and Ichigo came out cleaned off and a washcloth in hand.

He was cleaned up and lifted up as Ichigo tore the sheets from the bed and laid him down before he left the room again only to reappear with clean sheets. Ichigo gently covered him before climbing into bed himself. Shinji snuggled into the larger body.

Ichigo's warm hands gently caressed his arm and back, it all lulled him to sleep as he listened to the rhythmic breathing of his mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with the humans, the teens all but threw Chad and Karin into one room with the only double bed.

Both teens blushed hard as they eyed the bed.

The two teens then eyed each other.

They would just… share a bed… right?

Sighing both teens undressed and got into the spare clothes handed to them, Karin in the bathroom and Chad in the bedroom.

Once done they got settled in the bed with the awkward feeling of being too aware of the world around oneself, the two teens were hyper aware of one another. Chad hated the feeling of being so awkward. He slowly inched closer and hugged Karin close to his larger bulk and remained as he was leaving the rest up to Karin.

Karin stiffened with the initial touch but relaxed when she felt the warm chest against her back and the feeling of Chad's reiatsu surrounding her like a blanket. However, when she started to wiggle to get a better sleeping position she heard Chad inhale sharply.

Her face coloured bright red when she felt something twitching at her backside. Her heart threatened to escape her chest cavity by how hard it was beating. Slowly she turned around to face her boyfriend and looked into the eyes she could barely make out.

The two teens looked at one another and a silent conversation went by as they both tried to gauge one another in the moment of heat.

 **(Um… so hetero love here… um, no sex but… um, fingering and a handjob? I don't know what the term for it is… oh well.)**

Karin was the one to make the first move as her hand went up the big man's shirt, she pushed it off till it reached his shoulders where he took it off himself. They wouldn't have sex, it was too early and they were too young for that but the moment and the looks one another gave as well as the raging teenager hormones spurred them on to get some sort of physical touch as well as release.

Now that the male was shirtless Karin ran her fingers over Chad's chest, scars littered the man's chest but Karin didn't think them ugly. Chad's big hands were rubbing the back of each arm slowly moving up to her shoulders where he kneaded them slightly.

Once that got boring the hands moved to the front, they hovered over perky breasts, he was hesitant he knew this but hell this was a major jump in their relationship and he didn't want to screw it up. Smaller paler hands moved over his and lowered them so they rested on the swell of flesh with only a thin shirt between full skin on skin contact.

Pale hands went back to his scarred chest, the hands mapped out the hard slopes and grooves that formed the muscles of his chest.

Both their hands moved lower in sync, the hems of their pants were slowly pushed down just enough for hands to slip in but not to see. It wasn't like they could see anyway as it was nearly pitch black in the room. Chad inhaled sharply again as smaller pale hands with a heavy layer of callouses gripped him a little too tight but the hold relaxed as the hand started to move back and forth.

Chad's hands parted ways as one moved to the smooth skinned hip while the other lowered till it reached a dark patch of pubic hair that was still soft due to lack of sexual interaction.

Hesitantly he slipped a finger into the slightly moist folds, the tip of his middle finger touched something slick and pebble like. Unsure of what he was doing he pushed down on the nub a little and was nearly as startled as Karin when she gasped and shoved her face into his chest to keep herself quiet.

"Do that again." She moaned as her hand started its tempo again. He nodded even though she couldn't see it. He moved his finger in a small circle. He liked the way she shivered and gasped while her hips jolted here and there. Feeling a little braver he lowered his fingers, the lower he went the wetter it got and he knew he was close to her core.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat he gently pushed his middle finger into the wet core, his bit his lip to stifle his groan of appreciation, the hold on his finger was tight and wet as Karin's inner muscles tightened in surprise.

Karin herself was panting slightly as Chad moved his finger back and forth, Karin moaned something but Chad couldn't make out a word but guessed and hoped he was doing the right thing.

He slowly entered another finger and was relieved to hear Karin moan into his chest as her hand sped up in her own pleasure.

The two teens having no stamina in anything sexual quickly found release and kissed to swallow each other's cries of ecstasy.

Once the heat of the moment had passed and their bodies started to cool they snuggled up and sighed as they felt oddly content and sleepy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning found Karin rudely woken by her phone going off, she answered sleepily but woke up in a snap as her father's panicked tone spoke words she didn't want to hear.

She dressed in haste when the phone call was ended and Chad got dressed quickly following her out to the hall where the Shinigami's suite was opposite their but Rukia was already up and looking just as frantic. Something must have shown in their reiatsu because Ichigo was in the hallway looking at them with a worried Shinji at his side. They both looked pristine and somehow that wasn't what most expected but when Ichigo leveled his sister with a look she started to speak so fast that even Byakuya was looking at her with wide eyes.

Everyone thought Ichigo would ask her to repeat herself but the slam of heavy angry reiatsu dismissed that theory.

"Oh really now…" Ichigo growled and looked at Rukia who still looked frazzled.

"Soul Society is under attack, captain Yamamoto has called as back this instant."

Ichigo looked at Karin.

"Go to Soul Society and help your friends. I will go to the human world."

Shinji looked at Ichigo when the man turned around.

There was a question in the man's eyes.

Swallowing Shinji spoke.

"I'm coming with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Riiiiight**

 **So any guesses on what's going on in the human world?**

 **There will be more scenes in Las Noches with the Shinigami in the next chapter, mostly Kenpachi with Yachiru meeting Nel.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Snake strikes back

**So someone said I forgot about Gin, I didn't this time. As the title of this chapter says he's in here.**

 **Someone else said I was rushing this, that I skipped 17 months after Aizen. Okay, two things, Karin never lost her powers, she's nowhere near strong enough to catch the Fullbringers attention yet as she doesn't even have Bankai yet. Another thing merely three months have passed not 17 hope this helps clear things up. ^^,**

 **And another thing.**

 **I HATE the thousand war thing with the Quincy, I really really don't like it at all so most of what happened in the manga will not be happening cause it will never get there as Ichigo is A LOT stronger than he is in the manga for the reasons he was never really human and had no concept of never hurting or killing to get stronger. He also never had to fight with his inner hollow and struggle to accept all who he is in order to become stronger.**

 **I am sorry for those who wanted a longer version of his war but I hate it too much to actually put any effort in it…**

 **Sorry.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 19: Snake strikes back**

Shinji looked over to Ichigo as they stepped out of the Garganta, the man was as tense as a bowstring.

The call Karin got was enough to make even him worry.

The Kurosaki family had been attacked by Quincy forces and are now officially held, hostage.

Ichigo sneered as his Reiatsu was barely held in check.

This was going to be one hell of a show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the shadows of the winter Palace, a near frantic Opie ran into people, who looked at the normally composed man in a clear state of horror.

The last person he bumped into made him fall to the ground.

Jugram Haschwalth only arched a fine blonde brow.

"Shouldn't you be in Hueco Mundo?" The man asked as Opie scrambled to get back to his feet. He breathed harshly as he looked into cool blue eyes.

"There has been a… situation… I must speak to his Highness." Opie said barely holding the panic out of his voice. However, Haschwalth still sensed the great fear in the man and was curious as to hear what the situation was. He nodded and turned.

The two men walked through the large white double doors that lead to the throne room that was plunged in darkness at the moment but the king had yet to fall into slumber.

Indifferent eyes regarded the two men.

"Speak." The deep voice nearly boomed in the large room. Both men looked up past the many steps leading to the throne.

Opie swallowed and stepped closer.

"There has been a setback in the world of hollows your Highness." The man's voice was almost steady, all but for a faint quiver that grew as he spoke.

"Oh?"

The king didn't sound amused what so ever.

"We were on track for the making of our army when…" The man paused to find the right way to say the next part of his report.

"Our first war potential had… discovered our plan and reacted rather violently. He along with members of the Espada attacked and killed all Quincy and hollows who had chosen to join us. I-I was spared to relay a message from Ichigo himself."

The bespectacled man looked on as his king sat forward showing half his face.

Shifting from foot to foot Opie took a deep breath and recited Ichigo's message perfectly.

"Stay out of Hueco Mundo, the hollows have nothing to do with your war until now. Your kind made it our war now. Any Quincy found in Hueco Mundo will be slaughtered like sheep and used as ornaments in the Menos forest. Mark my word I will have vengeance."

A deep chuckle bounced off the walls.

"So Ichigo has challenged us. Fine then. Send a squad to the human world."

Haschwalth nodded and stepped out of the room.

Opie wasn't as lucky.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gin blinked in shock as he watched dark shadows almost spit out a group of four white-clad men, they were obviously Quincy but as for their plans here in the human world, he had no idea.

After Ichigo had everyone distracted in killing Aizen he slipped away knowing he would most likely be trialed and executed.

So he slipped away like the slippery snake he was, now however he was in the dark to the on goings of the afterlife.

So mostly out of boredom he followed after the men in white, he was wearing a familiar grey tan cloak that hid his reiatsu. He followed after the Quincy, they looked all dressed the same making him think of normal foot soldiers.

He was even more perplexed when he saw the men all move towards the Kurosaki clinic, he started to get a rather bad feeling and decided that he would protect Ichigo's family. It was after all the least he could do for killing Aizen.

That decided he watched in horror as the four men, clearly in a rush just simply smash the house's entrance.

He was about to move when he felt the tell tale sound of ripping indicating that someone had just come from the world of hollows. Looking back Gin barely held back a growl as he watched the four men come out of the ruined home with two men carrying a frantic light brown haired teen and an unconscious man who he recognised as Isshin Shiba.

Just then Ichigo appeared along with captain Shinji.

Ichigo gave the scene one look and his reiatsu blew out from its tight restraints. The young girl looked up in fear as the monstrous reiatsu crept into the air around them like a vise. Gin could see they all were breathing with effort.

"Stop! Stay back or she dies!" The one man in white yelled and gripped the teen by the neck and held her and knife point with his sword dangerously close to her throat.

"Let… my… sister… go." Ichigo hissed as his eyes blazed an unearthly orange.

The teen froze and looked at Ichigo with a finer eye.

"I-Ichigo?"

Orange died down to blood red of a dying coal as he regarded the teen.

"Yeah, it's me Yuzu. Karin heard what happened and I offered to come and rescue you." Gin couldn't believe how soft Ichigo's face and voice had become when he was talking to Yuzu. This just made what he was about to do so much more fulfilling.

"Stay back or I will slit her throat!" The man yelled, there was fear in his voice. Ichigo started to shake with anger as he saw Yuzu stiffen with fear. Her eyes so wide they looked ready to pop out at the drop of a hat.

"The Quincy are a real low bunch if you would go after innocents" Ichigo drawled but the look in his eyes said murder.

"That's a joke coming from a hollow!" One of the two men holding Isshin barked out.

"Now that we have your attention, put these on and come along like a good boy and your family will be left unharmed." That was when Ichigo saw the collar and cuffs on his father. A low growl filled the air.

"You sons of whores!" Ichigo bellowed out as the white's of his eyes slowly turned back as his anger nearly got the better of him. He wasn't prone to out burst of anger or losing himself to it but instincts were screaming at him to protect him family and he couldn't as it will cause Yuzu to be harmed.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsõ."

The sound of something metal hitting the ground near him drew Ichigo and Shinji's eyes down on the ground to see two collars and four cuffs. Ichigo growled as he realised that Shinji was in danger as well now.

He racked his brain for a way to get out of this but he couldn't come up with anything. He clenched his teeth and was about to drop to the ground to retrieve the binding when the sound of a blade slicing through bone and flesh reached his ears. His head snapped up and he gawked along with Shinji at the sight that met their eyes.

The man stood mouth agape as the tip of a sword protruding out of his forehead.

"I do agree with Ichigo-san, you Quincy sure are a low bunch of fuckers." A rather angry Gin said as he regarded the now dead man balanced on the tip of his extended sword. His sword was extended to full Shikai and the point was very close to Ichigo's nose, said man, however, was looking at his sister who looked near passing out as she looked up at the blade sticking out of the dead man still oddly enough holding the blade to her throat.

In a matter of seconds, Shinsõ's blade grew shorter making the lifeless body sag just enough for the blade to lower.

When Yuzu blinked she was in her brother's arms with four corpses around them. She was trembling like a leaf while sobbing into his bare chest just barely missing the hole in his chest.

It was this scene that Isshin woke up to, Shinji and Gin were busy moving the bodies out of sight, after all, Quincy where more human and could be seen by humans, their dead bodies as well.

Groggily he got up to his feet, Ichigo looked his way with a worried look. He just smiled to show his son he was fine.

Just then an all too familiar voice spoke in a jovial manner.

"Aaaah Ichigo-san~ Seems we didn't have to come after all.~"

For some reason, Ichigo smiled at the man's cheerfulness even though it wasn't all that welcomed.

"Yeah well your help is still needed." Ichigo jerked his head to the ruined house and then to his father who was looking at the house in shock.

Shinji and Gin came back from hiding the bodies to stop when they saw the blonde shop keeper on his own.

"Soul Society is under attack," Ichigo said in a serious tone making Urahara's merry attitude evaporate into thin air.

"I see, come along then."

The group made way to the Shõten to a Tessai with tea at the low table. Yuzu was first to get a cup to help soothe her frazzled nerves. Urahara helped Isshin out of the suppressant restraints. Yoruichi was sitting on the table listening along with the two kids as Ichigo retold what had happened in Hueco Mundo.

Once that was done Isshin asked to speak privately with Ichigo.

So the two men walked to the backyard of the building and sat under a tree, Ichigo could see Isshin was weighed down by something. Something big.

"Ichigo, there is something you need to know."

Isshin looked at his son to see his son looking at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"… Your mother, Ichigo your mother was a Quincy."

Looking over Isshin was a look he wasn't expecting on Ichigo's face. Instead of anger or shock, a look of thought was on Ichigo's face.

"Is that so?" Ichigo said after a while, thoughtful look still in place.

Sighing Isshin rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Ichigo.

"I met your mother when she was badly injured by a hollow, I… Urahara and I saved her by binding my soul to her to stop her soul being destroyed by the hollow who infected her. We soon grew to love one another and in so got you. Ichigo the reason your mother died… because… her Quincy powers were taken away the moment she tried to save you from the hollow. If… if she never lost her powers she would have easily killed the hollow and you two would have gotten home fine. Ichigo Aizen isn't the real one to blame for your mother's death…"

Ichigo was now looking at Isshin with a dead look on his face as he listened.

"Who then?"

Rubbing his hair into a messy state Isshin looked into the distance.

"Your mother was last of the pure Quincy on earth and was to be married to another family to keep the Quincy bloodline alive but when she was infected with the hollow she wasn't anymore. She was impure in the eyes of other Quincy and the faithful day when she needed her powers the most that… bastard of a king…Yhwach… he stole all half blood Quincy and those he saw as impure's powers away from them. Ichigo The Quincy king is responsible for your mother's death as well as yours."

"…Huh… I need to check something." Ichigo said and closed his eyes falling into his inner world in seconds.

Once there he shared a look with El Fuego and rushed to the unknown power in his inner world. Once there Ichigo focused hard on the amassing light blue energy that was slowly being tinted a brighter shade of orange.

"I don't want this here." Ichigo hissed and turned his back on the blue-orange ball of energy. He could feel how the part of him was slowly waking up. He growled and looked up at the dragon roaming his inner world.

"Is there a way to get that parasite out of here and more importantly not even fucking wake up?"

El Fuego cocked his head to the side. "Ask that blonde fellow, he seems smart."

Ichigo chuckled and nodded his head. "Can you, at least, help me keep it suppressed for as long as possible? I can feel it starting to wake and as much as I like the power it will give me… heh, I want nothing of the man who was the reason for my mother's death as well as mine. Besides…" Ichigo rubbed his stomach. "It's not like I need any more power."

A deep chuckle made Ichigo look to El Fuego with questioning eyes. The dragon's eyes were alight with mirth.

"Ichigo, your potential is endless. I don't see you stopping your power gain anytime soon, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the removal of this… thing will increase your power to the two remaining sides."

Ichigo blinked owlishly at him before snorting with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be surprised either, to be honest."

With that Ichigo left his inner world and opened his eyes to see his father sitting on his knees in front of him with a look of concern.

Frowning Ichigo locked eyes.

"There is Quincy in me, it's still asleep. I have to speak with Urahara about getting it out of me for good. I want no part with that vile excuse of a race, my mother… I do not remember her and I doubt she would have taken offence." Ichigo looked to Isshin who smiled and nodded. He knew Masaki wouldn't have minded and most likely would be happy as she never liked the pride of her people.

Nodding more to himself than to his father, Ichigo stood and walked into the building to find the man wearing a bucket hat.

He found said man in the kitchen with Yuzu.

Yuzu looked up and Ichigo was relieved to see she had calmed down and was smiling at him with joy in her eyes. She rose and all but threw herself at him. Ichigo's arms quickly encased her to his larger frame and he couldn't hold back the smile on his face even of he wanted to.

Urahara smiled and tilted his head at the sweet scene. It was rather adorable.

That smile fell when he met eyes with Ichigo who had a serious look aimed at him, it was a look that meant business.

With a sigh, Ichigo released Yuzu and smiled and looked down at her. "Why don't you and dad have some tea, I need to speak to Urahara-san."

The fairer twin nodded with a smile and walked back to the table where Isshin had sat down and smiled at Yuzu as she got closer.

Walking into the man's lab, Urahara looked back at Ichigo to see the man looking around curious. "Alright, Ichigo-san what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ichigo looked at him and sighed as he walked to the bookcase and scoured the titles on the shelves. Seeing one on Quincy powers he slipped the book out and flipped the pages to see what was roughly inside.

Oddly enough the pages stopped abruptly at the Quincy known powers. He scoffed and turned around to Urahara who had been looking at him, examining his every move. It made him smirk when he reached the man.

"A smart man like you should surely be able to help me with a little problem I have."

Urahara arched a brow, he was curious now oh yes he was.

"And what problem would that be Ichigo-san?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something… is wrong…" A black haired beauty said with a slender frame and a golden ornament on the back of her head in the shape of a crescent moon with small lines coming out from behind it going in numerous directions. Her face was youthful as she looked on at the Soul King who never really reacted to much but he did when something big happened that was unplanned or unexpected. The last time it happened was when the Quincy king called back a lot of his given powers and in doing so caused many deaths.

No the Soul King was looking into the distance, his eyes had shifted, went wide by a millimeter or so but that was a radical shift when it came to the Soul King.

"I wouldn't say something is wrong, looks more like he was surprised." A large man with red eyes and bushy eyebrows and a vast bear wearing large red beads around his neck looked at the Soul King as the male figure tilted his head minuscule to the left.

"Oh, he's curious about something now." Said a well-embowed woman with thick purple hair and cheerful face.

In front of the Soul King, a large glass-like sphere appeared and inside the sphere was the makeup of a specific soul. The Royal guards' mouths dropped.

"Holy…" Someone murmured, they didn't care who said it but they all nodded as they took in the monster of a reiatsu being looked at.

There was a little bit of Shinigami markers there and a faint amount of Quincy but the rest was more hollow but what surprised them all was well, the Shinigami and Hollow markers were in a sense pushing the Quincy marker out, cornering it. In fact, it looked like the soul was gathering all traces of Quincy in them and compressing it, making it as small as possible.

Why they couldn't possibly know, what amazed them as well was the pure strength of the soul, it was looking at one of their own. It was massive but felt trapped as well as if it were under lock and key.

Who the soul belonged to they wouldn't know until the king saw fit to tell them.

The Royal guards looked at one another and looked back at their king, the Quincy were back and they had plans set up incase the Quincy king gained entrance into the Soul King Palace but if they were to work was another thing.

Sighing they all went back to their own spaces and knew somehow, that things were not going to go as they first thought when the word of the Quincy's return was announced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is looking so bad right now." Rukia gasped as she bent forward to gather her breath back into painfully strained lungs.

Renji groaned and shifted as he shrugged his new gear, the days were different to that of the human world but as he knew it three days had passed since they came back from Hueco Mundo.

Still no Ichigo.

A lot had happened and even worse things were going on, Kira and a few others as far as he knew were in critical stages and Orihime couldn't get to them fast enough. They were all getting tired, Captain Byakuya and the rest who had lost their Bankai had successfully fought and stole them back and were busy defeating them as they ran.

It was a small victory at least but things were still looking grim.

Karin, Renji, Rukia along with her friends moved around the corner to see Matsumoto in a bad position, she was surrounded by Quincy soldiers and was looking just as tired as the rest of them.

Just then a large meteor appeared where Kenpachi was fighting on a large white square, just as more Quincy troops poured in.

Matsumoto's fatigue caught up with her and she made a bad move, they were too far away to get to her in time and Renji and the rest watched in horror as what they thought would be the death of one of their friends.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsõ"

Matsumoto's eyes went wide as the man who was about to take her life was skewered through the chest, the extended blade continued to pierce the man next to him as well as the woman behind him. The three gasped and gurgled blood as they stood shocked looking down at the silver blade going through their chest and stomach.

All heads turned to the side to see Gin still wearing his tan cloak and a down right pissed off look on his face. Eyes wide open glaring at the slowly dying Quincy. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled the sword's blade to the left cutting the Quincy troops nearly in half.

"G-gin!" Matsumoto yelled before she stumbled and fell to one knee. That was all it took for the whole group to quickly get rid of the other remaining three Quincy.

Once they were all dead on the ground Gin quickly made his way to Matsumoto who looked ready to faint.

"I-I knew you weren't dead." She whispered tiredly and finally succumbed to her tired body's screams for sleep.

Gin smiled down at her.

"Gin… um… Cap… Um…" Renji looked confused as to what he was to call the man who was once the third captain, the sneaky smile came back onto Gin's face now that Matsumoto was out of intimate danger.

"Just call me Gin." Everyone blinked at the normal speaking Gin, the ma cocked his head to the side with his eyes back to their closed selves making it hard to read the man.

"Ah, he's here."

Just then three things happened at once.

They were surrounded by more Quincy forces.

The Quincy King was looking down at them for some reason.

A long paper screen door appeared in the middle of the sky.

All eyes snapped to the screen door as it slid open revealing the red light, breathing suddenly became hard to do for most who stood too close to the red light.

From the viewpoint of the Quincy, they saw a demon, a demonic dragon with glowing orange eyes. Orange as the flames that licked the white plated arms with deadly claws for nails.

Karin's hope soar higher than ever.

Those Shinigami who didn't know Ichigo's release form were near shitting themselves but somewhat calmed down when Shinji appeared beside the monster. Orange eyes flickered over to Shinji who nodded and used Shunpo to get to Karin's group. The man's face was tight with worry as he too looked up at Ichigo just as he released a might hollow roar that made a shockwave of power.

Glowing orange eyes surveyed the area. Some captains who were close enough, he could see were near ending fights. In the far distance, he saw what looked like a giant square platform where he could feel Kenpachi's raging reiatsu but far more stronger than before and further in the distance was a tower where he felt a powerful Quincy reiatsu with a lesser powerful one.

The growl that left his throat made many Shinigami shiver in fear.

"I will destroy all Quincy." With that, he opened his mouth with a crack and charged a fully charged cero and released it into the thick of oncoming Quincy troops causing a massive explosion that took out those standing too near.

Without skipping a beat he charged another and released it near Byakuya aiming it so precisely it smacked the Fear Quincy dead on obliterating the man from the world of Shinigami. The beam, however, didn't stop as Ichigo moved his head into the direction of another thickly packed area with Quincy troops destroying all that was in the way of the beam.

A white hand moved to the still open jaws and with a wince all watched as Ichigo bit into the fleshy part of his right hand only to smear in all over the white-fanged teeth of his mask.

Slowly the jaws opened wider and a large ball of orange reiatsu built up and those close by all fell to their knees. "Grand… Rey CERO!" With the command, the large beam of destructive force shot into the air and right at the meteor that Kenpachi was about to destroy. He had sensed Ichigo, how could he not. He might be bad at sensing but no one could miss that massive force of nature. He was just quick enough to look over his shoulder to see the beam heading in their direction to get the hell out of dodge.

He along with the rest watched in awe as the beam hit the meteor in the middle causing it to implode before it exploded into thousand pieces of burning rock that fell quickly to the ground hitting people along the way.

Kenpachi looked to Ichigo and knew something was terribly off.

But he didn't have enough time to think on this as his opponent launched himself at him.

It was a shock to all the Quincy when the next Grand Rey cero was launched right at the tower where Yhwach and Haschwalth stood smack bam head on making the whole tower crumble to the ground in a large roar of falling chunks and smaller pieces of debris.

Ichigo knew that wouldn't have done it but he did it to get the bastard's attention.

He used Sonído to get closer to the tower, in a matter of seconds, he had destroyed half of the Quincy forces with just four ceros. His power was now known to all yet Shinji still had the tense look on his face.

Byakuya looked to where Äs once stood, now he was just a dark spot on the ground there wasn't even a hair or bone left. He had been completely destroyed. He looked up at the man and shivered in fear.

His opponent may have seen his biggest fear which was losing Rukia but he was nothing against the man now fighting for them. Byakuya was more frightened of Ichigo than the Quincy king and that in itself made him even more scared. He shunpo'd to where Head Captain Yamamoto was sitting. He would have been dead if it hadn't been for Orihime and her friends who came just at the right time to save the older soul.

When he came to stand by the man Hitsugaya was where with Ukitake and Shunhei.

He got nods of greeting before all eyes went back to the man in the sky.

Karin looked up at her brother with a proud look on her face.

"What the hell is that?"

Karin looked over to see it was Momo and Hisagi who were looking at the man but it was Klyone Kotetsu with her mouth wide open, Sentarõ Kotsubaki who looked equally shocked as they looked up. Klyone got over her shock first and looked at the group.

"Head Captain wants you all to report back to him with us, come on." She said barely breathing as she spoke waving her hand over and over in a come here motion. The group followed after quickly.

Yamamoto was shocked when he saw Gin carrying a still passed or sleeping; he saw when he looked closer Matsumoto. Hitsugaya was there in a flash glaring menacingly at Gin who opened an eye to look down at the younger looking captain.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to her?" He nearly shouted.

Gin's playful demeanor dropped like a rock in a lake as he opened the other eye and glared down at Hitsugaya with open annoyance.

"I did nothing but save her life." He hissed out making Ukitake jump in shock.

"Captain Yamamoto."

Heads looked to Shinji who looked as tight as a bowstring as he looked up at the man he loved who was now talking to a long-haired blonde man who was admittedly more attractive than him and he worried a little but he knew Ichigo wouldn't betray him.

"Gin was in the human world when he helped Ichigo save his sister from the Quincy. Had he not step in both myself and Ichigo would have fallen into their hands. He is responsible for Ichigo even being here."

That got Yamamoto to look at Gin who was now looking at him with a serious look on his face, it was so unlike the man that Yamamoto knew it was a serious situation.

"For now, Gin is excused for his crimes until this is all over and he can explain later." All the Shinigami nodded and some even smiled at Gin, glad to have another powerful ally.

Just then Ichigo's powerful reiatsu exploded onto them and even choked the weaker Shinigami while the captains all looked up in shock to see Ichigo going at the long blonde haired Quincy like a mindless monster that took each blow only to heal almost instantaneously.

"This… is going to be… one… scary battle." Karin gasped as the two fighting males ventured farther away allowing them to breathe better.

"You have no idea."

Shinji's words made all look to him to see his face no longer tense but outright worried.

"What do you mean? Captain Shinji?" Shunsui asked lowering his straw hat to hide the bandage around his face that spoke of his injury. He had waved Orihime's offer to heal; saying that her skills were needed for those who were close to dying or badly injured.

Shinji sighed and looked off into the distance where the two men were battling it out, the air around them were cloudy with dust as Ichigo no doubt gave his opponent now time to even fight back properly as Ichigo was like a mad animal intent on killing every Quincy before him.

"Have any of you wondered what those black bandages were for?" He asked not taking his eyes off the fight he could not really see.

"Eh, I thought they were just for show…" Karin said scratching her chin.

Shinji chuckled.

"I did too till he told me what they were for, you see Ichigo here in front of you all is only half of his power. When he faced Aizen he only had half of his available. Same here. Ichigo has only ever used half his power up till now."

There was a moment of utter silence behind him. Looking over his shoulder he smirked when he saw that even Yamamoto looked shocked.

"How is that even possible?" Ukitake asked in a whisper.

"Ichigo… it's for him to tell."

With that they all looked back at the fight they could no longer see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is it going?"

Szayel looked over his shoulder to see Grimmjow looking at the tank.

"Yes, all is going well. It's the least we could do…" The pink haired male looked back at the screen before him as he calculated the numbers and made adjustments. He turned to a table with vials and other odds and ends. Grimmjow watched as the pink haired male mix a few liquids of various colours only to end up with a dark teal blue. He used a syringe to draw it all up only to inject it into one of the many tubes leading to the tank.

"Yeah, with this he will be a little stronger."

The pink haired man nodded in agreement as he went back to the numbers on the screen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So…**

 **Yes, I skipped the part where Soul Society gets a major but kicking, again I DO NOT LIKE THIS PART IN BLEACH, I DON'T EVEN READ IT WHEN IT CAME TO UKITAKE. I know it's probably childish of me but I don't care I do not like the Quincy arc. I am terribly sorry if I disappointed any of you but I just can't get to read more.**

 **I will read about the powers of both Yhwach and Haschwalth if they are even there…**

 **Also, the Bounts and Fullbringers are next and they will be more focused on Karin and the humans growing in strength.**

 **I would guess on or two more chapter of this will be it for the Quincy arc.**


	20. Balance vs balance

**So this will be the last "fight" chapter of the Quincy war thing, but there will be another for the aftermath of it; after that, we will move on.**

 **I did 'some' research but I won't be using all of the Quincy abilities that both king and 'B' have. As I said me no likey this part so… sorry…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 20: Balance vs. balance**

Haschwalth blinked as he watched Ichigo obliterate their forces with no effort on his side, the man, however, did seem ever so slightly off.

"Go."

Looking behind him, the blonde haired man looked at his king and nodded. "Yes, your Highness."

"Show him the power of the Quincy. Show him why he should join us. We will spare those he loves if he does."

Nodding once more the blonde was gone in a blink of light.

He appeared before Ichigo who paused in his massacre to look over at him, he got a once over before Ichigo straightened up and looked at him with barely held back rage. Something was seriously angering the man and he had to try and appease the man.

"You are indeed very formidable. I have never seen a hollow with so much power."

"Cut the bullshit," Ichigo growled, his mouth barely showing as he talked.

"I know that you know just what I am. Don't even try and make up some bullshit story about how you Quincy just wanted to live and so on. You had your chance. You ignored the Shinigami's warnings and please to stop what you were doing. You were tipping the balance." Ichigo spoke, his wings flapped now and then; keeping him in the air.

A lone hand rose pointing a deadly looking claw at the blonde man, behind him a distance away Yhwach stood and watched with narrowed eyes.

"You… I am so sick of people with their high and mighty attitudes, those who think they can just take and take all because they are stronger than those around them. I am so… sick of pride and what it makes people do. I am so fucking sick of all you Quincy ways and I am so… ready to bring you all down. I will die trying if I have to. You won't control me, you won't fool me. My eyes have been opened. You call me hollow but I am more than that. I am like no other being out there. I am a protector and that is what I will do until my dying breath."

Haschwalth had no time to counter as Ichigo rushed at him and knocked him back into one of the few standing buildings. The rubble fell down as he got up and unsheathed his blade. He barely got his sword up before Ichigo's clawed hand was swiping at his face. The force of the blow was incredible.

"I hate you all for what you did to me." Ichigo hissed as his eyes hardened and the force pushing at him increased as he was pushed back. Ichigo lowered his hand and looked over his shoulder. Following his stare Haschwalth saw he was looking at Yhwach, returning his stare to Ichigo he arched a brow when he saw Ichigo was frowning heavily.

With that said Ichigo's reiatsu spiked higher making many small cracks form on the buildings and debris and even the ground.

Out of nowhere Ichigo charged at the blonde male and a flurry of blows was aimed at random spots making it hard to block, if he were a lower level Quincy he would have been badly hurt by then.

He gasped as he was suddenly kicked, he went flying a distance but righted himself mid-air and stopped spinning to land neatly on the ground to look up at Ichigo who was still mid air looking down at him.

His eyes were dark red making them hard to read from where he stood.

"Get ready asshole. I am going to maim you good." Ichigo stretched out the last word as he slowly got into a crouching position.

Haschwalth narrowed his eyes in concentration, his eyes stayed locked onto Ichigo's every move. The smallest twitch in muscles in hopes of reading the man's moves.

It proved to be in vain as Ichigo quickly got him on the defence by just going at him like a hollow would only with small calculations and a whole mass of power behind each and every blow.

All the blows seemed at random till Haschwalth glanced at Ichigo's eyes and felt his own go wide. The man held no mad look in his eyes. In fact, there was a look of pure determination that screamed that this person was dead set on doing something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Ichigo's mindscape, El Fuego looked at the mass of Quincy energy, it was waking.

Both his master and the blonde man figured that it would awaken when he was surrounded by more Quincy, the King most likely but this man was having the same effect on Ichigo.

He narrowed his eyes and relayed this news to his master in their mental link. He hoped Ichigo would finish this soon lest the part wake fully and become permanent.

Outside the fight suddenly stopped.

Ichigo kicked Haschwalth harder sending the man flying further than before. Ichigo looked off to the side as he listened to his sword's spirit. His eyes narrowed and snapped to the blonde haired male.

"What are you?"

The question took Haschwalth off guard as he frowned at the red head before he arched a brow in question.

"You are waking the parasite in me." Ichigo growled lowly and to the amazement of the blonde he watched as Ichigo's pupils actually change shape, they were narrow before but the suddenly developed into three drop shapes similar to a lizard's.

"What the fuck are you!" Ichigo bellowed out.

Biting his inner cheek, the blonde looked over his shoulder to see his King, the man made a shrugging motion telling him it didn't matter to him.

"I am the 'B', I am the one who balances with the king, when he sleeps I take his place till he wakes. I can also grant powers, that would explain why you are waking your Quincy side."

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a minute before a very unfriendly look came over his face. His mouth may have been hidden but his eyes turned brutal with their intensity, the hungry look that suited the eyes of a vicious hunter.

They were solely on the blonde haired man.

"So what would happen if I were to kill you? Doesn't matter really as I will be killing all of you." With that, Ichigo roared and sent out a shockwave of power that forced Haschwalth to block his own view with his arm.

It was just what Ichigo wanted the man to do.

The next moment Haschwalth felt Ichigo's reiatsu vanish, too faint to pick up and his arm crying in excruciating pain. Snapping his eyes open and to his arm, he nearly gawked at what he saw. He thought the mask of Ichigo's was just that, a mask but he was shocked to see it could open and said mask's teeth were buried deep into his arm.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed what could be assumed a smile.

The next moment shocked even the great King of the Quincy.

Ichigo formed a Grand Rey Cero point black, the ball of energy forming at the crook of Haschwalth's elbow.

"Grand Rey Cero." Ichigo whispered and the sudden white explosion engulfed them both blinding the rest.

Once the blinding light faded it revealed Ichigo holding the long haired blonde by the throat as he used his free hand to push in some of his pure hollow reiatsu into the open wound near the man's shoulder as his left arm no longer existed.

"Just to make sure you feel a small fraction of the pain you caused." Ichigo hissed; his eyes murderous.

And pain he felt. It was horrible, the burning pain never lessened and the blonde swear he could feel the taint of hollow reiatsu running into his bloodstream causing more pain. Ichigo laughed wickedly and kicked the blonde man into the air and spread his wings to jump up into the air, he grabbed the man by the long blonde mane and flew into a lesser populated area.

Yhwach was shocked at what he saw, Ichigo had tainted his right hand, he tainted his other half. He could now no longer share power with the man as the hollow reiatsu in his blood was wreaking havoc inside the man's soul.

He knew why Ichigo did it, or could guess at least as the man's own mother was tainted.

It was a form of revenge.

A well played out one.

He could no longer see the two men but Ichigo had his reiatsu well hidden, so well hidden it was easy to lose track of it before it randomly spiked up and then went down again.

There was an explosion of debris and dust as something slammed into a few buildings.

Ichigo walked out of the cloud closer to where Haschwalth made a panicked attack that made its mark and sent the redhead flying but it was clear to see that Ichigo had instant regeneration and all his wounds just healed itself but up as he had so he could spare a bit to heal.

"That was kinda cool, those bows are kinda neat if I have to admit one interesting thing about you, Quincy." Ichigo cocked his head and looked at the heavily sweating man in front of him.

"I have something to show to you too." Ichigo's eyes went wide and the pupils shrunk making them a small wiggle in his eye surrounded by blood red.

"When one of us rips off a piece of our remaining mask we get stronger, it is a risk for the weaker ones however and there is no guarantee that it would work but who knows?" Ichigo shrugged and

his eyes narrowed in what was a smile of some sort.

A feeling of dread filled Haschwalth's stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My-my-my he sure has grown."

Eyes went to Gin who was sitting down with a slightly out of it Matsumoto leaning heavily on his shoulder, occasionally snuggling into his shoulder.

"How so?" Asked Byakuya, there were no longer any more Quincy to take care of as Ichigo had killed the bulk of them and the rest were easily picked off and there never came more. It was safe to assume that they would be watching the other male more closely for a chance to get the upper hand on him no doubt.

Gin looked to those around him.

"Ichigo was powerful when he first started as the Cero no doubt about that but… well, let's just say Ichigo has improved in leaps and bounds. The waking of his Shinigami side probably helped. Ichigo was also always so in tune with the balance of the three worlds it was rather scary at times how he would just know something and he always said it was just instincts.

In fact, he knew the moment all those hollows came to the word of the living before even Szayel's scanners could pick it up. I have also seen Ichigo talk to his blade while he cleaned and sharpened it. He has a good relationship with his sword spirit and that made him even stronger I reckon.

But my guess as to why he is so powerful is rather simple."

Everyone was looking at him now with faces that clearly screamed that he should just get on with it. He smirked and looked back to where the fighting was off in the distance.

He was about to open his mouth when Ichigo's ever powerful reiatsu shot up expectantly and it was horrifyingly powerful but it still didn't feel like that much of a difference as to when he wasn't wearing the bandages and his eyes went wide when he connected the dots.

"He… broke his remaining mask fragment…"

Hitsugaya looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"…Arrancar are hollows who have removed their masks. Starkk is the only one I know of who did it on his own but see there is always a small piece that remains… if the Arrancar would remove it he has a small chance to grow even more powerful. Ichigo hasn't taken off the bandages as he is in his release from, it is impossible for him to do so but his mask fragment is… well, you get the idea… he broke his mask… Ichigo is now… maskless."

The area was deadly quiet as the reiatsu of Ichigo no longer fluctuated as badly as it did before and was now a constant hum in the air as was the faint tint of amusement and anger bleeding together to form the man's general mood.

"What were you about to say?" Asked Ukitake looking at Gin who still looked on in the distance.

"Ichigo as far as I can tell has endless potential."

That small seemingly ordinary sentence shocked the Shinigami to their cores. No one had endless potential it was impossible, there had to be a limit somewhere.

There was, however, no time to say this was Ichigo shot into the sky with Haschwalth's leg in hand making the man see the world upside down. Much like he manhandled Aizen. They all gasped when they saw the man missing an entire arm.

"Well… okay then." Shinji said with an arched brow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde watched in horror as Ichigo's clawed hands went to each side of the mask and violently yanked a few times before a mighty yank broke the mask in two as well as off the well-sculpted face.

Power shot out from the red head, the boost was significant enough for his pain-stricken body to start trembling.

Haschwalth could now see the full expression of Ichigo as he gave the man a bone-chilling grin that hid nothing about what Ichigo wanted to do to him. Ichigo was on a war path and his death and the king's death would be the only thing to sate the monster before him.

In a flash he was on his back with an angry looking Ichigo over him, he didn't have time to react as he was pummelled with the two pieces of mask fragment. It hurt a hell of a lot as his torso was was subjected to many well-powered punches that veered now and again to his face making it snap in the direction the incoming fist's direction.

The red head stopped punching when the fragments broke in his hands and his own fist were the ones now touching his skin. A few punches after that Ichigo rose and spread his wings shadowing the blonde below him.

Ichigo's face was hard as a marble carved statue.

No words left the man's mouth as he crouched over the blonde making his dragon-like body more animalistic. A low growl thrummed over the blood, with little energy to move he opened his eyes only to widen as he looked into slightly mad eyes.

"It's almost awake." Ichigo whispered and sneered as if seeing something disgusting.

"It's waking up; I can hear the fucking parasite screaming at me to let it out of its cage!" Ichigo roared in his face.

Haschwalth frowned. "Parasite?"

The blonde's voice was but a whisper as he had no real strength to actually do much.

Ichigo sneered at him before he snarled. "My mother's Quincy side in me is waking up, becoming awake. I. Don't. Want. That. Parasite. In. Me. Understand now?" Ichigo hissed.

Again Haschwalth frowned only deeper.

"You would reject your mother's blood? You would reject the talents she has given to you?" He asked in a last ditch attempt.

The growl Ichigo released was more than enough for an answer but Ichigo still spoke.

"All Quincy abilities come from the same source, all Quincy came from the same man. My mother… she was so… pure… she was the sun of my family. She was attacked by a hollow and paid the price. She got her soul corrupted but my father with the help of another Shinigami… saved her. She… none of those who's powers were stolen and killed deserved what happened to them just because one FUCKING MAN deemed them filthy or impure. "

To the blonde's horror and amazement Ichigo's white sclera was slowly turning black. The red standing out more, looking far more dangerous.

"I am constantly rejecting it. I will never accept the curse the man has been giving out. I will not be a puppet for that man, I will stop him in whatever mad quest he has. I will destroy him and rid the world of the Quincy plague."

Without warning Ichigo roared high into the air and gripped Haschwalth by the ankle and burst into the air. With a mighty heave, Ichigo slammed Haschwalth into the ruined ground just a few meters away from Yhwach. Landing with a hard impact that made the ground crack and form a crater Ichigo didn't take his eyes off of Haschwalth.

"You." Ichigo hissed and looked at the man who caused all his pain.

Yhwach looked on as Ichigo's released form was deactivated and in a flash of reiatsu he was back to normal with the only difference of his missing mask fragment over his eye. His eyes, however, were still black and red.

"You should know young one, that you do not posses the power to face me."

Ichigo barked out a laugh that was near hysterical. His face morphed into what was a vicious snarl as he glared at the man with eyes full of poisonous hatred.

"I have a trick or two up my sleeve." Ichigo gave a half sneer half grin and raised both hands to the black cloth wrapped tightly around his stomach and with a quick yank the material came loose as did the half reserves had been locking away. It caused a massive explosion that made the ground tremble as Ichigo screamed as the power flooded his system with a feeling of liquid fire.

The reiatsu rushed back and into Ichigo who had lost his coat due to the blast, a few tattered pieces hung off his shoulders.

A grin even a devil would fear crept onto Ichigo's face as he took off his gloves to reveal something that made all who were close enough to see visibly react by making their eyes as wide as possible at the sight of a Quincy cross on the man's right hand, the cross wasn't on his skin but on a white piece of metal that curved around his hand.

Ichigo's other hand went into his pant pocket and revealed to everyone's shock the crumbling orb. The grin turned smug.

"I think I will return a so-called gift." Ichigo hissed and jammed the crumbling orb into the palm of his right hand.

Yhwach's eyes went wide when he saw and felt Ichigo's just woken Quincy reiatsu slowly drain out of his body and into the palm of his right hand near the crumbling orb.

"This orb… has one useful ability I would gladly use; you see…" Ichigo looked up from where he was studying the orb that now glowed with all the energy of his Quincy side. It did hurt but he wouldn't allow the Quincy to see it physically hurt to rip one part of his soul out. He knew he wouldn't have long before his body would give out on him to fix the damage done by himself but he needed to do this. He didn't want this power if it linked him to the man who took his mother away from him.

"You were not supposed to die."

Ichigo arched a brow.

"I did plan on taking your Quincy power along with your mother's but… for some reason you resisted me. Never before has someone resisted my call. I then planned to kidnap you to insure that you would waken your Quincy side first. You were to be my heir. It can still happen. You may reject my gift but there is no way to fully cleanse a soul of a marker in its make up and even if you do I have ways to make you accept them again. Killing you would be a waste."

All the while Ichigo spoke everyone got as close as they dared to watch what would no doubt be a thriller of a fight.

Ichigo glanced at all the faces around him and sighed.

"I really really…" Ichigo said and snapped his eyes at the man, said man was looking at him with a look of curiosity in his dark eyes.

"HATE YOU!"

Ichigo screamed and went into a bow stance that shocked even the half out of it Haschwalth.

What shocked them, even more, was the fact that Ichigo was ripping out the last bits if the Quincy in his soul thanks to the crumbling orb, without it; he wouldn't be able to remove the parasite from his soul. He could hear the male voice of the Quincy side in him screaming for him to stop before the shouting stopped and there was silence as El Fuego watched on.

The world inside of his master had the signs of what pain, the pillars all have large cracks but they all stood strong.

Outside Ichigo's nose and mouth allowed blood to flow out, the body taking a slight knock in damage. Ichigo's eyes glowed a fearsome orange before all of the Quincy power was forced into the arrow he would release and in so all his Quincy powers with it.

Everyone was shocked and some even stood in horror as the two men before then were stronger than their head captain.

What fascinated the king of Quincy was that Ichigo's power wasn't coloured the typical light teal blue but a shockingly bright shade of orange.

"Take back your fucking gift. I don't want it." Everyone thought Ichigo would release it at the king but an evil glint filled the glowing red eyes.

Just before Ichigo released the arrow he turned his waist to aim it at the blonde male who had gotten onto his feet but too drained to move anymore. "Revenge is empty but then again I am already empty the day I died. The day you killed my mother."

Ichigo said in a dead voice and released the arrow and the roaring energy of pure power and Quincy slammed into Haschwalth's chest. Yhwach and the other Quincy watched horrified as their 'B', their other ruler was obliterated in one massive attack that sent all who were too weak tumbling back while others struggled to breathe for a few minutes.

The attack exploded before it turned into a massive pillar demolishing the ground it was spread over.

Once the attack finished and died off with the last remnants of Quincy power whispering into the air before they too died, they all saw the state of what was once the Quincy king's other half.

There was nothing.

It was just a large crater in the ground.

All eyes returned to Ichigo who was looking at the Quincy king with unveiled disgust and hate.

"I'd rather die than be a pawn to the likes of you. I would gorge out my own stomach to escape being your heir." Ichigo spat out with a twinge of something in his voice that was too faint to hear.

"Because of you, I lost my sun as a child! You took away my mother! Just because she was seen as impure by you! Who gave you the right! BECAUSE OF YOU I DIED! BECAUSE OF YOU…" Ichigo was crying, tears trailing down his cheeks as he glared at the man who tore his life to shreds.

"Because of you, I am hollow."

Ichigo unsheathed his sword and got into a two-handed stance and regarded the Quincy king.

"And I will kill you or die trying."

Yhwach unsheathed his own blade and in a matter of milliseconds, the two were at it. Their movements too fast for anyone to pick up.

Inside his head Yhwach cursed. The last bit that could have been used to aid him in battle was gone. Ichigo had nothing of the Quincy in him. There was not even a small trace he could have latched onto.

Nothing that wouldn't allow Ichigo to attack him.

What was worse was Ichigo's increase in power, as it stood they were equal and rapidly destroying the area around them.

With each strike, Ichigo seemed to increase his speed as if he was a fire gaining strength and heat the longer it burned and more fuel it got. Problem was that Ichigo was a flame not easily blissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad and Renji had to physically hold Shinji back when Ichigo started to take on the Quincy king. He knew Ichigo was strong but he wasn't that strong surely?

He was proven wrong when Ichigo took off the bandages and all around gawked openly.

Then to the shock, amazement was added when they all watched as Ichigo ripped a part of his soul out like it was nothing.

Then the real fright was when Ichigo went into an archer's stance and continued to shoot the mass of pure energy at the blonde male he had fought before obliterating said man into nothingness.

Ichigo and the Quincy king the went to fight one on one and the results were devastating, the area around them started to crumble and crack under the combined reiatsu. The blows sent large quantities of leftover reiatsu from each attack that worsened the state of the area around the two fighters.

They all watched as the two monster powerhouses continued to trade blows in what was one of the best swordfights any of them had ever seen but soon the two men clearly started to become agitated at the pace of the fight and started to pour more into the fight.

Blood soon started to fall but both men had good healing abilities and were quickly healed, the two men also had large reiatsu reserves and could go on pretty much for days at the pace they were going by.

Then The Quincy king did something, no one could see how or what he said but suddenly Ichigo was in the middle of a large Quincy cross. Said res head stumbled a little before his eyes went blazing.

"I WON'T LET YOU STEAL ANYTHING MORE FROM ME!" Ichigo yelled and his reiatsu skyrocketed and the resulting force seemed to cancel the attack on him and when Ichigo was free he roared inhumanly and launched himself at the Quincy kin in what was a blurr of movements.

The reiatsu started to rise to a point it was undetectable.

Ichigo seemed to have snapped and was yelled at the king, they could hear what the man screamed.

"What more do you want to take from me? You just wanted me as a fucking puppet, a slave to use against the people who protect the balance from parasites like YOU!"

The fight continued with Ichigo taking notably fewer hits than the Quincy king.

"What the hell is he?" Hisagi asked from where he was sitting. Everyone was thinking it but he was the first to say it. It was true as Ichigo just seemed to gain reiatsu, sadly the Quincy king being a Quincy could absorb energy from around him and thus also gain power but Ichigo's was a steady gain while Yhwach was in bits and bobs.

"He is Ichigo, one of a kind." Shinji said where he sat next to Karin who was huddled up against Chad looking at the fight with big, worried eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man Ichigo's a beast!" Nnoitra yelled they were given permission from Ichigo to send sensory droids so that they could watch the fight and come and help if need be.

Didn't seem that way until the last scene silenced the entire of Las Noches.

"NO!" They all cried in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The fight had gotten even more vicious. Ichigo had started to glow in his reiatsu and the Quincy king was barely keeping up.

"How is it that you are so powerful?" he asked when they stood a little apart from one another.

Ichigo's grin was barely visible.

"El Fuego is lending his power to me, all of it. He and I are one in the same being. I can call upon his powers in time of need. I sure need it now. I haven't felt so alive in a long time you see, no true opponents to fight with. Sad that you are the asshole you are. Oh well, I can always spar with old man Yamamoto."

Yhwach growled and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo who just grinned at him.

"Let's end this in one blow." Ichigo hissed as he practically vibrated with energy. Yhwach nodded and summoned all his power into one final blow.

Ichigo did the same and the two charged at one another and when the blows made contact the energy was too much and caused a great white out of all those watching's senses. They could hear nothing, see nothing, smell nothing and they couldn't feel anything.

When everyone got their bearings about themselves back they looked up and frowned. Both men stood deathly still.

It was almost in slow motion as the Quincy king's head slowly slid down his neck and fell to the ground. All around them they could hear Quincy troops screaming in shock.

They were all about to cheer when a mighty splatter of blood erupted from Ichigo's chest, the man slowly fell face forward and onto the ground below him. Shinji was up and there within mere seconds.

"Ichigo!" He screamed and rolled him onto his back and gasped. A hand flew to his mouth to keep himself from sobbing loudly.

Ichigo's chest was cut clean and symmetrical. It was a deep cut and some of his innards threatened to come out. A shaky hand went to the male's throat but he couldn't feel a pulse. In fact, Ichigo was paling by the second and his chest wasn't moving.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM PLEASE!" The hysterical Shinji was pulled back and all available fourth squad and Orihime rushed forward.

"Stand back I can heal him!" The redhead teen yelled.

"That won't be needed, dear." They all froze dead and looked to see who spoke and jaws dropped.

"What…" Karin arched a brow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So… I hope I didn't to too back but well… yeah…**

 **I apologise if this was a disappointment but… I couldn't really get into this one cause I am not reading it.**

 **…** **. Oh well… Okay, so I have a poll on the go for what happens next=**

 **Sword rebellion or Bounts up to you guys, I'll give ya'll till Friday.**


	21. Reborn

**_!PLEASE READ!_**

 **So, the Zanpakuto Rebellion has won which suits me just fine.**

 **Most of you are probably wondering what the hell is going to happen now, I hope I didn't make it too obvious what would happen but if I did… whoops sorry.**

 **ALSO as with the rest of Bleach the Zanpakuto rebellion will NOT be the same as there are different happenings and such.**

 **And it will be short, I apologise but well… you'll see why… in fact, this whole story is coming to an end as the next chapters all leading up will be the last. Sword rebellion will be just this longish chapter, Bounts two and the Fullbringers two as well. I will maybe add two more chapters with a special enemy if you all are up for it but this won't be much longer.**

 **Someone asked that I clarify on everyone's ages.**

 **I won't go into the Shinigami's ages cause they're all the same.**

 **Karin, Yuzu, Chad, Uryuu, Keigo and all the rest of them are all 16**

 **Tatsuki and Ichigo are 19**

 **So basically everyone in Ichigo's class when he was in Bleach is now 16 apart from himself and Tatsuki. The rest of the ages are the same besides Ururu and Junta they are 16 as well.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 21: Reborn**

All the Shinigami looked in shock as for the second time the royal guard was in Seireitei.

It was crazy. Shinji looked down at Ichigo who seemed to grow paler as the blood ran down like rivers over the sides of his body.

"Please help him! He can't be dead! What do you mean it won't be needed?" Shinji was near hysterical but no one felt what he was feeling, the searing pain in his chest.

Senjumaru cocked her head and with a wave of her hand Ichigo was in the same capsule like device Byakuya and the other captains were in. Her face softened as she regarded Shinji who was blinking owlishly at Ichigo from behind the glass like material of the capsule.

"He yet lives but he is hanging on a string so to speak, the Quincy king's attack had dealt a massive amount of damage but if Ichigo's soul wasn't injured before hand he would be fine now. However, after he ripped a part of his soul out, it was unstable and weak to high amounts of reiatsu that usually destroys what it hits but we… we will save him by order of the Soul King."

Mouths dropped and some even gasped as they all stared at the Royal guards.

"The Soul King had ordered this in person…um so to speak," Kirio spoke tilting her head to the side in what looked to be the embarrassment of not being able to explain to those how the Soul King communicated with them.

"You can save him?" Karin asked from behind Shinji, her eyes were tear filled but there was hope in them.

The purple haired woman nodded as she looked at Ichigo's sister.

"We can and plan on doing so." A man with a very odd hairstyle said as he reclined on what was once a wall. His hair was collected and made a spiral away from his head going slightly up and ending at a curled point. His jaw line was sharp and strong as were the rest of his facial features.

He looked very serious and also looked like he didn't take shit from anybody.

Yet when one looked closely he was staring hard at Ichigo with a look of concern.

"Please…"

All five of the Royal guard looked to Shinji who had risen to his feet to make a formal bow at the Zero squad.

"Please save him… I can't lose him… please."

They all gave curt nods but the looks in their eyes were all sympathetic.

And just like that…

Ichigo was taken to the realm of the Soul King.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It took months to fix all the damage and revert Soul Society back to its former glory but it was decided to make it just a little more modern, they kept the old Japanese style but added more modern technology.

After Ichigo was taken to the Soul King's realm the Espada came in charging, literally but were quickly placated by a red-eyed Shinji who told them that the Soul King had requested that his Royal guard save Ichigo.

Karin and the rest of the humans were sent home after two days of helping out. The Shinigami said that they had human lives to live after all.

So it was the pain filled months were everything was rebuilt to a better and stronger Seireitei. Some believed that Ichigo was dead, that even the Royal Guards couldn't save their saviour and everyone was slowly mourning.

All but Shinji.

He could feel it in his heart that Ichigo was alive.

It was after these months that something happened.

Something no one thought would happen.

After all, why would the Shinigami ever think that their own blades would turn on their masters?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy…"

"Shit."

The Royal Guards looked on in shock.

They had taken Ichigo to the healing baths the moment they set foot in their home realm but after a whole month of lying submerged in the healing waters… well, when Ichigo got out they didn't expect it like this.

"Rrhaawww!" The seemingly enraged Ichigo roared and released a Cero at Nimaiya who cursed and ducked as the cero exploded behind him. The black male with smaller sided afros on his head wearing shades as well looked back to where Ichigo stood. The man was hissing his breath, it almost seemed like he was struggling to breathe and he would occasionally claw at his hole.

The other odd thing was that Ichigo wouldn't attack unless they got too close to him, other than that he would wander about and sniff the air. His masked face jagged and reptilian like made all of them uneasy.

That had been a month ago, the Soul King had been watching with a minuscule frown on his forehead.

It was the next day when something happened, the white mask and armour slowly began to gain small cracks. When those cracks met other ones they formed larger ones.

It took three weeks for the first pieces to fall off. Slowly but surely they all started to fall, all apart for the mask that remained heavily cracked.

Behind the white plates was the slightly pale skin of Ichigo when he was an Arrancar. It gave hope to the Royal Guards as Ichigo also seemed to slowly calm down as well as going slower as if he was growing tired.

Another month and news of Seireitei reached them.

The Shinigami's swords have rebelled against them.

Both Ichibe and Nimaiya were both confused and worried about this.

This wasn't normal at all but they were in no position to help as Ichigo was slowing down all the more before he finally just… fell face forward on the ground effectively breaking his mask into a thousand shards.

Ichigo remained motionless for a few moments before long strong toned arms slowly moved to push Ichigo onto his knees. He was breathing oddly like there was something stuck in his throat. Like he was chocking on something and it spurred the Royal Guards into rushing forward.

A massive couching fit made them hesitate before Kirio gently lowered to her knees with her hand on his back stroking but when she went over his upper back she froze. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh… his hole… is gone…" He said looking at the man's back with shock as the rest did.

Senjumaru looked at the heaving man with a critical eye.

The man had what appeared to be new tattoo-like marks on his body, the man had a circle shape where his hole used to be. That explained why they thought it was still there. The circle had four lines that went into different directions but was symmetrical. Two went over his shoulders while the other two went over his hips to connect with lines that would probably mirror the back.

Ichigo got his breath back under control and slowly got to his feet.

A hand went to his chest where his hole once was, on Ichigo's face was a look of pure amazement. He could feel a beating heart in his chest.

"That wasn't there before."

That got a few chuckles. He looked around to see people he didn't now but he could feel they were powerful. He blinked and cocked his head.

"Where the hell am I and who are you… and how the hell didn't I die?"

Senjumaru stepped forward and gestured to the world around her. "You are in the realm of the Soul King. Once your fight with Yhwach was over and the King saw that you were failing in health he ordered us to save you. That Orihime child was about to use her powers on you but her powers are not in fact healing, she restores all that she "heals" back to its previous state. If she were to heal you of all your damage… you would have gained back your Quincy part and seeing that you literally ripped that part of your soul out; we decided that it would be best if we were to just mend your soul and help the remaining power divide into the other two sides of you."

Ichigo was watching her as she spoke and he tilted his head in thought.

"I thank you then but where is El Fuego?"

Nimaiya blinked as Ichigo looked around almost frantically around for his sword. Slowly he turned and walked to his domain.

"Follow me."

As he led the group to his domain he thought back to when he first picked El Fuego up from the prone at the time Ichigo. The moment he picked the long nodachi up he was shocked to feel the heaviness of the spirit inside. What shocked him more was the aggressive greeting he got. The spirit all but roared at him to take him to Ichigo.

The love the Zanpakuto had for its master was inspiring and Nimaiya had never seen before with any other Zanpakuto. In fact, when he said he couldn't at the moment because they were taking Ichigo to get healed; the Zanpakuto was silent for a few moments before it asked for them to save Ichigo.

So with nowhere else to go Nimaiya took El Fuego to his domain. There the Zanpakuto was given the opportunity to materialise but the fire based Zanpakuto refused until he knew Ichigo was going to be alright.

He was still in his sword from when Ichigo entered the room. The red head's gaze snapped to the blade. The Royal Guards watched shocked as Ichigo all but ran to the long blade and gently lifted the blade.

A telepathic conversation went on. Ichigo ran his hand over the sheathed blade and gently placed it down. In a matter of moments, the blade glowed a fiery orange, the glow brightened and moved to a bigger form. Slowly but surely the glow grew in size.

The size slowed down till it reached about Ichigo's height and stopped. The glow dispersed and a man with similar facial features looked back at him. This man had long black hair, far longer than Ichigo's. His eyes were a fiery glow and more angular. The eyes of El Fuego while he was a dragon.

A slow lop sided smirk made its way onto Ichigo's mouth.

"So this is your real from eh?"

El Fuego gave a similar smirk. "Yes. I am… in my true form. I only had accesses to it recently. So now that I am able to materialise I am able to gain my true form. It is also a sign of a strong and true bond between Zanpakuto and wielder. After all, you never treated me as a mere sword."

Nimaiya was smiling. He was worried for a moment that Ichigo's hollow side would corrupt his bond with his Zanpakuto but it seemed like he worried for nothing as the bond between the two didn't even need to be tested. El Fuego made that cleared it by his words.

"Well, I guess I won't be needed," Nimaiya said with a grin as he removed his glasses to look at the two men who were looking at the group of Royal guards. They all seemed surprised that El Fuego was able to materialise, it spoke of the connection they shared.

"What's next?" Ichigo asked with a serious face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something is not right."

Byakuya arched a brow as he lifted his brush from the paper holding his orders for the other Shinigami troops in his squad.

Much had happened after the Royal guards left, repairs as well as improvements, Gin had disappeared to the human world, he would occasionally send reports about the happenings before popping up again for four months, only to be gone for two.

From the black ink stained paper up to his lieutenant, he looked the red head in the eyes as a way of telling the man he could continue.

Renji shifted in his seat and looked out the window.

"I don't know why but something in the air… it's like something is about to happen."

Just as the words left his mouth an alarm went off, it was the alarm that told all Gotei 13 captains and their lieutenants to go to the meeting hall indefinitely immediately. So they quickly left their paperwork and went to the first division.

Once inside all captains and lieutenants looked to their leader. Yamamoto took a deep breath and released it.

"Muramasa has returned."

The room was deathly silent.

"What?" Byakuya said looking at the oldest soul in the room with a shocked look in his eyes. Yamamoto nodded.

"He has been spotted on the outskirts of Rukongai. We need to be vigilant. We have strengthened the security around Kõga Kuchiki." Everyone nodded and there was a pause.

"Sir?"

Yamamoto closed his eyes in sadness and opened them to look at Shinji.

"There has been no contact from the Royal Guard, I am sorry but we know nothing more than we did when he was taken." Shinji deflated as he stepped back with a single nod. It had been a while and since then Shinji made an occasional trip back to Las Noches just to be close to where Ichigo called home. In fact, he was going again soon. The blond looked at the captain with a hesitant look in his eyes but Yamamoto clearly got the question.

"You may go to Las Noches as planned." A small smile made its home on Shinji's face.

It was enough for now. Somewhere in his heart, Shinji knew that Ichigo was alive. How he knew he didn't know but it was a feeling that allowed him to sleep at night.

The meeting was broken up and the captains and lieutenants were sent on their ways. Hyori looked at Shinji as the man walked in front of her. The man hardly spoke, the sarcastic remarks and even the playfulness of the man had all but vanished. It was clear that the man was missing Ichigo more and more each day and that a hollowness in his heart was slowly sucking away whatever was left of the man.

It saddened the smaller blonde but nothing she or the Visards did make an impact, not even the other Shinigami could get the usually snarky yet happy blonde back to his old self. Not even the ever loved Ukitake.

With a sigh herself, she left her captain to himself so he could pack for his four-day stay in Las Noches.

Shinji looked around his room when he stepped inside. He had opted for a room in the barracks as he had no need for anything more. He just needed a place to lay his head at night and the barracks supplied him with food so all was well in a sense.

Ignoring the gnawing feeling in his heart he packed the last bits he would need and left the fifth division to Hyori.

There was a large black arch in the fifth division that would lead him to Las Noches, Urahara had made it for him as a present so could easily access the world of hollows. With an added extra that just hollow reiatsu could activate it.

A safety precaution, Urahara had said.

With a small flair of his hollow reiatsu, he was now looking into the static area in the middle of the arch. He walked through the arch and made him a reiatsu path. He still couldn't believe how much faster this way of travelling was but stayed silent about it.

When his feet touched the white sands he looked in front of him to see the white walls of Las Noches and Sofia there to greet him with a solemn look on her face that seemed as permanent on her face as Ichigo's frown was on his.

"Welcome back, Shinji-sama." The woman bowed and Shinji smiled a small smile. The blonde woman led Shinji to Ichigo's room. Once Shinji was left alone with a promise of dinner brought to the room, he left his body moving him towards the bedroom. The smell of Ichigo had long since vanished and it broke Shinji a little.

Just enough to fall onto the bed and cry softly, he felt like a woman but he couldn't help it as his whole soul was crying out of Ichigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day after Shinji left all hell broke loose as Muramasa made him move, he started by targeting lower Shinigami.

No one thought it would be possible but soon rouge Zanpakuto spirits were raging across the whole of Seireitei. Many innocents were killed in the fights and the seated officers were struggling in taking back districts.

All went wrong as soon even the lower seated officers fell prey to the rouge Zanpakuto spirit that caused the whole mess's power.

Back in the captain's meeting, all looked to their leader who was in his own thoughts.

"It seems he has taken it up as a tactic to put the Zanpakuto against the wielder, I suggest we use Shinigami who have a strong and close bond with their swords," Shunsui said stroking his jaw. He was still rather conscious of his lack of a right eye.

Yamamoto nodded, seemingly aware of the world around him.

"Agreed."

There was a long silence before Byakuya, Renji and Hitsugaya stepped forward. Even Kenpachi saw this as a fight he would not do good in if his Zanpakuto spirit was released. He figured that the sword would be pissed off as hell at him.

Just as Yamamoto was about to order the three men to take the sword spirit on the doors leading outside opened revelling the curious eyes of the humans lacking the Quincy. Karin blinked and looked around.

"Sorry but Rukia said we could help when we came to visit and couldn't find any captains…" she spoke; explaining why they had shown up at such an odd time.

Yamamoto nodded and started to fill the humans in, they all stared in shock.

"We'll help," Karin said getting nods all around her from the teens behind her.

"Alright. With you added to the group…" Yamamoto stopped by Ukitake.

"Take Rukia with you, she had shown large improvements and this may be the needed push she needs to get into lieutenant status."

Yamamoto nodded his agreement.

"You all will go and hunt down Muramasa before he reaches the walls. We need to keep him from Kõga. If they were to reunite, we will have a larger problem than we already have."

He got confirmation from all of the members and humans in the room before the meeting was dismissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo cocked his head.

"What on earth do they think they are doing?" Ichigo asked he was visibly tense, eyes narrowed and mouth in a snarl.

"She just wants to help, where is the harm in her being there?" El Fuego asked looking over to Ichigo who was frowning at the pool f liquid that the Soul King made so Ichigo could keep an eye on the others while his soul slowly but surely healed and shifted.

Growling Ichigo tore his gaze away from the pond.

"She isn't strong enough! She doesn't even have Bankai yet! Her bond with her Zanpakuto cannot be as strong as it needs to be. From what we saw all Shinigami who treat their Zanpakuto like a tool with no feelings gets killed by their own sword!" Ichigo yelled as he paced like a caged animal.

He was frustrated due to him being unable to leave, he couldn't because the Soul King was the one fixing his soul if he were to leave… well as he had been warned his soul will simply fall apart and one of the sides will come out on top. Being a hollow for longer gave way to which side would win.

Sighing Ichigo unsheathed his sword and gave El Fuego a look, a look that had both men sparing in no time.

The five guardians just shook their heads at the powerhouse duo.

The Soul King looked on as well, pupil-less eyes looked on at the enigma that shouldn't even be alive but was. He was nearly healed and could go back to those of his worlds but before that were to happen he had to talk to the hybrid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji blinked his eyes open, the room dark yet oddly comforting greeted him. The emptiness inside his heart as well with a sharp pang as he remembered there was no warmth beside him.

Sighing into the sheets, he rose and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Today was the last day, ever. If Ichigo wasn't here there was no point for him to keep torturing himself with the memories the bed held.

Once he got dressed he ventured through the halls in search of the top three Espada to help him get home.

He found Starkk napping randomly in a nook of a hallway. Arching a brow the blonde haired male walked towards the slumbering brunette.

"Starkk-san." Shinji said poking the male with his foot. Starkk mumbled and shifted where he was before a hand came up and rubbed at sleepy eyes. Pale blue looked up at toffee brown in concern. "You need something, Shinji-sama?"

Shinji shifted on his feet and looked down at them.

"I would like to return please."

Starkk's worried frown deepened. "Why? It has only been two days; you stay four at least…"

"Ichigo's not here… it hurts too much." Was all Shinji said looking into the pale blue hues of Starkk. Said blue hues softened in understanding. The taller male groaned as he got up with some help from Shinji. "Alright, I'll take you. I have business with your leader anyway." Shinji arched a surprised brow but didn't ask.

The made their way back to Seireitei but were in utter shock when the came back to see Seireitei in total panic station. Yamamoto was handling as best he could, being the only real leader left at the moment. The Central 46 was still to be reformed. They quickly made their way to the first division. Some Shinigami gave Starkk wide-eyed looks, while others looked a little suspicious but calmed down once they saw Shinji.

There was luckily a status meeting being held so when the guards saw the captain and Espada coming closer, they just opened the doors without an order. The room went silent as they all looked in shock as Shinji came inside looking confused, Starkk just looked mildly curious as he looked around with sleepy eyes.

"What on earth is going on here?" Shinji asked with wide eyes as he looked at the head captain.

Yamamoto looked at Shinji. He was surprised to see the man here, he expected to have the captain back only a few days after but the added strength was always welcomed. He was however, even more surprised to see an Arrancar next to Shinji, who was looking around like the walls and surrounding area outside visible from the windows were more interesting.

"Muramasa has made his move, lesser seated officers and unseated officers have been targeted. Muramasa has an ability to release the Zanpakuto spirit from the sword and put the spirit against the Shinigami. We have contained it to the outer walls but more and more Shinigami are falling prey to the ability. We have sent Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rukia and the humans to try and defeat Muramasa while we remain here to guard Kõga."

Shinji nodded and looked behind him at Starkk who was listening as well with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well, it seems I have arrived at a bad time."

"Not at all-" Yamamoto was interrupted when a large explosion rocked the grounds.

"What in the…" Ukitake asked looking out the windows to see smoke billowing out from what looked like a crumbling building.

That was when an all too familiar reiatsu blasted the entire Seireitei with its heavy weight.

Shinji went stiff as a board before he vanished in a quick display of Shunpo.

The rest of the captains and lieutenants followed after, some not believing hat they were feeling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya sweated as he blocked another blow from a Zanpakuto spirit. He was glad that Yamamoto had not ordered all of the lieutenants and captains to fight. Some captains didn't have good relations with their swords. Kenpachi might now know his sword's name but their relationship was still very new and fragile.

Even Karin had to fight her own sword but seemed to quickly appease the odd looking spirit.

He had to admit it was rather unsettling. The spirit's body was made out of what looked like a pale worn out fabric draped over fast moving the wind. The fabric formed a cloak of sorts and there were no legs or arms only a face that shifted between female and male.

What shocked him was that Hitsugaya had troubles with his own sword.

Senbonzakura intercepted an attack that was aimed at his flank.

He breathed a inner sigh of relief, he was glad that he had gained a proper bond with his sword when he went to the Royal realm to be healed. If he had not, he and Senbonzakura would not have fought so efficient.

But sadly they were being out numbered.

Muramasa was busy attacking Karin with a strength that was clearly too much for the girl. The girl was on her own sadly as her Zanpakuto was being kept busy, Rukia was fighting alongside Sode no Shihayuki beautifully, they showed the grace they both shared.

Renji was also holding up well enough with Zabimaru.

It was when Karin faltered when everything seemed to slow down. The teens who were busy fighting and too far away to help screamed her name as Muramasa's blade came closer to Karin who was in the process of falling backwards.

A sudden boom noise followed by a crash and a loud clang of metal against metal before smoke and rubble exploded into the air.

Karin blinked from where she was on the ground.

When the smoke and rubble cleared gasps filled the air.

Ichigo stood in front of Muramasa with his nodachi blade helped perfectly horizontal.

"I don't care for your reasons, I really don't. You might have a good reason for putting Shinigami against Zanpakuto but honestly I cannot think it can be worth all the death you caused." Ichigo said looking into the pale green-blue eyes.

Muramasa looked into the deep red eyes and shivered.

Taking a breath Muramasa used the same ability to release the man before him of his Zanpakuto spirit. Those surrounding them watched shocked as a man with long black hair and facial features similar to that of Ichigo's own materialised next to him. The man was wearing what looked like a white reptilian skin haori over black male kimono with a white yukata underneath, his feet were clad in traditional socks and sandals. In his hand was a blade that was the opposite in colour of Ichigo's.

The two men looked at each other.

It was this scene that the rest of the Shinigami came to see when they stopped at the 'crash' site.

Everyone gawked openly at Ichigo.

The man looked like the picture of health.

He wore a standard shihakusho, only it was ill fitting. Like Ichigo didn't have time to dress properly in his rush to get to Soul Society, which wouldn't shock many if it were the case.

"I think he expects us to fight one another." Said the unknown man in a bored tone. Ichigo smirked and chuckled deeply. "I think you might be right. Odd that you and a few other spirits didn't fall under his spell…" Ichigo tilted his head thinking back on what he was told before he left.

"Might as well get it over with." The man in reptilian skin said as his orange burning gaze flickered over to Muramasa.

Ichigo gave the brunette a once over before he looked back at the raven haired male.

"Have fun El Fuego." Ichigo said with a massive grin and disappeared only to reappear next to Yamamoto. "We need to talk."

The older soul nodded and they were gone.

All eyes snapped back to the man now know as Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Jaws dropped as they finally took in the man more closely. There were traces of Ichigo in the man's face but enough to easily tell the two apart.

"So, you are the one causing all this chaos? Couldn't you at least give these poor souls a chance to rest? Yet, as I know how most people think you thought that Soul Society would be weak after the war with the Quincy, didn't you?" El Fuego cocked his head to the side allowing long black hair to spill to the side.

"How unsightly."

Without any kind of warning Muramasa was on the defensive with an obviously skilled El Fuego attacking him with moves that matched Ichigo to a 'T', it was obviously he who trained Ichigo in most of what he knew and the Shinigami saw this and felt a little bit shamed that a none Shinigami at the time learned to become so strong in ways they should have used a long time ago.

Karin was helped up by Chad. Orihime looked on by their side as El Fuego attacked the man without end, the man clearly had the massive amount of stamina his master had.

"So Muramasa-san, my master might not care but I for a fact, do care why you are doing this needless act."

Muramasa's face twisted into one of rage.

"I have a goal! I am here to free my master!" El Fuego paused and cocked his head.

He didn't know why precisely but something in the man's behaviour screamed neglected. With a shove El Fuego looked at Muramasa with empathetic eyes.

"Tell me… What did your master tell you, what did they say to break you so badly?" El Fuego watched as Muramasa blinked owlishly before his face twisted into a mixture of rage and anguish.

"I am merely a tool; I am just a sword. My master is the one who is in charge." The man said in a monotone voice, it was clear that the words were drilled into his head by an abusive master.

El Fuego narrowed his eyes as he saw the hidden sadness, pain and loneliness inside light blue green eyes. "Your master is a fool!" El Fuego roared as he charged at the man with the speed both he and his master shared. Muramasa was on the defensive almost immediately.

Muramasa had no time to even make any kind of comeback as he was brutally pushed to the edge of his strength.

"Feel this power! This is what it is like when a Zanpakuto and its master fights and trains as one! For we are one, not a master and a slave!" El Fuego yelled as he slashed Muramasa across the chest sending the male flying.

Just when Muramasa connected with the ground in a harsh crash, Ichigo and Yamamoto appeared with a dishevelled looking Kõga appeared. All those who remembered what the man did gasped when they saw the brunette looking far worse for wear. He had lost most of his hair and looked gaunt but the mad gleam in his eyes still remained.

"El Fuego." Ichigo said getting the raven haired spirit's attention. The man nodded and appeared next to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked over at Yamamoto, who simply nodded and stepped back himself while shoving Kõga in the vague direction of Muramasa.

"Come on, claim your blade and face me." Ichigo growled as El Fuego glowed and dematerialised. Kõga growled, his mind was still cracked due to all he had been through. After all being 'framed' then going berserk and killing many innocents.

'Yes, so 'tragic.' El Fuego drawled sarcastically out in his mind making Ichigo smirk.

"Indeed." Ichigo murmured softly before he used Sonído to appear before the mentally ill Shinigami.

"So you are the Ichigo I have been hearing about?" The lunatic brunette said with an unhinged smile. Ichigo arched a brow at the man, he was still wearing the tattered remains of his noble clothes. "You have heard of me?"

The brunette looked at the man with a mixture of respect and anger in his eyes. "I heard my guards talking about you and I have to say, you impress me. So much power all in one being. Tell me how did you gain such power!" Kõga roared.

People watched as Ichigo smirked before he snarled.

"I grew stronger with my Zanpakuto. I along with my sword grew stronger, together, as a team. Something I hear you are not accustomed to. You who had clearly broken your Zanpakuto's spirit if what El Fuego said is true." Ichigo said tilting his head.

"A Shinigami and his sword are after all one in the same, together they form a unity that not many know. I am actually saddened by the startling amount of Shinigami who do not believe that together they can become so strong. If only they would listen to their sword but alas it has always been this was, I am told." Ichigo looked off into the distance before he looked up at the sky that still held the circle clouds from when he came down.

Kõga snarled at Ichigo before he charged at the man with an impressive amount of force behind his swing… if you were a normal captain.

Ichigo was not.

He barely moved, his face showed he was unimpressed.

"I have no respect for those who believe themselves above others. I assume your guards talked about how I dealt with that bastard Aizen and the Quincy, hmm?" Ichigo asked as he grinned a somewhat unhinged grin at the mentally unstable Shinigami.

Kõga swallowed around the lump in his throat. Ichigo was looking at him with the eyes of a predator. One set out to kill whatever was before them.

Ichigo never gave him a chance to answer.

"I killed them all. Ever. Single. One. So guess what I am going to do to you?" Ichigo asked as his smile turned more feral.

"I am going to rip you to pieces, anyone who threatens all I hold dear will feel my wrath!" Ichigo roared and swung his sword in a large arch. "Arde!" The torrent of fire raged out of the long steel, stronger than anyone could remember. In fact, it looked like the fire was more concentrated and it hit Kõga full on. He screamed as his was set on fire. Ichigo just started as the man burned and started to roll around in a weak attempt to put out the flames, but everyone knew that Ichigo's flames could not be extinguished.

With a harsh swipe of his left hand, Ichigo dispelled the flames. Kõga was covered in third degree burns. Some places the skin was burnt off completely and other places were peeling badly while blood oozed out here and there.

A slow smirk formed on Ichigo's lips as he walked closer to the smoking burnt man. He kneeled beside the man.

"I can put anyone through hell, I have no intention of letting a bastard like you live. Your mind is broken and I can see it as clear as day. So like a broken animal I will put you out of your misery." Ichigo said loud enough for all around to hear. He rose and lifted El Fuego execution style, there was no hesitation as Ichigo looked into the eyes of the one proud and noble Kõga. They were filled with pain but the anger or resentment that Ichigo expected to see was not there. In fact, it looked like the man was begging with his eyes to just end him, to release him from his misery. Ichigo's eyes softened and made a small nod.

"May you find peace in death."

No one made a sound as El Fuego came down with precision, it was over in a matter of seconds as the brunette's head rolled away from his body.

All Zanpakuto spirits who were under the thrall of Muramasa stumbled as their minds became their own again.

Ichigo sheathed El Fuego as he looked at the body of the burnt man who no longer lived in his broken twisted mind. It was then when the damn broke as Ichigo was tackled to the ground by a near hysterical Karin. She was sobbing into his chest, crying about how she knew he wasn't dead and that he would come back to them as well as how much she missed him. Ichigo smiled as he patted Karin's back before he stroked her hair, all while smiling down at her.

After she got herself together she rose to her feet allowing Ichigo to do the same. It was there when Ichigo was tackled to the ground for the second time that day but a long haired blonde.

Ichigo blinked before looking down and seeing he had Shinji on his chest crying against his chest. A soft smile came to his face as he slowly sat up and manoeuvred them both till he was sitting upright with a lap full of Shinji who by then had calmed down and was gently running his fingers over the area where his hole use to be.

Looking up, Ichigo saw that they were surrounded by everyone who had been close by and a few who came when they felt all went calm again. Yamamoto was looking down and him and nodded his head in thanks. Ichigo gave a small smirk and nodded back.

"Your hole is gone." Shinji's voice broke the silence as all looked down and saw that indeed that Shinji's hand was touching skin where there should not have been. Ichigo grinned and chuckled, he then moved Shinji's head over the area of his heart and started silent allowing the blonde to hear an actual beating heart inside his chest.

Shinji gasped and pulled back, the rest watched confused till Shinji breathed out the words that made all eyes grow wide in shock.

"Your heart is beating."

A smile formed on his face. "When I regained consciousness I was in the realm of the soul king. I was then explained by the royal guards that the Soul king was personally repairing my soul after I ripped a part of it out and as a reward he altered me, made me better than I was. He healed my soul as well as improve me. He… in a sense balanced out my soul. I am now equal part hollow and equal part Shinigami. It is also why I no longer have a hole, I lost my mask fragment when I pulled it off." Ichigo explained while looking into Shinji's eyes.

Toffee brown eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"So you are back now right?" He asked Ichigo who cocked his head to the side.

"I don't really know what to do now to be honest."

Yamamoto cleared his throat gaining all attention.

"I may be able to answer that." With that said, all lieutenants and captains along with the humans and Ichigo as well as Starkk who had stood by silently but with a happy smile at seeing Ichigo alive and well, moved to the meeting hall. Once there all looked up at Yamamoto who was busy taking in Ichigo as he stood before him with a cocked head.

"A new squad will be made as of today, it will be known as squad fourteen and you Ichigo Shiba-Kurosaki will be its captain. You will be required to remain here as well as have a lieutenant with you here as well, that position will be filled by someone of your choosing. Squad fourteen will be that of the Arrancar, they will remain in Hueco Mundo to uphold the balance of that world."

A pin dropping onto the floor could be heard as everyone looked up in shock. Ichigo was first to recovered.

"You… would allow me to stay here and become a captain?" He asked completely shocked, as his red eyes looked into the dark eyes of Yamamoto. The man smiled faintly and nodded his head.

Ichigo looked down at his sandal clad feet.

He thought about who he could make his lieutenant but no one came to mind but Akira and he was head, his fist clenched subconsciously. He would not deny this, how stupid would he be of he did? This was a golden opportunity to be closer to his mate and have a more peaceful situation between the Arrancar and Shinigami. Nodding to himself Ichigo raised his head and looked back at Yamamoto who was looking at him with an unreadable look. Inside however he was somewhat nervous.

A smile made its home on his face.

"I gladly accept you offer." There was an eruption of cheers in the room as Shinji hugged Ichigo close, he could barely withhold his tears of joy.

Yamamoto and the rest watched with smiles as the man they all thought dead, being hugged by his mate. Ichigo gently pushed Shinji away and looked at the head captain. "I will go now and decide who my lieutenant is, the faster it is done, the faster I can get home." Ichigo heard the barely heard gasp from Shinji at the mentioning Soul Society as his home.

Starkk smirked from here he stood in the back.

Yamamoto nodded before he tapped his cane a few times against the ground. "Before you go, get some better fitting clothes." Ichigo looked down at himself and chuckled. "I guess I can quickly get better clothes. I suppose I will have to wear black now?" Ichigo asked with a tilt of the head. Yamamoto stroked his beard as he looked down at Ichigo who was looking at him in return.

He shook his head negative.

"White would suit your squad better. You will wear white with a black haori."

Ichigo smirked and nodded before he turned and was dragged out by Shinji, who was babbling about a clothing store that had something he knew Ichigo would love. The rest just watched amused as Stark slowly followed after them.

Once Ichigo was clad in a white male kimono, white hakama pants and dark orange obi he was off with Starkk. He looked down at Shinji who was looking slightly put off that Ichigo had to leave yet again. Starkk was looking at the pair with sleepily amused eyes.

"I will only be gone a few hours, you know, get a lieutenant and bring them back." Shinji saw the male behind Ichigo's face change into a smirk that screamed that he knew something Ichigo didn't.

Odd.

But Shinji reluctantly agreed only after Ichigo promised that he would be back by night.

And then they were gone.

Shinji stood n the fifth squad courtyard, he was looking at the arch used to commute back and forth. "Ya know, if he is gonna stay here… you'll need a bigger place." Hyori said leaning against a nearby building. Shinji went stiff as he realised that the small woman had a very good point. In a flash he was gone leaving a snickering fifth squad behind. They were happy the Shinji was his happier self once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All heads looked up when they felt the familiar power slamming down on them.

Szayel who was tinkering in his lab when he felt the massive reiatsu appear, he was so shocked that he dropped the vial he was working with to the ground causing an explosion.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra fell flat on their faces while they were in the mist of attacking one another in a friendly spar. All of them rushed towards the male who was standing on the white sands with a light frown on his face.

"Yo! Long time no see, glad to see you are amongst the living!" Grimmjow shouted while Nnoitra just gave a narrow eyed piano grin. Nel ran towards him, when she was closer she all but flung herself at him only to be caught but strong arms.

"Itsygo! You back!" She said with a smile.

Ichigo chuckled and patted her head.

"Yeah, I am back but not for long. You see The Shinigami have given us a golden opportunity." Ichigo said and watched as all faces turned curious while some had a little bit of suspicion in them.

Starkk ran his hand on the back of his neck and looked at the rest of the familiar faces. "Ichigo-sama has been give the position of the new fourteenth squad, that would be us. We all will remain here and Ichigo along with one other Arrancar of his choosing as his lieutenant will stay in Soul Society." As he explained Ichigo noticed Grimmjow and Nnoitra's faces grow into mischievous ones at the mention of lieutenant.

Instantly suspicious, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the two and watched somewhat amused when they fidgeted like small school boys being given the eye by the school mistress.

"I hope you would consider me Ichigo-sama."

That voice. Ichigo went still before he whirled around and gawked at what he saw.

"A-Akira…"

There stood the blue haired male with a small smile on his face. He looked almost like he had, the only difference was his hair was shorter. "How?" Ichigo asked gently lowering Nel to the ground as he moved closer to the man he saw as a brother. Akira still wore his flowing sleeved vest with standard hakama pants and light teal obi.

"When you left I went searching for Akira's body so we could clean it and prepare it for burial but when I came across it I felt a small heartbeat, it was far too faint to be felt by someone who was in an emotional state but I felt it. With the help of my assistants we got Akira to my second lab and I was able to save his life, it was also a touch and go thing and we all decided to keep it from you for if the man did in fact die while we tried to revive him but he pulled though and here we are." Szayel said smirking as he cocked his hip. Ichigo looked into Akira's aqua blue eyes and suddenly grabbed the smaller male by the shoulders and hugged the very breath out of the Akira who just wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Of course you're going to be my lieutenant." Ichigo said and pulled back with a lopsided smirk. "There is no one else I'd rather have." There was a chorus of mock boo's and aww's that gained a chuckle from Ichigo.

Ichigo being a man of his word, told Akira he should get his things and they could be on their way. Akira just smirked and went to the room he had taken while everything was being rebuilt. Even after Ichigo's old rooms were fixed he didn't go in them. After all, it wasn't the same for him. When he woke up and was told what had happened he was shocked. Ichigo-sama had fought with the Quincy king and was so badly injured that he was then taken by the Royal guard.

He seemed to be fine now though, Akira thought as he packed his meagre belongings into a duffle like bag. Once all was packed he walked back to where Ichigo was discussing what would happen now that he would not be in Hueco Mundo. It was decided that Starkk would hold the fort down along with Harribel and Sofia.

With waves at their backs they two made their way back to the world of the living where then they went to the Kurosaki family to meet and greet.

Yuzu was the one to open the door, the girl smiled widely as she hugged her brother. Isshin who heard the squeal of happiness of his daughter came around the corner to see Ichigo looking like the picture of health. Ichigo looked up at him and grinned a boyish grin.

"They are making me a captain of a new squad." Ichigo said watching as Isshin's face go from happiness, shocked surprise to pure joy as he realised that Ichigo and Shinji could now be together.

"I am proud of you, son." Ichigo got to introduce his family to his adopted little brother, was Ichigo said getting a blush from Akira as he sheepishly waved at the two Kurosaki's. they took it in their stride and warmly welcomed him into the family. After drinking a cup of tea to explain what was now going to happen they two left to go to Urahara. The blonde male and his company were shocked when they saw Ichigo and Akira.

The man was all too happy to send Ichigo to Soul Society.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji shifted where he stood, Ichigo had been gone for about four hours now and he had by some miracle gotten a bigger house that was close to his division. Where Ichigo's office was going to be he didn't know but at least he would have a home.

The house was also furnished, it was a two-bedroom home, it had a bathroom and a large open plan main room that lead to a kitchen. It was all he could think they would need. With the help of some friends, they got his personal effects.

Just as the last piece of clothing was neatly folded, the warm reiatsu of Ichigo was felt along with someone who was more mellow, like water. He rushed towards the man and the added being. Ichigo was standing in the meeting hall when he finally caught up. Next to Ichigo was a male who was by all rights very pretty and Shinji felt intimidated from the moment he saw the blue eyed beauty.

Ichigo turned around and motioned for Shinji to come over. Once he was closer he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. "Shinji, this is Akira. He is going to be my lieutenant." Shinji blinked as he took in the other male. A confused frown made itself known, he looked up at Ichigo. "Wasn't he killed?" he flinched when he realised how rude it sounded. Ichigo just smiled down at him. "I thought he was, in my emotional state I couldn't think clearly and I didn't feel his pulse. Szayel found him and saved his life and this I got my little brother back. Well he isn't my brother by blood but he is to me." Ichigo explained.

Shinji looked to Akira and smiled.

"He can take the spare room… well that is if you want to live with me." Shinji said and looked back up at Ichigo who gave a snort and an amused eyebrow raise. "And why would I not?" He simply said getting a snicker here and there from the filled room. The captains and lieutenants as well as humans all looked on as Shinji told Ichigo about the place he had gotten them. Akira just stood by with a smile on his face as he took in the lovey dovey act.

Yamamoto cleared his throat getting all the attention.

"Seeing as the Arrancar will be in Hueco Mundo, you will not have a division base but you will need an office." The man stroked his beard again as he looked at Ichigo who was now wearing all white. After an argument that flew of the two Arrancar's heads as to where Ichigo and Akira were to have their office went over two hours, the two decided to sit down right there on the ground. The meeting paused as they all looked at the two men, Shinji had moved to his captain spot long ago just to hold with the formality.

Ichigo blinked at the captains and lieutenants.

"You should probably know that neither I nor Akira know where any of these places are?"

Shinji, Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake and Kenpachi all laughed when they realised that it was true that Ichigo didn't even know much about Soul Society. Ichigo stroked his chin. "is it possible to make it somewhere I have been before?" The room went silent as they all thought of the places Ichigo had been.

"Well, the area Ichigo and I fought in is still bare…" Kenpachi mumbled as he scratched under his eye-patch. "The warehouses have been rebuilt long ago…" Hitsugaya said looking at Ichigo who gave a sheepish smile, that's smile got him some snickers from Kensei, Shinji, Renji, Kenpachi while Ukitake, Shunsui and some others laughed softly while the rest smirked.

"Heh… whoops…" Was all Ichigo said.

Yamamoto just shook his head at the antics of the room.

"The lot where the Central 46 was, is still empty…" Ise said as she shifted her book around a bit. The room went silent as they looked at Ichigo who had a look of contemplating over his face. A snarky smile made itself known.

"Mmm… I like that idea, never really felt bad about doing that, those bastards deserved it. I mean they were all so weak and close minded that they were unable to move Seireitei forward, in fact, they were only going back." Ichigo humphed and crossed his arms. It was still unknown that Gin had actually killed the men and women but Ichigo would never tell that.

That got some arched brows.

Ichigo looked straight at Yamamoto. "People who have not fucking clue about fighting hollows, the hardships the normal true Shinigami go through… those fucking assholes stood from afar, they had no idea what it is like to make a decision with a sword of rows of teeth at your neck. Those people had no right to say what was right and what was wrong." Ichigo hissed, his eyes dared Yamamoto or anyone to argue with him.

Slowly all captains and lieutenants' heads nodded in agreement. Byakuya was the first to nod his head.

"Then a new office and small training ground will be built where the Central 46 once stood." Smiles filled the room as Ichigo and Akira rose from the ground and bowed at Yamamoto. "From today on the Squad fourteen will now be known." The room erupted into cheers of different kinds.

When the meeting was ended and Ichigo was all but pushed into Shinji's arms by Hyori. She grinned and said with no inkling of shame. "Go and make your mate all happy now, he had been like a kicked puppy whining for its master." Shinji went blood red and yelled at the smaller blonde.

The two threw insults at one another like it was all too easy and it made everyone smile at seeing the blonde male back to his old snarky self.

Shinji then went to his office to get some papers signed by Ichigo, it was just to say that Ichigo was the other owner of the home they now lived in, Akira was more then welcome to sign as well but he said it didn't feel right.

Once the entered the new home, Ichigo looked around.

The house was made out of pale wood, painted over with a clear varnish to protect the wood. The floor was soft carpet, in the middle of the room was a slow table with pillows. On the one side of the room was a shifting wall that acted as a door was well to see a beautiful garden that was walled off to give some privacy as well as a small rock garden that caught Akira's attention as well as a small koi pond. The rest of the room was rather bare.

"I thought we could decorate it together…" Shinji said looking a little nervous as he played with his fingers. Ichigo smiled and him and nodded. The kitchen was also pale wood and rather bare for now, Akira was shown his room and said he would like to explore more around and walked away, as he looked back he winked at Ichigo who snorted at the male's cheek.

Turning around he looked down at his mate.

"And where is our room?" Ichigo asked with a lop sided smirk that was anything but innocent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Right, smut scenes are next chapter. I apologise for the wait and the rushed feeling of this but well.. it was a small arch actually…**

 **Anyway Bounts are and they will either be one or two chapters I do not know. This story will soon be wrapping up.**

 **Thank you all for the amazing support!**


	22. Making home

**Whoever the fuck said that MacBooks were good laptops should get their heads checked! I hate this fucking thing immensely! Twice now I saved my progress on this chapter and when I want to continue it tells me I can't access it for some fucked up reason…**

 **That and coupled with exams and a vacation that just flew past me I am late… I am so sorry.**

 **The** bounts **and** fullbringers **will be added in due time but for now, this story is finished. I want to move on to my next story.**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter but it was intended to be longer but yeah…**

 **Thank you for all the support!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 22: Making a house a home**

Shinji gasped as he was picked up by Ichigo, his legs wrapped automatically around the trimmed waist as he himself hugged his mate closer. Just to be held by the man again made his heart nearly burst out of his chest.

Ichigo carried him to their new room, it was sparse as well but could and would be quickly fixed in due time but for now making love to his mate was a top priority.

Laying the blonde down and following after, Ichigo looked down and caressed the cheek of his beloved.

"I missed you." Was all Ichigo said and it was all that was needed and Shinji breathed a mirrored response before their lips met in a passionate kiss that sent his nerves tingling. He gasped when warm hands, actual warm hands slid into his clothing to touch and tease all they could reach. His back arched as his blood pumped faster through his body while travelling south to his rapidly hardening member.

Slowly hands started to slip of clothing while kisses remained held for as long as possible before the air was a necessity. Breaking a kiss Ichigo sat up more to gaze down at the body of his beloved, Shinji ogled as well, the hard muscles and sharp facial features that have haunted his dreams were now finally in his life once more, no longer an unwanted illusion.

The tow lovers gazed at one another for a few more moments before Ichigo stretched out and shifted through the side bed table's drawer. He returned with a smirk as he found a half full bottle of oil. Shinji blushed crimson as well as looked away. "Nights were hard without you, I am a man after all…" Shinji mumbled and shivered in delight when Ichigo chuckled.

"Don't worry, from now on the nights will be a different kind of hard." He grinned and grounded their pelvises together to create much-needed friction.

"Please, I need you now…" Shinji gasped as their hips met again and again.

Ichigo didn't tease much longer as he pulled back, gaining a whine for his action. Slicking up three fingers he set out to relax and open him up. It didn't take long as Shinji had continued to soothe his loins in the lonely nights and soon, much sooner than the first time Ichigo pulled out his fingers and lined himself up after adding some oil to his own strained member. Breathing deeply through his nose Ichigo slid inside his mate and both males groaned in ecstasy.

Lying chest to chest, Shinji could feel the odd sensation of something thudding against his chest, it was then when he realised that it was Ichigo's living beating heart. His hands slid from his shoulders to his chest to rest over his heart. The moment Ichigo slid all the way to the hilt he paused and looked at Shinji. The blonde had a look of awe on his face as he felt the thundering heart in his chest. Toffee brown eyes looked up into his red eyes.

"You're really here, with me… staying here with me…" He breathed in a whisper, almost as if he was afraid to say it out loud in fear it would destroy the dream he was surely having.

Ichigo smiled at him with a look of understanding. Slowly he started to move his hips in slow lazy circles. That got the blonde's attention, a loud cry spilt from his lips as the tip of the invading member brushed his sweet spot. "More!"

With the go ahead Ichigo started to ram harder into the one he loved at a faster pace, with each thrust he aimed for his lover's sweet spot. The sounds of skin slapping and husky groans and passion filled cries filled the room. Shinji was glad that the house was a far end away from other homes.

Soon it all became too much as Ichigo's hand came into play with his blood red member.

In all but a few strokes, it was over and Shinji felt the white hot release of his lover inside him flowing into him deeper before it slowly started to seep out as Ichigo pulled out and moved off of him.

Lying motionlessly as well as out of breath Shinji could only watch as Ichigo got up and went to the bathroom to get clean ad return with a wet cloth. He was wiped down and tucked in. Ichigo went back to the bathroom, dumped the cloth into the dirty laundry basket. Shinji thought that the man would join him in bed but Ichigo went out the room and from the bed Shinji could hear that he was busy doing something in the kitchen, it became apparent that Ichigo was making tea when he heard water being drawn, soft bangs of cupboards being opened and later the whistle noise of a kettle going off.

When the red head came back he was holding two cups of steaming tea. Smiling Shinji sat up and accepted the tea gratefully.

After the tea was consumed the two love birds decided to take a nap in each other's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akira looked around in amazement, he was walking aimlessly around Seireitei trying to take in all it had to offer. He was so busy looking around him that he failed to look in front of him. He was still walking and taking it all in one moment and when he blinked he was on the ground blinking at a three pairs of sock and sandal-clad feet.

Looking up Akira saw two males and one female Shinigami blinking right back at him. The one in the middle was a raven haired male with scars running down one side of his face while he had a 69 tattooed under his left eye. He was looking at him like he was something new and was looking him up and down all over. The male to his right was a blonde male and had a sheepish look on his face, well half of his visible face. The female was short, shorter than him by a few inches. Her hair was brown and tied into a bun while her eyes were of similar colour. She was also looking at him with a sheepish look.

Sorry there, we weren't watching where we were going." The raven haired male said as he held out his hand to Akira. A faint blush marred his cheeks and he accepted the hand and was helped up. "Don't worry, I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me as well."

The girl in the group came closer and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Momo Hinamori and I am the fifth division's lieutenant." Akira looked closer at the girl and she was rather cute in a typical sense of the word. Seemed friendly enough, though. He smiled and nodded before looking at the shy looking blonde.

"H-hello, I'm Izuru Kira… third division lieutenant." He gave a meek wave, Akira smiled and waved back before turning his attention to the raven haired male who was still looking at him funny. Momo elbowed him and the raven male gave a start.

A blush coloured his cheeks, the two beside him gave each other secret glances when they saw the blush deepen when Akira tilted his head cutely.

"Um…I'm Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of the ninth division…"

Akira smiled and tilted his head again.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Akira and I will be Ichigo-sama's lieutenant in the new fourteenth division." Akira nodded minutely afterwards. The three gave startled looks at Akira and once more he tilted his head to the other side. "Something the matter?"

The three quickly shook their heads negative.

"No, no nothing is the matter we just… well, we didn't know that the new fourth lieutenant would be so…" Hisagi suddenly stopped mid-sentence and turned bright red and looked off to the side.

Kira and Momo gave each other a smirk when they noticed this.

"So?" Akira looked at Hisagi for him to continue but the raven haired male refused to look him in the eyes.

"I think what Hisagi-san was trying to say was we didn't expect the new lieutenant to look so normal compared to us. Without seeing your hollow hole you could be a Shinigami if we do not sense your reiatsu." Momo said smirking at Hisagi.

Akira smiled and chuckled softly.

"I suppose so. Ah, can you please show me around?" Akira asked and looked back at Hisagi. The three watched as the brunette gulped and nodded shakily. "S-sure…"

The rest of the day was spent showing the new blue haired male around. Momo and Kira made sure to have both males side by side the whole time. Hisagi later got his cool back and was smiling and lightly flirting with Akira who obliviously flirting back as well.

When the sun began to set Akira looked up at the sky in amazement.

"Wow, so your sun moves on its own?" He asked and looked at his three new friends. All three frowned but nodded anyway.

"You will have to excuse Akira, he is not used to the sun and moon moving on their own." A voice behind them said while giving them all a fright.

"Ichigo-sama!"

Akira walked over to the redhead who was taking in the Shinigami before him.

A small lopsided smile graced his face. "Good evening, I am afraid that I have not yet personally met you three but going by the badges on your arms I am guessing you three are lieutenants?"

The three straightened up at once and nodded before they all formally bowed before the taller male.

"Hai, captain Kurosaki." Ichigo snickered and waved his hand in a calming gesture.

"No need to be so formal."

The three looked to see Ichigo had his hand on Akira's head, patting him gently on the head. "I am glad that you all have taken a liking to Akira. I was worried about him settling in but it seems like I need not worry." Ichigo gave a lopsided grin. Akira smiled up at the red head.

"I met them rather early in my adventure to see my new home, they were very helpful." Ichigo nodded and looked at the three again. "Shinji has decided that we should go out to eat, why don't you all come along. I would like to meet my fellow colleagues and know them better." The three nodded their heads eagerly.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side in thought. "Why not invite the whole group?" Ichigo asked and looked at Akira who smirked and nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan Ichigo-sama."

Looking at the three lieutenants he grinned a closed eye grin. "What are you waiting for then, go and invite the rest. I wanna know all who I will need to know." With a shoo motion and smirk the three nearly ran off before they asked which restaurant the needed to go to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamamoto glanced around, all captains and lieutenants plus the added tag along officers were all present.

The lieutenants all seemed to be taken in by Ichigo, who was telling a story one an occurrence while he was still in Hueco Mundo.

"Wait a minute, so in that world, some of the Arrancar would literally kill each other to go up the food chain?" Ikkaku asked with large battle hungry filled eyes. Ichigo smirked, revealing a sharp canine. "I killed the previous Cero." Ichigo shrugged but looked around to see most didn't know what he was talking around.

"In the Espada, we do not go from one to ten like you all were led to believe," Akira said next to Ichigo. Renji and the group who knew all nodded their heads.

"Huh?"

Ichigo gave a full-fledged grin, something in his eyes shifted and they flashed orange before it was gone. "We go from zero to nine, I just so happen to be Cero, which is zero." The table went silent for a few minutes as shocked faces started at Ichigo in awe.

Yamamoto shook his head at the new captain's antics, he already knew that Ichigo would be a hand full but he would be a strong ally to have than a powerful enemy. It was clear to him which one was the best outcome of the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month had passed since then and all was going well, well enough if one would ask some but if one would ask Renji he would claim that all was not going as smoothly.

He groaned interlay as he looked at his captain. How was he supposed to ask the brother of the girl he loved for permission to court her? The fact that said brother was a captain that could easily kick his ass?

Slumping in his seat he missed the knowing look Byakuya threw him while his head was bowed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Renji lifted his head to see Captain Ichigo enter the room, followed by Karin and Akira. The group came in and walked till they were in front of the captain's desk. "Yes, captain Kurosaki?" Ichigo grinned at him and pointed over his shoulder at Renji.

"Mind if I borrow your lieutenant? My sister wants to spar with him, says their fight was cut short." The look in Ichigo's eyes was soft however when he mentioned his sister and Byakuya couldn't really find a reason to say no. "Alright, but can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Ichigo nodded and the rest of the room cleared out leaving the captains alone. Ichigo was giving him a curious look.

"If possible can you convince Renji to have the courage for him to ask me for permission to court Rukia?" He asked in a dead serious voice. He looked up from his papers to see Ichigo giving him an owl-like look. "Um, sure but why?" Byakuya looked him in the eye and sighed. "Renji is nervous that I would decline him and thus will be unable to court Rukia and I know you have seen the looks they give each other. I want my sister to be happy and I do approve of Renji but it seems that he himself does not yet think himself worthy of her. I need someone, namely yourself to give him a… what was the correct term… kick in the right direction."

Around the middle of his explanation, Ichigo was nodding his head along with what he was saying. "Alright, I get ya. Sure." He gave the captain a nod and walked out the room.

The group of four made their way towards the thirteenth division to ask if Rukia could join as well.

"So… Renji." Karin drawled as she placed her hands in her pant pockets. Renji glanced at the brunette substitute.

"Hm?" the tall redhead glanced at the brunette girl walking beside him.

"Asked Byakuya for permission yet?" Renji choked on his own spit. Ichigo who was walking behind him gave him a solid whack on the back. With tears in his eyes, he looked at Karin in shock. "Are you nuts? He'd kill me!" He yelled flapping an arm about. Ichigo arched a brow.

"Why would he kill you?" Ichigo asked, playing his face to look confused. Only Akira saw through him but he kept his mouth shut, Ichigo usually did things for a reason. Renji blinked at him a few times before sighing. "Because captain Kurosaki, Byakuya is very protective of Rukia since the Aizen incident and well… he had high standards I suppose and why would a low life like me be any good for her?"

Ichigo frowned.

"If I recall from what Karin told me that Rukia told her is that both of you come from the same area originally correct?" He asked getting a reluctant nod from Renji. Ichigo nodded and looked into the distance. "Wasn't his wife also from that area too?"

The red head captain didn't give Renji time to reply.

"And also look at who you are now, you who came from a lower level area with no one but yourself and your own talent and skill got yourself into the academy as well as the six division and in that became the lieutenant all without political power. I am certain when I said this that when you do in fact ask permission you will get the go ahead to court Rukia." Ichigo glanced at Renji who had his head lowered as he soaked in his words.

Nodding the man had a look of determination. Ichigo smiled and looked to his sister and lieutenant who were giving him knowing looks. He shrugged and looked in front of him when they reached the thirteenth division.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week went by when the news of Renji and Rukia's official courting was made public knowledge. Ichigo just smirked at the blissfully happy Renji.

The usual group was hanging around near one of the large grassy green training areas near the new fourteenth division's office. Renji was being congratulated by everyone for finally manning up. Rukia just laughed along like always. Ichigo, however, was not done playing matchmaker just yet. He glanced to the side to see Hisagi talking to the ever oblivious Akira, he snickered faintly when he saw the flustered look on Hisagi's face when Akira made an excuse to quickly come his way. He straightened his face when Akira was in distance to make out his facial expression.

"Sir?"

Ichigo looked down at Akira.

"Yeah?"

"Hisagi has asked me to join him for drinks tonight, would you like to come along?" Akira sure was oblivious, Ichigo decided to help Hisagi. He was good after all. He made Akira smile and laugh and that was alright in his books.

"Mmm, nah you go and hang out with him. Ya know… one on one time. Just the two of you. I wanna hang with Shinji tonight." The blue hair male nodded and looked over to Hisagi who was seemingly arguing with Kira and Momo.

"You like him don't you?" Ichigo asked leaning down so he could speak softer, which Akira was grateful for as his entire face went as read as Renji's hair. He looked at Ichigo with large eyes. Ichigo was smiling at him, that brotherly smile he gave either him or Karin when they didn't want to talk to him about what was bothering them. It always worked to loosen their tongues.

"I… yes I seem to like him…" Akira reluctantly agreed.

"Then go with him tonight and enjoy it." With that, he was gently pushed towards his friends. Hisagi looked up when Akira came, his face morphed into a large happy grin. Hisagi looked past Akira's shoulders when Akira's attention was drawn to Momo. Dark green met with crimson red. Ichigo gave a small smile coupled with a thumbs up. Hisgai's face slacked with shock before a look of pure relief filtered over it. He smiled at Ichigo and nodded his thanks.

That night neither Ichigo and Shinji didn't wait up for Akira.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another two months had passed and both new couples were till in the gossip ring, Akira had been asked out that very night and when the blue haired male came home late, he had knocked on Ichigo's room. He had to let the red head be the first to know.

After that, it went out like wildfire and everyone was happy for the couple.

Ichigo was taking a walk around Seireitei when an all too familiar roar filled the air, he looked around and saw that he was close to the forest that hollows tended to come from. Just then a centipede-like hollow came crashing through the trees and really into Ichigo himself.

The loud crash and roars caught the attention of all those close by. The divisions were the fourteenth, thirteenth, eleventh, ninth and sixth division. They all came rushing to see Ichigo standing in front of a large hollow that looked to be made out of segment like pieces. It was watching Ichigo while it had half its body cocked back. It was cocking its head back and forth.

It roared once before lowering its head towards Ichigo.

"My king!" it yelled revealing a female voice.

"King?" Shinji asked confused. Akira had a constipated kind of look on his face where he stood next to Byakuya who was, in turn, looking at the blue haired male. Akira sighed before he violently rubbed his face.

"Yeah… you see… When Aizen was killed Ichigo took over… sort of I guess. The previous king was killed in the war and well some lesser hollows still believe that Ichigo is the true ruler of the hollow kingdom but obviously Ichigo doesn't as he is here not there…" Akira looked back at Ichigo who was clearly talking to the hollow but the more they talked the angrier the hollow became.

Suddenly the hollow lunged at Ichigo, Ichigo just merely stepped to the side. The hollow tumbled to the ground and skid into a small storehouse. Ichigo frowned and tsked before he grabbed the end of the centipede hollow's tail and yanked the hollow up into the air before slamming it back into the forest's direction away from Seireitei.

"Now now, none of that or I will be killing you," Ichigo said mockingly as he wagged his finger at the hollow. It paused and looked at Ichigo, unsure if the threat was real or not.

"You are the king; you need to come back." The hollow said in a softer and oddly yet imploring voice. Ichigo sighed and walked closer but still stayed out of reach. "Is Starkk, Harribel and Sofia not to your liking?"

The hollow lowered slightly.

"They have not earned it."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You all know I am still in charge?" That caught the hollow's attention. It cocked its head to the side. Ichigo nodded his head and took another step closer. "I am here, to help negotiate the relationship of those hollows strong enough to cause harm if they do rebel. Starkk and the rest are only there as my generals." The hollow lowered itself closer to the ground.

"Is there nothing that could convince you to return to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo shook his head. "No there is nothing. This is my home now. My mate is here, this is where he is most comfortable and I am happy to just be alive and well enough to ensure that all the higher level hollows can have a somewhat peaceful life in the world of hollows. Here I can more easily notice any negative effect on the balance. It is what the Soul King had ordered me personally to do. I am the Guardian of the balance."

All eyes were now staring at Ichigo in awe. If the Soul Kin himself had ordered this, then nothing could make it different. It was sent in stone and would be till said otherwise.

The hollow slumped and nodded. "Understood…Ichigo-sama." With that, the hollow crawled away. Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that went better than I thought it would…"

Ichigo walked back to the group and by then Shinji and the rest had come to see what happened. Walking closer Ichigo smiled when he saw his mate. "It was just a misunderstanding. Some hollows seemed to have the idea that I have left permanently. I just reminded them that I am still in charge but just not there." Ichigo shrugged and lifted one arm when Shinji came closer. The blonde snuggled his way into the red head's side.

"So, home huh?" the blonde asked as they all made their ways back to their posts.

Ichigo smirked.

"I didn't really have to try hard to make this my home." Ichigo looked down at the blonde and smiled. "After all, you're here with me, my litter brother is here alive and with me. My family is alive and still care for me. I have friends here and in Hueco Mundo. I have all that I want and more. I have my home and it's here."

Shinji smiled and leant up for a kiss.

Glancing back Renji wolf whistled when he saw the lovey dovey couple kissing. Ikkaku joined in while Kenpachi barked out in laughter. Lips separated and Ichigo flicked his eyes over to where the-the loud mouths were and grinned before he gently kissed the tip of Shinji's nose and then disappeared and Kenpachi was sent flying by a kick to the chest.

Everyone blinked as the two started to spar in the middle of the grassy area. Then chuckles filled the air as they all found a spot to sit that was a safe way away from the sparring duo. This was all that Shinji could hope for and more.

He knew that there would be more problems soon one day but that was a bridge to cross when the moment comes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So thank you all for those who supported this story and there will be chapters added to but at a later date. At most the chapters will be around four.**

 **I am sorry if it disappointed anyone but it's done for now.**


End file.
